Alas Guerreras 2: La Hija de la Luz
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Cinco herederas, cinco poderes, cinco deseos, una misma esperanza. La segunda parte de una historia diferente.
1. Prólogo

**Alas Guerreras 2: La Hija de la Luz.**

**Prólogo.**

_Era una soleada mañana de verano. Una niña pequeña de largo cabello negro jugaba con su enorme colección de ponies en el enorme jardín de aquella enorme mansión. La niña no jugaba sola, por supuesto, era vigilada por una joven hermosa de cabello tan largo como el de la niña, excepto porque el de la joven era castaño oscuro, no negro. Sin embargo, el color de los ojos de ambas era el mismo..._

_Todo parecía normal. ¿Qué podría haber de anormal en una madre que ve jugar a su hija? Sin embargo, una ráfaga de aire helado se dejó sentir de repente, y la joven supo que eso no era nada bueno... No solo porque era verano, sino porque ese frío era un frío que calaba hasta lo más profundo de los huesos..._

_Pequeña Dama, entra a la casa.- pidió la joven madre a su hija._

_¿Qué pasa, mami?.- la niña no entendía nada. _

_Entra a la casa.- apremió la mujer.- ¡Ahora!_

_Sin embargo, era tarde. El lugar se cubrió de oscuridad, a pesar de ser medio día, y la joven tuvo un mal presentimiento... La niña ya había echado a correr, pero no sabía qué tan lejos había alcanzado a llegar..._

_¿Qué quieres?.- gritó la joven.- ¿Qué esperas de mí?_

_Ya lo sabes.- respondió una voz.- Tu verdadero Destino te espera._

_¡Éste es mi Destino!.- gritó ella.- ¡Ya encontré mi Destino!_

_No, te equivocas.- replicó la voz.- Has querido creer que éste es tu lugar, pero sabes que no es así... Siempre vas a tenerla a Ella dentro de ti, Ella es parte de ti y eso nunca lo vas a poder corregir..._

_La joven no sabía si sus poderes seguían intactos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ella había intentado llamar a la Esperanza... Sin embargo, aquella vez la joven sabía que iba a resultar imposible, ya que la Esperanza parecía haberse ido muy, muy lejos... La joven intentó sacar sus alas pero éstas no le respondieron... La oscuridad se hizo más densa, más profunda, y ella se dejó llevar por su envolvente poder, al tiempo que una risa perversa que parecía surgir de su interior le llenaban los oídos y le saturaban el cuerpo como si tratara del más potente de los venenos..._

_La joven abrió los ojos. Su esposo estaba mirándola con aire preocupado, y tras de su hombro se asomó la niña pequeña, su hijita._

_¿Qué pasó?.- quiso saber la joven, sorprendida y con un terrible dolor de cabeza._

_No te preocupes, ya pasó.- el hombre estaba un tanto acongojado._

_¿Cómo fue que...?.- ella se detuvo abruptamente._

_Se suponía que él no debía saber nada de lo ocurrido... Y sin embargo, ella sabía mejor que nadie que su esposo siempre estuvo al tanto de todo. Al final de cuentas, él era uno de los Elegidos que habían salvado al mundo..._

_Ella te salvó.- dijo el hombre, señalando a la pequeña niña, en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada._

_¿Ella? ¿Pero cómo fue que...?.- para la joven, nada tenía sentido._

_Ella suspiró y se puso en pie. La niña no esperó más y corrió a abrazar a su madre. La pequeña tenía en el pelo y en la piel un resplandor que todos decían que no era de este mundo... La joven madre sabía, desde que ella nació, que el destino de su hija sería el repetir todo lo que su madre había hecho... A la joven se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. No era ése el futuro que quería para su pequeña.._

_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.- musitó la joven. _

_No podemos hacer nada.- respondió el hombre.- Es algo que siempre pensé que podría ocurrir algún día._

_¿Lo sospechabas?.- musitó ella._

_¿Crees acaso que olvidé todo lo sucedido.- replicó él.- Para mí nada de eso fue un sueño..._

_La niña comenzó a quedarse dormida de pie, sin soltar a su madre. La joven la cargó en brazos y el hombre las miró a ambas con ternura._

_Ya deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.- musitó él.- Ella es tu hija... Y lo heredó todo de ti..._

_Claro, eso era muy posible. Después de todo, la niña era la Hija de la Luz... La joven se preguntó si todas las demás niñas tendrían el mismo destino, y ella supo muy bien que eso sería así..._


	2. Sombras

**Capítulo 1.- Sombras.**

_Oscuridad y nada más... Era lo único que ella podía ver..._

_La chica corría con desesperación. No sabía en dónde se encontraban sus padres ni su hermano. De repente, todos habían desaparecido en medio de una enorme confusión..._

_¿Papá?.- preguntó ella, en voz alta.- ¿Mamá? ¿Están ahí?_

_Pero la chica no obtuvo respuesta. De pronto, algunas casas cercanas a ella estallaron en llamas, y se sintió una espantosa corriente de maldad, como si todo el odio del planeta hubiera sido liberado de repente..._

_La muchacha no sabía qué estaba pasando. Miles de sombras se veían pasar a un lado suyo, moviéndose como serpientes silenciosas en la densa noche... Y de repente, ella vio una figura conocida parada en un montón de escombros._

_¿En, eres tú?.- preguntó ella, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la figura._

_Conforme se iba acercando, ella distinguió y reconoció esa figura masculina y sonrió de alivio. Al menos, él estaba ahí. Sin embargo, cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros de los escombros, él volteó cargando un hacha llena de sangre... _

_¿En?.- la chica se sorprendió.- ¿Qué pasó?_

_Asustada, ella vio como él saltaba blandiendo el hacha contra ella..._

Jazmín Wakabayashi abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. La noche era tormentosa y los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando su habitación. La chica se bajó de la cama y entró a su baño a mojarse la cara. Nunca antes había tenido un sueño como ése, y le pareció de lo más espantoso. Muy seguramente, habían sido los nervios; ese día, 1 de abril, Jazmín cumpliría los 15 años y tendría una gran fiesta que si resultaba bien la colocarían a ella en la cima de la popularidad del Instituto en donde estudiaba. Jazmín se miró al espejo del baño y vio a una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos del color del chocolate derretido. A pesar de que la gente decía que ella era el vivo retrato de su madre, el cabello negro como la medianoche lo había heredado de su padre.

Supongo que ya me estoy haciendo vieja.- suspiró Jazmín, imitando a su madre.

La muchacha regresó a la habitación y vio la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche: eran las cuatro de la mañana. Faltaban aun tres horas más para que el despertador sonara, así que decidió volver a la cama. Jazmín estaba quedándose dormida cuando recordó la última imagen de su sueño... Ya, debía ser alguna especie de resentimiento antiguo lo que la hicieron soñar con él precisamente...

Por la mañana, Jazmín ya había olvidado lo ocurrido. Se arregló rápidamente y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Era día de clases y no podía faltar en la escuela. Su padre, el más grande portero de todos los tiempos, estaba sentado tomando café en la mesa de la cocina.

¡Papá, ya vámonos!.- gritó Jazmín, algo desesperada.

En un segundo.- respondió Genzo Wakabayashi, con la mirada perdida.

Jazmín iba a insistirle a su padre, pero notó que él tenía una expresión extraña de preocupación en los ojos. ¿Estaría pasando algo malo?

¿Papá?.- insistió Jazmín.- ¿Estás bien?

¿Eh?.- Genzo pareció salir de su sueño.- Sí, claro. ¿Estás lista ya?

Como desde hace tres horas.- replicó Jazmín.- Vamos.

Claro. Por cierto.- Genzo al fin sonrió.- Feliz cumpleaños.

La chica sonrió al abrazar a su padre. Ese día, ella cumpliría los 15 años, todo un acontecimiento para una jovencita de su edad. ¡Quince primaveras! Para una chica mexicana, era un gran festejo, aunque se encontrara viviendo en Alemania…

Todo está listo para la fiesta.- dijo Genzo.- Tu madre se ha esmerado mucho.

Lo sé, y agradezco también todo el dinero que pusiste, papá.- rió la chica.

Ya ni me lo recuerdes.- gruñó Genzo.

En ese momento, Daisuke, el hermano menor de Jazmín, bajó las escaleras a todo correr cargando una laptop y casi choca contra Yue, la labradora chocolate, que aulló disgustada.

Daisuke, no corras.- lo regañó Genzo.- Te he dicho mil veces que no es la casa una pista de carreras.

Lo siento, padre.- dijo Daisuke, muy serio.- No lo volveré a hacer…

Siempre dices lo mismo… .- suspiró Genzo.

Daisuke dejó momentáneamente su computadora portátil en la mesa y le dio un efusivo abrazo a su hermana, la cual le correspondió muy emocionada.

Feliz cumpleaños, Jaz.- dijo Daisuke, sin más, y volvió a agarrar su computadora.

Gracias, hermanito.- sonrió la chica.

¿Bueno, están listos?.- preguntó Genzo.- Vámonos.

Los tres salieron de la enorme mansión y subieron al automóvil. Jazmín sintió que alguien la observaba y volteó la mirada hacia el segundo piso de la casa. Ahí, desde el ventanal más grande vio a una mujer aun joven, de cabello castaño oscuro cortado en capas y ojos intensos del color del chocolate derretido que la observaba fijamente. Jazmín se sorprendió de ver a la mujer despierta a esas horas, ya que acostumbraba a levantarse más tarde, pero la chica elevó una mano y saludó a su madre, la cual le correspondió el gesto, aunque su sonrisa fue más bien triste...

Lily Wakabayashi miró alejarse a su hija mayor, la cual oficialmente se convertía ese día, 1 de abril, en toda una señorita según las normas de la sociedad mexicana. Para los alemanes, a Jaz aun le faltaría un año para ser considerada una señorita. Sin embargo, no era ésa la mayor preocupación de Lily, sino que al cumplir los 15 años, el destino inexorable de Jazmín podría echarse a andar...

Conforme fue transcurriendo el día, Jazmín fue teniendo la espantosa sensación de que algo terrible iba a ocurrir. Primero su padre, después su madre, ambos la habían mirado con tristeza profunda, y ni hablar del gesto de preocupación que hizo Genzo cuando llegaron a la escuela. Daisuke se bajó del coche de un salto, pero Genzo detuvo a Jazmín unos momentos.

¿Qué pasa, papá?.- quiso saber Jaz.- Voy a llegar tarde.

Solo quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.- musitó Genzo.- Jazmín, hoy cumples 15 años, y para muchos de nosotros eso significa que ya no eres una niña.

Eso lo sé bien, papá.- sonrió Jazmín.

Déjame continuar.- pidió él.- Muchas veces, aun cuando nosotros queramos escoger nuestro destino, es el destino el que termina escogiéndonos a nosotros. Sin embargo, pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, debes recordar que el futuro no está escrito y que depende de nosotros el hacerlo.

Papá, me estás asustando.- musitó Jazmín.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero Genzo solo le sonrió con ternura, para después darle un beso en la frente.

Eres idéntica a tu madre.- dijo él.- Eso es lo único que mantiene viva mi esperanza.

Papá, no te entiendo...

No te preocupes.- sonrió Genzo, al fin.- Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien.

Jazmín iba a insistir, pero entonces Daisuke tocó a la ventana cerrada, y la chica se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse ya. Ya después le preguntaría ella a su padre sobre su extraña actitud...

Pero conforme fue transcurriendo el día, la sensación de Jazmín de que su vida estaba por cambiar fue haciéndose más fuerte. Una especie de presentimiento extraño la invadían y la hacían sentirse incómoda. Incluso, varias de sus amigas le preguntaron que si se sentía bien.

Me siento de maravilla, Cass.- mintió Jazmín.- Creo que solo son nervios de la fiesta.

En ese caso, lo entiendo.- asintió Cassidy, la mejor amiga de Jazmín hasta ese momento.- Aunque te ves como si fueras a morir en vez de cumplir años.

Qué curiosa comparación, sin embargo, parecía definir espantosamente bien el terrible presentimiento de Jazmín. Durante un momento particular del día, cuando dieron las 12 en punto, una llamarada de fuego iluminó la escuela a través de las ventanas. Muchos se precipitaron a ver, otros más gritaron, algunos más se tiraron al suelo. Jazmín vio con espanto que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran carbonizados por esa llamarada, las lenguas de fuego se comían todo sin piedad, pero a pesar de todo, Jazmín no era alcanzada por ese fuego espantoso... Todo a su alrededor se consumió, y Jazmín estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito...

¿Señorita Wakabayashi?.- preguntó el profesor.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Jazmín parpadeó. Todos su compañeros, y el profesor, la miraban fijamente. Ella miró sorprendida a todos lados, y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba normal como siempre. El fuego no había quemado nada, todos estaban vivos y con bien... ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso todo había sido una alucinación?

Señorita Wakabayashi.- repitió el profesor.- Está usted pálida.

Estoy bien, profesor.- musitó Jazmín.- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza...

Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería.- dijo el profesor.

Jazmín aceptó sin titubear. Se sentía mal, a pesar de que lo quisiera negar, y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Era la segunda vez en menos d 24 horas que ella tenía esa clase de sueños... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Jazmín salió del salón, sola, y se dirigió a la enfermería. No quiso que nadie, ni siquiera Cassidy, la acompañaran. Se sentía extraña, necesitaba saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con ella. Era como si de repente la sensación de que el mundo estaba por terminar le hubieran caído de repente... La muchacha se sentó en una de las jardineras del patio de la escuela. El día era claro y soleado, ¿por qué habría que temer?

¿Jaz?.- preguntó una voz suave pero fuerte.

La chica volteó y vio a su hermano menor mirándola con cierta preocupación.

¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Daisuke.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

No sé, de repente me entró la urgencia de salir a la calle.- replicó Daisuke, sombríamente.

¿A ti también?.- preguntó Jaz, con un hilo de voz.

¿Sientes como si algo raro estuviera a punto de pasar?.- musitó Daisuke.- Sí, así me siento yo.

¿Qué estará pasando?.- murmuró ella.

No lo sé.- suspiró Daisuke.- Pero no te preocupes, seguro que es algo que pasará pronto.

Jazmín recordó su sueño entonces y se sintió mal; tanto, que su hermano se asustó un poco.

Te has puesto pálida.- murmuró él.- Deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

No, no te preocupes.- Jazmín trató de sonreír.- Estaré bien.

Al fin, las clases terminaron y Jazmín regresó a casa, en compañía de Daisuke. Dentro de tan solo un par de horas, ella tendría su fiesta de cumpleaños número 15 y se suponía que debía de estar feliz, pero por alguna razón, no lo estaba...

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, a Jaz se le olvidó todo lo ocurrido. La mansión estaba decorada ya y lista para la gran fiesta, y en su habitación Jazmín encontró un hermoso vestido color lila pálido, su color preferido. Emocionada, la chica se cambió de ropa y se puso el traje. Su madre entró cuando ella estaba terminando de arreglarse.

Te ves muy bonita.- sonrió Lily.

Gracias, mamá.- dijo Jazmín, sonriendo emocionada.- Me encantó el vestido.

No hay de qué, querida.- dijo Lily, abrazando a su hija.

Jazmín le correspondió el abrazo a su madre, pero sintió nuevamente un estremecimiento. Sorprendida, miró a Lily a los ojos. Ella tenía una sombra visible en los espejos de su alma, una sombra que parecía salir de Lily e inundar el cuarto alrededor...

¿Mamá?.- musitó Jazmín.- ¿Qué pasa?

Por unos breves instantes, la habitación se cubrió de oscuridad, una oscuridad tan profunda que parecía ahogarlo todo... Pero entonces Lily volvió a sonreír y las sombras desaparecieron de pronto.

Tus amigos te están esperando.- dijo Lily.- No te tardes.

Sí, mamá.- asintió Jazmín.- ¿Mamá?

¿Qué ocurre, corazón?

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si...?.- Jazmín titubeó.- ¿Cómo si estuvieses a punto de ser lanzada hacia un destino que no planeabas?

Lily no respondió al instante. Nuevamente miró a su hija con tristeza, de la misma forma en que Genzo la había mirado en la mañana.

Solo recuerda que al final uno escribe su futuro.- respondió Lily, al fin.

Jazmín suspiró. Genzo le había dado una respuesta similar... Sea como fuere, la muchacha bajó y fue recibida con una gran ovación. Todos sus amigos y familiares estaban ahí, incluso Ingrid e Eichiro Misaki, sus primos e hijos de Taro y Rika Misaki, y su mejor amiga Akiko Ozhora junto con sus hermanos Hayate y Daibu, los hijos de Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora. Jazmín le sonrió a sus amigos y les dio las gracias a todos. La fiesta transcurrió sin complicaciones, Jazmín había olvidado por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día el extraño presentimiento que había estado experimentando... Jaz bailó con Hayate, se rió, se divirtió, pero entonces dieron las doce de la noche en el reloj de la sala.

De ahí en adelante, todo fue confusión y sombras. Las ventanas de la sala se rompieron al unísono, las luces se apagaron y una poderosa energía envolvió todo el lugar... Se escucharon gritos y muchas personas corrían y chocaban las unas contra las otras. Jazmín trataba de encontrar a sus padres, sin conseguirlo, pero no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño más o era real...

Sin embargo, una llamara de fuego se encendió en el jardín, tan potente que su sola luz quemaba la piel. Jazmín comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, en la piel comenzaron a formársele ampollas, pero a pesar de eso salió al jardín, impulsada por una fuerte voz que provenía de su interior y que la impulsaba a salir... Ahí, una figura sombría, muy seguramente la causante del fuego que todo lo consumía, la miraba fijamente con unos ojos inyectados de sangre.

Al fin te encuentro, Hija de la Luz.- dijo la sombra.- Ha llegado el momento de que liberes tu destino.

¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?.- cuestionó Jazmín.- ¿Qué le ha hecho a mis amigos, a mi familia?

¿Yo?.- la voz rió.- Nada. Tú eres quien les ha causado este daño... Ahora, ven conmigo...

La llamarada de fuego se hizo más intensa y pareció cubrirlo todo. Jazmín alcanzó a ver que Cassidy salía corriendo tras ella.

¿Jaz?.- preguntó la chica.

¡No salgas!.- gritó Jazmín, al tiempo que sentía que la garganta se le quemaba.- ¡Vete, Cassie!

Sin embargo, la figura notó que Cassidy era un blanco fácil e imposible de ignorar... La llamarada alcanzó a Cassidy, la cual se quemó frente a los ojos de Jazmín...

¡NOOOOO!.- gritó la chica, horrorizada, sin poder creer que realmente eso hubiera ocurrido.- ¡Cassie!

La figura entonces se volvió a Jazmín y le lanzó otra llamarada de fuego. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó a que el fuego la consumiera...

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Tan rápido como llegaron, la figura y su columna de fuego desaparecieron y todo pareció volver a como estaba antes, excepto porque Cassidy estaba muerta... Jazmín no sabía en donde se encontraba, parecía estar flotando a varios metros del suelo, por lo que de momento pensó que estaba alucinando, pero después la chica se dio cuenta de que Lily la traía en brazos, y que de su espalda salían un par de... ¿Alas? Sí, eso eran...

¿Mamá?.- preguntó Jazmín.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy soñando?

No, Jaz, no estás soñando.- Lily derramó algunas lágrimas.- Lamento mucho, de verdad, que te hayas enterado de esta forma, pero no tuvimos opción...

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando Lily? ¿Enterarse de qué? Y sin embargo, Jazmín ya lo sabía... Lily no era la única que tenía alas, de la espalda de Jazmín surgían dos hermosas alas hechas de plumas cristalinas como el agua...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Lily Del Valle, Jazmín Wakabayashi y Daisuke Wakabayashi son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._

_Este fic va dedicado a Arwen… Y a la memoria de Lilith… Gracias por creer en mí…_


	3. Buscando en el pasado

**Capítulo 2. Buscando en el pasado.**

_Genzo nunca se creyó ese cuento de que todo había sido un sueño. Aunque si bien Lily siempre se comportó como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto en su vida, sus ojos le decían lo contrario..._

_Sí, ella era la sobrina del Dr. Stein, era lo que todos creían y sabían, pero era poco menos que imposible que un médico alemán estuviera emparentado con una cantante de pop mexicana que rara vez había puesto un pie en Alemania. Sin embargo, por más que Genzo trataba de descubrir la verdad, Lily siempre daba un paso atrás..._

_Por supuesto, el sentimiento entre ambos seguía intacto. Un amor entre un Ángel y su Protegido era más fuerte que cualquier lazo de afecto entre dos personas normales, e imposible de romper... Era algo que había sido creado por el Destino mismo, algo que no podía perderse nunca... Así pues, a Genzo no le costó trabajo el acercarse a Lily, pero ella siempre seguía poniendo una barrera con él. Un día, él se exasperó. Genzo trató con todas sus fuerzas de convencerla a ella para que le diera un espacio en su vida, pero ella se negaba, cosa que no sabía por qué, si se suponía que Lily era su ángel, había nacido para amarlo a él..._

_¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Por qué haces que me cueste tanto trabajo el acercarme a ti? Te amo, sé que tú me amas. ¿Por qué me rehuyes tanto?_

_Nunca debí haber vuelto.- murmuró Lily.- Pero para un Ángel, es imposible estar lejos de su Protegido..._

_Entonces es cierto.- musitó Genzo.- De verdad que es cierto... Nada fue un sueño..._

_O quizás, todo lo de ahora es un sueño.- replicó Lily.- De cualquier forma, yo no estoy aquí para estar contigo. Solo estoy para protegerte, es mi destino._

_¿Qué clase de tontería es ésa?.- gritó Genzo.- ¿Vas a protegerme, pero vas a dejarme sin ti?_

_Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Genzo sabía que Tsubasa seguía al lado de Sanae, Taro había conocido a la hija del dueño de su nuevo equipo de fútbol, la cual resultó ser Rika, Ken conoció a Haydee en un partido y Kojiro se había topado con Suien en Italia... Todos habían reencontrado a sus ángeles y estaban en proceso de ser felices con ellos (con excepción hecha de Kazuki, claro está, ya que Kirei no había regresado), pero Genzo era el único cuyo Ángel no quería estar con él._

_No es ninguna tontería.- negó Lily.- Yo no puedo estar contigo..._

_¿Por qué no?.- Genzo no lo entendía.- ¿Qué hay de diferencia entre los demás y nosotros?_

_Que yo guardo al Caos en mi interior.- murmuró Lily._

_Claro, el Caos. Anya era el Caos, Anya era Lily, Lily era el Caos... Genzo lo había olvidado, pero era más que lógico..._

_¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja.- A mí no me importa que tengas el Caos en tu interior. Te amo como Lily, te amo como Anya, te amo a ti completa, te amo tal como eres..._

_Y no lo dudo.- Lily bajó la mirada.- ¿Pero qué pasará si en algún momento el Caos se libera?_

_Pues ya lo contendremos.- replicó Genzo.- A mí no me importa.- Quiero casarme contigo, estar a tu lado para siempre._

_¿Y si uno de nuestros hijos hereda ese poder?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Genzo no tuvo respuesta para eso. Sin embargo, él sabía que nada de lo que Lily dijera podían sacarlo de su deseo de estar con ella..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín abrió los ojos. La cabeza le dolía horrible, y el mundo le daba vueltas. Quizás todo era el producto del espantoso sueño que había tenido, en donde le salían un par de hermosas alas de la espalda y su mejor amiga moría calcinada...

Al recodar esto, Jazmín se incorporó abruptamente. ¿En dónde estaba Cassie? Mejor dicho, ¿en dónde se encontraba ella? La habitación era un lugar nuevo para ella, nunca había estado en un sitio así...

Ya despertaste.- Genzo estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero de la esquina, mirándola.

¿Papá?.- preguntó Jazmín.- ¿En dónde estoy?

En una cabaña en lo más profundo de la Selva Negra.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mal.- confesó Jazmín.- Tengo muchas náuseas. Tuve un sueño de lo más extraño...

Desgraciadamente, eso no fue un sueño.- suspiró Genzo.- Fue real...

¿Quieres decir que...?.- Jazmín se quedó sin aire.- ¿Qué Cassie... Cassie está...?

Lo lamento, Pequeña Dama.- murmuró Genzo.

Pequeña Dama. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su padre la llamó así.

¿Qué fue todo eso?.- quiso saber Jazmín, comenzando a llorar.- ¿Un ataque terrorista? ¿Una explosión por causa del gas?

No, no podía ser por una explosión. Al menos, la figura que Jazmín vio había sido muy real.

¿Sabes? Yo también le pregunté lo mismo a tu madre cuando supe que mi hermana había muerto.- Genzo esbozó una sonrisa triste.- Y la respuesta que me dio es la misma que te daré a ti: No, no fue un ataque terrorista. Eso que pasó fue... El inicio de tu destino...

¿Mi destino? ¿De qué me estás hablando?.- Jazmín no entendía nada.- Espera un segundo, si dices que esto no fue un ataque... ¿Significa que el ver a mamá con alas no fue un sueño?

No.- la sonrisa de Genzo se hizo más alegre, solo un poco.. Tampoco tus alas fueron un sueño...

¿Papá, qué está pasando?

Sé que quizás no lo comprendas por ahora.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero eres la hija de un Ángel, y eso te hace... Diferente...

Ay, papá, para broma ya estuvo bueno.- Jazmín no podía dejar de llorar, más que nada por el hecho de que presentía que lo que le decía su padre era verdad.- ¿Cómo voy a ser la hija de un Ángel? O sea, los Ángeles no caminan por ahí como si nada. ¡Es una locura!

Yo también pensaba lo mismo.- Genzo volvió a sonreír con tristeza.- Pero es la verdad...

Mientras tanto, Lily se encontraba en el vasto jardín, contemplando los árboles de la Selva Negra. Lo que tanto había temido, había pasado. Jazmín había heredado sus poderes y ahora éstos regresaban para llevarla al mal...

Anya no había desaparecido cuando ella y Lily se fundieron en una sola. La Doncella del Caos no podía desaparecer, no mientras Lily siguiera con vida, así que de vez en cuando ella hacía acto de presencia para arruinar la felicidad de Lily en el momento menos esperado... Y quizás, el mayor daño que Anya podía hacer era reencarnarse en la hija de Genzo Wakabayashi...

Lily suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza, todo el asunto la estaban afectando mucho, ahora más que nunca tenía deseos de alejarse de todo y de todos... Sin embargo, ella sabía que no podía correr ahora que el Destino había vuelto a andar... Ella debía contactarse con los demás Ángeles...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika Misaki trataba de concentrarse y terminar de pintar el cuadro que estaba haciendo. Ingrid estaba sentada a pocos metros de ella, dibujando a lápiz a su gata Marlene, la cual jugaba con una bola de estambre. Su cabello rubio le caía sobre los ojos y ella se lo quitaba con impaciencia. Rika se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría su hija en preguntarse qué sucedió...

La noche del cumpleaños de Jazmín, Ingrid había ayudado a Rika a proteger a los demás. Claro, no era para menos, después de todo, Ingrid había heredado el poder de su madre, la capacidad de ayudar a los demás con la fuerza del viento. Rika se preguntaba si su hija no estaría resentida con ella por su destino, pero eso sería algo que la francesa no sabría con exactitud a menos que interrogara a la chica de frente, ya que cuando Ingrid descubrió sus poderes, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Así era Ingrid, alegre y despreocupada, tal y como lo era Taro...

¿Qué va a pasar ahora, mamá?.- preguntó Ingrid, al fin, suspirando.- ¿Jazmín será un... Bueno, alguien como yo y como Akiko?

Sí, querida.- asintió Rika.- Ella también es hija de un Ángel.

¿Quiénes más tendrán esos poderes, mamá?.- Ingrid miró a su madre de frente.

No deberías de saberlo.- suspiró Rika.- Pero hay otras dos muchachas como ustedes que tendrán los mismos poderes.

¿Quiénes, mamá?.- insistió Ingrid.

Bueno, Akiko Ozhora.- respondió Rika.

Ya sé que ella también tiene este... "Don".- musitó Ingrid.- ¿Quiénes son las otras dos, aparte de Jazmín, Akiko y yo?

Rika titubeó. Ella captó el tono en que su hija dijo la palabra "Don". Era obvio que a Ingrid no le gustaba ser lo que era, aunque no lo externara. Vamos, ¿a quién le gustaría descubrir que no es una jovencita normal porque tiene poderes que son "fuera de este mundo"?

Las otras dos son Umi Wakashimazu y Chiaki Hyuga.- respondió Rika, al fin.

¿Las hijas de Ken Wakashimazu y Kojiro Hyuga?.- se sorprendió Ingrid.

Así es...

La chica analizó la información. Al parecer, solo serían mujeres las "bendecidas" con esos poderes... Curioso, todas eran hijas de jugadores japoneses de la "Generación Dorada"...

No habrá salida, ¿verdad, mamá?.- musitó Ingrid.- No podremos escapar de lo que nos espera...

Yo creí que... .- Rika no sabía si decirlo no.- Yo creí que cuando todos volvimos, se había concluido el ciclo... Pero, si ustedes heredaron nuestros poderes es porque el ciclo aun no ha concluido...

¿Qué significa eso, mamá?.- Ingrid entendía cada vez menos.

Que el Caos sigue vivo.- murmuró Rika.

Ella lo pensó unos momentos. Lily jamás mencionó que Anya hubiese vuelto a aparecer, pero si su hija y la de Rika habían heredado sus habilidades, era porque se necesitaba una segunda generación de Alas Guerreras...

Taro Misaki observaba a su esposa y a su hija charlar. Después de lo ocurrido con Jazmín Wakabayashi, era obvio que ellas solo podían estar hablando de una cosa... Eichiro jugaba solo con un balón de fútbol. Él también tenía sus propios pensamientos... Cuando descubrió que su hermana gemela tenía "poderes especiales", supuso que era una simple broma del destino. Pero después de ver lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Jazmín, se dio cuenta de que Ingrid era una pieza de un Destino que había echado a andar sus ruedas, las cuales ya no podrían detenerse...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae Ozhora trataba de comunicarse con Lily, pero después de llamar quince veces a su número de teléfono y que la llamada se desviara al buzón de voz, se cansó de hacerlo. Ella comprendía el hecho de que Lily no quisiese hablar con cualquiera en esos momentos, pero Sanae era su amiga, era un Ángel como ella y la japonesa no entendía por qué la mexicana se entercaba en esconderse de todos.

¿Tuviste suerte?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

No.- negó Sanae.- Lily debe estar en la luna.

Yo hablé con Genzo.- dijo Tsubasa.- Jazmín ya despertó.

¿Cómo está tomando ella todo esto de ser un Ángel?.- quiso saber Sanae.

No muy bien.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Jazmín cree que su padre se ha vuelto loco o que quiere jugarle una broma.

Jazmín no va a creerle a Genzo.- opinó Sanae.- Tiene que decírselo a Lily, solo así lo creerá.

Pero al parecer, ella no ha aceptado el que su propia hija sea un Ángel.- replicó Tsubasa.

No sé por qué se comporta de esa manera.- suspiró Sanae.- ¿Qué más da? Ninguno de nosotros lo podíamos evitar. Era obvio que si nosotras teníamos hijas con ustedes había una alta probabilidad de que alguna de ellas, sino es que todas, iban a salir como nosotras...

Como nosotras. Curiosa manera de expresarse, parecía que a Sanae tampoco le agradaba la idea (¿a quién le agradaría?) y que quizás no estaba muy segura de lo que ellas eran en realidad. O sea, las integrantes originales de Alas Guerreras eran Ángeles que tenían en su i interior a los Poderes de la Luz, pero las hijas de ellas eran mitad humanas... Cosa que al final podría resultar más catastrófico porque las hacía mucho más mortales...

Nada de esto tiene sentido, ¿no?.- dijo Tsubasa, de pronto.- ¿Por qué ustedes no perdieron sus poderes? ¿Y por qué nuestras hijas los heredaron?

Sanae, por supuesto, no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katariina Higashi se preparaba para su próxima presentación cuando tuvo su primera visión. Ella era una empresaria exitosa, trabajaba para una compañía que iba hacia la cima, así que Katariina no era la clase de persona que creyera en visiones del "más allá"... Sin embargo, ese día iba a tener que cambiar su opinión al respecto...

Katariina no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de lo ocurrido varios años atrás. Ella era muy joven cuando, sin previo aviso, Kirei Nieminen, su tía, falleció en un accidente automovilístico. Katariina no recordaba mucho, solo el dolor que sintió al saber que su tía ya no estaría con ella más... Es más, la joven ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese habido velorio y mucho menos entierro, pero lo más probable era que quizás no lo recordara porque no le permitieron asistir... Eso sí, podría recordar con claridad la mirada de tristeza que tenía en los ojos Kazuki Sorimachi y que habría de tener hasta la fecha...

En fin, sea como fuere, Katariina se sirvió un vaso con agua cuando sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. La habitación quedó en penumbras, y Katariina pensó que se debía a que iba a desmayarse... Y claro, quizás sí se desmayó porque vio frente a ella a Kirei, la cual flotaba con la ayuda de una ala blanca y una ala negra...

Ay, no.- musitó Katariina.- Ya me hizo daño tanto estrés...

No estás soñando.- dijo Kirei, con una voz que venía del más allá.- Necesito tu ayuda, Katariina.

¿Ayuda para qué? ¿Para encontrar el camino del más allá?.- era obvio que Katariina había heredado el sarcasmo puro de su familia.

El Caos está a punto de liberarse.- dijo Kirei.- El Sello que lo protege no resistirá más tiempo. Los Ángeles deben reunirse y...

A ver, a ver, más despacio.- interrumpió Katariina.- Muy bien, para broma ya estuvo bueno. Salga de donde quiera que estén.

No es una broma, Katariina.- replicó Kirei.- Necesito que...

Pero Kirei no pudo decirlo. El teléfono sonó, y Katariina se vio de regreso en el comedor de su casa, sentada ante la mesa con un montón de papeles, un vaso con agua y una computadora portátil. El teléfono repicó varias veces antes de que Katariina pudiera salir de su asombro y lo contestara. Se trataba de un compañero de trabajo, el cual le anunciaba que la junta se había retrasado una hora. Katariina colgó el teléfono, suspirando. Muy seguramente, todo lo ocurrido no era más que un producto de su mente cansada...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kirei Nieminen y Katariina Higashi son personajes creados por Liesl Von Kaulitz._

_Rika O´Hara de Misaki es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi, basado en el personaje de Rika Ozawa, el cual fue creado para las películas y la serie original de Captain Tsubasa._

_Ingrid y Eichiro Misaki son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi._

_Umi Wakashimazu y Chiaki Hyuga son personajes creados por Arwen y Lilith y son protegidos por Lily de Wakabayashi. _


	4. Caos latente

**Capítulo 3. Caos latente.**

Suien colgó el teléfono, aunque no le hacía falta que nadie le dijera lo ocurrido. Ya las noticias habían anunciado que la mansión Wakabayashi alemana había sido víctima de un incendio aparentemente producido por un falso contacto. Si bien la mansión no había sido consumida completamente por el fuego, ya que éste se apagó tan rápido como inició, la familia Wakabayashi-Del Valle se habían mudado a otra parte de Alemania.

Dime la verdad.- pidió Kojiro Hyuga, mirando a su esposa.- Ese incendio no fue un accidente, ¿cierto?

No, no lo fue.- suspiró Suien.

¿Quién lo causó?

No lo sabemos aun.- replicó la mujer.- Pero debemos ir a Alemania cuanto antes.

Por supuesto, Kojiro no quería hacerlo. En la bella Italia, con esos cielos azulados tan resplandecientes, el mal que parecía estar a punto de explotar se encontraban muy lejos... Kojiro miró a Chiaki, su hija menor, la cual estaba tocando el piano. Él sabía que las hijas de Misaki y de Tsubasa habían heredado los poderes de sus madres, cosa que la hija de Wakabayashi acababa de descubrir, lo que significaba que Chiaki quizás también tendría los poderes de Suien...

Nunca pensamos en eso.- musitó Hyuga.- Nunca pensé en que Chiaki podría seguir tu camino...

Y supongo que eso no te agrada.- suspiró Suien.- Lo lamento...

No es culpa tuya.- replicó Kojiro.- Ni culpa de nadie. Ustedes solo son víctimas de todo... Pero entonces me pregunto: ¿Qué no sirvió de nada lo que vivimos hace tantos años?

Salvaron al mundo.- respondió Suien.- Claro que sirvió de algo.

Sí, pero no pude salvar a los que más quiero.- replicó Kojiro.- ¿De qué me sirvió, entonces?

Suien no tuvo respuesta para eso. Chiaki miró de reojo a sus padres, pero no les prestó atención. Ella tampoco tenía ni una idea de lo que estaba por ocurrirle...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_De los Ángeles que sobrevivieron, la que más sufrió fue Lily. Una vez purificados sus Demonios, Sanae, Rika, Suien y Haydee pudieron dedicarse a continuar con sus vidas y tratar de ser "normales", cada una ayudada por sus Poderes únicos, por supuesto, pero ninguna tuvo la necesidad de volver a usar sus alas...Sin embargo, Lily mantenía todos los días una batalla mortal consigo misma..._

_Su Demonio no podía morir ni ser purificado, porque Anya y Lily eran una sola, además de que el Caos no podía ser purificado, era algo que no podía eliminarse, como la Muerte misma... Así pues, Lily tuvo que cargar con el peso de ser la llave que guardara al poder más destructivo que se conocía hasta el momento... _

_Y, paradójicamente, algo que también la perturbaba demasiado era el hecho de que también tuviera que ser la guardiana del Poder de Luz más fuerte de todos: la Esperanza. Lily era la reencarnación de ese sentimiento y como tal era la receptora de todos los sentimientos de Fe que se daban entre los seres humanos. Así pues, Lily tenía que contener a la Maldad y al Bondad en un solo cuerpo, cosa que resultaba extenuante para alguien que tenía el cuerpo de un ser humano..._

_Sin embargo, nadie sabía nada de esto. El resto de los Ángeles vivos supusieron que Anya había sido purificada al igual que Nella, Allison, Natalie e Isabel, así que pensaron que Lily podría tener una vida normal como cualquier chica... Era por eso que ninguna entendía que estuviese rechazando tanto a Genzo, sabiendo que ella lo amaba más que a su vida por tratar se de su Elegido..._

_Y Genzo tampoco lo había entendido sino hubiera sido por la ayuda de Kirei. El Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte era la única que sabía la verdad sobre la Esperanza y el Caos, pero ella no podía regresar y decirle a todos lo que estaba ocurriendo... Era la promesa que hizo Kirei al Destino, ella no podría volver jamás al mundo de los vivos... Sin embargo, Kirei tenía la ayuda de un receptor en la Tierra, y fue así como ella pudo decirle a Genzo que Lily temía por tener en su interior al Caos. Genzo, sorprendido de que fuese una niña la que le estuviese hablando con la voz de Kirei, quiso saber qué repercusiones tendría el hecho de que Lily siguiera conviviendo con su Demonio._

_Pues para empezar.- respondió Kirei, en la voz de Katariina Higashi.- Ella podría no soportar por mucho tiempo tanta energía opuesta y terminaría por morir... En el menor de los daños..._

_¿Ése es el menor de los daños?.- para Genzo, no podría haber nada peor que el hecho de que Lily muriera.- ¿Cuál sería en el mayor de los daños?_

_El Caos podría desbordarse y acabar con la Esperanza.- respondió Kirei.- Y sabes lo que eso significaría..._

_¿Hay alguna manera de poder ayudar a Lily?.- quiso saber Genzo._

_claro que la hay, pero ésa respuesta no la tengo yo... .- musitó Kirei._

_De pronto, Katariina salió de su ensueño y se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo hablando con ese "señor". La niña salió corriendo, al tiempo que Genzo se preguntaba quien podría darle la respuesta que necesitaba..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín salió al jardín enorme que colindaba con los árboles del denso bosque. Ahí vio a Daisuke, jugando con Phobos, su perro pastor alemán, y con Windstar, el golden retrevier de Jazmín. Al parecer, toda la familia se había ido a esa lujosa cabaña en el bosque.

Ya despertaste.- dijo Daisuke, sonriendo levemente.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla.- respondió Jazmín.- Dime que nada de esto es cierto.

La verdad, no te lo podría asegurar.- musitó Daisuke.- Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

¿No recuerdas los gritos, la oscuridad repentina, la columna de fuego?.- se sorprendió Jazmín.

No, solo recuerdo que las luces se apagaron, nada más.- negó Daisuke.- Y después de eso, desperté a pocos metros de la casa, cuando el fuego ya se había apagado.

Ya veo.- musitó Jazmín.- No puedo creer que Cassidy esté muerta...

¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?.- preguntó Daisuke, son suavidad.

Murió quemada.- en los ojos de Jazmín se dibujó el terror.- Quemada frente a mis propios ojos...

Daisuke no supo que decir. Por primera vez, no podía ayudarle a su hermana. Genzo le había explicado los cambios que se despertarían en Jazmín, y aunque Daisuke tenía suficiente sensibilidad para comprender hasta los sucesos más extraños, se daba cuenta de que por más que quisiera no podría ayudar a su hermana como lo había hecho hasta ahora... Daisuke, sin embargo, abrazó a su hermana porque no supo encontrar una mejor manera de consolarla...

Lily los observaba, muy callada. Su largo cabello castaño que en otras épocas le llegaba a las caderas, ahora le llegaba a la cintura y estaba cortado en capas que le daban una apariencia un poco más madura. Sin embargo, ella se seguía sintiendo como la niña tonta e insegura que era aquel día hacía más de veinte años cuando su Destino la marcó para siempre...

Tienes que decírselo.- dijo Genzo, parándose a un lado de Lily.- No es justo que Jazmín no esté preparada para su destino.

¿Y si ella resulta ser el nuevo Demonio del Caos?.- replicó Lily.- ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que por culpa mía ella tendrá un Destino que va a destruirla?

¿Y ella no es el Caos?.- replicó Genzo.- Tú viste sus alas, no eran negras.

Pero tampoco eran blancas.- contradijo Lily.- Solo transparentes, lo que significa que aun no se ha decidido cuál será su Futuro.

Por eso depende de ella.- recordó Genzo.- Jazmín debe decidir lo que quiere ser, pero no podrá hacer una buena elección si nosotros no la ayudamos con la experiencia del pasado.

Supongo que tienes razón.- suspiró Lily.- No está en mi el evitar su destino, pero al menos podría ayudarla a tomar una buena decisión...

Para eso somos sus padres.- Genzo sonrió.

Sin embargo, Lily sonrió con tristeza. Genzo vio en sus ojos la sombra de la duda.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él.

¿No te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?.- cuestionó ella.- Mira todo los problemas que te he causado desde que lo hiciste...

Por supuesto, Genzo sabía de qué hablaba ella. A él no se le olvidaría jamás el daño que el Caos le había causado, pero tampoco iba a olvidar la felicidad que le había producido la Esperanza.

Te lo dije una vez.- respondió Genzo.- Y te lo seguiré diciendo las veces que sea necesario. Tú eres mi Ángel, y no te abandonaré nunca.

Lily besó a Genzo. Si bien el futuro de ella se veía de lo más sombrío, también era cierto que el estar con él era su destino.

Jazmín soltó a su hermano, y se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban a un lado de ella. Bastó una mirada a los ojos de Lily para que Jazmín se diera cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho Genzo era cierto...

Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Lily.- Con los dos. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que decirles, que van a responder a las preguntas que muy seguramente se han estado haciendo...

Cassie no va a volver.- musitó Jazmín, con la cabeza gacha.- No puede ser que todo esto sea cierto...

Las primeras estrellas en el cielo comenzaron a brillar cuando Lily y Genzo narraron su historia. Parecía un cuento sacado de la imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi, pero mientras más hablaba la pareja, más convencidos estaban Jazmín y Daisuke que todo era verdad...

Perdona, mamá.- dijo Jazmín.- Pero no puedo creerte... Me niego a hacerlo...

Supongo que no tengo alternativa.- suspiró Lily.

Ella cerró los ojos y junto las manos, al tiempo que parecía entrar en trance. De su espalda comenzaron a salir un par de hermosas alas blancas, las cuales se extendieron dejando a Jazmín y a Daisuke atónitos.

Wow.- murmuró Daisuke.- Soy el hijo de un Ángel...

Jazmín recordó entonces lo que hasta entonces le había parecido un sueño y recordó que ella también había tenido un par de alas... Se preguntó si ella también podría sacarlas a voluntad...

¿Y ahora qué?.- preguntó Jazmín.- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Desgraciadamente yo tampoco lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Es algo que tú misma debes descubrir... Pero no estarás sola, yo estaré a tu lado. Lo malo es que quizás sufras muchas pérdidas en el camino...

¿Pérdidas?.- exclamó Jazmín.- ¿Quieres decir que la muerte de Cassie fue por culpa de toda esta cosa que no sé que es?

Lo lamento, querida.- susurró Lily.- Y quizás ella no sea la única persona querida a quien pierdas...

Jazmín explotó. Fue demasiado para ella, no había pedido ser la hija de un Ángel y tener que batallar contra lo que sea que quisiera dañarla.

Odio todo esto.- Jazmín se puso de pie.- Pero más que nada, odio con toda mi alma ser tu hija...

La pelinegra se marchó corriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Daisuke se quedó con la boca abierta por la respuesta de su hermana, y desvió la mirada. Genzo no supo tampoco que decir de momento, pero cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que Lily ya se había marchado también, dejando tras de sí un rastro de plumas marchitas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haydee tomó la decisión de hablar con Umi, su hija. Ella y Chiaki eran las únicas que aun no habían descubierto sus poderes, pero Umi no tardaría en hacerlo...

Cuando Ingrid Misaki detuvo una carreola con un bebé dentro que se dirigía a toda velocidad a una calle transitada con una poderosa ráfaga de viento, Rika llamó a las demás Ángeles para contarles lo sucedido. Las antiguas miembros de las Alas Guerreras llegaron a la conclusión de que quizás sus descendientes tendrían sus poderes, aunque quizás también pudo ser una asombrosa coincidencia...

Sin embargo, Akiko Tsubasa no tardó en mover un montículo de arena que amenazaba con caer sobre uno de sus hermanos. Fue cuando las Ángeles supieron cuál sería el destino que les deparaba a sus hijas... Sin embargo, ellas notaron que las niñas no tenían exactamente el mismo tipo de poder, sino solo algo similar... Quizás, como las hijas eran mitad humanas y mitad Ángeles, sus poderes habían variado un poco, o quizás también se debía a que las encarnaciones de los Poderes de la Luz seguían con vida...

Así pues, al parecer Ingrid podía controlar el viento y Akiko la tierra, las otras tres chicas podrían controlar el agua, el fuego, y quizás Jazmín dominaría la Luz... Quizás... Haydee estaba segura de que Umi tendría el poder de controlar el agua, no solo por su nombre (Umi significa "mar" en japonés) sino también por la afinidad que ella tenía con el agua...

Sin embargo, antes de que Haydee pudiera decir algo, Umi tuvo su primer contacto con el Caos, el cual, al parecer, estaba dispuesto a ser más cruel y despiadado que nunca con las personas que lo habían derrotado años atrás...

Umi estaba en clases, en el colegio privado en donde estudiaba en Grecia, nadando en el mar en compañía de sus amigas y su apuesto profesor de natación, el cual no se cansaba de decirle a Umi que nadaba como una sirena.

Lo haces de maravilla.- sonrió el profesor.- De verdad, tienes un talento nato.

Gracias, profesor.- Umi se puso colorada.- Me fascina el agua.

Eso se nota.

Las amigas de Umi soltaron risillas de rata. Umi se puso colorada, no solo le tenía un amor platónico a su profesor, sino que también se trataba de su mejor amigo... Umi se sentía feliz, estaba en un viaje de descanso con sus compañeros y profesores de Instituto, en el hermoso mar Mediterráneo, nada podía salir mal... De pronto, sin previo aviso, una ola gigante apareció en el horizonte, tan grande que amenazaba con cubrir el sol mismo. La gente se quedó atónita, aunque algunos echaron a gritar y salieron del agua tan rápido como podían.

¡Umi, ve a la orilla!.- gritó el profesor.- ¡Ahora!

Ella quiso obedecer, pero se dio cuenta de que una niña amenazaba con ahogarse. Umi nadó hasta donde se encontraba la niña para tratar sacarla del agua, pero la ola se acercaba cada vez más... Umi sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, pero de pronto sintió que alguien las ayudaba a ella y a la niña a salir del agua...

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. La ola golpeó con fuerza a la orilla, arrastrando a todo y a todos los que tuvieron la desgracia de estar en la playa en ese momento. Umi sintió que a sus pulmones se les escapaba el aire, se llenaban de agua y que ella se perd+ia en la piedad de la profunda oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katariina cada vez se sentía peor. Tenía ya dos noches sin poder dormir, cada noche tenía el mismo sueño: Kirei se le aparecía, sostenida por sus alas bicolor, y le hablaba sobre el futuro de un grupo de personas que aparentemente eran ángeles...

Su labor ahora es diferente.- decía Kirei.- Hace tiempo que peleamos por salvar al mundo, ahora ellas tendrán que pelear por sus propios futuros... Si no saben como afrontarlo, se perderán para siempre en el Caos...

Sin embargo, Katariina se esforzaba por no escuchar. No entendía por qué tenía esos sueños en ese preciso momento de su vida, cuando la vida misma le habían hecho olvidar lo poco que recordaba de Kirei...

O quizás era por eso mismo que Katariina la veía. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la muerte repentina de Kirei que Katariina había olvidado todo lo relacionado con ella... Claro, Katariina sabía que eso era mentira, puesto que siempre tenía en mente la imagen de Kazuki Sorimachi...

Y quizás era por eso por lo que ella podía ver a Kirei. Lo que sí, era que Katariina no sabía para qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Espero sinceramente no decepcionarlos con esta historia..._


	5. Lo que está por venir

**Capítulo 4. Lo que está por venir.**

Genzo no sabía qué canal ver. Todos los noticiarios anunciaban sobre el maremoto que había golpeado las costas del Mediterráneo dejando miles de desaparecidos. Eso no había pasado antes, el Caos no había atacado así a los Ángeles, antes todo había sido solo "daños menores", si es que se podía considerar como menor la muerte de un ser querido, pero al menos no se trataba de miles de personas muertas... No tenía ningún sentido. ¿En verdad Lily había sido la causante de todo esto?

"No, no es Lily quien causó eso", pensó Genzo. "Es ese mal que hay dentro de ella... Sé que Lily ha estado intentando contenerlo, pero es demasiado poder para una sola persona...".

Lily apareció de repente, con las mejillas húmedas y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón en donde estaba sentado Genzo. Él la miró de reojo, pero prefirió no decir nada. la televisión seguía pasando las imágenes del maremoto. Varios países fueron afectados y ya la ONU estaba movilizándose para enviar ayuda. Sin embargo, en Grecia el daño no fue tan grande, al parecer la ola tuvo un efecto extraño al golpear las costas y en lugar de caer con toda su fuerza el agua fluyó más lentamente de lo esperado. No se tenía que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que había sucedido.

Umi.- dijo Lily.

Wakashimazu me dijo que su hija estaba en un paseo escolar en esa playa cuando la ola golpeó la costa.- dijo Genzo.- Pero ella sobrevivió, a pesar de encontrarse en el agua en esos momentos. Fue la única sobreviviente. Un milagro.

Un milagro. No sé si seamos milagros o no, pero los Ángeles siempre sobrevivimos a esta clase de situaciones... .- replicó Lily.

Wakashimazu no sabe si eso fue gracias a su "poder" o cualquier cosa que ella pudiera tener.- Genzo conocía lo suficiente a su esposa como para saber que se encontraba en un estado frágil, así que le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

Eso es obvio.- respondió Lily.- Umi puede controlar el agua y por eso no la dañó.

Solo queda la hija de Hyuga.- musitó Genzo.

El fuego.- musitó Lily.- Lo único que falta...

Por supuesto, los noticieros no sabían el por qué el maremoto había atacado con mnos fuerza en Grecia que en otros lugares. Al parecer, no había habido nada diferente en ese lugar que pudiera justificarlo...

Y por más que busquen, no van a encontrar respuesta.- comentó Lily.- No van a creer que fue la hija de un Ángel la que evitó que la catástrofe fuese menos intensa...

Hay algo que yo no entiendo.- Genzo no quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba respuestas.- ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? Hace tiempo, solo fallecieron nuestros familiares y amigos y ahora...

Yo tampoco lo sé con exactitud.- murmuró Lily.- Esto de la Vida y la Muerte no es mi especialidad... Solo sé que el Caos ya no me responde como antes... Creo que es porque está buscando otro anfitrión...

Genzo notó que la mano de Lily se crispaba, así que se la llevó a los labios y la besó.

Si eso ocurre, lo afrontaremos juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho.- murmuró Genzo.- No voy a dejar de amar a mis hijos, ni de amarte a ti, solo porque tengan que cargar con un poder que ustedes no eligieron.

Genzo miró a Lily y se dio cuenta de que ella derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Él sostuvo la mano de ella contra su corazón.

Si puedes sentir a mi corazón, te darás cuenta de que en él hay orgullo, además de amor.- continuó Genzo.- Amor y orgullo por mi familia, que ha sabido afrontar con entereza el destino que les impusieron.

Lily agachó la cabeza y lloró con más fuerza. Genzo la cargó y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Ella se abrazó a él.

Jazmín me odia.- murmuró ella.- No la culpo...

Ella no te odia.- contradijo Genzo.- Está asustada, es normal. ¿Cuántas veces no ha dicho Daisuke que me odia por ser mi hijo? Ninguno lo dice en serio, se comportan solo como lo que son, nuestros hijos. Además, ¿no me odiabas tú también porque por mi culpa tú perdiste todo lo que amabas?

Lily analizó lo dicho por su esposo y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Sí, quizás él tenía razón...

Tienes que ayudarla a encontrar su camino, cualquiera que éste sea.- continuó Genzo.- Tienes que ayudarla a aceptarlo.

¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo, si yo misma no lo he hecho?.- replicó Lily.

Genzo no tuvo respuesta para eso, sabía que no dependería solo de él el ayudar a su esposa e hija...

Quisiera poder hablar con Kirei.- murmuró Lily.- Ella debe de tener la respuesta a todo...

Pues a menos que tengas una ouija, no veo la manera en como puedas hacerlo.- suspiró Genzo.

Lily sabía que él tenía razón, pero no sería necesaria la ouija y ya pronto lo comprenderían...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se podía decir que Kazuki Sorimachi tenía tres hijos adoptivos. El hombre nunca quiso casarse, ni encontrar a otra mujer. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando la única a la que él había amado se había marchado para siempre?

Era espantoso estar enamorado de un muerto. Kazuki sonreía al recordar la frase, ya que era lo que Kirei decía al referirse a Lily y Elliot. Y ahora Sorimachi lo experimentaba en carne propia. Por supuesto, él nunca dudó ni por un momento lo sucedido con las Alas Guerreras, y con su Ángel/Demonio. Sin embargo, no podía comprender por qué Kirei había sido la única en que no había podido (o querido, Kazuki también pensaba en eso) volver. Durante los primeros días, él odió con toda su alma a Kirei, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo él se dio cuenta de que su amor por ella era más grande que su rencor y que no podía culparla por lo sucedido. Kirei había cumplido con su deber de Ángel, luchando en contra de su propio ser demoníaco, así que Kazuki no podía odiarla por ello...

Así pues, Kazuki se resignó a quedarse solo, por el momento, ya que él sabía que tarde que temprano volvería a estar junto a Kirei... El joven quiso hacer algo que le permitiera tenerla bien presente, por lo que decidió cuidar a los sobrinos de ella: Katariina, Eetu y Laja Higashi. Kirei amaba a sus sobrinos como a nadie, y siempre se preocupó por ellos, por lo que Kazuki sabía que ella se sentiría triste si sus sobrinos se quedaban solos...

Los tres niños aceptaron a Kazuki como su tío adoptivo, más que como un padre, pero le agarraron mucho cariño y confiaban en él más que en su propia familia. Como era de esperarse, los tres niños crecieron y siguieron sus caminos, pero Kazuki mantenía contacto con ellos de vez en cuando, sobre todo, con Katariina, la cual escondía un secreto que jamás se atrevería a revelar: ella estaba enamorada en secreto de Sorimachi, aunque era más bien como una especie de amor platónico.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los antecedentes, Kazuki no se esperó lo que Katariina la contó la vez que lo llamó de urgencia. Ella le reveló que había pasado ya varias noches soñando con Kirei.

Sé que suena a locura... ¡Pero es que los sueños son tan reales!.- musitó Katariina.- Kirei aparece en mi habitación volando frente a mí con una ala negra y otra blanca...

Kazuki respingó. ¿Un ala negra y un ala blanca? Obvio era que Katariina no podía conocer se particular detalle de Kirei, así que quizás ella... No, era una locura...

¿Te ha dicho algo?.- quiso saber Kazuki.

Sí. Algo así como de que el Caos vendrá para acabar a los Ángeles y no sé que cosas más.- Katariina soltó una risilla de pena.- Creo que ahora sí fumé de la mala...

Kazuki soltó una risa que fue más bien como un quejido. Se trataba de Kirei, no cabía duda, pero... ¿Cómo era posible?

Perdona que te moleste con esto.- Katariina cortó el denso silencio.- Pero tú fuiste el que mejor conoció a Kirei, y el que más la quiso. ¿Qué crees que signifique todo esto?

No te preocupes, no es molestia.- negó Kazuki.- Es solo que, pensaba...

¿Crees que la extraño demasiado?.- susurró Katariina.- Lo que no sé, es por qué me pasa esto hasta ahora.

Kazuki lo supo de inmediato. Él recordó que, años atrás, muchos años atrás, Genzo le había confesado que Kirei le había hablado a través de una niña de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules acerca de por qué Lily tenía tanto miedo de sí misma. La descripción de esa chica coincidía con la de Katariina, cosa que al principio también había molestado a Kazuki ya que de momento no entendió el por qué Kirei había elegido a su sobrina en vez de a él... Claro, la respuesta era tan obvia que la obtuvo al instante: Katariina era familiar de sangre de Kirei, por lo que tendría que ser ella quien fuese su receptor en la tierra. En fin, después de tanto rollo mental, Kazuki supo que si Katariina estaba viendo a Kirei era porque ella tenía que dar un mensaje.

Katariina.- anuncio Kazuki.- Iré a verte.

¿Hasta acá?.- se sorprendió Katariina, ya que ella vivía en Alemania.- ¿Estás seguro?

Claro que sí.- asintió él.- Estas visiones que tienes son más importantes de lo que crees...

Ella se despidió, después de ponerse de acuerdo, y colgó el teléfono. Kazuki suspiró. Él no sabía si Katariina iba a aceptar bien todos los hechos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Después de mucho pensarlo, Genzo se dio cuenta de que la única Ángel que podía ayudarlo era Sanae. Claro, era obvio, el Ángel del Amor era la que podía dar una buena solución a un problema del corazón._

_Sanae no se esperaba la visita de Genzo. Ella, como todas las demás, no sabía por qué Lily se comportaba de una manera tan extraña. Genzo, yendo al grano, le contó a su amiga todo lo que Kirei le había dicho. Sanae trataba de comprender lo que había pasado, pero era claro que no entendía el por qué Anya no había sido purificada también._

_Porque no puedes purificar al Caos.- dijo Genzo.- Según entendí, el Caos no puede desaparecer jamás de la Tierra, además de que Lily y Anya son una sola, ya lo sabes._

_Sí, lo sé.- suspiró Sanae.- Y supongo que es por eso por lo que ella te rechaza._

_Sí, y no sé por qué.- suspiró Genzo.- Por eso vine a verte. _

_Tiene miedo.- respondió Sanae.- De hacerte daño. Eres lo que ella más ama, no quiere lastimarte..._

_¿Qué puedo hacer para que Lily me acepte?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Cómo le hago entender que ella me importa más que el Caos que guarda en su interior? La amo tal y como es, y estoy dispuesto a soportar lo que sea con tal de tenerla a mi lado..._

_Hay una forma.- suspiró Sanae.- No te va a resultar fácil... Quizás debas renunciar a lo que más quieres..._

_Lo que más quiero, es a ella.- replicó Genzo.- Así que lo demás no importa._

_Sanae titubeó. Lo que iba a proponerle a Genzo no era nada sencillo, pero el Destino de un Ángel y su Protegido era estar juntos, así que si Genzo estaba decidido, conseguiría su objetivo..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jazmín se encontraba encerrada en el que iba a ser su habitación de ahí en adelante. Ella estaba harta de todo, quería volver a casa, quería volver el tiempo atrás para no cumplir los 15 años...

Ella miraba en la televisión las horribles imágenes que le estaban dando la vulta al mundo. El terrible maremoto había hecho desaparecer en cuestión de minutos a muchas personas, y Jazmín sentía en su interior un enorme deseo de... ¿De qué rayos era ese deseo? Era un sentimiento nuevo para ella, como si tuviera ganas de salir y detener lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo en esos momentos...

Ingrid le había llamado hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos y le había dicho sobre el maremoto. Le había explicado también que ella había tenido el presentimiento de que algo así iba a pasar.

¿No lo sentiste tú también?.- preguntó Ingrid.- Fue algo inmenso, como la sensación de que iba a ocurrir algo terrible. Y lo mismo sentí el día en que...

En que cumplí los 15 años.- completó Jazmín.- ¿Tú también lo sentiste?

Sí, lo sentí.- asintió Ingrid.- Y Akiko también. Nosotras podemos sentirlo porque... Bueno, tú no eres la única que tiene habilidades peculiares...

¿También tú?.- Jazmín se quedó sin aliento.- ¿Quieres decir que no...?

¿Qué no eres la única?.- dijo Ingrid.- No, Jaz, no lo eres. Nosotras somos hijas de Ángeles, y tenemos poderes y un Destino por cumplir...

No podía ser, de verdad que no podía ser... Pero al menos Jazmín supo que ella no era la única...

¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?.- gritó Jazmín.- ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿Cómo es que esperan que acepte que soy un Ángel y que es mi deber el...?

La chica se interrumpió. Jazmín no sabía para qué demonios eran sus poderes. ¿Iba a salvar al mundo con ellos? ¿Iba a tratar de evitar que ocurrieran catástrofes como el maremoto o simplemente iba salvar a la gente de morir?

Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.- musitó Jazmín.- No sé para que tengo yo esta fuerza...

Yo tampoco lo sé.- confesó Ingrid, con un suspiro.- Pero cada una de nosotras tienen una Guía que nos enseñará el camino... Y tú también tienes la tuya...

¿Una guía?.- se sorprendió Jazmín.- ¿Quién?

Tu madre.- respondió Ingrid.- Nuestras madres son nuestras Guías. Ellas ya han pasado por esto y no van a abandonarnos ahora que es nuestro turno de seguir... Confía en tu madre, Jaz. Ella nunca va a abandonarte...

Su madre. Lily. Si lo miraba bien, muy seguramente Lily también había pasado por lo mismo por lo que Jazmín pasaba en esos momentos, debió de haber sentido el miedo y la soledad... Y Jazmín le había dicho que la odiaba...


	6. Dos caminos, una sola elección

**Capítulo 5. Dos caminos, una sola elección. **

Chiaki Hyuga se sorprendió cuando llegó a su casa y vio a su madre preparando una maleta. De hecho, toda su familia andaba preparando valijas de viaje, algo no andaba bien ahí...

¿Mamá?.- preguntó Chiaki.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Prepara tus cosas, hija.- dijo Suien.- Nos vamos a Alemania.

¿A Alemania?.- Chiaki enarcó sus cejas negras.- ¿Para qué?

Je, curioso, ella no preguntó "por qué" sino "para qué".

Hay asuntos que tenemos que arreglar allá.- respondió Suien.- Y noos necesitan.

¿Nos necesitan? ¿Quiénes?

Ya lo sabrás.

Chiaki se preguntó si todo estaba relacionado con los hechos más recientes acontecidos recientemente con los hechos que su padre tanto había estado comentando con su madre todas las noches. La chica se preguntó si debía o no el decirle a su mamá que ella era hasta cierto punto... "Diferente".

¿Pasa algo, Chiaki?.- Suien percibió el estado de ánimo de su hija.

Nada, mamá.- mintió Chiaki.- Es solo que me sorprende un poco...

Podrás ver a Daisuke.- dijo Suien.

De repente, el fuego que estaba en la chimenea chisporroteó fuertemente y Suien volteó, sorprendida. Ella estaba segura de haber sentido una fuerte energía en la habitación. Suien miró entonces a Chiaki y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba colorada hasta las orejas, como siempre se ponía cada vez que alguien le mencionaba a Daisuke...

Qué curioso.- comentó Suien, mirando nuevamente el fuego.- Podría jurar que...

¿Qué cosa, mamá?.- Chiaki no sabía en dónde meterse.

Nada.- Suien se encogió de hombros.-

La mujer continuó arreglando las maletas, y Chiaki aprovechó para escabullirse en su habitación. La chica estaba doblemente conmocionada y más que nada era por el hecho de que el fuego se había vuelto loco cuando Suien mencionó a Daisuke. Chiaki sabía que eso había sido obra de ella, como pasaba cada vez que ella era presa de una emoción fuerte...

"Quizás debería decírselo a mamá", pensó Chiaki. "No creo que sea coincidencia el que el fuego se salga de control cuando yo estoy cerca..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umi abrió los ojos. No sabía en donde se encontraba, solo sabía que era un cuarto de hospital debido al mobiliario y el montón de monitores que pitaban sin cesar. Umi vio a su madre durmiendo apoyada sobre su cama y trató de incorporarse un poco sin despertarla. Le dolía la espalda y tenía miles de cables conectados al pecho que le estaban causando mucha comezón. Umi recordó de pronto todo, la ola gigante, la gente huyendo despavorida, elagua llenándole los pulmones e impidiéndole respirar...

Pero claro, Umi también recordaba que en algún momento se sintió suspendida en las aguas. Era como si a una orden suya todo se hubiese quedado tranquilo, Umi sentía que el agua le despejaba los pulmones y que una fuerte claridad la iluminaban por dentro...

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Galen, el hermano mayor de Umi. Él se sorprendió al verla despierta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió abrazarla. Umi se aferró a su hermano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y todo esto ocasionó el que Haydee se despertara.

Pues bien, cuando Ken Wakashimazu entró a la habitación de su hija menor, encontró a su familia abrazada y llorando, y tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Umi había despertado. Como era de esperarse, Ken y Haydee decidieron contarles a sus hijos todo acerca de su pasado y lo que podría llegar a suceder. Umi no estaba tan afectada con el hecho de ser mitad Ángel como con el hecho de que hubiera muerto tanta gente.

¿Así de fuertes eran las cosas cuando eras joven, mamá?.- preguntó Umi.- ¿Tuviste que pelear contra esta clase de situaciones?

La verdad, no.- suspiró Haydee.- Quizás las cosas eran difíciles para nosotros, pero no a este extremo... No sé, sinceramente, qué es lo que está pasando, por eso lo mejor será que vayamos a Alemania...

¿A Alemania? ¿Por qué para allá?.- se sorprendió Umi.

Porque allá está el Ángel que puede darnos más respuestas...

Haydee ya se sospechaba que Lily había estado ocultando más cosas de las que debería. Todo lo sucedido era definitivamente cosa del Caos, y Lily, como su contraparte, debía saber lo que ocurría y por qué estaba volviendo a atacar después de tanto tiempo... ¿Qué sería ahora lo que sucedería? ¿El Caos volvería a intentar dominar al mundo otra vez? Si eso sucedía, esa historia sería una segunda mala parte de una primera hisotira que quizás no resultó tan mal...

¿Papá?.- Umi sacó a sus padres de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué pasó con... Con mi profesor?

Lo lamento, querida.- musitó Ken.- No hubo sobrevivientes...

¿Ninguno?.- Umi no se esperaba eso, ella pensaba que a lo mucho había habido varias muertes más no que todos hubiesen perecido.- ¿Quieres decir que yo...?

Fuiste la única sobreviviente.- suspiró Ken.- Lo siento tanto...

¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué...?.- Umi recordó de pronto la sensación de que el agua la respetaba.- ¿Cómo es que...?

Es tu poder especial.- murmuró Haydee...

No fue sino hasta ese momento que a Umi le cayó el peso de toda una realidad que le cayó encima con toda la fuerza de su ser...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín se levantó a medianoche y salió al jardín. No quería que nadie la viera, pero quería ver si era capaz de sacar esas alas cristalinas que había visto alguna vez. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que se podían sacar unas alas? Jazmín no creía que fuese como en las películas, en donde el héroe o heroína en turno gritaban alguna frase mágica y ya por arte de magia sus poderes aparecían.

¿Alas a mí?.- probó Jazmín.- No, eso suena estúpido... Entonces, ¿al universo y más allá? No, tampoco... Sería acaso, ¿por el poder de la Luna? Ah, qué idiotez, ni siquiera sé qué clase de "poder" es el que yo tengo...

Había muchas cosas que Jazmín no sabía, ella tenía muchas dudas, y sabía que había una persona que podía ayudarla, pero Jazmín no sabía cómo acercarse a ella...

Lily, su madre.

La chica le había gritado a Lily que odiaba ser hija suya, y Jaz estaba tan arrepentida que no sabía cómo rayos acercarse a ella nuevamente para pedirle perdón. Además, Jazmín sentía que Lily podría pensar que ella lo hacía para recibir su ayuda, no para disculparse realmente...

Ay, mamá, lo lamento tanto.- murmuró Jazmín.- De verdad que sí...

Pues ve y díselo.- dijo Daisuke a sus espaldas.

Jazmín, asustada, volteó a verlo. De pronto, ella tuvo otra horrible visión en donde veía a Daisuke con la cara llena de sangre...

¿Jaz?.- Daisuke se preocupó.- ¿Estás bien?

Ah... .- Jazmín respiraba agitadamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir.- Me asustaste...

Eso noté.- dijo Dai.- Pero te pusiste más pálida que lo esperado... ¿Segura te sientes bien?

La verdad, no.- Jazmín se sinceró con su hermano.- Todo esto me está causando demasiados problemas.

Deberías hablar con mamá.- Daisuke se sentó en el pasto, junto al sitio en donde su hermana estaba parada.- Ella tiene las respuestas a todo. mira, papá me dijo hoy muchas cosas interesantes...

¿Cómo cuáles?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

Como que mamá tenía una gemela.- respondió Daisuke.- ¿Sabías eso?

No, no lo sabía.- negó Jazmín.- ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Papá no me lo quiso decir, pero según supe, esa gemela era la contraparte negativa de mamá.- respondió Daisuke.- Al final, mamá la derrotó, pero según entendí, ella aun está viva, y creo que...

Daisuke se detuvo. Quizás no debía ser él quien le dijera eso a su hermana.

No me dejes así.- pidió Jazmín.- ¿Qué te dijo papá?

Que quizás nuestra "tía" está buscando la forma de contactarse contigo.- respondió Daisuke, en voz muy baja.- No saben si tú vas a ser la heredera de sus poderes...

¿Qué? Eso no tendría ningún sentido.- replicó Jazmín.- ¿Por qué habría de heredar los poderes de una tía? En todo caso, serían los de mi madre.

Eso es lo lógico, pero si te has dado cuenta, nada de lo que está pasando tiene lógica... .- musitó Daisuke.

Su hermano tenía razón. Nada tenía lógica, lo que podría explicar el por qué de tanta confusión. Así pues, según lo que Daisuke decía, era probable que Jazmín pudiera ser la Heredera de la Oscuridad en vez de la Hija de la Luz... Pero no, la figura que vio la noche de su fiesta la había llamado "Hija de la Luz"...

¿Qué tipo de poderes crees que tenga?.- comentó Jazmín, para tratar los pensamientos que acechaban su mente.

Eso también se lo pregunté a papá.- suspiró Daisuke.- Él me contó que mi madre tiene el poder de la Esperanza, y que de ahí se deriva la Luz. Quizás tu poder sea el de la Luz, y si lo piensas bien, eso sí tiene sentido.

Jazmín sabía a lo que él se refería. Cuando ella era niña, pasaron cosas extraordinarias que tanto ella como su hermano atribuyeron a las hadas o a duendes mágicos. Por ejemplo, una noche de tormenta particularmente fuerte, el pequeño Daisuke corrió al cuarto de su hermana mayor justo cuando se cortó la luz en la casa. Sin embargo, cuando él llegó con suh hermana, la habitación de ella estaba iluminada por miles de lamparitas blancas, las cuales no se sabía de dónde estaban agarrando electricidad. Y claro, ya cuando ambos estaban más grandes, en más de una ocasión Daisuke se daba cuenta de que las luces de la casa parpadeaban cada vez que Jazmín se enojaba por algo, y en más de una ocasión incluso logró fundir en un ataque de rabia el regulador de energía de la computadora portátil de Daisuke.

¿Crees que todo lo que nos pasó de niños fue obra mía?.- preguntó Jazmín.

¿Y quién, sino?.- replicó Daisuke.- No fui yo, te lo aseguro. En todo caso, si yo tuviera algún poder, no sería precisamente el de la Luz...

¿Tú también tendrás poderes?.- preguntó Jazmín, con curiosidad.

No.- negó Daisuke.- Según sé, solo las mujeres están heredando los poderes de sus madres.

¿Por qué solo las mujeres?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

Pues papá me dijo que las Ángeles también son solo mujeres, y es porque solo una mujer es capaz de traer la Vida al mundo.- explicó Daisuke.

Ya veo.- murmuró Jazmín.- Bueno, la verdad, no te pierdes de nada.

¿Bromeas?.- rió Daisuke.- Sería genial el poder volar un transformador.

Jazmín rió. Como siempre, su hermano había conseguido animarla.

Supongo que tienes razón.- admitió Jazmín.- Pero entonces, si todos esos sucesos de cuando éramos niños han sido cosa mía, ¿por qué nuestros padres temen que me pase al "lado oscuro"?

Ya te dije que es por la gemela de mamá, no sé nada más.- replicó Daisuke.- Deberías hablar con mamá, en serio.

Supongo que tienes razón.- suspiró Jazmín.- Aunque no sé como hacerlo, no me atrevo ni a mirarla a la cara después de lo que le dije... No sé como pude decirle que la odiaba, si la quiero más que nadie...

Eso lo sé perfectamente, Pequeña Dama.- murmuró Lily, detrás de ellos.

Jazmín se volteó, sorprendida. Lily estaba parada ahí, vestida con un hermoso traje azul marino con adornos plateados y unas bellísimas alas blancas en su espalda, las mismas alas que ella había visto la noche de su cumpleaños...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lily no tuvo noticias de Genzo en un buen tiempo. Ella supuso que al fin él se había dado por vencido y que había decidido dejarla en paz... Esto, por supuesto, le rompió el corazón a Lily, como Ángel de Genzo Wakabayashi no podría vivir mucho tiempo sin su amor, pero no tenía opción... Ella no podría acercarse a Genzo debido a Anya... Al final, ella había conseguido separarlos..._

_Sin embargo, un día cayó la bomba en el Hamburgo. Genzo Wakabayashi convocó a una rueda de prensa en donde anunció que se retiraba del fútbol. Obvio que era que nadie entendía el por qué el más grande portero que había en esos momentos en el fútbol se retiraba sin motivo aparente y en el pináculo de su carrera, pero Lily sí lo comprendió al instante... Y tal y como Sanae ya lo había predicho, Lily corrió a buscar a Genzo para tratar de convencerlo de que no hiciera una idiotez semejante._

_¿Te volviste loco o qué?.- gritó Lily, cuando Genzo abrió la puerta de su departamento.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre renunciar__a tu más grande sueño! ¡Has peleado toda tu vida por conseguirlo! ¿Por qué quieres renunciar ahora?_

_Lo sabes.- respondió Genzo, muy tranquilo.- Sabes por qué lo hice._

_¡Sí, sí lo sé, y por eso vengo a pedirte que no lo hagas!.- Lily estaba casi histérica.- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿De qué sirvió el que me arriesgara por ti para que fueras feliz para que al final rechaces tu propia felicidad?_

_En eso te equivocas.- replicó Genzo.- Tú me estás quitando mi felicidad porque estás renunciando a la tuya. ¿Cómo esperas que yo sea feliz si sé que tú no lo eres? Prefiero mil veces renunciar a mi sueño con tal de que tú seas feliz..._

_Ésa era la opción que le había dado el Ángel del Amor a Genzo: un Ángel podría encontrar su felicidad si su Protegido renunciaba a su más grande sueño..._

_Por favor, no lo hagas.- murmuró Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No renuncies a tu sueño para que yo sea feliz... ¿No hay otra manera, acaso?_

_Tú sabes que sí la hay.- Genzo abrazó a Lily y acercó su cara a la de ella.- Sabes que sí hay una manera para que los dos seamos felices... No hay fuerza más grande que la de un amor que hay entre un Ángel y su Protegido..._

_Lily aun tenía muchas dudas, pero aun así dejó que Genzo la besara y la hiciera suya bajo la suave luz de la luna..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Antes de que lo olvide, en este fic Jazmín solo será dos años mayor que Daisuke._


	7. Una visión por tener

**Capítulo 6. Una visión por tener, una misión que aceptar.**

Bueno, ahora sí que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Katariina no entendía a Kazuki, y no era para menos. Después de un rato de alegre charla y de hablar sobre sus visiones, Sorimachi le dijo a la muchacha que ella en realidad sí estaba viendo a Kirei, y que era hasta cierto punto "normal" el que Kirei tuviera un ala negra y otra blanca. Los dos se encontraban tomando un café, y al principio Katariina estaba feliz de ver a Kazuki, pero en ese momento se arrepentía de haberle contado todo.

O sea, ¿qué clase de juego es éste?.- rió Katariina, algo nerviosa.- No soy, la clase de mujer que acepta esta clase de bromas, ni siquiere viniendo de ti, Kazuki.

Quisiera decirte que es un juego, una broma.- replicó Kazuki.- Pero desgraciadamente no lo es... Kirei intenta comunicase con nosotros y tú eres la única que puede ayudarla.

Muy bien, esto ya no me está gustando.- Katariina se puso muy seria.- Sé que la extrañas, tanto como yo o quizás más, pero esto ya es mucho y lo sabes.

De verdad, Katariina, yo estoy diciéndote la verdad... .- musitó Kazuki.

No, mira, ya estuvo bueno.- Katariina se puso de pie y echó a andar.- Lamento haberte molestado.

Katariina, espera.- pidió Sorimachi, levantándose también pero deteniéndose al recordar que tenía que pagar la cuenta.

La joven no hizo caso. Ella caminó presurosa por las calles de Frankfurt, con deseos de golpear a Sorimachi, algo que nunca había deseado hacer antes. A ella se le hacía increíble que él hubiese viajado tantos kilómetros desde Inglaterra para decirle a Katariina que sus problemas eran visiones de ultratumba.

¡Detente!.- gritó una voz.

No lo haré.- replicó Katariina.

Sabes que tienes que hacerlo.- replicó la voz, que no era otra que la de Kirei.- Tienes que ayudarnos...

Ya cállate.- gruñó Katariina.- Tú eres solo un producto de mi imaginación.

No soy un producto de tu imaginación.- la voz de Kirei se escuchó enojada.- Por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Eres la única que me puede ayudar...

¿Y por qué yo?.- protestó Katariina.- ¿Por qué no escogiste a Lahja? Ella era más afín a ti por su pasión por el baile y la música.

Eso último podría ser cierto, pero hay algo que nos une a nosotroas, algo que es más fuerte que la pasión por la música.- replicó Kirei.

¿Qué cosa?.- gruñó Katariina.

El amor hacia el mismo hombre.- respondió Kirei.

Katariina se detuvo abruptamente. Ella sentía que la cara le ardía al escuchar esa declaración. Katariina siempre había estado enamorada platónicamente de Kazuki, y al volver a verlo se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él seguían intactos...

Ahora sí estoy convencida de eres producto de mi mente retorcida.- replicó Katariina, enojada.- Además, ¿cómo voy a creerles si no tengo pruebas?

¿No te basta mi voz?.- cuestionó Kirei.

Bah. Puede ser producto de mi imaginación.

Así era Katariina, demasiado realista como para poder creer en lo supernatural. Kirei se dio cuenta de que quizás con Lahja hubiese tenido menos problemas, pero ella no amaba a Kazuki tanto como Katariina, aunque fuera platónicamente. Así pues, Kirei tendría que violar una regla y hacer algo extraordinario para que la joven le entendiera.

Bueno, como quieras.- gruñó Kirei.- Veamos si sigues pensando que esto es producto de tu imaginación...

De repente y sin previo aviso, el mundo se detuvo, como si le hubiera puesto pausa a una imagen de vídeo. Katariina vio, sorprendida, que incluso un pajarito se había quedado estático, cagando a pleno vuelo. Algunos se quedaron congelados mientras estornudaban, otros más se quedaron a medio caminar, a medio hablar, a medio reír. Katariina se preguntó si no se habría vuelto loca.

¿Qué pasa?.- ella estaba a punto del colapso, pero entonces Kirei apareció frente a sus ojos, con un traje mitad blanco y mitad negro, volando con sus conocidas alas bicolor.

Querías pruebas, ¿no?.- suspiró Kirei.- Te las di.

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?.- musitó Katariina.

Sé que quizás ahora ya no te cueste trabajo creerme.- Kirei se paró frente a ella.- Yo soy el Ángel de la Vida y de la Muerte y tengo un mensaje importante que solo tú puedes dar. Una gran amiga, quizás la única que realmente he tenido, está en peligro serio de ser destruida por sí misma y necesito que me ayudes a ayudarla...

¿Y yo qué puedo hacer?.- musitó Katariina.- Solo soy una mujer común...

Podrás ayudarme con llevar mi mensaje, eso es todo.- respondió Kirei.- Kazuki será el que comunique tu mensaje, él te va a ayudar...

Espera un segundo.- pidió Katariina.- ¿Quieres saber que Kazuki sabe que tú eres...?

Yo fui su Ángel y su Demonio.- murmuró Kirei.- Aun lo sigo siendo... Por favor, ayúdanos.

Katariina suspiró. Kirei comenzó a andar y la joven la siguió. Las dos llegaron hasta donde el sitio había comenzado a andar para ir tras de Katariina. Kirei esbozó una sonrisa peculiar al verlo, algo así como una sonrisa de ternura...

Todos los días lo extraño.- confesó el Ángel de la Vida.- Pero me conformo con verlo a diario...

De verdad lo amabas, ¿cierto?.- murmuró Katariina.

No hay amor más grande que el de un Ángel y su Protegido... Ni amor más destinado a destruir que el de un Demonio y su Elegido.- musitó Kirei.

Katariina suspiró. No le quedaban muchas opciones...

Kazuki de repente se encontró frente a frente con Katariina, cosa que lo sorprendió.

¿De dónde saliste?.- preguntó él.

Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer.- suspiró Katariina.

Sorimachi no entendía nada hasta que vio que una pluma negra y una pluma blanca caían frente a su rostro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Las cosas no resultaron tan fáciles ni tan perfectas como el decir "y fueron felices para siempre". Genzo pronto se dio cuenta de que Lily seguía siendo Anya y que siempre lo sería, por más que ella intentara ocultarlo... Era algo que estaba en su ser, algo que la llamaba y la sacaba de control cuando menos se lo esperaban... Genzo se encontró con que estaba conviviendo con y amando a dos personas en un mismo cuerpo, y el cambio entre una y otra era sorprendente... Lily seguía siendo muy dulce y tierna, pero bastaba la más mínima cosa para que ella perdiera el control y Anya hiciese acto de presencia... De buenas a primeras, Anya comenzaba con reclamos tontos e injustificados, que hacían que Genzo se sintiera tremendamente inquieto y confundido y que lo estaban agotando demasiado..._

_Un día en particular, Marie Schneider invitó a Genzo a tomar un café, solo en plan de amigos. Genzo no quiso decirle nada a Lily, más que nada por el hecho de que no quería molestarla... A últimas fechas, ella se había sentido enferma... Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Lily se enteró de que Genzo estaba con Marie por una llamada que hizo Karl. Así pues, cuando Wakabayashi llegó al departamento que él compartía con Lily, ella estaba esperándolo con mirada de ángel vengador... O de demonio... La diferencia, en realidad, no era mucha... Genzo solo necesitó una mirada a esos ojos color chocolate derretido para darse cuenta de que Lily había dejado de ser ella para convertirse en Anya..._

_¿En dónde estabas?.- preguntó Anya, con voz glacial._

_Salí con unos amigos.- mintió Genzo._

_No me mientas.- replicó Lily.- Sé que andabas con otra mujer._

_No es lo que tú crees... .- murmuró Genzo._

_Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho... Anya se soltó por completo y le hizo a Genzo un reclamo que era digno del más peligroso de los Demonios... Claro, la discusión estuvo salpicada de reclamos injustos, situaciones alrevesadas y toda una amplia gama de quejas y protestas que hicieron a Genzo perder el control..._

_Lo siento.- dijo Genzo, fastidiado, después de dos largas horas de pelea.- Peron puedo continuar con esto..._

_Quizás fueron estas palabras las que hicieron reaccionar a Lily. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde..._

_¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja._

_Que no puedo contenerte.- replicó Genzo.- Lo siento, pero ya no puedo contenerte. Eres demasiado hiriente, demasiado cruel. Te amo, pero no estoy dispuesto a seguirlo soportando..._

_Lily entonces cayó en la cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho Anya e intentó reparar el error, pero ya era muy tarde... Genzo estaba decidido..._

_Puedes quedarte.- dijo él.- Yo me voy con Kaltz, me recibirá en su departamento esta noche. _

_No te vayas, por favor.- sollozó Lily.- No me dejes... Deja que corrija el daño que hice..._

_Lo siento.- negó Genzo, con tristeza.- Pero no puedo seguir con esto, y ya es demasiado tarde... Te amo, ¿sabes? Y de verdad que te voy a extrañar, pero no puedo seguir..._

_Así pues, Genzo recogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a Lily sumida en la oscuridad... Sin embargo, él no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Se dio cuenta de que había sido muy cruel con Lily, después de todo ella era su Ángel y Genzo bien sabía que Anya era parte de ella y que tarde que temprano tendría que aparecer... Kaltz habló con él y lo convenció de que debía darle otra oportunidad a Lily, que no era una mala persona y que lo amaba en verdad. Así pues, en cuanto llegó la mañana, Genzo regresó a su departamento para aclarar las cosas con Lily, pero ella ya se había ido... La muchacha le había dejado una carta de despedida..._

"Genzo:

Lamento muchísimo el haberte herido tanto ayer. Te dije que Anya era peligrosa, sabes lo difícil que es ella e intenté advertirte, pero no quisiste escucharme... Así pues, no te culpo por irte, sin embargo creo que debo ser yo la que se vaya de aquí... He decidido volver a México, al lugar a donde pertenezco. Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido y ojalá que puedas perdonarme algún día... Te amo, aunque no me lo creas...

Lily".

_Genzo se desesperó. No esperaba que ella tomase esa decisión tan abruptamente, y menos eso de marcharse a México... Él estaba enojado, ¡pero no la quería a ella fuera de su vida! Todo había sido solo el enojo del momento... Sin embargo, por más que Genzo la buscó, no consiguió encontrar a Lily ni saber en qué vuelo o a qué lugar se había ido ella. Quizás, incluso, ella podría haberse ido volando con sus blancas alas... Genzo intentó desesperadamente encontrarla, sin éxito... Él comenzaba a perder la esperanza cuando Rika lo contactó. Al parecer, Lily se había comunicado con ella antes de marcharse._

_¿A dónde fue?.- quiso saber Genzo._

_Fue a buscar al padre de Elliot.- respondió Rika._

_¿Qué?.- Genzo sintió una punzada al escuchar esto.- ¿Por qué fue con él?_

_No debería decírtelo, pero Lily está embarazada.- suspiró Rika.- Va en busca de su antiguo "suegro" porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido con su hijo, él le prometió ayudarla cuando lo necesitara._

_A Genzo se le vino el mundo encima. Lily, embarazada... Quizás era por eso por lo que ella había estado sintiéndose enferma... Genzo se dio cuenta entonces de que le había vuelto a fallar a su Ángel, pero de alguna manera tendría que corregir su error..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya tan solo faltaba que los Ángeles de la Justicia y de la Misericordia hicieran acto de presencia en Alemania, ya que el Amor y la Amistad ya se encontraban ahí con sus familias. Jazmín estaba impaciente, ella ya quería saber de qué era capaz, pero al parecer tendría que esperar a que todos llegaran para que su madre pudiera ayudarla...

Claro, la otra noche Lily les enseñó a Jazmín y a Daisuke una muestra de sus poderes, vestida con su traje de Ángel de la Esperanza. Jazmín estaba fascinada, su madre de verdad que era asombrosa y se veía tan hermosa... Pero quizás la parte que más la conmovió fue cuando Lily comenzó a cantar con la voz del Fénix... El hermoso canto de la Esperanza...

Sin embargo, no tendrían que esperar hasta entonces para que Jazmín sacara sus poderes... El sol estaba por ocultarse cuando Jazmín se fue a sentar al jardín, en los límites de la Selva Negra, el cual se había convertido en su sitio favorito... Hayate Ozhora, quien siempre había estado enamorado de Jazmín desde niño, se acercó a ella.

¿Cómo estás?.- quiso saber Hayate.

Pues, estoy.- suspiró Jazmín.- ¿Y tú?

También.- reconoció Hayate.- Un poco preocupado, la verdad. Primero, mi hermana, después, tú...

Lo sé.- Jazmín agachó la cabeza.- Soy un fenómeno...

No, no lo eres.- replicó Hayate.- Nunca quise decir eso. Es solo que se ve que no les espera nada bueno y eso no me gusta... Akiko es mi hermana, es muy importante para mí y pues tú...

Hayate se interrumpió. En situaciones normales, él no habría dicho nada, pero en esos momentos pensaba que si no lo hacía, iba a arrepentirse...

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

Es solo que tú también eres muy importante para mí... .- murmuró Hayate, acercándose a Jazmín.- Porque yo... Tú... Es que... Me gustas...

Jazmín se puso colorada, y más aun cuando Hayate se acercó a ella, pero poco antes de que los labios de ambos se tocaran, la luz del sol se apagó de pronto y una llamarada de fuego fulguró en el cielo. Ambos muchachos se separaron, muy asustados.

¿Qué está pasando?.- quiso saber Hayate.- ¿Qué es eso?

Hay, no.- murmuró Jazmín.

Era nuevamente la figura tenebrosa que había aparecido días atrás, en la noche de su cumpleaños, y Jazmín la reconoció al instante... Hayate, instintivamente, se puso entre ella y la figura.

Hija de la Luz.- dijo la figura.- He venido por ti.

Déjala en paz.- gritó Hayate.

Quítate.- ordenó la figura.- No me estorbes.

No lo haré.- Hayate se mantuvo en su sitio.- No dejaré que la lastimes.

No, Hayate.- gimió Jazmín.- Vete, ve y busca a los demás...

No voy a dejarte sola.- negó Hayate.

Ya me cansé de esto.- suspiró la figura.

Esa persona levantó la mano y lanzó una ataque de oscuridad al joven. Hayate abrazó a Jazmín y de pronto ella sintió que era arrastrada junto con Hayate hacia un profundo vacío... Ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus alas aparecieran...

Hayate no supo ni cómo ni cuando, pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba nuevamente sobre la Selva Negra, sostenido por Jazmín quien volaba con un par de hermosas alas de cristal...


	8. El Demonio Negro

**Capítulo 7. El Demonio Negro.**

Jaz no sabía cómo era que había conseguido hacerlo, pero lo había logrado. En el momento preciso ella había podido sacar sus alas y se había salvado a ella misma, y a Hayate. ¿En dónde estaba su madre? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Nunca había peleado contra nadie antes...

¿Qué estás haciendo?.- musitó Hayate, sorprendido.

No tengo ni idea.- Jazmín seguía sosteniendo al muchacho, y por increíble que pareciera, no le pesaba en lo más mínimo, aun cuando el chico casi le doblaba el peso.

La figura tenebrosa los observaba a ambos con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Jazmín decidió dejar a Hayate en un claro del bosque. De alguna manera ella tendría que enfrentarse a esa sombra... La cuestión era: ¿Cómo?

Jaz se elevó nuevamente, a pesar de las súplicas de Hayate de que no se marchara. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ella se colocó entre el muchacho y la sombra tenebrosa, la cual lanzó otro potente ataque. Jazmín elevó una plegaria y cerró los ojos, y al instante se vio cubierta de una luz intensa que cuando desapareció la dejó a ella vestida con un traje púrpura con detalles en plateado. La chica extendió las manos y detuvo el ataque de oscuridad.

No esperaba que encontraras la manera de detener mi ataque.- gruñó el Demonio Negro.- Pero por algo eres la hija del Fénix.

No sé quien soy aun, pero sé que no te voy a dejar que vuelvas a lastimar a alguien a quien quiero.- replicó Jazmín, lanzándose al ataque.

Akiko e Ingrid fueron las primeras en llegar al lugar. Sus instintos de Ángeles les habían avisado que su amiga estaba en peligro y salieron inmediatamente en ayuda de Jazmín.

Yo iré.- dijo Ingrid, extendiendo sus alas.

Iré a buscar a mi hermano.- dijo Akiko, sacando sus alas también.

El Demonio Negro lanzaba ataques constantes contra la pelinegra, la cual se defendía bastante bien para ser su primera batalla, pero era obvio que tenía aun mucho que aprender... Jazmín comenzó a cansarse, pero entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento se dejó sentir y el Demonio Negro se tambaleó. Sus llamas momentáneamente se vieron apagadas.

Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.- gruñó Ingrid, dispuesta a atacar de nuevo.

No te metas.- gruñó el Demonio Negro.- No es tu batalla.

Sí que lo es.- replicó Ingrid.- Soy una hija de Ángel, miembro de las nuevas Alas Guerreras y todo lo que le concierne a la Hija de la Luz, le concierne a la Hija del Viento.

Jazmín miró admirada a Ingrid. La rubia se veía de lo más segura, sus ojos no mostraban ningún temor. El Demonio Negro gruñó y entonces sacó unas potentes y enormes alas negras. Las tres figuras se elevaron en el cielo estrellado. Mientras tanto, Akiko llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

¿Estás bien?.- quiso saber ella.

Yo sí, pero Jazmín necesita ayuda.- replicó Hayate, muy preocupado.

Ingrid está con ella.- dijo Akiko.- Debo ponerte a salvo.

Debes llamarle a mamá.- insistió Hayate.

Pero Akiko no pudo responder porque un estruendo de luces y sonido se dejó ver y escuchar. Los ataques del Demonio Negro estaban derrotando a las fuerzas del viento de Ingrid.

¿Por qué no haces algo?.- cuestionó Hayate.

Ya sabes que mis poderes solo sirven en la tierra.- gruñó Akiko.- Mientras estén en el aire, no pudo hacer gran cosa.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en donde el Demonio Negro tuvo que descender un poco para esquivar un ataque de Ingrid, de manera que Akiko pudo levantar un poco de tierra y golpear al enemigo. El Demonio Negro cayó estrepitosamente entre los árboles, dándoles a los Neo Ángeles un poco de respiro. Ingrid y Jazmín se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos Ozhora.

Es muy fuerte.- comentó Ingrid.- No es como nadie con quien me haya enfrentado antes.

¿Quieres decir que ya antes habías peleado como Neo Ángel?.- se sorprendió Jazmín.

Ingrid solo le sonrió a la chica. Akiko suspiró.

Necesitamos a las Ángeles originales.- dijo ella.- Nosotras no podremos contra él...

Y dicho y hecho, una columna de fuego poderosa se elevó por entre los árboles del bosque. Akiko, Ingrid y Jazmín se dieron cuenta de que no podrían contra él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiaki Hyuga dormitaba recargada contra el brazo de uno de sus hermanos gemelos. Ella soñaba que se encontraba en un hermoso jardín cubierto de flores, cosa que a ella no le llamaba mucho la atención, y que a lo lejos se veía un muchacho de espaldas, el cual se parecía mucho a Daisuke...

¿Dai?.- preguntó Chiaki.- ¿Eres tú?

Y efectivamente, Daisuke volteaba y le sonreía a Chiaki con esa ternura escondida que solo con ella mostraba. La chica, muy a su pesar y muy en su contra, se sentía perturbada, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia él...

¿Qué haces?.- preguntó la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de que él no hacía intentos por acercarse.- ¿Daisuke?

Pero entonces Daisuke sonreía con tristeza y fue en ese momento cuando el jardín se incendió. Chiaki se hizo para atrás, asustada, ya que ese fuego no era conocido para ella, cosa que era algo extraño para la Hija del Fuego... Chiaki intentó alejar las llamas, pero éstas no le respondieron...

¡Daisuke!.- gritó ella, al tiempo que se despertaba violentamente.

Hiro, su hermano, la miró preocupado. Incluso Kojiro se puso de pie y se acercó a su hija.

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Kojiro.

Nada, tuve una pesadilla.- Chiaki respiraba agitadamente.- Tuve una pesadilla, lo siento.

¿Estás bien?.- insistió Kojiro.

Sí, papá.- asintió Chiaki.

Ella comenzaba a sentirse un poco tonta, ya que todos la miraban y hasta la azafata le preguntó si podría ayudarla en algo. Chiaki negó y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana...

Y fue entonces cuando todo sucedió. Suien apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de pronto una parte del avión estalló causando que una corriente poderosísima corrient de aire arrancaba todos los objetos del avión... Suien sacó sus alas y rogó para que no fuera tarde para poder salvar a su familia... Una parte del avión, la más cercana a donde se encontraba Chiaki, comenzó a arder y la chica temió que el fuego la consumiera, pero éste la respetaba a pesar de todo...

Desde tierra, la gente solo vio que un avión se precipitaba a tierra a miles de kilómetros por hora. Todos los testigos dudaron de que alguien hubiese podido quedar con vida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umi despertó, asustada. Cuatro voces potentes gritaron al unísono implorando ayuda, y ella sintió como si hubieran gritado a un lado suyo... Pero no había nada, ni nadie... Ella se asomó a la ventana y vio pasar frente a ella los verdes campos de alguna campiña francesa. Ella y su familia se dirigían en tren hacia Alemania. Ella vio a Haydee dormida y Umi optó por no despertarla en ese momento, aunque estaba asustada por las voces que escuchó en su sueño...

Umi solo conocía en persona a Chiaki, debido a la cercanía entre sus familias, pero la Hija del Agua no conocía a las Hijas de la Tierra, del Aire y de la Luz. Así pues, obvio era que Umi no sabía cómo eran físicamente Akiko, Ingrid y Jazmín, pero ella vio en sus sueños a una chica japonesa de cabello corto y café, a una francojaponesa rubia de ojos cafés y a una mexicano-japonesa de cabello negro y de ojos del color del chocolate derretido luchar contra una Figura de Negro que las atacaba con llamas negras...

(Ya sé que es imposible que Umi supiera la nacionalidad de las otras tres con solo verlas, pero ese dato extra lo puse yo para que lo conocieran los lectores).

El tren hizo una última parada antes de entrar a Alemania. Umi suspiró. Algo la llamaba con urgencia en ese lugar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El padre de Elliot Tapia no sabía ni qué pensar cuando vi a un joven japonés parado frente a la puerta de su despacho. El hombre en sí ya estaba algo fastidiado por todo lo recién ocurrido cuando Genzo llegó a buscarlo preguntándole por Lily Del Valle._

_Por supuesto, Ernesto Tapia no conocía de momento a nadie llamado Lily Del Valle. Él solo conocía a Azucena, la chica que había sido la novia de su hijo menor hacía algunos años y que unos cuantos días atrás había llegado buscándolo y pidiéndole ayuda... Azucena estaba embarazada y dado que no podía ir a buscar a su verdadera familia, había ido en busca de Tapia... Ernesto no pudo negarse a ayudar a la chica, ya que después de todo, ella era lo único que le quedaba... Azucena le confesó al señor Tapia que se había tenido que cambiar el nombre debido a su pasado y a su destino y que en el mundo ya casi nadie la conocía con ese nombre, ahora todos los que sabían de sus existencia sabían que ella se llamaba Lily..._

_Los Tapia habían sido los Guardianes de las Alas Guerreras desde hacía mucho tiempo. El destino de ellos era el ser guías de las Ángeles en busca de su futuro, pero en cada ocasión siempre habían tenido una desgracia... Para esos momentos, Ernesto se había quedado solo con una hija después de que por obra de las Alas Guerreras se había quedado sin sus dos hijos y su esposa... Así pues, el hombre no pudo evitar el conmoverse y ayudar a Azucena, ya que ella se había quedado sin la posibilidad de volver a ver a su familia... Sin embargo, Ernesto no se esperó que el padre de la criatura que Azucena esperaba se apareciera en busca del que era su Ángel..._

_Lo lamento.- negó Ernesto.- No conozco a nadie con ese nombre._

_Ah, lo siento.- respondió Genzo.- Quizás usted la conozca por otra nombre..._

_Todo depende.- Tapia desconfiaba del portero.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_Genzo se dio cuenta de que no le iba a resultar fácil el ganarse la confianza de ese hombre, pero debía intentarlo si quería volver a ver a su Ángel..._

_Le parecerá de lo más extraño.- confesó Genzo.- Pero estoy buscando a la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida. Ella es la Luz de mi existencia, es mi otro ser, mi felicidad completa. Sé que he fallado y que no la he cuidado como se merece y que yo no me la merezco a ella, pero... Yo la amo..._

_¿Y cómo sé que eso es cierto?.- cuestionó el señor Tapia.- ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?_

_Porque solo yo sé que el nombre real de Lily es Azucena.- respondió Genzo.- Nadie más que no fuera su Protegido podría saberlo..._

_Ernesto suspiró. Él no era nadie para interponerse entre un Ángel y su Protegido..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lily, Sanae y Rika supieron que sus hijas estaban en peligro debido a sus instintos. Sin embargo, ellas se encontraban algo lejos del sitio de en donde ellas peleaban, de manera que sacaron sus alas y volaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Jazmín, Akiko e Ingrid luchando contra una Figura de Negro que parecía estarles ganando la batalla... Hubo un momento en donde Ingrid no pudo resistir la columna de aire en donde había atrapado al Demonio Negro, pero entonces Rika salió a proteger a su hija. Sanae entonces fue en busca de sus hijos y Lily se encargó de proteger a Jazmín.

Quédate atrás.- ordenó Lily a su hija.

Mamá, no puedo con esto.- Jazmín estaba agotada.

Yo te protegeré.- dijo Lily, mostrando su traje de batalla.- Quédate detrás de mí.

Lily lanzó un ataque de Luz contra el Demonio Negro, la cual no pudo contra el ataque y se tambaleó, aunque consiguió detenerse con sus alas. Entonces, Rika y Sanae se unieron a Lily y entre las tres consiguieron detener al enemigo.

Rodéalo.- ordenó Lily a Rika.- Tenemos que descubrir quién es.

En seguida.- Rika obedeció y encerró al enemigo en un potente campo de energía.

Genzo, Taro, Tsubasa y Daibu llegaron a ver a sus familias. Ingrid corrió hacia su padre y se dejó caer en sus brazos. Estaba exhausta. Akiko, por su parte, se encargó de llevar a Hayate con su padre pero el muchacho apenas se vio en el suelo y corrió en busca de Jazmín, la cual estaba agitando suavemente sus alas, quizás para probar si aun servían...

¡Jaz, cuidado!.- gritó Hayate, al darse cuenta de que el Demonio Negro consiguió romper el campo de energía que le había lanzado Rika y que se dejaba ir contra la chica.

Jazmín volteó, asustada, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparada para detener ese golpe. Lily vio con terror que no llegaría a tiempo para salvar a su hija... Hayate corrió y se lanzó sobre Jazmín... Ingrid y Akiko gritaron... Una fortísima corriente de negatividad se dejó sentir... Una sombra cayó pesadamente al suelo... Una columna de fuego negro se elevó hasta el cielo y el Demonio Negro se perdió en ella...

De pronto, todo volvió a ser como antes, excepto porque Daibu había caído al suelo. Estaba muerto. Sanae comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente, Tsubasa se puso pálido como la muerte y Akiko se desmayó... Hayate contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, atónito. A la última hora, Daibu se había interpuesto entre el golpe que iba dirigido a su hermano mayor...

Para Jazmín, fue demasiado. Soltó un grito y una potente fuerza luminosa salió de su ser, cubriéndolo todo...


	9. Erick

**Capítulo 8. Erick.**

Muy pocas personas habían sobrevivido al accidente aéreo. Más específicamente, slo habían sobrevivido cinco...

Chiaki no podía respirar bien. Había mucho humo y le lastimaba los pulmones, aunque el fuego no la tocaba ni le hacía daño. Todo era confusión, no se escuchaba nada más que el crepitar del fuego y uno que otro lamento o gemido...

Chiaki.- habló Suien, a su lado.

La chica se sorprendió, ya que su madre estaba junto a ella... ¿Volando? Sí, volando. Suien había sacado sus alas y miraba a su hija con tristeza.

Necesito tu ayuda.- dijo Suien.- No puedo encontrar a tus hermanos entre tanto fuego...

¿Mamá, qué...?.- trató de decir Chiaki.

Ahora no, querida.- negó Suien.- Después te lo explicaré todo. por ahora, necesito que uses tu poder escondido...

Claro, Chiaki quiso decir varias cosas pero no pudo. Un instinto muy poderoso le gritó que necesitaba ayudar a su familia... Sorprendentemente, Chiaki había salido ilesa, no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Ella cerró los ojos y pensó en sus hermanos y en su padre y de pronto sintió que algo le salía de la espalda. Chiaki abrió los ojos y vio que surgían de su ser un par de alas blancas. Ella las agitó, temerosa de que no le respondieran, pero las alas se movieron como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido a ella. Chiaki se elevó. Suien la miró, apremiante.

Tu padre está a salvo.- dijo Suien.- Pero no puedo encontrar a Hiro ni a Ryou.

Yo los buscaré, mamá.- respondió Chiaki, meciendo suavemente sus alas blancas.

La chica comenzó a recorrer la zona en busca de sus hermanos. A su paso, solo veía .lo mismo: muerte y destrucción. Chiaki solo veía un montón de fierros destruidos entre las llamas...

Suien mientras tanto fue a poner a Kojiro a salvo. Cuando el avión cayó, Suien se puso en su modo de ángel y protegió a su familia, aunque hubo un momento en donde ella perdió contacto con sus hijos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que los tres estaban con vida, su instinto de Ángel se lo decía... Kojiro tenía algunos raspones y cortaduras, pero de ahí en más sus lesiones no eran graves. El tosió levemente y abrió los ojos.

Suien.- murmuró él.- ¿En dónde están...?

Quédate tranquilo.- pidió Suien.- Chiaki los encontrará...

Kojiro sabía que sus dos hijos mayores estaban perdidos, y esperaba que su hija pudiera encontrarlos aunque... Chiaki era aun demasiado joven. Las demás hijas de los Ángeles tenían como mínimo 15 años, Chiaki solo tenía 13... ¿Estarían ya listos sus instintos y poderes?

Algo o alguien quiere que todas nuestras hijas saquen sus verdaderas formas de ser antes de tiempo.- comentó Suien.- No entiendo el por qué, pero es por eso que ha ocurrido todo esto... Imagina cuánta gente ha muerto...

No pienses en eso.- murmuró Kojiro.- Eres el Ángel de la Justicia. Ya deberías de saber que se hará justicia...

De pronto, se escuchó un lamento desgarrador, un lamento que le llegó a Kojiro y a Suien hasta lo más profundo del corazón... La mujer sacó sus alas y se elevó no sin antes asegurarse de que Kojiro estaba bien y fue en busca de Chiaki. El grito de ella fue tan lastimero que no podía significar nada bueno... Y Suien no se equivocaba, ella no tardó en encontrar a su hija, la cual lloraba a mares y miraba a sus dos hermanos...

Suien contuvo el aliento. Hiro y Ryou estaban con vida pero... Los dos se encontraban abrazados el uno al otro, debido a que un tubo de metal les había atravesado el cuerpo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke abrió los ojos. No sabía en dónde se encontraba, al parecer se había quedado dormido y lo había despertado Eichiro. El muchacho miraba a su primo con preocupación.

Ha pasado algo terrible.- murmuró Eichiro.

¿Qué sucedió?.- quiso saber Daisuke.

No sé, pero es algo terrible.- musitó el muchacho.- Ingrid está muy mal, puedo sentirlo...

Dicen por ahí que un gemelo sienten lo que el otro vive. Así pues, Eichiro sentía que su hermana estaba sufriendo muchísimo... Daisuke, por su parte, también conseguía sentir el dolor de Jazmín, pero más que nada eso se debía a la explosión de luz que ella había emitido...

Los muchachos encontraron al fin a sus familias y fue cuando se enteraron de la horrible verdad: Daibu había muerto... Sanae estaba inconsolable y Rika tuvo que ponerle un sedante. Akiko lloraba a mares en los brazos de Hayate y Jazmín, por el contrario, parecía estar dormida entre los brazos de Genzo. Lily velaba el cuerpo de Daibu e Ingrid contemplaba todo con la mirada perdida... Cuando Daisuke apareció, Genzo le pidió que se hiciera cargo de su hermana por un momento para poder ir a ver a Lily. Daisuke miró a Jazmín, que dormía tranquilamente, y pensó que, efectivamente, parecía un Ángel... Genzo se paró a un lado de Lily y contempló a Daibu. La verdad, lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos era peor que lo que ya habían vivido antes...

Quisiera poder hablar con Kirei.- murmuró Lily.- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarle...

¿No has intentado comunicarte con ella?.- preguntó Genzo, suavemente.

No puedo hacerlo.- negó Lily.- No tengo permitido el comunicarme con ella estando viva...

Ya veo.- murmuró Genzo.- Todo esto es terrible...

Lo sé...

Lily suspiró. Tenía tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas... Quizás, lo que debería hacer es tratar de hablar con Anya, aunque las consecuencias fueran terribles...

Jazmín despertó al día siguiente. Ella tenía en su pecho un gran malestar, un dolor tan grande que parecía que iba a partirla en dos... Daibu estaba muerto y era culpa de ella... Era aun temprano, y al parecer todos dormían aun. La chica se vistió, ya que alguien (quizás su madre) le habían puesto su pijama púrpura, y salió de la cabaña. La muchacha no sabía a dónde ir, ya que llegó ahí cuando estaba inconsciente, así que no tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraba, pero tenía que huir de ahí... Jazmín caminó por el camino de tierra que salía de la cabaña y llegó hasta una carretera más o menos concurrida. Al poco tiempo, pasó un transporte público y Jaz lo abordó. El autobús llegó a un pequeño poblado después de media hora de viaje. Jazmín se bajó en la plaza principal y comenzó a vagabundear. Realmente, ella no necesitaba nada más que aclarar su mente, era demasiado todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole...

Perdón.- musitó Jazmín, cuando sin querer chocó contra alguien por andar tan distraída.

No importa.- respondió la persona.- Aunque no me agrada ver a una joven tan linda tan triste.

Ella levantó la mirada y se topó con unos profundos ojos grises que le pertenecían a un muchacho rubio y muy apuesto. Jaz se quedó boquiabierta.

Eh, es que... .- tartamudeó ella, como la adolescente que era.- No importa.

Jazmín se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Era bastante vulgar y mala onda de su parte, uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto y ella solo podía pensar en que ese muchacho rubio parecía un príncipe vikingo...

¿Estás segura que estás bien?.- insistió el muchacho.- Realmente te ves muy triste... Y estoy segura de que esos hermosos ojos saben sonreír.

Ah.- Jazmín se sintió perturbada.- Es solo que... Lo siento, no estoy del mejor humor...

Eso se nota.- replicó el joven.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

No, realmente.- Jazmín sonrió con tristeza.- Pero gracias.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. El sol ya brillaba sobre la placita cuando ella comenzó a sentir hambre y se dio cuenta de no traía dinero suficiente para alimentarse de manera decente, ni siquiera de manera indecente... Había una panadería cerca y de ahí salían los olores deliciosos del pan recién horneado y a Jazmín se le hizo agua la boca. Suspirando, la muchacha se sentó en una banca. Tenía hambre, pero no deseaba volver a casa, es más, ni siquiera sabía si tenía aun una casa...

¿Quieres un pan?.- el muchacho rubio se sentó a un lado de Jazmín y le ofreció un panecillo de los muchos que tenía en una bolsa abierta.

Eh... .- el pan olía tan rico que Jazmín no se pudo resistir.- Gracias.

La muchacha devoró el pan que tomó. Estaba delicioso. Jazmín le sonrió al muchacho, agradecida.

Muchas gracias.- dijo Jazmín.

Ah, lo sabía.- sonrió el rubio.- Sabía que tenías una sonrisa hermosa. Y de seguro, también tienes un nombre hermoso.

Eso no lo sé.- Jaz soltó una risilla nerviosa.- Me llamo Jazmín.

Sí, es un nombre bello.- admitió el rubio.- Significa "sensualidad" en árabe.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- se sorprendió ella.

Yo sé muchas cosas.- el muchacho volvió a sonreír de manera enigmática.- Y por cierto, me llamo Erick.

Erick.- repitió Jazmín.- Mucho gusto.

El placer es todo mío.- dijo Erick.

Era un poco insensible, pero Jazmín se sintió mejor en compañía del muchacho. Acaba de morir Daibu y debía sentirse miserable, de hecho, se sentía miserable, pero la sonrisa de Erick era como un hermoso relajante que hacían que Jazmín sintiera que aun podía haber Esperanza en ese mundo espantoso al cual había sido arrojada de golpe...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Azucena estaba leyéndole un libro a su bebé, al tiempo que escuchaba a Bach, su compositor favorito. Ella no sabía qué iba a suceder, pero lo que sí sabía era que iba a tener a ese bebé y que iba a cuidarla como a nadie en ese mundo... Ese bebé que venía en camino era lo único real y verdadero que Azucena tenía en esos momentos..._

_Ojalá seas tan hermoso como lo es tu papá.- murmuró Azucena, acariciándose el vientre.- Y ojalá él pudiera conocerte, pero él nunca se va a enterar de que vas a existir..._

_Azucena le había pedido a Rika que no le dijera a nadie que estaba embarazada, y ella no pensó que ella pudiera "traicionarla". Así pues, Azucena no esperó que al abrir la puerta atendiendo la llamada del timbre, no esperó encontrarse a Genzo. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, él entró en la casa y cerró la puerta._

_¿Qué haces aquí?.- Azucena no podía salir de su asombro._

_Vine a buscarte.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Qué más?_

_¿Para qué me quieres?.- murmuró ella.- Ve con alguien a quien no necesites contener._

_Por favor, perdóname.- pidió Genzo.- Me excedí, lo reconozco. Es solo que estaba algo cansado, no pensé y..._

_Sí, lo sé, soy difícil de aguantar.- cortó Lily.- Y lo comprendo. Nadie debe cargar conmigo._

_No digas eso.- pidió Genzo.- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no eres una carga, eres mi Luz._

_No, no lo soy.- replicó Lily.- Soy tu oscuridad. Tú tienes razón, y te lo dije. No podía acercarme a ti por el Caos que vive en mi interior, pero lo hiciste y te quemaste. Y ahora quieres huir, no te culpo, pero fue muy cruel de tu parte el hacerme creer que me querías de verdad y que ibas a aceptarme tal como soy..._

_Lily se aguantó las ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlo frente a Genzo, así que se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. No podría soportar una burla como ésa, aun cuando fuese la anfitriona del Caos ella era un ser humano con sentimientos..._

_Lily, por favor, espera.- pidió Genzo, tomándola del brazo.- No me dejes. Ahora soy yo el que te lo pide, no me dejes. Te amo, no podría vivir sin ti..._

_¿Por qué insistes en lastimarte, y lastimarme así?.- cuestionó Lily, enojada.- ¿De qué sirve, si al final cuando Anya vuelva a aparecer vas a arrepentirte de nuevo? Lo siento, no puedo, ni quiero estar con alguien que me ama cuando soy buena y que quiere mandarme al demonio cuando mi parte oscura sale a la luz._

_La chica se zafó del brazo del portero y siguió caminando. Genzo había olvidado lo fuerte que era Lily como Ángel... Y como Demonio... Pero a él no le importaba eso, a él le importaba ella, se había enamorado por la forma de ser de Lily, dulce, tierna, comprensiva, y sin embargo, también se había enamorado de Anya por su rudeza y su carácter altivo... ¿Por qué dudar, entonces? Genzo amaba a Azucena como Anya y como Lily, la quería a pesar de todo el dolor que Anya pudiera causarle, porque el sentimiento maravilloso que Lily despertaba en él hacían que todo valiera la pena..._

_Por favor.- pidió Genzo, yendo tras de ella.- Te amo. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo?_

_No las veces suficientes para convencerme otra vez.- replicó Lily._

_¿Y qué hay de mi hijo?.- cuestionó Genzo, frenando a Lily en seco.- ¿Me vas a mantener apartado de él?_

_¿Cómo sabes qué...?.- Lily se quedó atónita y no pudo decir nada más._

_¿Qué estás esperando un hijo mío?.- murmuró Genzo.- Rika me lo dijo. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?_

_Porque no quiero darte otra carga más.- replicó Lily, en voz baja.- No quiero que te sientas atado a mí solo porque espero un hijo. El padre de Elliot va a darme todo el apoyo que necesito._

_Pero no te dará el amor que mereces y que necesitas.- replicó Genzo.- Ese solo te lo puedo dar yo. Solo yo te puedo amar, solo yo te puedo hacer feliz, Azucena..._

_¿Qué dijiste?.- musitó Lily._

_Que solo yo te puedo hacer feliz.- repitió Genzo._

_No, eso no.- negó Lily.- Sino lo último... Me llamaste por mi verdadero nombre..._

_Genzo sonrió con ternura._

_Para mí, no eres Lily. Tampoco eres Anya.- dijo él.- Eres Azucena. Una única mujer, la única a la que amo y la única con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días aunque tenga que soportar al Caos mismo._

_Lily comenzó a llorar. Genzo la abrazó y le acarició el cabello. Sabía que él tenía que jugársela con todo si quería recuperarla..._

_¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón?.- preguntó Genzo, en un murmullo.- En cada latido, estás tu presente..._

_En el vientre de Lily, el bebé comenzó a patear. Y ella y Genzo lo sintieron.._.


	10. Corazonada

**Capítulo 9. Corazonada.**

Las horas se pasaron sin sentir. Erick había invitado a Jazmín a comer y ella había aceptado, en parte por el hambre voraz que amenazaba con corroerle las entrañas y en parte porque el rubio tenía algo que atraía a Jazmín con la fuerza de un potente imán.

No eres alemana.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación por parte de Erick.

No, no lo soy.- negó Jazmín.- Nací en México, pero mi padre es japonés.

Eres la hija de Genzo Wakabayashi.- nuevamente, se trataba de una afirmación no una suposición.- Y de Lily Del Valle.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- se sorprendió Jazmín.

Tu padre es famoso.- Erick se encogió de hombros.- Un gran ex futbolista. Y tu madre, una gran mujer que compone música que parece creada por los mismos ángeles.

Jazmín se atragantó levemente con su limonada. Si Erick supiera...

Sí, ellos son mis padres.- musitó Jazmín, mirando para otro lado.

Bueno, pues los conozco, aunque solo de oídas, y sé que tienen dos hijos.- continuó Erick.- Tú, y un muchacho llamado Daisuke.

Vaya.- Jazmín estaba impresionada.- Sí que sabes sobre mi familia... ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes apellido?

Levin.- respondió Erick.- Y por cierto, yo también soy mitad mexicano.

¿En verdad?.- Jazmín no se lo hubiera imaginado, ya que el muchacho tenía toda la facha de tener ascendencia nórdica.

Sí.- asintió Erick.- Mi madre es mexicana, aunque yo soy sueco como mi padre.

Levin... .- repitió Jazmín, pensativa.- Ese apellido me suena familiar...

Quizás algún día lo recuerdes.- Erick sonrió enigmáticamente.

¿No me vas a decir?

No

El muchacho sonrió una risilla. Jazmín sintió que se puso colorada. Había algo en esos ojos grises que la perturbaban... En el reloj de la iglesia que se encontraba frente a la placita sonaron cuatro campanadas. Jazmín dio un respingo: era tardísimo.

Creo que mejor me voy.- musitó Jazmín.- Es muy tarde ya y mis padres deben estar muy preocupados.

Si vives muy lejos, puedo llevarte a tu casa.- ofreció Erick.

No es necesario.- negó Jazmín.- Nada más dime a qué hora sale el próximo autobús de aquí.

¿Hacia dónde?.- preguntó Erick.

Este... .- Jazmín titubeó. Tan aturdida estaba hacía unas horas que no se fijó en qué camión se subió.

No sabes para donde vives, ¿verdad?.- rió Erick.

No...

Bueno, no te preocupes.- dijo él.- Yo te llevaré.

¿Tienes en qué?

Sí, mi coche.

¿Tienes coche?.- Jazmín exclamó.

Claro, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?.- cuestionó Erick.

No lo sé... ¿Quince?.- dudó Jazmín.

Diecisiete.- replicó Erick.- Tú eres la que debe tener quince.

Los acabo de cumplir... .- murmuró ella.

Pues feliz cumpleaños, entonces.- sonrió Erick, sin sospechar nada.

Gracias.- musitó Jazmín.

Ella volvió a ponerse triste. Primero se había ido Cassidy. Después, Daibu. ¿Quién sería el próximo? ¿Alguno de sus primos? ¿Su padre, su madre, su propio hermano? Erick notó que ella estaba muy callada.

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Erick.- Claro que te pasa algo. Cuando te vi estabas muy triste.

Bueno, es que... .- Jazmín titubeó.- No debería de decírtelo, pero hace apenas unos cuantos días mi mejor amiga falleció quemada y ayer un gran amigo también murió...

Lo lamento mucho.- Erick se puso serio.- No lo sabía...

Yo sé que no.- Jaz sonrió con tristeza.- Y me siento mal, porque me sentí a gusto comiendo contigo, a pesar de que apenas te conozco, cuando debería sentirme mal por mis amigos...

No tiene nada de malo que dejes tus problemas de lado por un momento.- comentó Erick.- A veces uno quisiera que el mundo dejara de girar por un momento...

Jazmín, sintiéndose conmovida, derramó una lágrima. Erick le limpió el rostro con ternura. Hubo una conexión entre ambos, algo casi... Mágico... Erick se hizo para atrás, confundido, y abrió la puerta de su coche.

Mejor te llevo a tu casa.- murmuró él.- Vamos.

Sí, gracias.- murmuró Jazmín, también avergonzada.

Después de perderse un rato y dar varias vueltas, Erick y Jazmín encontraron el camino a la cabaña. Como era de esperarse, Lily y Genzo casi se trepaban por las paredes. Jazmín saltó del coche cuando éste se detuvo y su madre se le dejó ir con un fuerte abrazo.

¿En dónde estabas?.- evidentemente, Genzo estaba enojado.- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Lo siento, papá.- se disculpó Jazmín, cuando su madre la soltó.- Es solo que tenía que aclarar mi mente...

¿Y no pudiste habernos dejado una nota.- reclamó Genzo.- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que nos hiciste sufrir?

Perdón, papá.- la pelinegra agachó la cabeza, apenada.

Erick carraspeó. Genzo entonces se fijó en el muchacho rubio que había llevado a su hija.

¿Y tú eres?.- cuestionó Genzo.

El que trajo a su hija a casa.- replicó Erick.

No te quieras pasar de listo.- gruñó Genzo.- No sé quien eres y no creas que me causa gracia saber que estuviste todo este tiempo con mi hija.

Papá... .- musitó Jazmín.

Ya hablaremos, Jazmín.- gruñó Genzo, sin dejar de retar a Erick con la mirada, el cual se la sostuvo.- ¿Qué pretendes con mi hija?

Nada, señor, se lo aseguro.- Erick trató de ser cortés.- Nos encontramos por casualidad y pues simplemente la traje a casa porque ella no sabía como regresar.

Sí, claro.- masculló Genzo.

Lily, curiosa, miró a Erick se arriba abajo. Había algo en el muchacho que le llamaba mucho la atención... De pronto, el chico la miró a los ojos y Lily dio un respingo. Esos ojos grises eran tan... Profundos...

Ya déjalo así, Genzo, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Jazmín está sana y salva, es todo lo que importa.

Pero es que... .- gruñó Genzo.

Ya, querido.- Lily tomó a su esposo por el brazo y le sonrió con ternura, de esa manera en que ella sabía que lograría convencerlo.- Déjalo así...

Bueno.- Genzo desistió.- Pero más te vale que te alejes de mi hija.

Genzo se dio la vuelta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Erick y se marchó. Jazmín sonrió a manera de disculpa.

Perdona a mi papá.- dijo ella.- Es un tanto... Celoso...

Todos los padres son así con sus hijas.- sonrió Erick.- No importa.

Gracias por traerme.- sonrió Jazmín, aliviada.

No hay de qué.- dijo Erick.

Lily no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Erick, como si lo evaluara. Jazmín entendió que mejor se iba y se metió en la cabaña. El muchacho entonces miró a Lily.

No estaba haciendo nada malo con su hija.- dijo Erick.

Yo sé que no.- replicó Lily.- Es solo que... ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

Sí, en el siguiente poblado.- respondió Erick.- Vivo solo.

¿Y tus padres?.- quiso saber Lily.

Mi madre está en México, mi padre en Suecia.- replicó Erick.- Cada uno con su familia arreglando asuntos pendientes.

Lily tuvo una corazonada, pero optó por no decir nada.

Ya veo.- dijo ella, al fin.- Gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

Fue un placer.- sonrió Erick.- Y perdone la molestia.

El rubio se marchó por donde llegó. Lily se preguntó si su corazonada sería cierta...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, parecía poco menos que increíble...

Todo parecía una pesadilla. Ni siquiera Suien, que se había enfrentado a los horrores del Caos, podía creer que realmente eso estuviera pasando... Ryou y Hiro, sus hijos gemelos, estaban al borde de la muerte. Ambos habían sido atravesados por una barra de metal, como si fueran pedazos de carne a punto de ser asados en una brocheta... Comparación demasiado burda, cruel e insensible, pero terroríficamente parecida...

Los cuerpos de rescate ya habían llegado al lugar y se habían llevado a Kojiro y a Chiaki, muy a pesar de ésta. Suien insistió en quedarse, más que nada por sus hijos y por sus poderes de convencimiento de ángel... Ryou y Hiro se veían muy tranquilos a pesar de su situación... Ellos confiaban en que los rescatistas pudieran sacarlos de ese aprieto...

Dígame la verdad.- pidió Suien a un paramédico.- ¿Qué tan grave es la situación?

Muy grave.- reconoció el hombre.- No sabremos qué tan graves son sus heridas internas hasta que los llevemos a un hospital.

Suien entendía la gravedad del problema, aunque sus hijos se veían tan tranquilos que no parecía real... Los paramédicos subieron al fin a los muchachos a una ambulancia con sumo cuidado para no mover la barra y los llevaron al hospital más cercano. Ahí, los médicos más especializados los estaban ya esperando e inmediatamente les hicieron todos los estudios posibles y después de largo rato al fin se tenía un diagnóstico...

¿Y bien?.- Suien estaba impaciente.- ¿Qué pasará con mis hijos?

Verá... .- el médico suspiró.- No tenemos buenas noticias...

Al parecer, la barra de metal había perforado el pulmón de Hiro y la arteria aorta de Ryou, pero la misma barra había sellado las heridas evitando la muerte instantánea de ambos. Sin embargo, era obvio que no podían dejarles la barra de manera permanente y ahí radicaba el problema... Tendrían que separarlos para operarlos y quizás, al hacerlo, uno, o los dos, podrían morir... Y si no les quitaban la barra, también morirían... Así pues, debía tomarse una decisión sobre a quien operar primero...

¿Me está diciendo que debo elegir a cuál de mis dos hijos debo salvar?.- Suien no se lo podía creer.

Lo lamentos mucho... .- murmuró el cirujano.

No, no podía ser...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katariina tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Kirei la estaba enseñando ser su receptora para que estuviera lo más conciente posible y poder dar los mensajes con claridad. Kazuki trataba de ayudar a la joven, pero no podía hacer gran cosa.

Me siento tan inútil.- gruñó Kazuki.

Ya lo creo.- Katariina sonrió.

¿De qué te ríes?

De algo que me dijo Kirei.- confesó Katariina.

¿Ella está aquí?.- Kazuki contuvo el aliento.

Sí. Y me dice que tú siempre te sentiste un inútil.- Katariina soltó una risilla.- Pero que ayudas más de lo que crees...

¿Ah, sí?.- Kazuki estaba escéptico.- ¿Y eso cómo?

Kirei dice que tu sola presencia la tranquiliza...

Sorimachi se ruborizó. Él sonrió por lo bajo.

Te extraño.- murmuró Kazuki.

Ella también.- dijo Katariina.- Pero dice que es hora de poner manos a la obra...

Muy propio de Kirei.- rió Sorimachi.- ¿Qué te dice?

Katariina trató de concentrase. Cerró los ojos y se puso en contacto con Kirei. La habitación se puso en penumbras y el tiempo se detuvo.

Va a haber muchas muertes en masa.- dijo Kirei.- Eso es como consecuencia a que las Ángeles y los Neo Ángeles se niegan a aceptar sus destinos. Sus poderes ocultos no pueden permanecer así para siempre y buscarán la manera de salir. El Caos aprovechará esto y lo usará para sus propósitos...

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?.- quiso saber Katariina.

Debes localizar a las Ángeles.- respondió Kirei.- Sobre todo, al Ángel de la Esperanza y a la Hija de la Luz. Tengo un mensaje muy importante para ellas, pero debes localizarlas primero...

Entiendo.- asintió Katariina.- Ahora que ya puedo dominar mis visiones, le pediré a Kazuki que me ayude a encontrarlos.

Date prisa.- urgió Kirei.- No queda tiempo...

Katariina parpadeó y el mundo normal apareció frente a ella. Kazuki la miraba, apremiante. Él deseaba tanto hablar con Kirei que por un momento él esperó que ella le hablara a través de su sobrina. Y de pronto, Katariina pareció entrar en trance otra vez y comenzó a hablar.

No te sientas solo, Eirina.- dijo Kirei.- Yo siempre estoy a tu lado. En ese punto del despertar, en donde aun recuerdas el sueño que tuviste, es donde siempre te amaré...

Katariina cayó al sillón que estaba detrás de ella, inconsciente. Kazuki se apresuró a socorrerla, preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo, sonreía...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fue una boda sencilla. A ninguno de los dos le interesaba anunciarle al mundo entero su amor, se conformaban con decírselo el uno a la otra... Lily llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo pro hermoso, con su largo cabello castaño con tonos rojizos cayendo sobre la espalda. Genzo estuvo seguro en esos momentos, más que nunca, de que ella era un Ángel..._

_Fue al atardecer, cuando las estrellas comenzaban a brillar pero el sol aun no se ocultaba por el horizonte. Ernesto Tapia fue el encargado de llevar a la novia al altar y entregársela a Genzo._

_Cuídala bien.- pidió el hombre.- Es una mujer muy especial..._

_Eso lo sé.- sonrió Genzo._

_Al momento de hacer sus votos, Genzo le repitió a Azucena su promesa de amarla por siempre. A partir de ese momento, él sería su familia, su guardián, su eterno enamorado. Nadie de los presentes podía creer que alguien como Genzo Wakabayashi pudiera ser tan cursi... Azucena lloraba a lágrima viva, no podía con la emoción que la Esperanza estaba sembrando en su corazón... Y cuando el juez de paz los casó, ambos sellaron su amor con un beso..._

_Jazmín nació varios meses después. Lily temía que ella hubiese heredado los oscuros poderes del Caos, pero eso no lo sabría en ese momento... Esa noche del 1 de abril, el Destino habló con Lily justo a la medianoche._

_Ángel de la Esperanza.- dijo una Voz suave y tranquilizadora.- Has tenido una hija que inevitablemente heredará tus poderes._

_Eso me temía.- confesó Lily.- ¿Qué clase de poderes tendrá? ¿Será un Ángel o un Demonio?_

_Eso no te lo puedo decir y lo sabes.- respondió el Destino.- Así como tú tampoco puedes revelarle a ella tu verdadera identidad hasta que cumpla los quince años. Será hasta entonces cuando se echen a andar las ruedas de su plan de vida y entonces podrás decirle la verdad sobre su herencia..._

_Ya veo... .- murmuró Lily.- Muy bien, yo obedeceré. No le diré nada a mi hija sobre lo que es hasta que sea el momento._

_Hasta las doce de la noche del día en que el primero se convierta en segundo.- repitió la Voz.- Hasta entonces, no podrás decir nada. Y recuerda no perder la Esperanza..._

_No lo haré.- prometió Lily._

_Ella habló con Genzo sobre lo que el Destino le había dicho. Él prometió también no decirle absolutamente nada a su hija hasta que fuera el momento... Jazmín fue creciendo, alegre y vivaracha, y era tan dulce que Lily pensaba en que alguien así no podía ser un Demonio..._

_Pero las apariencias engañan..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Algunas frases y escenas han sido tomadas de películas o series de televisión y adaptadas a este fic..._


	11. Espíritu de lucha

**Capítulo 10. Espíritu de lucha.**

Para esas alturas, ya todos estaban enterados del accidente que había aquejado a la familia de Kojiro Hyuga. La cosa no pintaba para nada bien, uno de los dos hijos de Kojiro iba a tener que morir, seguramente, para poder salvar al otro.

Esto parece un capítulo de la serie Grey´s Anatomy.- suspiró Chiaki.

¿Eh?.- Kojiro parecía estar en trance y no entendía a qué se refería su hija.

Es una serie de médicos.- explicó Chiaki.- Hubo en un capítulo un accidente de tren en donde un hombre y una mujer fueron atravesados por la misma barra de metal y ella murió para poder salvarlo a él.

Esto no es una serie de televisión, Chiaki.- musitó Hyuga.

Yo sé que no, papá.- suspiró Chiaki.- Es la vida real...

O una mala historia escrita por una mala doctora.- musitó la chica.

Ésta parece la opción más viable...

En fin, sea como fuere, Suien estaba al borde de la histeria. Como Ángel de la Justicia que era, le parecía tremendamente injusto el que ella tuviera que decidir a cuál de sus dos hijos quería salvar. Tanto Ryou como Hiro tenían heridas mortales, la probabilidad de que uno se salvara eran pocas, y de que los dos sobrevivieran eran casi nulas... Según los médicos, quien tenía más opciones de sobrevivir era Hiro. Sin embargo, Suien no podía dar la orden de que salvaran a uno y dejaran morir al otro...

Necesitamos que decida pronto, señora Hyuga.- dijo el médico.- El riesgo de infección aumentará conforme van pasando las horas.

No puedo decidir algo así yo sola.- musitó Suien.- Necesito hablar con mi esposo...

De acuerdo.- asintió el doctor.- La llevaremos con él...

Chiaki vio a su madre entrar y en cuanto la vio supo que no tenía buenas noticias. La chica decidió salir y dejar a sus padres solo. Suien entonces se le dejó ir a Kojiro y lo abrazó, llorando.

No van a salvarse los dos.- musitó Hyuga.- ¿Cierto?

No pude protegerlos.- sollozó Suien.- No sé que pasó que no pude protegerlos... Algo falló, mis poderes no me respondieron...

Quizás quien tenía que hacerlo era Chiaki.- murmuró Kojiro.- O quizás ninguna de las dos podía evitarlo... ¿Recuerdas cuando falleció Sawada? Nadie pudo evitarlo...

Lo sé.- musitó Suien.- Pero esta vez es diferente...

Sí, quizás lo era... Chiaki, mientras tanto, se dirigió al sitio en donde se encontraban esperando sus hermanos. La médico residente que los cuidaba dejó que la chica pasara dado que se trataba de sus hermanos. Los muchachos miraron a su hermana con una enorme sonrisa.

Qué tal, Chía.- dijo Ryou.- Apuesto a que nunca has estado en una situación como ésta...

No es momento para bromas, Ryou.- replicó Chiaki, muy triste.- ¡No saben lo que esto significa?

Sí, lo sabemos.- suspiró Hiro.- ¿Pero de qué nos sirve llorar? De nada. No quiero que mis últimas horas aquí las recuerden con lágrimas.

Eso va a ser imposible.- musitó Chiaki.

Mucho rato después, Suien salió de la habitación de Kojiro, con una decisión: le pedirían a los médicos que trataran de salvarlos a los dos, y que si no lo conseguían entonces salvaran a l que tuviera más posibilidades de sobrevivir... Al final, los resultados mostraron que el menos lesionado era Hiro; así pues, se concentrarían en salvarlo a él y si era posible, salvar también a Ryou. Suien quería que Kojiro se despidiera de los dos, pero eso no iba a ser posible: el tiempo se acababa.

No importa, mamá.- dijo Ryou.- Solo dile a mi padre que siempre me sentí orgulloso de ser su hijo.

Y yo solo quiero decir que siempre seré un Hyuga.- dijo Hiro.

Chiaki se acercó y abrazó a sus hermanos. Cada uno le hizo una caricia en la cabeza.

Cuídate, pequeña.- dijo Ryou.- Eres fuerte, no lo olvides.

Serás una gran Ángel.- añadió Hiro.- De eso no nos queda duda.

¿Un Ángel?.- se sorprendió Chiaki.

Sí, eso es lo que eres.- dijo Ryou.- Un Ángel, como mamá.

¿Cómo es que ustedes saben eso?.- se sorprendió Suien.

Papá nos lo dijo.- Hiro soltó una pequeña risilla.- Pero nos pidió que guardáramos silencio.

Chía.- dijo Ryou.- Tus poderes los heredaste de mamá. Dales un buen uso.

Suien besó y abrazó a sus hijos. Los médicos se llevaron a los muchachos a cirugía. Chiaki tuvo la horrible sensación de que uno de ellos no volvería jamás... La chica contemplaba la luna que se veía a través de la ventana de la sala de espera. Las nubes pasaban formando figuras curiosas... Las horas se pasaron sin sentir y de pronto, un médico entró a la sala de espera... Suien y Chiaki lo miraron, expectantes.

Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.- suspiró el galeno.- El daño en ambos era mucho, de hecho, los dos cayeron en paro cardiaco cuando los movimos para quitarles la barra y... Lo lamento mucho...

¿Los dos están muertos?.- Suien estaba casi en shock.

Después de mucho tiempo, conseguimos sacar del paro a uno de ellos.- musitó el médico.- Está estable. Pero desgraciadamente, no pudimos salvar al otro...

Suien se soltó a llorar. Chiaki sintió como si hubiese perdido una parte de ella... Y de pronto, una fuerza enorme surgió dentro de su ser, era como si una llamarada de fueo la envolviera de principio a fin...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba enfurruñado. Se había preocupado muchísimo por su hija y al final resultó que ella se encontraba con un muchacho pasándola de lo lindo en quien sabe donde... Claro, eso era insensible por parte de Jazmín, ya que los Ozhora lloraban la muerte de Daibu y ella andaba de parranda, pues qué se creía, él no la había educado así pero de plano con esa juventud desenfrenada no se podía esperar menos...

En estos pensamientos idiotas estaba Genzo cuando Lily entró a la habitación. Ella sabía que su esposo estaba enojado, así que le llevaba un poco de duraznos con almíbar, uno de sus postres favoritos.

Te traje algo de comer.- dijo Lily.

No tengo hambre.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Seguro? Son duraznos en almíbar.- Lily sonrió tentadoramente.

Éstos me gustan más comerlos de otra manera.- Genzo sonrió con picardía.

Anda, si quieres al rato te doy gusto.- Lily se puso colorada.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

No lo sé.- confesó Genzo.- Es solo que me molesta que Jazmín haya andado perdida por ahí con un muchacho.

¿Eso es lo que te molesta?.- Lily rió a carcajadas.

Sí, ¿qué no es lógico?.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Qué es lo que te molesta: que Jaz haya estado en peligro o que haya estado con un muchacho?.- Lily rió con más ganas.

¿No estabas preocupada tú también?.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a la ligera cuando Daibu acaba de morir?

No me lo tomo a la ligera.- Lily se puso seria de repente.- Pero es ahora cuando necesitamos más amor que nunca...

¿Amor?.- Genzo pareció atragantarse con el almíbar.- ¿Amor?

¿Qué no lo notaste?.- cuestionó Lily.- Ellos se miraron tal y como nosotros lo hacíamos cuando nos conocimos.

¡Pero se acaban de conocer!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Es imposible que hayan encontrado ya una conexión!

Recuerda que todo Ángel tiene a su Elegido.- replicó Lily.- Quizás él sea...

No lo digas aun, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- Aun no me hago a la idea de que Jazmín sea un Neo Ángel, mucho menos aceptaré que ya tenga un Elegido.

Lo sé.- suspiró Lily.

Y mucho menos alguien como ese chico...

¿Sabes cuál es el apellido de Erick?.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Levin.

¿Levin?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jazmín me lo contó, y me dijo también que Erick dijo que nos conocía a nosotros. Además, hablé con él antes de que se marchara y me dijo que su padre está en Suecia y su madre en México.

¿Crees que sea...?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Es muy probable.- asintió Lily.- ¿Quién más podría ser?

Genzo suspiró. No le agradaba la idea, pero el hecho de que el apellido de Erick fuera Levin hacían la situación menos desagradable...

Por cierto que Jazmín nunca ha escuchado hablar de un Levin.- comentó Lily, después de un rato.

¿No se lo dijiste?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

No, ella debe descubrirlo por sí sola.- replicó Lily.

Más que nada por el hecho de que... Bueno, Lily sospechaba algo, pero no lo quería decir. La madre de Erick era mexicana, y esos ojos grises le hacían pensar en que quizás podría tratarse de quien Lily pensaba... Si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, eso significaría que Jazmín quizás caería también en la trampa en la que Lily había caído... Claro, ella no podría decir nada, Jazmín tendría que averiguarlo por sí misma...

Mientras tanto, Jazmín se encontraba en su habitación, con Daisuke. El chico le contaba a su hermana de que Sanae y Akiko trataban de sobrellevar la muerte de Daibu, pero que Hayate estaba furioso. Tsubasa parecía resignado, ya antes había tenido que soportar la muerte de su esposa, así que sabía como manejar el dolor.

Hayate quiere venganza.- dijo Daisuke.- Quiere acabar con sus propias manos con el Demonio Negro.

No podrá hacerlo.- suspiró Jazmín.- Creo que solo nosotras podremos hacerlo y no sabemos como.

Lo sé.- suspiró Daisuke.- Quisiera ayudarlas en algo...

No puedes.- negó Jazmín.- No tienes poderes...

Lo sé, y eso también desespera a Eichiro y Hayate.- replicó Daisuke.- La verdad es que nos dimos cuenta de que en vez de ayudar, únicamente hacemos que a ustedes las lastimen más... Aunque viéndolo bien, Akiko y tú se hicieron más fuertes desde que sus seres queridos murieron...

Jazmín tuvo entonces una visión. Al parecer, mientras las Neo Ángeles más sufrían, más poderosas se volvían... Al parecer, el dolor era el detonante de su fuerza y de su espíritu de lucha... Jazmín le contó a Daisuke sus sospechas.

Pero entonces significaría que Ingrid también sufriría una gran pérdida, ¿no?.- cuestionó Daisuke.

Ya la tuvo.- Jazmín suspiró al recordar lo ocurrido un año atrás, y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás había sido en ese momento cuando Ingrid había obtenido su fuerza... .- No sé si recuerdes que hace un año Ingrid estaba enamorada de alguien.

Sí, pero que el muchacho tuvo que marcharse a América, ¿no?.- dijo Daisuke.

Sí, pero eso fue una mentira.- musitó Jaz.- La verdad fue que el muchacho falleció en un accidente automovilístico...

¿Qué? ¿En serio?.- Daisuke estaba atónito.- ¿Pero entonces por qué dijeron que...?

Porque Ingrid no sabía como sobrellevar su dolor.- cortó Jazmín.- Por eso mintió, aunque a mí me dijo la verdad... Sin embargo, no me dijo lo de sus poderes...

Quizás porque no se sentía preparada, con tantas presiones.- comentó Daisuke.

Sí, eso podía ser... Jazmín volvió a pensar en Erick y se imaginó qué sentiría ella si él muriera... Era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más Jazmín se convencía de que ella había nacido para estar con él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Wakashimazu llegaron a Colonia, en Alemania, y se hospedaron en un hotel. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la zona en donde se encontraban los demás Ángeles, pero para llegar ahí tendrían que rentar un coche. Esa noche, Umi contemplaba el cielo estrellado, pensando en su profesor y en toda la gente que había muerto en el maremoto... La verdad era que ese profesor había sido para Umi mucho más que su amor platónico, había sido su mentor, su mejor amigo... Junto al hotel en donde se encontraban había un pequeño lago artificial, el cual comenzó a hacer olas conforme Umi se iba desesperando más, y ella se preguntó si eso se debía a sus recién descubiertos poderes...

Siempre te ha gustado el agua.- comentó alguien detrás de ella.

Umi se dio la vuelta y vio ahí a Louis Le Blanc parado frente a ella. Louis era el hijo de Pierre Le Blanc, el ex capitán del equipo de Francia, y de la modelo Claire Ford. Louis y Umi se conocían desde niños, y eran grandes amigos.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Umi, sorprendida.

Vine a visitar a mis abuelos maternos.- Louis se encogió de hombros.- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Yo tampoco esperaba venir aquí.- confesó Umi.- Pero así es la vida...

Me da gusto.- sonrió Louis.- Te extrañaba.

Umi sonrió, pero una idea comenzó a formársele en la mente y la sonrisa comenzó a esfumársele de la cara... Al parecer, toda la gente a la que las Ángeles querían morían o eran lastimadas por culpa de su destino... Así pues, Umi no dejaría que eso volviera a pasarle nunca...

Pues a mí no me da gusto.- replicó Umi.- Perdona, pero quiero estar sola.

Louis vio, atónito, que Umi se iba sin darle la oportunidad de replicar, haciendo que detrás de ella las olas del lago azotaran con fuerza en la orilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín tenía dos años cuando nació Daisuke, tres meses antes de lo previsto. Después de un embarazo complicado, los doctores no pudieron evitarlo y el niño nació prematuro y con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Lily y Genzo, sin embargo, conservaron la esperanza, como era de esperarse... Daisuke se debatió entre la vida y la muerte pero al final consiguió sobrevivir... Jazmín, a pesar de ser una pequeña, se sintió muy feliz cuando sus padres llevaron al fin a su hermanito a casa... La vida parecía ser perfecta. Lily al fin había conseguido una familia, tenía un esposo que la adoraba y dos hijos encantadores, pero ella seguía temiendo que algo saliera mal... Después del nacimiento de Jazmín, Anya no volvió a hacerse presente, o al menos no con toda su furia, por lo que Lily temía que eso se debiera a que la chica se había pasado al cuerpo de Jazmín... 

_Y aparte de todo, Lily extrañaba a su familia, su verdadera familia... Ella lo hubiera dado todo porque sus padres pudieran conocer a sus hijos... Genzo sabía que Azucena se sentía triste, no por nada era su Ángel, pero ahí sí que no sabía cómo ayudarla... Él no podría llamarle a los padres de ella... _

_Sin embargo, pasó algo que le dio a Lily un nuevo soplo de Esperanza. Un día, ella fue a visitar a Rika y la encontró viendo unas viejas fotos de su familia. La francesa tenía extendidas varias fotos sobre una mesa y Lily vio, con curiosidad, una foto cortada y muy vieja en donde aparecía una familia numerosa..._

_¿Quiénes son ellos?.- preguntó Lily._

_Ah, es la familia de mi madre.- respondió Rika.- ¿Sabes? Mi madre huyó de su país de origen por presiones de su familia. Ella se enamoró de mi padre y la familia de ella nunca aceptó que se casara con un extranjero... Así pues, decidió huir, pero entonces ella perdió contacto con sus padres y hermanos... Lo único que mi madre conservó de ellos fue esta foto rota..._

_Lily miró a Rika con una expresión extraña. La francesa se sorprendió mucho cuando la mexicana se marchó sin decirle palabra, pero más se sorprendió cuando ella regresó al poco rato con algo arrugado en la mano. Lily, temblando, dejó en la mesa un pedazo de fotografía roto. Rika soltó un grito... Los dos pedazos encajaban perfectamente, no cabía duda de que se trataba de la misma foto..._

_Esa foto que tienes tú es de mi familia.- musitó Lily.- La familia de mi padre. Y ésta foto que tengo yo es de la hermana perdida de mi papá..._

_Rika no pudo articular palabra... En el pedazo de foto que Lily había mostrado aparecía su madre..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Me encanta Grey´s Anatomy, por si no se han dado cuenta..._

_Una disculpa a Arwen por matar a uno de sus gemelos... Pero espero que siga teniendo fe en mí..._


	12. Por una fotografía

**Capítulo 11. Por una fotografía.**

Rika miraba por la ventana. El día era lluvioso y frío, como en esos momentos se sentía su corazón. Taro entró sigilosamente y observó a su esposa por unos momentos. Su cabello rubio comenzaba a mostrar los efectos de la edad, pero sus ojos verde esmeralda seguían teniendo la vitalidad de la juventud.

Estás muy pensativa.- dijo Taro.

¿Cómo no estarlo?.- suspiró Rika.- Ya no sé que va a pasar...

Nadie lo sabe.- replicó Taro.- Y eso ha sido siempre.

Bueno, antes con la profecía del Oráculo sabíamos cuál sería nuestro camino a seguir, pero ahora están pasando cosas que nadie se esperaba, aunque... .- Rika se detuvo un momento.- Creo que en el fondo muchas de nosotras sabíamos que las cosas habían quedado inconclusas.

Sí, yo también lo presentía.- Taro se sentó junto a Rika y se puso a contemplar con ella la tarde lluviosa.

Después de "haber salvado al mundo" y de "regresar a la vida", Taro se encontró en su departamento en París, justo en el día anterior a que él se enterara de la muerte de la hermana de Genzo. Misaki, por supuesto, se preguntó al igual que los demás protegidos si acaso todo había sido un sueño... La vida seguía su curso de siempre y parecía que en el mundo nada había cambiado, así que quizás todo había sido una ilusión... Pero no, poco rato después el dueño del PSG apareció en compañía de su hija, una linda rubia de ojos verde esmeralda que le dijeron a Taro que nada había sido una ilusión... Claro, con Rika no fue nada difícil convencerla de que ellos debían estar juntos, como le pasó a Genzo con Lily, así que Taro le pidió que fuera su novia, después le pidió que vivieran juntos y al final le propuso matrimonio. Cuando Ingrid y Eichiro nacieron, Rika tuvo la misma visión del Destino que tuvo Lily la noche que nació Jazmín, pero a diferencia de este caso, con Rika el mensaje no tuvo matices dramáticos ni mucho menos. A Taro le caía en gracia el saber que iba a tener una hija con "poderes especiales", tal y como los tenía su madre... Y a pesar de ser gemelos, Eichiro e Ingrid eran bastante diferentes, no solo en carácter sino también en físico: él era moreno de cabello café como su padre con los ojos verde esmeralda de su madre, mientras que ella era rubia platino como su madre y tenía los ojos oscuros de su padre.

Ingrid e Eichiro crecieron, como era de esperarse, y ambos conocieron a un muchacho francés llamado Jaques. El joven se hizo un gran amigo de Eichiro, y se enamoró rápidamente de su gemela, la cual no tardó en corresponderle. Eichiro ayudó a la pareja a andar a "escondidas de sus padres", ya que él era hijo de Louis Napoleón y Rika no podía ver a éste ni en pintura. Ingrid y Jaques pudieron haber sido muy felices pero entonces, y sin previo aviso, él falleció en un accidente automovilístico cuando el coche en el que viajaba con sus amigos fue arrollado por un tráiler. Jaques salió despedido por el parabrisas y murió al instante. El dolor que Ingrid enfrentó fue tan grande que prefirió mentirle a medio mundo y decir que Jaques se había marchado a estudiar a América. Coincidencia, o destino quizás, la familia que le quedaba a Louis Napoleón se marchó de Francia sin decir adiós.

Ingrid cree que no sé lo sucedido con Jaques Napoleón.- comentó Rika, después de un rato.

Ella entonces no sabía que eres un Ángel y que como tal, tienes instintos.- replicó Taro.

Sí, quizás.- suspiró Rika.- Me hubiera gustado poder apoyarla, sé que sufrió mucho y no solo por el hecho de que perdió a Jaques, sino que fue en ese momento cuando aparecieron sus poderes.

Sí, recuerdo que esa noche hubo vientos tan fuertes que los meteorólogos pensaban que podría haber un huracán, excepto porque los huracanes no se dan en tierra firme.- comentó Taro.- ¿Pero sabes algo? Ingrid sabe que estuviste con ella.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- se sorprendió Rika.

Porque ella misma me lo dijo.- sonrió Taro.- Me confesó que había tenido miedo de contarte "todos sus secretos" pero que se había dado cuenta de que tú lo sabías todo...

Rika se recargó contra el hombro de Taro, como siempre lo hacía. Él la besó en la cabeza.

Todo va a salir bien.- dijo Taro.

Sí, porque tú estarás conmigo.- dijo Rika.- Como dos buenos amigos.

Sí, dos buenos amigos que se entienden bien en la cama.- sonrió Taro.

Te pasas.- Rika se puso muy colorada.

El clima estaba cambiando. Fuertes vientos azotaban las copas de los árboles y ambos Misaki se dieron cuenta de que Ingrid estaba triste... Ella se encontraba tratando de consolar a Akiko, la cual a pesar de todo no podía dejar de llorar. Eichiro y Daisuke, por su parte, estaban tratando de calmar a Hayate, que seguía clamando venganza.

Me las pagará.- gruñó Hayate.- Ese sujeto me las pagará. Voy a vengar la muerte de mi hermano.

Trata de tranquilizarte. Ni siquiera sabes si es hombre.- dijo Eichiro.

¿Qué más da que sea hombre o mujer?.- protestó Hayate.- El caso es que lo acabaré con mis propias manos.

No servirá de nada.- dijo Akiko, sin dejar de llorar.- La muerte solo traerá más muerte.

Ella tiene razón.- dijo Ingrid, quien de pronto recordó a Jaques.

Ya, no nos sirve de nada ponernos así.- intervino Jazmín.- Si nos desesperamos y nos ponemos a llorar, no lograremos nada.

Claro, entonces según tú debemos irnos a pasear al pueblo vecino con desconocidos, ¿no?.- reclamó Hayate.

¿Qué tratas de decir?.- Jazmín se sorprendió por el reclamo.

Que no pasó ni un día desde que mi hermano murió y tú ya estabas haciendo amistad con otra persona.- gruñó Hayate.- No me esperaba eso de ti.

¿Me reclamas porque conocí a Erick?.- Jazmín no salía de su asombro.- No fue a propósito, yo solo quería alejarme un rato para olvidarme de todo...

Sí, claro, dale ese pretexto a otro idiota.- gruñó Hayate, dándose la vuelta y saliendo enojado de la habitación.

Akiko dejó de llorar y fue tras él. Jazmín miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

¿Qué le pasa?.- musitó ella.

Que tú siempre le has gustado y no le pareció que de pronto te aparecieras con un chico al que solo le falta el barco vikingo para ser un príncipe nórdico.- respondió Daisuke.- Sonará trillado, pero dale tiempo. Acaba de morir su hermano...

Sí, lo sé... .- suspiró Jazmín.

Daisuke se levantó para abrazar a su hermana y consolarla. Eichiro miró a Ingrid.

Lamento no haber estado presente cuando pasó todo.- comentó él.

No importa.- negó Ingrid.- Fue mejor, pudiste haber sido tú...

Eichiro no dijo nada, solo miró por la ventana al igual que lo hacía su hermana.

¿Soy una desgraciada por estar agradecida porque no hayas sido tú el que falleció?.- cuestionó Ingrid, después de un rato.

No, no eres una desgraciada.- replicó Eichiro.- Eres humana... Y es lógico que no quieras sufrir más...

Lo dicho, sería una noche de tormenta...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo difícil sería encontrar los Ángeles. Kazuki sabía, por las noticias, que ya todas se encontraban en Alemania. Kojiro Hyuga había sido dado de alta y su hijo Hiro estaba por seguir sus pasos después de una recuperación asombrosa y milagrosa. Nadie entendía cómo era que Hiro pudo recuperarse tan rápido, pero Kazuki sabía, porque se lo dijo Kirei, que fue porque Ryou murió por su hermano y eso lo había hecho a él recuperarse tan rápido.

No tiene sentido.- replicó Katariina.- ¿Qué tiene que ver que haya muerto el gemelo con que el otro hermano se haya recuperado tan rápido?

Según me dijo Kirei, si dos almas están por cruzar el umbral de la vida y la muerte, una de ellas puede regresar a la vida si la otra se sacrifica por él. Hiro se recuperó porque Ryou dio su vida por él.

Es complicado.- suspiró Katariina.- Pero será más complicado el tratar de ayudar a las Ángeles.

Yo estaré contigo, no te preocupes.- sonrió Kazuki.

Katariina se puso algo roja. Kazuki siguió conduciendo por las calles de Munich. Los Wakashimazu y los Hyuga ya habían llegado al sitio en donde se encontraban los demás, pero para llegar a ese lugar, Kazuki y Katariina tenían que localizar a otra persona primero...

Aquí es.- dijo Kazuki.

Vaya que viven con lujo.- comentó Katariina.

Ambos se bajaron del coche y tocaron al timbre. Les abrió la puerta un mayordomo quien los hizo pasar a la lujosa sala. Kazuki y Katariina esperaron, y al poco rato llegó una mujer aun joven y bella de rasgos orientales y cabello negro largo hasta media espalda. Detrás de ella iba un muchacho de unos diecisiete años de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Buenas tardes.- dijo la mujer.- Bienvenidos a mi casa.

Muchas gracias, señora Schneider.- Kazuki hizo una reverencia.- Perdone que la vengamos a molestar a su casa.

No importa, siempre es un placer recibir amigos de Karl.- sonrió la mujer.- Él es mi hijo Armand.

Buenas tardes.- el muchacho saludó cortésmente.

Bueno, le pediré a nuestro mayordomo que nos traiga las hachas.- dijo la mujer.

Katariina se sorprendió por el comentario, como era de esperarse, pero Kazuki y Armand se mostraron imperturbables.

Gracias, señora Schneider.- dijo Kazuki.

Llámeme Hana, por favor.- pidió la mujer.

En ese momento, llegó a la mansión un hombre rubio de ojos azules. Kazuki lo saludó como si lo conociera de tiempo, y Katariina lo reconoció al instante: se trataba de Karl Heinz Schneider.

Querido.- dijo Hana.- Perdona, pero tengo que ir cuanto antes a Oxford o perderé mi examen.

Lo sé, cariño.- Karl besó a Hana en la cabeza.- No te preocupes, le pediré a Johann que te lleve. Armand, ¿podrías llevar a tu madre al jardín?

Claro, papá.- asintió el muchacho.

Katariina, por supuesto, no entendía nada. Karl esperó a que su familia se alejara un poco para hablar con los invitados,.

Perdonen a mi esposa.- dijo Karl.- Tiene Alzheimer y eso la hace perder la conexión de vez en cuando.

No hay problema.- dijo Kazuki.- Supongo que ya sabes por qué estamos aquí.

Sí, lo sé... .- suspiró Karl.

La única que no entendía ahí era Katariina. Kirei solo le había dicho que la primera persona a quien ella debía contactar era a Hana Wakabayashi, el ex Ángel de la Confianza.

Hana era un Ángel también.- explicó Kazuki a la chica.- Su muerte fue el desencadenante del futuro de las Alas Guerreras hace años.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que su muerte?.- exclamó Katariina.- ¿Quieres decir que...?

Hana revivió.- continuó Karl.- Yo no supe nada de su pasado sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando Armand cumplió los quince años... Fue esa misma noche en que mi esposa olvidó todo y se perdió entre las telarañas de su memoria, y cuando yo me enteré de que ella había sido un Ángel pero que al revivir había perdido todos sus poderes...

¿Y Armand no los heredó?.- quiso saber Katariina.- O sea, sus poderes.

No, según me dijo la Voz que me habló aquella noche hace más de dos años, los hombres no pueden heredar los poderes de un Ángel, por no mencionar que a estas alturas Hana ya es una mujer normal, por así decirlo.- replicó Karl.

Entonces, eh... .- musitó Katariina.- ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí, sino venimos buscando a un Ángel?

Pues lo que sucede es que solo Hana sabe como encontrar a las Alas Guerreras.- respondió Kazuki.- Después de todo, ella es hermana de Genzo.

Karl sonrió levemente. Armand escuchaba todo desde detrás de la puerta de la sala y suspiró. Ya su madre le había dicho en sus pocos momentos de lucidez que quizás en algún momento eso iba a ocurrir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín volvió a tener el mismo sueño esa noche. Desde el 1 de abril, ella no había dejado de tener esa pesadilla... Sin embargo, esa vez el sueño tuvo una ligera variación...

_Era lo mismo, ella corría por una ciudad en ruinas. El cielo estaba oscuro, y las llamas lo envolvían todo... No se sentía la presencia de ni una sola alma en el lugar y Jazmín se estaba desesperando. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En dónde estaban todos? Después de un rato, la chica comenzó a sentir que no se encontraba sola..._

_Una sombra oscura la seguía a distancia. Ella no sabía quién o qué era esa sombra, solo sabía que iba con ella a donde quiera que iba..._

_¿Qué quieres de mí?.- gritó ella.- ¿Qué hiciste con familia?_

_Solo quiero estar cerca de ustedes.- respondió una voz de mujer tremendamente helada. _

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?.- gritó Jazmín.- ¡Deja de lastimar a mi familia!_

_De pronto, la figura se dividió en dos y apareció frente a Jazmín una mujer de cabello rojo encendido y unos fríos ojos negros que le recordaron a la chica a su madre... La mujer caminaba segura, aunque detrás de ella se agitaban unas enormes alas negras..._

_Nunca le haría daño a tu familia.- replicó la mujer.- Porque también es mi familia..._

_¿Qué?.- exclamó Jazmín._

_Sorpréndete, querida.- rió la pelirroja.- Pero yo también soy tu madre. Y he venido por mi heredero._

_Jazmín, atónita, vio como de pronto el fuego se hacía más y más intenso y una enorme ave fénix de color negro surgía detrás de la mujer, al tiempo que ella reía a carcajadas de una forma perversa... Y lo peor del caso, es que junto a ella apareció la otra mitad de la sombra, quien resultó ser alguien a quien Jazmín alcanzó a reconocer..._

Jazmín despertó, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Ese sueño había variado mucho ya, hasta el punto de hacerla soñar con una mujer pelirroja que se parecía mucho a su madre... La chica se preguntó, aterrada, si esa mujer no sería la hermana gemela de Lily...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sí, era poco menos que imposible... Pero era cierto..._

_Rika y Lily resultaron ser primas. Una vez pasada la sorpresa del primer momento, Lily le dijo a Rika que ese pedazo de fotografía le había pertenecido a su padre, y que se trataba de su querida hermana menor, la cual había huido con un francés que solo quería hacerle daño... Rika a su vez contó que su mamá había guardado ese pedazo de fotografía con su familia y que había arrancado la parte en donde aparecía ella como un símbolo de que se había separado de ellos para siempre... Lo que sí, la madre de Rika ignoraba que su hermano hubiese recogido el pedazo roto..._

_Es increíble.- musitó Rika, llorando.- ¡Somos primas! ¿Sabes la enorme coincidencia que esto es?_

_Sin embargo, Lily no estaba tan emocionada... Ella no se esperaba encontrarse una familia en ese lugar... Así pues, su miedo le ganó a la emoción y Lily salió huyendo de la casa, dejando a Rika completamente perpleja..._

_Media hora más tarde, Genzo recibió una llamada de Taro, quien le contó agrandes rasgos todo lo ocurrido. Tras veinte minutos de charla, Genzo salió a buscar a su esposa y la encontró en el jardín, mirando el atardecer con Jazmín dormida en sus piernas. _

_Taro acaba de hablarme.- dijo Genzo, en voz baja, para no despertar a su hija.- Me contó lo ocurrido con Rika..._

_Esto tiene que ser una burla del destino.- murmuró Lily, con la cara llamada en lágrimas. _

_¿Por qué? Sé que deseas desde hace mucho el volver a tener contacto con tu familia, y ahora que lo conseguiste... Huyes.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo cuando alguien está dispuesto a amarte sin barreras, Azu?_

_Porque temo volver a perderlo todo.- musitó Lily.- No soportaría volver tener que decirle adiós a los que quiero..._

_Dicho en otras palabras, te da miedo la felicidad.- replicó Genzo, abrazando a su esposa con cuidado.- Algo que no le queda al Ángel de la Esperanza... Amor, quisiera que entendieras que no volverá a pasar lo que pasó hace años. La Vida da muchas vueltas, y no porque sufriste hace años significa que lo volverás a hacer... Deja que te queramos sin reservas..._

_Es irónico, ¿no?.- sonrió Lily.- Todo por una fotografía._

_Mucho rato después, Rika escuchó que tocaban el timbre y acudió a abrir. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que quien la esperaba en la puerta no era otra que Lily... Genzo y Taro observaron cómo sus esposas se abrazaban, llorando por el milagro que se les acababa de conceder..._


	13. Recuerdos perdidos

**Capítulo 12. Recuerdos perdidos.**

Ellos tenían poco tiempo de haberse reunido con los demás, pero ya sentían que la tristeza en todos era pareja. Haydee Solo-Mizuno contempló a la que había sido su amiga de toda la vida. El rostro de Suien había perdido su alegría y sus ojos púrpura reflejaban la tristeza...

Lo lamento mucho.- comentó Haydee.

También yo.- musitó Suien.- ¿Cómo fue que pasó? No pude presentirlo...

Yo tampoco pude presentir el maremoto.- suspiró Haydee.- No sé qué está pasando, que esta clase de eventos están pasando desapercibidos para nuestros instintos de Ángeles.

Era cierto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Antes las Ángeles podían sentir cuando había peligro, pero a esas alturas ya habían pasado varias desgracias y nadie de las Alas Guerreras había podido predecirlo...

¿Por qué a uno de mis hijos?.- exclamó Suien, de pronto.- ¿Por qué uno de ellos? ¿Por qué no pudo morir alguien más?

Creo que... .- Haydee no sabía si decirlo o no.- Creo que fue para que Chiaki liberara sus poderes... Ya sabes, el dolor nos hace más fuertes...

¡No somos Ángeles de dolor, maldita sea!.- gritó Suien, furiosa.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre de esta manera?

El desencadenante del poder de Suien había sido la muerte de su hermano. Y si bien en aquél momento lo toleró, en esos momentos no podía soportar que su hijo hubiese tenido que ser sacrificado para que su otra hija obtuviera sus poderes.

Desearía poder decirle a Kirei tantas cosas... .- gruñó Suien.- Ella tiene la culpa de todo.

No seas injusta.- pidió Haydee.- Kirei es el Ángel de la Muerte, pero ella solo sigue órdenes.

¿Órdenes de quién?.- gruñó Suien.- ¿Del Destino?

Bien sabes que sí...

Claro, el Destino. ¿Pero qué quería de ellas en esa ocasión? Y en todo caso, ¿por qué no había habido una nueva profecía? La anterior predicción terminaba con el sacrificio de los Elegidos para salvar a los Ángeles, y no anunciaba que hubiera una segunda parte...

Al menos me gustaría que alguien nos pudiera decir cómo salir adelante.- murmurón Suien, derramando algunas lágrimas.- Extraño a mi Ryou...

No pierdas la esperanza.- musitó Haydee.- Recuerda que en la ocasión anterior, los muertos por la profecía regresaron...

Lo sé.- suspiró Suien.- ¿Pero sucederá lo mismo ahora?

Kirei es la única que puede respondernos eso.- recordó Haydee.

Quisiera poder hablar con ella...

Haydee abrazó a Suien. Umi las observaba sin ser vista desde detrás de la puerta. ella seguía sintiéndose mal, ya que no solo había perdido a un ser querido sino que también había tenido que decirle adiós a otro, Louis, para evitar que saliera lastimado...

Quisiera saber quién nos está tratando como títeres.- musitó Chiaki, detrás de ella.

Es lo mismo que me pregunto.- suspiró Umi.- O más bien, quisiera saber qué puedo hacer con mis poderes...

Alguien dejó caer un jarrón al suelo y las dos chicas se voltearon, asustadas. Chiaki se puso colorada hasta la punta de las orejas cuando vio a Daisuke parado y contemplando de manera extraña el jarrón.

Se cayó.- dijo él, sin más.- Lamento haberlas asustado.

No importa.- negó Umi.

¿Qué hacen?.- quiso saber Daisuke.

Nada importante.- Umi se encogió de hombros.- Creo que iré a dar una vuelta afuera. No conozco el sitio y me gustaría saber si hay un lago cerca.

Pasa un río a pocos kilómetros.- replicó Daisuke.

Ya veo, gracias.- asintió Umi.

Voy contigo.- musitó Chiaki, avergonzada.

Gracias, pero prefiero estar sola.- replicó Umi.

La chica se marchó dejando solos a los muchachos. Chiaki trataba de no ponerse nerviosa, pero la presencia de Daisuke siempre la perturbaba un poco.

¿Te sientes bien?.- quiso saber Daisuke, mirándola a la cara.

No, la verdad.- confesó Chiaki.- Me siento mareada.

Es normal, supongo.- musitó Daisuke, con tristeza.- Lamento mucho lo de Ryou... Lo voy a extrañar...

También yo.- musitó Chiaki.

Ella le dio la espalda a Daisuke. No quería que él la viera llorar, pero entonces el muchacho abrazó a la chica de repente.

¿Qué haces?.- Chiaki no toleraba esa clase de demostraciones de afecto.

No tiene nada de malo el negar que necesitas un poco de afecto físico.- murmuró Daisuke, con ternura.

Pero yo no quiero.- musitó Chiaki, aunque cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, Daisuke no la soltó. Chiaki derramó algunas lágrimas y sollozó un poco, aunque después se dio cuenta de la cercanía del chico y su corazón de adolescente comenzó a latir con rapidez.

Ya, muchas gracias.- Chiaki se hizo para atrás.- Eso es suficiente.

No hay de que, Chía.- sonrió Daisuke.- Aquí estaré para ti.

De pronto, todas las fogatas y demás fuegos de la casa se encendieron al máximo. Daisuke parpadeó, sorprendido.

¿Y eso?.- cuestionó Daisuke.

Nada.- Chiaki se puso más roja aun.- Me tengo que ir...

Chiaki salió corriendo, y Daisuke se limitó a contemplarla con extrañeza...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armand quería charlar con el par de desconocidos que habían llegado a su casa. Su madre los había recibido sin sorpresa, pero en Hana eso ya no era nada extraño. Desde el día en que Armand había cumplido los 15 años, ella había perdido sus recuerdos gracias al Alzheimer, pero algo le decía al muchacho que Hana había dejado de recordar desde muchos años atrás...

No parecía ser un día diferente a los demás, excepto porque él cumplía los quince. Armand había sido hijo único, cosa que en realidad no le molestaba al muchacho. Si bien había heredado las habilidades para jugar fútbol de su padre, Armand no estaba tan obsesionado con este deporte como lo había estado Karl o cualquiera de sus amigos, incluyendo Genzo Wakabayashi, su tío. Armand no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que Genzo se reunía con ellos, él miraba a su hermana con una mezcla de nostalgia y melancolía en sus ojos, aunque ni Karl ni Hana le dieron la razón. Sea como fuere, el día de su cumpleaños número quince, todo era normal, Hana felicitó a su único hijo y le dijo que de regalo su padre le regalaría un coche nuevo... Todo transcurrió de manera normal, hasta que dieron las doce de la noche en punto... Una fuerza sobrehumana sacudió los cimientos de la casa y Armand se preguntó si habría un terremoto... Él corrió al cuarto de sus padres y encontró a su madre desmayada sobre la cama y a Karl atónito, contemplando una Luz potente que iluminaba la habitación... Antiguo Ángel de la Confianza.- dijo una potente voz.- Tu hijo ha cumplido los quince años. El plazo se ha vencido. Se removerán los recuerdos de tu cabeza, tal y como se había planeado... No me haga esto, por favor.- pidió Schneider, desesperado.- No me quite a mi esposa... Ella nunca dejará de amarte.- replicó la Voz.- Ni tampoco te olvidará. Pero ese amor que te profesa debe quedar escondido entre sus demás recuerdos... Así se ha decidido... La Luz se esfumó, y a partir de ese momento, Hana no volvió a ser la misma... Olvidaba lo que estaba haciendo, cambiaba una palabra por otra, se le olvidaba en qué día se encontraba... Armand no comprendía nada, como era de esperarse, y no se hubiese creído el cuento de las Alas Guerreras sino fuera porque él mismo vio y escuchó al Destino... Así pues, Armand se resignó a que su madre perdiera su memoria y se dedicó a cuidarla con el mismo amor y la misma pasión con la que Karl la cuidaba. Armand pensó que no ocurriría nada más hasta que un día, estando en el jardín lleno de rosas, Hana se puso muy seria y callada de repente, cosa que no era normal en ella... ¿Mamá, te pasa algo?.- preguntó Armand, preocupado. El Caos volverá.- murmuró Hana.- Las Alas Guerreras volverán a reunirse... ¿Qué cosa?.- el joven pensó que su madre deliraba, como era de esperarse. Un día, no muy lejano, llegarán a la casa dos personas.- Hana habló con tanta seriedad que Armand no dudó de que se encontraba más lúcida que nunca.- Vendrán buscándome, pero quizás yo no esté en condiciones de atenderlos. Voy a necesitarte, hijo mío. No heredaste mis poderes perdidos, pero eres mi portavoz... Por favor, cuando esas dos personas lleguen a la casa, quiero que les digas lo siguiente... Armand prestó atención. La voz de Hana se convirtió en un susurro y entonces ella reveló un lugar escondido en lo profundo de la Selva Negra. El muchacho supuso entonces que se trataba de un escondite... Y ese día había llegado. Habían aparecido dos personas preguntando por las Alas Guerreras y obviamente era deber de Armand el decirles cómo encontrarlas... Hana, como si supiera que el Día había llegado, comenzó a preguntar por Karl. Armand supo que era el momento de actuar... Padre, mamá te está buscando.- anunció él. Iré inmediatamente.- Karl se puso de pie.- Perdónenme, por favor. Claro.- Kazuki vio cómo el alemán salía al jardín, y entonces el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules se sentó frente a ellos. No me pregunten como.- dijo Armand.- Pero sé como llevarlos hasta donde se encuentran las Alas Guerreras. ¿Nos puedes llevar?.- preguntó Katariina. Sí. Es mi misión, según veo.- suspiró Armand.- Mi madre era un Ángel, pero cambió su forma angelical a una humana por amor... Pero ésa es otra historia... Entiendo.- Kazuki habló con tacto.- Cuando estés preparado, lo estaremos nosotros... Armand sonrió. Evidentemente, se había topado con el Destino. Esto es algo importante, ¿verdad?.- preguntó el muchacho. Ten por seguro que sí.- respondió Kazuki. A Karl no le sorprendió el hecho de que su hijo quisiera ayudar a Kazuki y a su amiga a encontrar a las Alas Guerreras. Mejor dicho, ya se lo esperaba... Schneider le deseó a su hijo y a sus amigos la mejor de las suertes. Vete tranquilo, hijo.- dijo el alemán.- Yo cuidaré de tu madre. Gracias, papá.- sonrió Armand. Él besó a Hana antes de marcharse con Kazuki y Katariina. Para la joven, la situación estaba tornándose cada vez más rara, pero ya no era hora de dar marcha atrás... Ellos iban en busca de su destino, sin embargo, había alguien que no iba a permitirlo... Katariina.- dijo Kirei a su sobrina.- Tengan cuidado, está detrás de ustedes... Kazuki, detente.- pidió Katariina, asustada. ¿Qué ocurre?.- Sorimachi miró a su amiga, preocupado. Algo va a pasar.- musitó Katariina.- Kirei me lo dice... No bien acababa ella de decir eso cuando hubo una explosión a pocos metros de en donde se encontraban ellos y apareció una columna de fuego negro. Armand nunca había visto algo semejante, pero era obvio que eso no era normal... No vas a ningún lado, Mensajera de la Vida y la Muerte.- dijo el Demonio Negro.- No vas a decirle a la Esperanza el Destino de su herencia. Kazuki estuvo a punto de caer en pánico. Ninguno de los tres tenía poderes extraordinarios y al parecer iban a tener que pelear contra un Demonio... Sin embargo, él tuvo un mensaje momentáneo de Kirei. Y era muy claro... "Protege a Katariina...". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------. Lily sintió que alguien la llamaba. No necesitaba preguntar sabía muy bien quién era... Anya le estaba hablando, y Lily se esforzaba por ignorarla... Ella seguía negándose a aceptar esa parte de sí misma, así que cada que Lily sentía el llamado de Anya, la ignoraba. No te ganas nada con negarme.- dijo Anya, cuando Lily se miró en el espejo.- No me iré, y lo sabes. Sé que ahí estás. replicó Lily, mirando a su contraparte pelirroja.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tus hijos, perdón, nuestros hijos, que eres mitad Demonio?.- replicó Anya. Solo Kirei era mestiza.- replicó Lily.- Tú y yo somos... Otra cosa... Somos lo mismo, dos cuerpos con un solo corazón.- insistió Anya.- No puedes deshacerte de mí, ¿lo olvidas? Hace muchos años me dijiste que tenías que aceptarme, te gustara o no. ¿Por qué has cambiado ahora? Porque pensé que podría purificarte.- replicó Lily.- O que podría fusionarme contigo desgraciadamente, no se cumplieron ninguna de las dos cosas. Sí, lo sé.- Anya esbozó una sonrisa triste.- Pero de cualquier manera, eso no te va a alejar de mí... Todo lo que amas, yo lo amo. Todo lo que proteges, lo protejo. Somos dos en una, no es algo de lo que te puedas deshacer... Tienes que decirle a Jazmín y a Daisuke sobre su herencia... Jazmín iba pasando por el cuarto de su madre y vio la puerta entreabierta. Ella echó un vistazo fugaz pero entonces ella se dio cuenta de que el reflejo de Lily en el espejo no era castaño, como ella, sino pelirrojo encendido... Y el reflejo le respondía a Lily, como si tuviera vida propia... Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que más sorprendió a Jazmín, sino el hecho de que la mujer del reflejo era idéntica a la que ella había visto en su sueño... 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A partir de ahora, el fic irá mucho más lento. No actualizaré todos los días como lo había hecho hasta ahora ya que mi trabajo está primero. Gracias por su comprensión..._


	14. Ánimas

**Capítulo 13. Ánimas.**

Katariina podía adelantarse a los movimientos de la figura tenebrosa que intentaba atacarla. Ella no tenía poderes especiales, pero era como si Kirei le adelantara los movimientos.

Kazuki le pedía que se mantuviera alejada, ¿pero cómo hacerlo sabiendo que él estaba en peligro?

Sorimachi, por su parte, tenía bien en claro una cosa: debía evitar que la figura tenebrosa lastimara a Katariina. Y por supuesto, tampoco podía lastimar a Armand. Los dos eran pieza clave para encontrar a las Alas Guerreras y ayudarlas en sus destinos, de manera que los dos debían seguir con vida. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer Kazuki contra el Demonio Negro? Sea quien sea que fuese ese sujeto, lo miraba con desprecio desde ese par de destellos rojos que eran sus ojos y que fulguraban cual rubíes en una calavera negra.

Kazuki, vámonos de aquí:- pidió Katariina.- No vamos a poder contra él.

Hay algo raro aquí.- murmuró Kazuki, mirando a la figura de negro.- Hay algo que me parece tremendamente familiar...

No es momento para ponerse a ver si conoces a ese tipo.- gruñó Armand.- Mejor busquemos una manera de salvarnos.

Sorimachi sonrió, inconscientemente. El chico Schneider había dicho "busquemos" y no "busquen", lo que significaba que ya estaba tan compenetrado con su misión como lo estaba Katariina. El Demonio Negro (miren que salí original con los nombres) los miraba con cierto desdén, y quizás aburrimiento.

Preferiría pelear contra un Ángel, no contra un patético intento de.- gruñó el sujeto.

Oye, el que no seamos ángeles no te da derecho a insultarnos.- gruñó Katariina.

Soy un hijo de Ángel.- replicó Armand.- ¿Eso no me hace nada?

No realmente.- el Demonio Negro se rió a carcajadas.- Un hijo varón no puede heredar los poderes de una Ángel. Patético. Tú, aunque seas hijo de la Confianza, no eres nada.

¿Y yo qué?.- parecía que Katariina se había tomado eso como un reto.- Soy mujer.

Pero no eres una hija, solo sobrina.- replicó el Demonio Negro.- No tienes el poder de la Muerte, no tienes el poder de la Vida, y nunca los vas a tener. Tan inútil como ese patético enamorado que sigue pensando en ella aunque se haya ido.

No hables así de lo que siento por Kirei.- protestó Kazuki.- No sabes lo que es.

Por favor, ¿crees que no lo sé?.- el Demonio Negro rió con más ganas.- Yo sé lo que es el Amor, la Vida, la Amistad, la Esperanza, la Confianza, la Justicia y la Misericordia. Sé lo que es cada una de ellas y lo que cada una siente, así que no me vengas con reclamos. Lo de ustedes fue patético, realmente.

Kazuki sintió una furia incontenible en su interior y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó contra el Demonio Negro. Éste no se esperaba que él fuera a reaccionar así y momentáneamente perdió el control y los dos cayeron al suelo. Katariina y Armand no supieron qué hacer, así que se dedicaron a contemplar cómo Kazuki golpeaba al sujeto. Sin embargo, siendo quien era, el Demonio Negro no se dejó atacar mucho tiempo porque después lanzó a Kazuki contra la pared con su fuerza descomunal. El joven (ni tanto) se estampó con fuerza y cayó y se desmayó por unos momentos. Katariina y Armand soltaron un grito.

¡Kazuki!.- Katariina corrió hacia el hombre.

Ay, no.- Armand miró con cierto espanto al sujeto tenebroso.- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

El Demonio Negro se preguntó a quien podría matar primero, si a la chica enamorada de su mentor, y a su mentor, o al hijo de la Confianza... Éste sería un buen golpe para ese Ángel si es que ella aun supiera quien era... Sin embargo, el Demonio Negro no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así y se lanzó al ataque contra el joven, sacando una enorme hacha de bordes tremendamente afilados...

¡Basta!.- gritó una voz, y el Demonio Negro se distrajo lo suficiente como para que el ataque se desviara.

Armand volteó, sorprendido. Él estaba casi seguro, al cien por ciento, de que la persona que estaba ahí parada era su madre. Fue solo un fugaz segundo, pero el chico vio a Hana vestida con un traje espectacular que la hacían verse bellísima... Sin embargo, la visión duró tan solo unos momentos, porque después desapareció... El Demonio Negro estaba más que perplejo, descendió al suelo y dejó de agitar sus alas. Armand notó que la figura del sujeto se había vuelto menos amenazante y que hasta había tomado forma humana... Incluso, hasta parecía un chico... Ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para que Kazuki pudiera llegar por detrás y golpear con fuerza al Demonio en la nuca. El sujeto cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Hay que acabar con él.- dijo Katariina.- No le demos oportunidad.

Nunca he matado a nadie.- musitó Kazuki.

Él no es una persona.- replicó Armand.- Es... Un eso. Tenemos que acabar con él.

Kazuki había golpeado al Demonio Negro con una barra de metal, con la cual bien podría darle el golpe de gracia... Sin embargo, en el último momento, el tiempo se detuvo, Armand se desvaneció y Katariina cayó en trance.

No lo mates.- ordenó Kirei, a través de su sobrina.

¿Qué?.- exclamó Kazuki.- ¿Por qué no?

No lo hagas.- repitió Kirei.- Cometerías un grave error.

Y antes de que Kazuki pudiera seguir preguntando, el tiempo volvió a andar, Katariina se desmayó, saliendo del trance, y Armand se incorporó, preguntándose qué rayos había pasado. Kazuki supo que debía obedecer y se hizo para atrás. El Demonio Negro recuperó la conciencia, tomó su hacha y emprendió el vuelo con sus alas negras. Sorimachi lo miró irse, imperturbable.

"Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Kirei", pensó él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín miraba la lluvia caer. Hacía al menos unas dos horas que la lluvia que había estado amenazando con caer al fin había llegado. Claro, eso se debía a que Umi ya se había reunido con ellos, y con la presencia de Ingrid, el Agua y el Aire al fin podían descargar su furia... Obvio era, todas las Neo Ángeles sentían furia... Y sin embargo, ninguna de ellas había tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra alguien y sacar sus habilidades a la luz... Jazmín suspiró. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente y necesitaba pensar, otra vez. Ya no podría fugarse a la ciudad vecina, así que la chica se conformó con salir al jardín... El agua la empapaba por completo, pero eso a ella no le importaba... 

Te vas a resfriar.- dijo Hayate, detrás de ella.

El joven se veía muy decaído, pero más que nada, se veía desesperado. Jazmín sintió un poco de lástima por él.

También tú.- dijo ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo que tú, supongo.- musitó él.- Buscando un sitio para pensar...

Claro.- Jazmín agachó la cabeza.- Es como si de pronto uno quisiera que el mundo dejara de girar...

Palabras más ciertas no se han dicho antes.- concordó Hayate.

Jazmín prefirió no decirle que había sido Erick quien las dijo primero que ella. Y hablando de eso... ¿Qué andaría haciendo Erick en esos momentos? ¿Estaría viajando en su coche o andaría comiendo pan en la placita? Hayate notó su distraimiento y gruñó.

Supongo que piensas en él.- musitó Hayate.

¿Eh?.- Jazmín se puso colorada.- No sé de qué me hablas...

Ya, no importa de todas maneras.- replicó Hayate, con crueldad.- Mucho que te ha de haber importado mi hermano si lo olvidas por haberte embobado con un rubito cualquiera.

Jazmín se hartó. Ella no había hecho nada malo, ¿por qué él estaba actuando así? Hayate había dado a entender que a Jazmín no le interesaba la muerte de Daibu solo porque había conocido a Erick y eso le dolió.

Oye, ya estuvo bueno, ¿no?.- gruñó Jazmín.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya conocido a Erick? Él no mató a Erick, y no porque haya estado con él significa que no me duela la muerte de Daibu. Sabes que yo quiero... ¡Quería a Daibu como a mi hermano, es claro que me dolió su muerte! Así como también me dolería si tú murieras...

Solo eso soy para ti, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Hayate, con tristeza.- Un hermano...

Iba Jazmín a contestar pero entonces la tierra tembló con fuerza, y Jazmín y Hayate cayeron al suelo. La chica alcanzó a ver que había una figura borrosa muy cerca de ellos, aparentemente la causante del temblor. Hayate fue el primero en incorporarse, pero entonces la figura extraña pateó la tierra y un nuevo temblor se dejó sentir.

¿Qué sucede?.- exclamó Hayate, volviendo a caer al suelo.

Algo muy malo va a suceder.- musitó Jazmín, poniéndose de pie.

No sabía quién, o qué era esa cosa que estaba parada delante de ellos, pero la chica sabía que era algo malo... Jazmín deseó con todas su fuerzas el tener sus alas, y esta vez éstas obedecieron y se agitaron con suavidad, y el traje púrpura cubrió su cuerpo.

Quédate atrás.- ordenó Jazmín.- No sé que es esto, pero no dejaré que te dañe.

La figura o cosa se lanzó contra Jazmín y la atacó, pero ella evadió el golpe con un potente destello de energía que salió de sus manos. La figura cayó hacia atrás, pero inmediatamente se incorporó.

Es muy fuerte.- musitó Jazmín.

No podrás derrotarla con algo tan simple como eso.- replicó Akiko, detrás de ella, con su traje de pelea.- Es una Ánima.

¿Una qué?.- exclamó Hayate.

Una Ánima.- repitió Akiko.- Es algo difícil de explicar... Solo puedo decir que no será derrotada con un ataque tan simple.

Akiko se elevó hasta el cielo, y después se dejó caer en picada. Ella cayó con fuerza, y al golpear la tierra creó un terremoto tan fuerte que todo se sacudió con fuerza. Incluso Jazmín lo sintió a pesar de que se encontraba volando. El Ánima se tambaleó, pero después volvió a atacar. Akiko devolvió el golpe con destreza. Jazmín estaba sorprendida, su amiga estaba haciéndolo muy bien. Claro, Akiko había obtenido sus poderes primero que ella, así que podría considerarse que era más experimentada. La japonesa atacaba a su contrincante y se defendía muy bien bajo la insistente lluvia. Sin embargo, en algún momento, el Ánima de la Tierra consiguió herir una de las alas de Akiko y ésta cayó. Hayate inmediatamente corrió a ayudar a su hermana. Jazmín entonces supo que debía ayudar a sus amigos y sin pensarlo dos veces, se le dejó ir a la Cosa que estaba atacando a los Ozhora. El Ánima no supo ni de donde le llegó el Golpe de Luz que la derrumbó al suelo.

No toques a mis amigos.- dijo Jazmín.- Déjalos en paz.

El Ánima entonces se lanzó a atacara Jazmín, la cual alcanzó a desviar su golpe. Las dos se enfundaron en una batalla, en la cual sorprendentemente Jazmín estaba obteniendo ventaja. Sin embargo, ella se confió, error de novata, y el Ánima aprovechó para atacar a la muchacha. El golpe lanzado por el Ánima le dio de lleno a Jazmín en el pecho, y la chica cayó. Sin embargo, Akiko detuvo su caída, aunque detrás de ella apareció otra figura parecida a la primera Ánima que creó un tornado poderoso que amenazó con comerse a los tres jóvenes. Sin embargo, un viento poderoso contrarrestró la fuerza del tornado e Ingrid se unió a las chicas.

Bueno, pues métete con alguien de tu tamaño.- dijo la francojaponesa.

Ahora sí, tres Neo Ángeles contra dos Ánimas, lo que sea que fueran éstas. Kazmín comenzaba a sentir más confianza en sus poderes cuando las dos Ánimas decidieron que ya era suficiente y se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron. Quizás lo que influyó en eso también fue que Sanae, Lily y Rika habían aparecido de repente.

¿Qué cosa fue eso?.- preguntó Jazmín.

Ánimas.- respondió Ingrid.

¿Ánimas? ¿O sea, almas en pena?

Ése es el término que todos conocemos para esa palabra, pero ellas no son precisamente eso.- replicó Akiko.

¿Qué son, entonces?

Es difícil de explicar.- suspiró Lily.

La verdad, ni nosotras sabemos bien qué son esas cosas... .- admitió Rika.

Vaya que era complicado, aunque Jazmín cada vez veía todo de una manera irreal... Era como si ella siempre hubiese peleado contra esas cosas... Jazmín miró a su madre, pero en vez de sonreír, ella recordó a la mujer pelirroja que se parecía a ella y la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro...

¿Pasa algo, Jaz?.- quiso saber Ingrid.- Estás pálida.

Creo que fue solo la impresión.- musitó Jazmín.- Iré a descansar...

Te acompañaré.- ofreció Lily.

La pelinegra no pudo decirle que no a su madre. Lily acompañó a su hija hasta su habitación; ella presentía que la chica necesitaba hablar sobre lo ocurrido pero Jazmín no tenía muchos deseos de hablar sobre sus dudas con su madre... Sin embargo, había alguien con quien Jazmín podría expresar sus dudas...

Mamá.- dijo ella.- ¿Podría hablar con papá?

Eh, claro.- Lily estaba sorprendida.- ¿Pasa algo?

No, mamá, es solo que... .- Jazmín no quería herir los sentimientos de su madre.- Pues mira, es que creo que necesito a alguien que... Bueno, con quien me pueda sentir más protegida... No es que no crea que tú no me puedes proteger, es solo que...

No necesitas decir nada más.- suspiró Lily.- Le diré a tu padre que venga a hablar contigo... Por cierto... Te vi pelear, lo hiciste estupendamente. Sé que no es esto lo que esperabas para tu vida como adolescente pero... Bueno, lo hiciste muy bien.

Gracias, mamá.- sonrió Jazmín, más feliz de lo que ella se esperaba.- Solo... Seguí mis instintos...

Lo sé.- Lily besó a su hija en la frente.- Le diré a tu padre que venga a hablar contigo.

La mexicana salió de la habitación de su hija y fue en busca de su esposo. Era ya muy tarde cuando Genzo fue a ver a Jazmín.

¿Qué pasa, Pequeña Dama?.- quiso saber Genzo, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Jazmín.

Eh.- ella no sabía por dónde comenzar.- Bueno, es que verás... Eh... Daisuke me contó algo sobre que mamá tenía una hermana gemela... ¿Es eso verdad?

Genzo se preguntaba sobre qué podría querer hablarle su hija. Se imaginó mil y una cosas, incluso que Jazmín le confesaría que iba a fugarse con ese tal Erick... Pero no, Genzo jamás se imaginó que su hija le preguntaría por Anya... Claro, a Genzo se le olvidó que todo lo que le dijera a Daisuke, iba a enterarse Jazmín y viceversa. Siempre había sido así.

Bueno.- Genzo sabía que no le tocaba a él el hablar sobre la verdadera identidad de Anya.- Hasta cierto punto, es cierto. Tu madre tiene una especie de... Bueno, hermana gemela.

¿Qué pasó con ella?.- quiso saber Jazmín.- ¿En dónde quedó mi tía?

Uhm, pues se marchó muy lejos.- hasta cierto punto, era cierto, según Genzo.- Hemos sabido poco sobre ella, aunque tu madre no deja de recordarla...

¿Cómo es ella?.- preguntó Jazmín, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.- Digo, físicamente hablando.

Pues, es pelirroja, morena clara, ojos del color del chocolate derretido, como los de tu madre. Como los tuyos.- Genzo sonrió levemente.

Pero los de ella son fríos como el hielo.- murmuró Jazmín.- Ésa es la diferencia...

¿Cómo es que sabes eso?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Eh... .- Jazmín titubeó. ¿Debería confesarle a su padre que había soñado con su "tía"?.- Vi una foto...

Genzo sabía que Jazmín mentía, ni Lily ni él habían conservado ninguna fotografía de Anya, pero una vez más, tuvo que callar. El Destino le dijo al oído que no le tocaba a él responder el resto de las dudas de la Hija de la Luz.

¿Papá?.- Jazmín sacó a Genzo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

Genzo se tomó su tiempo para responder. Hacía mucho que no pronunciaba en voz alta ese nombre y era casi como una especie de tabú...

Anya.- dijo él, al fin.

Anya. Jazmín nunca olvidaría ese nombre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Ángel del Amor estaba pasando por uno de sus peores momentos. Uno de sus hijos había cruzado el umbral de la muerte, y eso estaba minando su fe. A Sanae le hubiese gustado saber si Kirei habría recibido a Daibu y si lo estaba tratando bien... Era ridículo, si Kirei supiera ese pensamiento le habría respondido que ella no era niñera de nadie.

No pierdas la esperanza.- le pidió Tsubasa.- Daibu volverá. Tú también moriste la primera vez, de hecho, moriste en dos ocasiones y en las dos ocasiones regresaste a mí.

Sí, pero... .- musitó Sanae.- Aquella vez fue diferente...

Claro, el Destino había dicho que los Ángeles regresarían si sus Elegidos conseguían averiguar la verdad de su Futuro. Sin embargo, cuando Akiko nació, el Destino solo le había avisado a Sanae que su hija menor heredaría su fuerza, más jamás le advirtió que Daibu iba a morir...

Quisiera poder hablar con Kirei.- susurró Sanae.- Ella me podría decir si mi hijo va a regresar...

Sin embargo, aunque hubiese podido, Kirei no podría revelarle nada a Sanae. Ella solo había recibido la orden de mantener abierta la puerta que conducía al Umbral de los Muertos, lo que significaba que mucha gente iba a fallecer, pero el Ángel de la Muerte no sabía si en algún momento las almas que habían cruzado esa puerta iban a poder regresar, aun realizando el intercambio con otra alma del Mundo de los Vivos...


	15. No se puede luchar contra el Destino

**Capítulo 14. No se puede luchar contra el Destino.**

Galen estaba preocupado por su hermana. Él había recibido una llamada de Louis Le Blanc diciéndole que Umi lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. El francés no entendía la actitud de su amiga, él y Umi eran tan inseparables como el pan de la mantequilla.

¿Qué pasó con ella, Galen?.- preguntó Louis.- ¿Le hice algo que la molestara?

No, realmente.- negó él.- Es solo que... Uhm, bueno, es complicado de explicar...

Para empezar, no había manera de explicar. Louis no podía enterarse de que Umi era un Neo Ángel, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Galen. Bueno, lo que sí era que no le tocaba ser el que le dijera la verdad al francés. Como siempre, Galen sintió al frustración de ser tan solo el "hijo normal", el que no podía hacer nada por ayudar...

Qué curioso.- murmuró Galen, al pensar en esto último.

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Louis.

Que me quejo de ser "normal".- respondió Galen, con una risilla.

¿Cómo?

No me hagas caso. En fin... Mi hermana está pasando por un momento difícil. Dale algo de tiempo.- pidió Galen.- Ella volverá a ti, eso es seguro.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- insistió Louis.

Solo lo sé.- sonrió Galen.

Claro, Umi tenía un cariño especial por Louis que amenazaba con ser... No, igual y ya andaba viendo moros con tranchete...

Como sea.- musitó Louis.- Cuídala mucho...

Lo haré.- respondió Galen, y colgó.

El muchacho suspiró. Quizás debía hablar con Umi... Por suerte, la chica se encontraba jugueteando con el agua que caía desde el techo. Los Wakashimazu, al igual que los Hyuga, habían conseguido otras dos cabañas cercanas a la más grande en donde se encontraban los Wakabayashi y los Misaki. Los Ozhora habían ocupado una pequeña casita de campo en las cercanías. Así pues, Galen podría hablar con Umi con tranquilidad sin riesgo de ser interrumpido por alguien más del clan. La chica miró a su hermano de reojo, sin dejar de hacer figuritas con el agua.

Mira, ya puedo hacer figuritas con el agua.- dijo Umi, solo por decir algo.

Que bien.- dijo Galen.- Supongo que por algo se empieza...

Claro, aunque no sé que sigue.- suspiró Umi.- Quizás debo hablar con mamá, ella me dirá como manejar estos poderes, pero no sé para empezar para qué los voy a tener que utilizar.

Sí, sería bueno que hablaras con mamá...

Esto solo causa tristeza.- suspiró Umi.- Dolor y tristeza para los que amo...

Galen no dijo nada. Ella aun seguía dolida por lo del maremoto. Él tomó la mano de su hermana y se la apretó con fuerza.

No te dejaré sola.- dijo Galen.- No abandonaré a mi hermana.

¿Y si tú mueres también?.- preguntó Umi.- ¿Qué haré yo?

No voy a morir.- replicó Galen.

¿Estás seguro? A estas alturas, ya no sabemos quien puede morir y quien no.- replicó Umi.- De repente, pasa algo horrible que dura pocos segundos pro que deja la Muerte regada a su paso y que deja milenios de destrucción...

¿Es por eso que dejaste plantado a Louis?.- quiso saber Galen.

¿Te lo dijo?

Está preocupado por ti. Siente que te pasa algo.

¿Y te parece poco el haber sobrevivido a un maremoto en donde murieron miles de personas? No estoy bien.- gritó Umi.- Y no quiero tener cerca de mí a nadie a quien estimo para que lo vuelvan a lastimar.

La chica comenzó a llorar. Galen abrazó a su hermana y ella lloró por todo lo que no había hecho hasta ese momento...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Estás seguro de que el Ángel de la Muerte te lo pidió?.- preguntó Armand, por milésima vez.

Ya casi estaban cerca del sitio en donde se encontraban las Alas Guerreras. Katariina y Armand, como era de esperarse, quería saber cómo era posible que Kazuki le hubiera perdonado la vida al Demonio Negro. Si no hubiera sido por la momentánea aparición de Hana, el demonio los hubiera hecho trizas a los tres, pero Armand, Katariina y Kazuki habían corrido con suerte y habían tenido la oportunidad de acabar con el Demonio Negro, pero Kazuki le había perdonado la vida, según por órdenes de Kirei; sin embargo, Katariina no había recordado que Kirei hubiera dado esa orden.

Yo que sé, estoy seguro de que era ella.- replicó Kazuki.- Y me dijo que no lo matara. ¿Qué más se necesita que tener la orden del Ángel de la Muerte?

Pero no tiene sentido.- replicó Armand.- ¿Por qué habría de pedirte ella que no lo mataras, cuando puede hacerlo irse o venir si lo desea?

Bueno, la Muerte solo sigue órdenes.- contestó Kazuki, pensativo.- Hace tiempo, ella mató a mucha gente, porque estaba fuera de control, aparentemente, pero después de que, bueno, "salvamos al mundo", por así decirlo, Kirei se limita a cumplir órdenes. Ya no mata a nadie ella misma, solo le indica a la gente quién debe morir en su momento.

Y ella te indicó que no lo hicieras.- completó Katariina.- Bueno, eso tiene sentido.

Para mí, no.- gruñó Armand.- Pero bueno...

Había algo que molestaba al muchacho. Él sabía que el Ángel de la Muerte había dejado volver a su madre, pero a cambio de que ella perdiera su memoria después de un cirto plazo... E incluso, también perdió sus poderes... Y Armand estaba seguro de que todo era por culpa de Kirei... El muchacho quería hablar con ella, pero para hacerlo, tendría que estar a solas con Katariina... Ya llegaría la oportunidad...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo debió de haber hecho o dicho Lily para que Genzo dejara a ir a Jazmín al pueblo cercano, Jazmín estaba segura de eso. Ella y su madre se dirigían en automóvil hacia el lugar mencionado, y Lily estaba más callada que de costumbre. Normalmente, ella hablaba con su hija sobre música y baile, pero en esos momentos Lily no decía nada. claro, quizás influían los hechos acontecidos recientemente... Jazmín tenía un mundo de cosas por preguntar, ella intuyó que su padre no había querido decirle muchas cosas, pero que su madre sí tendría las respuestas... Sin embargo, no era el momento. ¿Cuándo lo sería?

Jazmín se bajó en la placita del pueblo. El lugar se veía igual que siempre, parecía que el mundo se detenía en ese lugar en donde el tiempo parecía no correr... Todo se veía tan tranquilo que Jazmín dudaba que algo malo pudiera ocurrir ahí... Por supuesto, cuando Jazmín bajó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Erick, aunque no lo vio de momento. Jazmín se distrajo con una chica de cabello negro y ojos azul cielo que estaba peleándose con una cabra. Jazmín se frotó los ojos. Sí, eso con lo que la chica se peleaba era una cabra...

Copo de nieve, se buena.- pidió la chica.- Mi hermano te hará cabrito al estilo Guadalajara.

Jazmín se sorprendió, ya que ella dudaba de que hubiera alguien en ese país que supiera lo que era el cabrito al estilo Guadalajara. La pelinegra se dio cuenta de que la cabra se negaba a moverse porque su patita derecha se había atorado en una grieta del piso.

Creo que se está lastimando.- comentó Jazmín, corriendo a ayudar a la chica.- Mira, se atoró aquí...

La muchacha zafó la pata de la cabra y ésta soltó un balido. La chiquilla soltó una risilla.

Le agradas a Copo de Nieve.- dijo ella.

¿Copo de Nieve?.- rió Jazmín.- Como la mascota de Heidi.

De ahí lo saqué.- sonrió la niña.- Gracias por la ayuda.

No hay de qué.

Me llamo Katherine.- dijo la niñita.- Pero todos me dicen Katie.

Yo soy Jazmín.- dijo la pelinegra Wakabayashi.- Mucho gusto.

¿Tus amigos te dirán Jaz?.- preguntó Katie.- ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Claro.- sonrió Jazmín.

Bueno, será mejor que lleva a Copo de Nieve al establo, o mi hermano la hará queso estilo Oaxaca.- suspiró Katie.

¿De dónde conoces el queso Oaxaca y el cabrito estilo Guadalajara?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

Ah, ya ves.- la chica se rió con muchas ganas.- Pues es que yo...

En ese momento, un muchacho rubio se acercó y Copo de Nieve dio un largo balido, como de desagrado. Jazmín y Katie voltearon, y la primera se puso más roja que una fresa de Irapuato.

Katie, ya lleva a Copo de Nieve con la señora Andersen.- gruñó Erick Levin.- Ella lleva horas preguntando por ella.

La cuida más que una hija, ¿eh?.- rió Katie.

Copo de nieve. La señora Andersen. Ese pobladito pintoresco. Ya nada más faltaba que apareciera alguien cantando el "Lolorololololejijuuuuu".

En fin... .- suspiró Katie.- Te presento a mi nueva amiga, Jazmín.

Ya tengo el placer.- sonrió Erick.- No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto... Supongo que es el destino...

Jazmín sonrió muy dulcemente y la mirada de Erick fue muy obvia. Katie sonrió por lo bajo y decidió no hacer mal tercio... Ella y Copo de Nieve se alejaron y dejaron a los otros dos "enamorados".

Estás triste.- dijo Erick, mirando a Jazmín a los ojos.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- se sorprendió ella.

Tus ojos me lo dicen.- suspiró Erick.- ¿Qué ha pasado, princesa?

Muchas cosas.- Jazmín desvió la mirada.- Tantas, que no sé por dónde empezar...

Vamos a dar un paseo.- invitó Erick.- Te sentirás mejor.

Jazmín obedeció. Era por eso por lo que ella había ido ahí. Solo alguien como Erick podía hacerla sentirse mejor... Sin embargo, ¿podría ella confiar lo suficiente en él para contarle sus dudas?

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- preguntó Erick.

Es complicado.- suspiró Jazmín.- Han estado ocurriendo cosas raras en mi vida, demasiados cambios y... Creo que mi propia madre me oculta algo...

Eso es muy común.- de repente, la mirada de Erick se puso nostálgica.- A veces las madres nos ocultan cosas porque creen que no estamos preparados para afrontar la verdad...

Erick y Jazmín se miraron a los ojos. Ella tuvo el presentimiento entonces de que él sabía más sobre su pasado y su futuro que ella misma...

No temas, Ángel de la Luz Eterna.- murmuró Erick.- Encontrarás tu verdadero camino...

¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Jazmín, hipnotizada.- ¿Por qué me llamaste...?

Algún día lo sabrás.- Erick la calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.- Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte...

El corazón de Jazmín latía a mil por hora. Ella quería que ese príncipe vikingo uniera sus labios a los de ella, sus ojos grises la tenían cautiva... Erick parecía estar bajo el mismo trance, víctima del embrujo de esos ojos del chocolate derretido que había hechizado a muchos hombres por generaciones... Ambos se acercaron... Y un sonoro "beeee" los interrumpió a ambos.

Perdón, pero Copo de Nieve no quiere regresar aun a casa.- se disculpó Katie, mirando a los jóvenes con malicia.

Erick gruñó. Su hermana nunca dejaría de ser inoportuna...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl miraba a Hana, preocupado. Momentos atrás, ella había caído en una especie de sopor del cual tardó bastante en recuperarse... El mayordomo quiso ayudarla, pero Karl recordó que esto podía pasar y detuvo al hombre.

Espera, Johann.- ordenó Schneider.- Déjala.

Hana agitó los párpados cerrados y murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles. Karl contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaría teniendo un ataque? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin embargo, el trance pasó pronto y Hana despertó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Karl, ya se me hizo tarde, Genzo va a matarme.- Hana hablaba de las épocas en las que ella y Schneider se amaban a escondidas de Wakabayashi.- Si me descubre en tu casa, vamos a tener problemas...

No te preocupes, querida, por ti, afrontaría la misma furia del Infierno.- sonrió Karl.

Ella se tranquilizó con esa frase. Karl había dicho lo mismo cuando se enteró de lo que Hana era en realidad...

¿Quiere que llame a un médico?.- preguntó Johann, servicial.

No serán necesario, gracias.- negó Schneider.

Está bien, señor.- Johann hizo el ademán de retirarse.- Si necesita algo, llámeme.

"Con quien necesito hablar es con Wakabayashi", pensó Karl. Hana se veía otra vez perdida en su mundo, aparentemente feliz, aparentemente desconectada. Schneider se puso triste al verla, y se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor que ella no regresara para estar con él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiaki Hyuga tendría que enfrentarse a su peor enemigo sola la primera vez. Ella estaba en la vasta campiña en donde se encontraba la cabaña que ocupaba su familia cuando el aire en el ambiente comenzó a sentirse más caliente... Era como si un volcán estuviera a punto de emerger de la tierra, el suelo estaba tan caliente que bien podía derretir el acero al instante... Chiaki levantó la mirada y vio una figura envuelta en llamas que se acercaba cada vez más a ella. La chica se puso en guardia, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella era la más joven de todas las Neo Ángeles, y estaba sola...

La figura en llamas extendió los brazos y la tierra se incendió, creando un círculo de fuego que rodeó a Chiaki. Ella sintió que ese fuego no le respondía y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba atacar... La chica rogó que la fuerza no le fallara en el último momento y entonces de su espalda surgieron un par de hermosas alas y un traje de pelea rojo vino cubrió su cuerpo. La figura en llamas atacó a Chiaki, pero ella detuvo el golpe con sus manos. Chiaki, sorprendida, se miró las palmas.

¿Cómo hice eso?.- murmuró ella.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, porque el Ánima del Fuego lanzó otro ataque con fuerza. Chiaki, sin pensarlo, agitó sus alas y ella volvió a sorprenderse de que funcionaran. Las dos se entablaron en una ardua pelea, en la que Chiaki llevaba desventaja... Era la primera vez que peleaba y sus poderes eran demasiado inmaduros aun...

¿Chiaki?.- Daisuke apareció en el extremo de la campiña.

¡Vete, Dai!.- gritó Chiaki, aterrada, al ver que el Ánima del Fuego no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar tan apetecible presa...

Daisuke vio que una llamarada de fuego se dirigía a él a mil por hora... Y después, nada...

Chiaki pareció petrificarse cuando el fuego alcanzó a Daisuke y lo envolvió, consumiéndolo como si se tratara de un pedazo de madera seca...


	16. Falsa muerte

**Capítulo 15. Falsa muerte.**

El grito de Chiaki fue desgarrador. Su voz hizo eco por todo el lugar, y su dolor era tan palpable como el fuego que surgió de su interior...

¡Daisuke!.- gritó Chiaki, demasiado desesperada para poder asimilar las cosas.

El muchacho había desaparecido. El fuego que lo había envuelto se consumió tan rápido que Chiaki pensó si no se lo habría imaginado, pero no... El Ánima del Fuego no se esperaba que la Hija del Fuego se le dejara ir en un violento ataque, y mucho menos esperaba que ella sacara sus poderes al máximo... La columna del fuego que sacó la muchacha fue tan grande que el Ánima pareció deshacerse dentro de ella... De hecho, todo parecía ser consumido por el fuego de Chiaki, la chica se había salido de control y sus poderes amenazaban con destruirlo todo... El Ánima, sin embargo, salió incólume del fuego y se elevó por el cielo ennegrecido por el humo.

Suien escuchó el grito desgarrador de su hija y salió a la campiña. Kojiro y Hiro también lo escucharon y siguieron a la mujer, que sacó sus alas y se elevó entre las llamas.

¡Chiaki!.- gritó Suien.- ¡Tranquilízate, estás acabando con todo!

¡Primero Ryou y después Daisuke!.- gritó Chiaki.- ¿De qué me sirve tener estos poderes si no puedo proteger a los que amo?

Suien se dio cuenta de que el dolor de Chiaki era tan grande que ella había perdido su autocontrol. Ella tendría que detener a su hija antes de que hiciera daño a alguien más, o se hiciera daño ella misma.

Por favor, detente.- pidió Suien.- Vas a lastimarte...

No me importa.- replicó Chiaki.- No me interesa nada...

Kojiro y Hiro se acercaron lo más que pudieron a las mujeres, Suien entonces hizo un hechizo que las encerró a ella y a Chiaki en una burbuja protectora, que cercó el fuego y que impediría que Chiaki hiciera más daño. La columna que había hecho la chica se iba haciendo más grande y que amenazaba con envolverla, de manera que Suien se dijo que tendría que actuar rápido. La mujer comenzó a entonces a realizar un conjuro que el Destino le había enseñado y que Suien nunca pensó que tendría que utilizar... Un conjuro que le quitaría momentáneamente los poderes a su hija y la dejaría sin energías.

Lamento mucho hacerte esto.- murmuró Suien.- Perdóname, Chiaki...

La muchacha apenas y vio de dónde le llegó el golpe. Una fuerza poderosísima la tumbó al suelo, ya que sus alas desaparecieron. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente por unos instantes. La columna de fuego que Chiaki había creado desapareció al instante, más no así el fuego que ya amenazaba con consumir la campiña. Suien levantó entonces la burbuja y apagó con sus poderes el incendio, para después ir hacia donde se encontraba Chiaki. La muchacha dormía, aunque sus mejillas estaban llenos de lágrimas. Suien entonces murmuró unas palabras en voz baja y de pronto la chica despertó.

Mamá... .- murmuró Chiaki.- Dai está muerto...

Lo sé... .- musitó Suien.

Está muerto, así como Ryou.- Chiaki sollozaba.- Esa cosa lo mató...

Kojiro llegó y vio a su hija llorando a lágrima viva por la muerte del hijo de Wakabayashi, y fue hasta ese momento cuando supo el amor que ella tenía por él... Y en ese momento, como si los hubieran convocado, aparecieron Lily y Genzo.

¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Lily, atónita, al ver la destrucción que el fuego de Chiaki había causado.

No sé como explicarlo... .- murmuró Suien.

¿Cómo iba ella poder decirle a Lily que su hijo menor había muerto? Suien conocía el dolor de perder a un hijo y sabía que Lily no iba a tomárselo nada bien, aun así se tratara del Ángel de la Esperanza...

Lo lamento mucho.- dijo Chiaki, incorporándose.- No pude evitarlo, en verdad...

¿Qué no pudiste evitar?.- cuestionó Lily.

De verdad que yo quise, pero Daisuke apareció de repente.- Chiaki lloró más fuerte.- Lo siento tanto...

Kojiro abrazó a su hija, la cual se soltó a llorar a lágrima viva en los brazos de su padre. Lily miró a Genzo con duda, más no con angustia.

Lo que Chiaki trata de decir es que... .- a Suien se le secó la boca.- Daisuke está muerto...

Las palabras hicieron eco, un eco pesado, que curiosamente pegó más en los oídos de Genzo que en los de Lily. La mexicana miró a su amiga sin comprender.

¿Qué cosa?.- musitó ella.

Que Daisuke murió.- repitió Suien, algo sorprendida.- Lo mató el Ánima del Fuego...

Quizás era el shock, quizás era que Lily tenía nervios de acero, pero el Ángel del Esperanza no mostró emoción alguna al escuchar esta noticia, no así Genzo, que sintió que el mundo se le venía encima...

¿Qué dices?.- exclamó él.- ¿Daisuke, muerto?

Lo lamento, Wakabayashi.- musitó Kojiro.- No lo pudimos evitar y...

¿Cómo puede ser que mi hijo esté muerto?.- gritó Genzo.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Lo quise evitar.- sollozó Chiaki.- Pero ella era más fuerte...

¿Cómo pudieron dejar que mataran a mi hijo?.- Genzo comenzaba a enfurecerse.- ¡Yo nunca hubiera dejado que lastimaran a los tuyos!

Chiaki lloró con más fuerza, pero por primera vez Kojiro no dijo nada ya que podía comprender cómo se sentía Genzo... Sin embargo, Lily tomó a Genzo por el brazo y se lo llevó a un sitio apartado.

¿Qué haces?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Llevarte lejos, para que te tranquilizarte.- respondió Lily, muy tranquila.

¿Qué no escuchaste?.- Genzo no podía creerlo.- ¡Daisuke está muerto!

Daisuke NO está muerto.- replicó Lily, recalcando la palabra "no".

¿Qué dices?.- Genzo se quedó perplejo.

Nuestro hijo no está muerto.- repitió Lily.- ¿No te das cuenta? Lo hubiera sentido... Lo hubieras sentido... Y Jazmín también. Daisuke no está muerto, nos habríamos dado cuenta cuando su alma cruzara el Umbral. Soy un Ángel, tú eres un Elegido, podemos sentir esta clase de cosas.

Genzo se quedó callado. Era cierto. Cuando Lily murió, después de convertirse en el Ángel de la Paz y acabar con el Fénix Negro de Anya (ver "Alas Guerreras: En Busca de un Futuro Distinto"), Genzo sintió el vacío enorme que solo podía causar la partida de su Ángel... Y si Genzo sintió eso con su esposa, también muy seguramente lo sentiría con cualquiera de sus hijos...

¿Qué ha pasado, entonces?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿En dónde está Daisuke?

Eso es lo que no sé.- reconoció Lily.- Pero muerto no está, de eso estoy segura.

Suien miraba a la pareja platicar. Algo raro estaba pasando ahí...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ingrid estaba tratando de pintar el hermoso paisaje que tenía a su alrededor. Ella había heredado de su madre y su abuelo paterno la pasión por la pintura y el arte y quería dedicarse a ser pintora, si es que su futuro se lo permitía... Eichiro no dejaba de jugar con su inseparable balón, no había duda de que era hijo de Misaki... Akiko trataba de leer un libro, pero su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, y Hayate estaba tumbado boca arriba en el pasto.

Me parece increíble que hayan dejado que Jazmín se fuera sola al pueblo.- comentó Eichiro.- Ninguno de nosotros ha ido siquiera por equivocación, y ella ya fue sola en dos ocasiones.

Sus padres deben estar locos.- replicó Hayate.- Y Jazmín está peor. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Arriesga su vida solo por ese estúpido rubio desabrido?

Ya deja de hacer tus escenitas de celos, por favor.- pidió Akiko.- ¿Por qué mejor no le dices a Jazmín lo que sientes?

¿Para qué?.- cuestionó Hayate.- Sería una estupidez hacerlo ahora, además, ella solo es mi amiga...

Sí, como no.- gruñó Eichiro.

Ingrid suspiró. Le dolía escuchar hablar sobre amor, ella aun no superaba del todo lo de Jaques...

Y de pronto, hubo algo que paralizó a Ingrid y a Akiko. Las hijas del Aire y de la Tierra sintieron que algo cambió en el ambiente, pero era algo diferente, no se sentía como si fuera algo terrible, sino más bien algo extraño...

Alguien se acerca.- dijo Eichiro, dejando de jugar con el balón.

Parece un automóvil.- dijo Hayate, poniéndose de pie.

Avisaré a papá.- Akiko también se levantó.

No, espera.- la detuvo Ingrid.- No creo que sean enemigos...

La Hija del Viento fue la primera en descubrir sus poderes de las Cinco, de manera que tenía sus sentidos más desarrollados que cualquier otro Neo Ángel. Ingrid no sabía quienes eran los que se acercaban, pero sí sabía que no eran peligrosos... Al menos no de momento... Sin embargo, algo salió mal, porque Ingrid comenzó a tener visiones que no tenían mucho sentido, visiones de una mujer de cabello negro y muy corto y que volaba con una ala blanca y una negra... Ingrid no lo toleró y se desmayó, justo cuando el automóvil se estacionaba junto a ellos...

La rubia abrió los ojos. Alguien la sostenía e Ingrid enfocó la mirada. Un joven de cabello negro y de ojos azules, los más hermosos ojos azules que ella vio jamás, la miraba preocupado.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Armand Schneider.

Creo que sí... .- musitó Ingrid, algo embobada.- Solo me desmayé...

La chica se zafó del abrazo del joven y se agarró las manos con la cabeza. ésta le punzaba constantemente, como si tuviera miles de diminutos duendecillos cavando en su cráneo...

Creo que mejor le llamamos a tu padre.- dijo Kazuki Sorimachi.- De cualquier manera, estamos aquí por ellos.

Ingrid miró a los recién llegados, y se dio cuenta de que había ahí una joven de rara belleza, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Ingrid, al igual que Akiko, Hayate y Erichiro, se preguntó qué motivo tenían los recién llegados para estar ahí, y más importante aun, cómo los habían encontrado...

Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos... Ingrid más que nada, quería saber quién era ese muchacho de ojos azules como el mar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Solo muerte y destrucción... Era lo único que se podía ver a donde quiera que se volteara... La figura con el hacha, el Demonio Negro, vigilaba su ancho mundo de destrucción, satisfecho... Todos parecían haberse ido, parecían haber muerto..._

_No, eso no puede ser.- murmuró Jazmín.- No pueden estar muertos..._

_Lo están, querida.- replicó una voz, una voz que Jazmín había aprendido a reconocer muy bien..._

_La pelirroja, Anya, estaba parada detrás de ella, usando un traje rojo, tan rojo como su cabello encendido y como las llamas que lo envolvían todo... Jazmín tuvo miedo, un miedo intenso que calaba hasta los huesos..._

_Tarde que temprano, iré por mi heredero.- dijo Anya, mirando fijamente a Jazmín._

_¿Cuál heredero?.- replicó Jazmín.- Tú eres solo la hermana de mi madre..._

_Hay tantas cosas que no sabes... .- rió Anya, con una risa maléfica._

_Claro, ya antes ella había dicho eso, pero para Jazmín no había tenido ningún sentido... Sin embargo, el Demonio Negro descendió entonces hacia ella, agitando su hacha..._

Jazmín despertó. Se había quedado dormida, al parecer, en el pequeño chalet que tenían los Levin a las afueras del pueblo. Después de que Katie y Erick llevaron a Copo de Nieve con su dueña, ambos invitaron a Jazmín a comer. La chica aceptó, como era de esperarse, algo tenían los Levin que la atraían hacia ellos como imanes...

Jazmín se incorporó. Ella se encontraba sola en el cuarto de Katie, y la chica se levantó para ir a buscar a sus amigos. Estaba algo asustada, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que soñaba con Anya y el Demonio Negro... ¿Por qué estaba soñando con ellos? Jazmín, sin embargo, no pudo responderse ya que pasó por un corredor en donde estaban colgados varios retratos, y uno de ellos le llamó muchísimo la atención... En la foto se encontraban dos personas jóvenes, aunque se notaba que la fotografía era muy antigua... Ambos, un chico y una chica, tenían el cabello negro azabache y los ojos gris plateado... Se notaban que eran hermanos, pero no era eso lo que más sorprendía a Jazmín, sino el hecho de que esos ojos grises eran los mismos que los de Erick...

Es mi tío y mi madre.- dijo Erick, detrás de Jazmín, haciendo que ella diera un brinco.- Los de la foto.

Me asustaste.- Jazmín se puso colorada.

Lo siento, pero vi que esa foto llamó tu atención.- dijo Erick.

Sí, es que… Bueno, tienes sus ojos… .- murmuró Jazmín, ruborizada.

Heredé los ojos de la familia de mi madre.- suspiró Erick.- Un color muy poco común… Sobre todo del país de donde proviene mi madre…

¿De México?.- preguntó Jazmín, aunque ya lo sabía.

¿Cómo supiste?.- se sorprendió Erick.

Bueno, tu hermana me lo dio a entender…

Y había algo, algo en esa fotografía de esos dos hermanos… Los dos de cabello oscuro, tez morena clara y ojos grises… Jazmín no sabía qué era, pero algo la llamaba desde el más allá…

Y de pronto, ella lo escuchó. Daisuke la llamó. Fue muy claro, como si él hubiese estado parado junto a ella…

¿Qué pasa?.- Erick notó el cambio en su estado de ánimo.

Algo le pasa a Daisuke.- musitó Jazmín.- Perdona, pero debo ir a buscarlo.

Yo te llevo.- Erick no necesitó oír nada más.

Algo estaba pasando. Era como si Daisuke se hubiera perdido y estuviera llamando a Jazmín para que lo encontrara…


	17. Regreso del limbo

**Capítulo 16. Regreso del limbo.**

Haydee estaba preocupada por Umi. Galen le había contado que ella estaba alejándose de todos los que quería, incluso de su propia familia, por temor a lastimarlos. Haydee podía entender a su hija, pero no conseguiría nada huyendo de sus propios miedos...

¿Qué harás?.- quiso saber Ken.- Mejor dicho, ¿qué haremos?

No lo sé.- suspiró Haydee.- Tendré que hablar con Umi, necesita saber que sus poderes no son cosa de temer, si sabe como manejarlo...

¿Y podrá manejarlo?.- cuestionó Ken.- No es cosa fácil.

¿Y me lo dices a mí?.- bufó Haydee.- Lo sé mejor que nadie...

Ken asintió. Él también estaba preocupado por Umi, pero al igual que Galen, se sentía un inútil en ese aspecto... De pronto, Galen entró abruptamente a la habitación.

¡Mamá!.- exclamó él.- ¡Umi ha huido!

¿Qué dices?.- Haydee se puso de pie.- ¿A dónde?

No lo sé.- suspiró Galen.- Dejó una nota...

Ken recibió la nota, la cual decía más o menos lo siguiente: _"Lo siento, mamá, papá, perdónenme. No puedo contra esto..."._

No me gusta el tono en que suena eso.- musitó Ken.

A mi tampoco.- Haydee se apretó las manos, con angustia.- Debo ir a buscarla.

Iré contigo.- ofreció Ken.

Yo también.- dijo Galen.

No servirá de nada.- suspiró Haydee.

No nos puedes pedir que nos quedemos aquí mientras Umi está perdida en quien sabe donde.- replicó Ken.- Así que iremos contigo.

Haydee suspiró de nuevo. Ken y Galen tenía razón, no podía pedirles que se quedaran ahí mientras Umi estaba perdida... Así pues, la familia entera salió. ¿A dónde de podía haber ido la chica? Galen recordó que cerca de ahí había un río que pasaba por debajo de un acantilado, un lugar que llamaba mucho la atención de Umi... Haydee esperaba que su hija no fuera a cometer una locura...

Pero no, Umi no quería quitarse la vida arrojándose a un barranco ni nada similar. Simplemente, ella quería controlar sus poderes para poder manejarlos mejor y así defender a su familia. No había podido salvar a su profesor porque todo la tomó de sorpresa, pero no dejaría que le volviera a ocurrir... Así pues, la chica se acercó al río, el cual en esa zona pasaba el agua a corriente muy rápida. Umi se metió hasta las rodillas en el agua, tambaleándose porque la arena en esa zona era muy blanda, y por lo tanto, resbaladiza. Umi intentó controlar el agua, pero era demasiado fuerte la corriente como para que ella pudiera hacer algo...

Esto sí que es difícil.- musitó Umi.- Pero debo intentarlo...

Cerca de ahí, una represa hecha por castores amenazaba con desbordarse. La corriente ya de por sí era ya abundante y con las recientes lluvias causadas por las Hijas del Aire y del Agua habían creado un caos fluvial. Más, sobre todo, con los intentos de Umi por controlar el agua del río, lo único que estaba logrando era que la corriente aumentara aun más...

Mira, el río va a desbordarse.- señaló Haydee, al pasar cerca de ahí con Ken y Galen.

Debe ser por la fuerza de Umi.- señaló Ken.- Hay que darnos prisa.

Umi no sabía el peligro que corría, la arena estaba moviéndose bajo sus pies, amenazando con hundirla, pero ella no se iba a dejar caer... Siguió intentando controlar el agua, pero ésta no le respondía...

¡Umi!.- gritó Haydee, al ver a su hija.- ¡Sal de ahí en este instante!

Ésta volteó. Su padre, madre y hermano estaban ahí, mirándola preocupados.

Ahora no, mamá.- replicó Umi.- Ya estoy logrando controlar el agua.

No, Umi.- insistió Haydee.- La pequeña represa va a desbordarse, tienes que salir de ahí.

Pero Umi no escuchó bien a su madre por el ruido del agua. Ella siguió tratando de controlar el agua, pero entonces de pronto surgió una figura hecha completamente de agua frente a la chica y le lanzó un golpe de agua potente. Umi se tambaleó en el lodo y cayó hacia atrás.

¡Umi!.- gritó Haydee, horrorizada al ver al Ánima del Agua tratando de ahogar a su hija.

Ken no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a ayudar a su hija. El Ánima volvió a controlar el agua, y el movimiento de la misma hizo que la pequeña represa se desbordara. El agua fluyó sin control, y Haydee apenas y tuvo tiempo para sacar sus alas y proteger a Galen, pero Ken y Umi se quedaron bajo el agua...

Umi abrió los ojos. Por algún motivo, volvió a sentirse como le ocurrió cuando pasó el maremoto, era como si el agua la respetara y no le hiciera daño... Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver a su padre y se dio cuenta de que a él el agua no lo respetaría... Umi cerró los ojos con fuerza, y surgieron de su ser un par de aletas un tanto extrañas, pero que le ayudaron a moverse bajo el agua como si se trataran de alas... Umi alcanzó a su padre, lo abrazó, y para su propia sorpresa, pudo cargar con él hasta la superficie, en donde el Ánima estaba haciendo de las suyas. Umi y Ken salieron del agua, y entonces las aletas de ella se convirtieron en alas plenas. La chica colocó a su padre lejos del alcance de la furia del Ánima y se encargó de que estuviera bien, para después ir a enfrentarse a su enemiga. El Ánima volvió a controlar el agua y le lanzó a Umi un torbellino de agua, pero la chica pudo controlarlo y convertirlo en una suave llovizna.

No voy a dejar que vuelvan a lastimar a los que quiero.- gruñó Umi.- ¡No lastimarás a mi familia!

Haydee, agitando sus alas, fue en busca de su hija, y la encontró peleando frente a frente con el Ánima, vestida con un traje color aguamarina. La muchacha estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo, se notaba que estaba luchando por los que amaba...

De pronto, el Ánima se dio cuenta de que Ken era un blanco mucho más fácil y accesible y que causaría mucho más daño en Umi, así que le lanzó a él otro torbellino acuático. Umi gritó, y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su padre... Haydee vio, horrorizada, que el agua se volvía a tragar a su esposo y a su hija, pero entonces surgió de entre la corriente una luz poderosísima y de ella surgieron Umi y Ken, sanos y salvos...

El Ánima del Agua se dio cuenta de que por el momento era suficiente y huyó. Haydee, suspirando de alivio, corrió entonces a ayudar a su familia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo raro andaba pasando ahí y Suien lo sabía. Lily y Genzo habían desaparecido, y ella no parecía estar preocupada, ni dolida, por la muerte de Daisuke. ¿A dónde habían ido, y lo más importante, qué estaban haciendo?

Chiaki, por su parte, se había quedado dormida después de llorar hasta el cansancio. A la chica sí le había afectado muchísimo la muerte del que había sido su mejor amigo, y Suien no sabía cómo hacerle para tranquilizarla... La muchacha ya había sufrido demasiado...

¿Sabes algo?.- comentó Kojiro, contemplando a su hija dormida.- Creo que Daisuke no está muerto.

¿Qué dices?.- exclamó Suien.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

No sé, algo en la actitud de Lily me lo dijo.- replicó Kojiro.- No parecía creérselo, o mejor dicho, no parecía _sentirlo... _

¿Qué crees que haya pasado entonces?.- Suien estaba incrédula.- Yo vi a Daisuke quemarse...

No sé, hay algo aquí.- insistió Kojiro.- Lo presiento...

Y no se equivocaba. Lily y Genzo se convencía cada vez más de que su hijo no había muerto, ¿pero qué había pasado con él?

No puedo localizarlo.- confesó Lily, después de un rato.- Es como si... No sé, como si no estuviera aquí...

Quieres decir, ¿que se encuentra en otra dimensión o algo similar?.- cuestionó Genzo.- A estas alturas, ya me creo todo.

Lily no sabía que hacer. Daisuke no había cruzado el umbral, pero tampoco se encontraba entre los vivos... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era como si Daisuke se encontrara en el limbo, pero Lily no supiera de nadie que hubiera pasado por eso antes... Y en ese momento, llegó Jazmín. Venía en compañía, por supuesto, de ese rubio que resultó ser hijo de Stefan Levin, y Genzo no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, aun en un momento como ésa. Sin embargo, Jazmín solo estaba interesada en una cosa...

Mamá, Daisuke no está aquí.- dijo Jazmín, adivinando los sentimientos de Lily.- Se ha ido a otro sitio, pero no ha muerto.

Lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Pero no puedo localizarlo...

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- quiso saber la chica.

No lo sabemos, con exactitud.- respondió Genzo.- Según Hyuga, Daisuke falleció...

Jazmín supo lo que tenía que hacer. Su hermano le pedía a gritos que lo ayudara a volver, Daisuke le pedía ayuda desde alguna parte de su mente, pero no sabía dond se encontraba él ni como ayudarlo a volver... Erick llegó entonces y la tomó por los hombros y le habló al oído.

Puedes hacerlo.- murmuró Erick.- Puedes salvar a tu hermano...

Jazmín se sintió con más confianza. Genzo gruñó y estuvo a punto de separar a la pareja, pero Lily lo detuvo por el brazo. La chica entonces cerró los ojos y se concentró en la imagen de su hermano...

_Hija de la Luz_.-habló una voz suave.- _Para poder ayudar a tu hermano debes creer que puedes hacerlo... Debes creer que tu destino es el camino del bien, y que pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, la Esperanza jamás se pierde..._

Jazmín abrió los ojos, y se vio rodeada de una luz blanca y potente. A lo lejos, ella distinguió el rostro de Daisuke, quien la miraba suplicante.

Dame tu mano, Dai.- pidió Jazmín, extendiendo su mano.- Ven hacía mí.

Ayúdame, Jaz.- pidió Daisuke.- No me dejes...

Un poderoso torbellino amenazaba con separar a los hermanos, pero entonces Jazmín tuvo fe y se esforzó por alcanzar la mano de su hermano... La tocó con la punta de los dedos... La asió con fuerza... Y de pronto, Jazmín sintió que una fuerza poderosa la jalaba hacia atrás...

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró nuevamente en la campiña, rodeada por Genzo, Lily y Erick. Y sobre ella, Daisuke descansaba, desmayado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa, Sanae, Taro y Rika contemplaban a Kazuki y a los dos jóvenes que habían ido con él. Al parecer, la chica era sobrina de Kirei y había heredado la habilidad de ser su portavoz, mientras que el muchacho era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Karl Heinz Schneider y Hana Wakabayashi... Sanae y Rika se preguntaban qué sentiría Haydee cuando se enterara de que el hijo de Hana estaba ahí...

(En la primera parte de Alas Guerreras, Hana y Ken estuvieron enamorados en un principio).

Tenemos algo importante qué decirles.- dijo Kazuki, mirando a Katariina.- Mejor dicho, ella tiene algo que decirles...

Ahora no.- negó Katariina.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Kazuki, sorprendido.- ¿Para qué venimos sino, entonces?

No es el momento.- replicó la chica.- Kirei me dice que todas las Ángeles deben estar reunidas, solo así ella podrá hablar a través de mí, no antes.

Ya entiendo.- Sorimachi estaba algo decepcionado.

No te preocupes.- sonrió Sanae.- Por lo pronto pueden aprovechar para descansar un poco.

Y vaya que lo necesitaban, los tres recién llegados estaban agotados por el viaje y por la pelea con el Demonio Negro... Por cierto que Kazuki ya se había enterado de que ese demonio estaba atacando a las Alas Guerreras... Él pensó que sería poco prudente decirles a sus amigos que había dejado escapar con vida al enemigo...

Ingrid se dio cuenta de que el chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Eichiro murmuró en voz baja algo así como un : "¿Qué pretende este baboso?", pero a Ingrid no le molestaba en lo más mínimo... De hecho, era como si ella hubiese recibido un golpe al corazón al verlo, algo había en Armand Schneider que hacían que la Hija del Viento se estremeciera hasta lo más profundo... Y lo curioso estaba en que el hijo del antiguo Ángel de la Confianza sentía lo mismo, aunque él no estaba ahí para enamorarse, él deseaba hablar a solas con Katariina y exigirle que le permitiera charlar con Kirei... Armand necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido con sus padres, cómo era que se habían enamorado y por qué Hana había regresado al mundo de los vivos si ella estaba destinada a no volver...

¿Me disculpan?.- Akiko se puso de pie de repente.- Volveré en un segundo.

Los adultos asintieron. Rato después, Eichiro se puso de pie y puso de pretexto que iría a la cocina. El muchacho salió al corredor de la cabaña y salió de la misma, caminando varios pasos hacia la campiña. Akiko salió de detrás de un árbol y se lanzó a los brazos de Eichiro. Él la abrazó y la besó con intensidad.

Esto es una locura.- murmuró Akiko.- No sé si podré soportarlo por más tiempo...

Tranquila, corazón.- pidió Eichiro.- Es difícil por lo que estás pasando, pero estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.

Tu hermana te necesita.- le recordó Akiko.

Sí, pero tú también, y ella sabe lo nuestro.- le recordó Eichiro.- Además, puedo protegerlas a las dos...

Si tan solo no tuviéramos que ocultar lo que sentimos... .- Akiko se recargó contra el pecho de Eichiro.

Era para sorprenderse, pero el hijo de Taro Misaki y la hija de Tsubasa Ozhora estaban enamorados el uno de la otra. Sin embargo, la pareja solo se lo dijo a Hayate, Daisuke, Jazmín e Ingrid debido a que Akiko tenía miedo de que el Demonio Negro o el Ánima de la Tierra se dieran cuenta de ello y aprovecharan para hacerle daño a Eichiro... Era el mismo temor que tenía Umi con Louis, el temor que tenían todas las Neo Ángeles, pero a diferencia de Umi, Akiko no dudaba en dejarse amar por Eichiro...

Todo va a salir bien.- murmuró Eichiro.- Hay que tener fe.

Akiko cerró los ojos. A su mente le vino el recuerdo de Daibu, pero ella juró que no dejaría que su muerte fuera en vano, ni que ningún otro de sus seres queridos perdiera la vida por culpa de su terrible destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei estaba preocupada. Desde el umbral de la Vida y la Muerte, la mujer observaba a sus amigos, preocupada.

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, había sucedido ya el hecho que desencadenaría el Destino final de las Alas Guerreras, y ella aun no podía poner sobre aviso a las Ángeles, a menos no por el momento, aunque ya tendría su oportunidad...

Lo que Kirei no sabía, era que el Caos no iba a permitir que ella le arruinara los planes...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cabrito estilo Guadalajara es una manera especial de preparar la carne de cabra o borrego acá en México._

_Queso estilo Oaxaca es un tipo de queso mexicano._


	18. Destino

**Capítulo 17. Destino.**

Chiaki abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitación, con las cortinas cerradas. Era de noche, a juzgar por la luz de halógeno que se filtraba y que provenía de las lámparas exteriores. A ella le dolía la cabeza, no sabía qué había pasado, pero era obvio que su padre la había llevado ahí después de su pelea con el Ánima del Fuego...

Lo único que Chiaki sabía era que Daisuke estaba muerto. Eso le dolía en el corazón tan fuerte que la chica pensaba que le iba a estallar. Chiaki no había querido reconocer cuánto había querido a Daisuke hasta que él desapareció ante sus ojos... La italo-japonesa derramó lágrimas amargas, lágrimas que intentaban lavar su dolor pero que solo consiguieron hundirla más en su tristeza...

Ella se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba salir y hablar con Jazmín, necesitaba pedirle perdón por no haber podido salvar a su hermano, necesitaba salir y acabar con sus propias manos con el Ánima del Fuego y vengar la muerte de Daisuke...

Chiaki encontró a Hiro sentado en el sillón. Era sorprendente la manera en como él se había recuperado de sus heridas, parecía que nunca había sufrido ni el más mínimo rasguño, mucho menos el haber sido atravesado por la misma barra de metal que mató a su hermano. Hiro levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa leve.

¿Cómo te sientes, Chía?.- preguntó Hiro.

Mal.- respondió la chica, y salió del lugar.

Hiro se levantó y se fue tras ella, él sabía a dónde iba su hermana y no sabía si ella estaría preparada para afrontar lo que iba a afrontar... Chiaki fue entonces a la cabaña de los Wakabayashi, casi en estado de zombie, entró por la puerta trasera y comenzó a subir las escaleras (mucha seguridad que tienen aquí). Genzo la vio entrar e intentó hablar con ella, pero Lily lo detuvo con un gesto. Chiaki subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Jazmín, la cual encontró con la puerta entreabierta... Había alguien acostado sobre la cama, alguien con cabello negro azabache y que parecía dormir tranquilamente. Chiaki lo miró y lanzó un grito...

¡Chía!.- exclamó Jazmín, mirando a la aterrada muchacha.- ¿Estás bien?

No puede ser.- musitó Chiaki.- No puede ser posible...

Daisuke dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama de su hermana. Se veía muy sereno, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y no hubiera sido consumido jamás por las llamas ardientes del Ánima del Fuego... El muchacho no tenía ni una sola cicatriz en su atractivo rostro, era algo tan increíble...

¿Cómo es qué...?.- Chiaki estaba sin palabras.- No puede ser posible... Daisuke estaba... Él estaba... No puede ser...

Lo traje de regreso.- murmuró Jazmín.- No sé como lo hice, pero lo traje de regreso...

Chiaki se soltó a llorar, al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello negro y revuelto de Daisuke y Jazmín se sorprendió aun más. Chiaki Hyuga se caracterizaba por ser huraña y poco emocional, y en esos momentos se veía como una chica enamorada... Claro, más obvio no podía ser, Chiaki estaba enamorada de Daisuke... Jazmín suspiró y Daisuke abrió los ojos y contempló, extrañado, las lágrimas de su amiga.

¿Por qué lloras?.- quiso saber Daisuke, incorporándose.

Porque estás vivo.- murmuró Chiaki.- Creí que te había perdido...

El muchacho, conmovido, abrazó a su amiga. Chiaki se resistió en un principio, pero después correspondió al gesto. Jazmín, sonriendo por lo bajo, salió de su habitación, suspirando.

Mi hermanito está enamorado.- murmuró la chica, cerrando la puerta.- Qué caray...

Los niños son más precoces estos días.- dijo Erick, asustando a Jazmín.

Sí, pues.- respingó la chica.- Tú pareces gato.

¿Eso que tiene que ver?.- rió Erick.

Que no haces ruido al caminar.- replicó Jazmín.- Gracias por traerme...

No hay de qué.- sonrió Erick.- Fue un placer.

Jazmín volvió a sentirse avergonzada. Erick la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa y más en esos momentos que él iba a pasar la noche en la cabaña...

Me gustaría respirar un poco de aire fresco.- comentó Erick, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Nada más que no quisiera perderme...

Por eso no hay problema, puedo acompañarte.- sonrió Jaz.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron entonces hacia la salida. Genzo los observaba, frunciendo el entrecejo y gruñendo como siempre. Erick le agradaba cada vez menos... Quizás debería seguirlos, Erick era un "aborrescente" con hormonas a toda máquina y Jazmín era una dulce e inocente niñita que podía caer en las manos de cualquier pervertido adolescente...

¿A dónde vas, conejo Blás, con esa escopeta que tienes atrás?.- preguntó Lily, cuando Genzo estaba dispuesto a ir tras los muchachos.

Anoche vino el lobo y me dijo que iba a comerse a mi pequeña conejita.- respondió Genzo, bufando.- Iré con mi escopeta a darle fin al lobo.

No seas así.- rió Lily.- Erick es un buen muchacho, se nota.

¿Y por qué tiene que quedarse con nosotros esta noche?.- evidentemente, Genzo no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Porque él hizo el favor de traer a Jazmín de regreso y si no hubiera sido por eso, hubiéramos perdido a Dai.- respondió Lily.- Y también porque es tarde y Erick podría sufrir un accidente.

¿Y eso sería tan malo?.- gruñó Genzo.

No seas tan cruel.- pidió Lily, besando fugazmente a su esposo en los labios.- Si Erick fuera un desgraciado, ya le habría hecho daño a Jazmín. Además, ya te lo dije, un Ángel puede sentir cuando alguien es bueno o es malo, podemos sentir el color del aura.- replicó Lily.- y si Erick tuviera aura negra, Jazmín ya se habría alejado de él.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Y es porque de tanto que he estado contigo, he aprendido a "sentir el color del aura", como tú dices, y puedo ver que ese Levin no es nadie malo...

Al menos lo reconoces.- rió Lily.

Y eso es lo que más me molesta.- gruñó Genzo.

Ni modo, Wakabayashi tendría que aceptar que su hija ya no era una niña y que tarde que temprano también tendría a su Elegido...

Y por supuesto, Lily estaba cada vez más segura... Erick Levin era mucho más de lo que demostraba ser...

Debemos darnos prisa.- dijo Genzo, de repente.- La reunión está por comenzar.

Lo sé.- asintió Lily.

Vamos entonces.- urgió Genzo.

¿No te preocupa que Chiaki y Daisuke estén solos en el cuarto de Jazmín?.- sonrió Lily, divertida.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué se creen esos dos hijos míos que...?.- comenzó a protestar Genzo.- Bah, qué más da... Además, Daisuke solo tiene 14 años, Chiaki doce, no es para preocuparse...

Romeo y Julieta tenían 14 años cuando se enamoraron, tuvieron relaciones y se suicidaron.- comentó Lily.

Te pasas.- gruñó Genzo.

El hombre echó a andar, malhumorado, y Lily lo siguió con una sonrisa en los labios. Ambos se dirigieron entonces a la sala de la cabaña, en donde ya estaban reunidos las demás Ángeles y sus Protegidos, así como Kazuki Sorimachi. Lily se sorprendió de ver al hombre, se había creado un cambio muy notorio en él desde que Kirei decidió no volver...

Hola, Kazuki.- Lily le dio un suave abrazo al joven.- Tiempo de no verte.

Lo mismo digo.- sonrió Sorimachi.- Eres tan bella como te recuerdo.

Hola, Sorimachi.- gruñó Genzo, sentándose junto a Lily.

¿Qué tal, Wakabayashi, como va todo?.- preguntó Kazuki.

Iría mucho mejor si dejaras de coquetearle a mi esposa.- gruñó el ex portero.

Vamos, que es solo un cumplido.- rió Kazuki.

Sea como fuere, era algo extraño. Ahí se encontraban presentes, después de más de quince años, las integrantes originales de las Alas Guerreras y los Elegidos que habían salvado al mundo. Cierto era que en algún momento todos ellos habían tenido muchas cosas en común, como decidir el futuro de la humanidad, por ejemplo, y en algún momento creyeron que seguirían siendo unidos como en aquellas épocas, pero la realidad era que ellos habían terminado por separarse después de que todos regresaron del Umbral de la Muerte… No era para menos, todos los Elegidos dudaban de si lo ocurrido había sido un sueño o la mera realidad… Y cada uno de ellos temía preguntarle a otro, ninguno quería ser tomado por tonto… Así pues, cada Elegido se había dedicado a ser feliz con su Ángel y a continuar con sus vidas y caminos diferentes, manteniéndose en contacto de vez en cuando, pero sin llegar a esa cercanía que tuvieron cuando pelearon por el mundo y por sus propios destinos… Así pues, Taro, Tsubasa y Genzo habían mantenido contacto, así como Kojiro, Ken y Kazuki, pero entre ellos no se hablaban casi, excepto por el hecho de que Suien y Lily habían tenido la misma idea de mandar a los más pequeños de sus retoños a la misma escuela de música para niños superdotados y fue ahí en donde Chiaki y Daisuke se conocieron. Sea como fuere, ahí estaban todos presentes y reunidos nuevamente porque el Destino había decidido que tenían que volver a luchar por el futuro…

¿Y bien?.- preguntó Suien.- ¿Qué nos tienes que decir?

Directo al grano.- suspiró Kazuki.- Pues bien, estoy aquí porque Kirei tiene que darles un anuncio importante.

¿Qué clase de anuncio?.- quiso saber Ken.

No lo sé, realmente.- confesó Kazuki, en un suspiro.- Ella no ha querido decirme nada, todo es a través de Katariina…

Eso te molesta, ¿cierto?.- Hyuga notó el dolor en la voz de su amigo.- Que no sea a ti a quien lo haya escogido ella...

Ya me hice a la idea.- suspiró Kazuki, nuevamente.- Después de todo, ella es su sobrina. Yo no soy nada.

Nadie respondió. Las Ángeles sabían que un Elegido era lo más importante para un ángel, pero que los lazos de sangre pesaban más al momento de pasar poderes. Quizás lo que ocurría era que aun 16 años después, Kazuki seguía extrañando a Kirei...

¿Ella sabe por qué estamos pasando por todo esto?.- cuestionó Suien, de repente.- ¡Se suponía que habíamos superado la prueba, no entiendo por qué tenemos que sufrir otra vez!

Estoy de acuerdo.- apoyó Sanae.- ¿Por qué está jugando Kirei con nosotros de esta manera?

Kirei no está jugando con ustedes.- replicó Kazuki.- Nadie está jugando con ustedes.

¿Entonces qué ha pasado?.- quiso saber Rika.- Si esto no es un juego, ¿qué es?

Eso es lo que Kirei quiere decirles.- insistió Kazuki.- Pero se negó a decirme nada. ella quiere contárselos a todos juntos, incluso, insiste en hablar urgentemente con Lily...

¿Conmigo?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Por qué...?

Por supuesto, ella lo sabía. Si tantas cosas estaban ocurriendo era porque el Caos estaba por volver. Seguramente, Anya ya había agarrado a su sucesor y por eso había tanta confusión y destrucción...

Es por Anya.- contestó Kazuki.- Está planeando algo...

Eso lo sabemos de sobra.- replicó Suien.- ¿De qué otra manera se explicaría el condenado maremoto por el que pasó Umi, o el accidente de avión que mató a mi Ryou? Eso solo puede ser por obra de esa loca.

Silencio total. Cierto era que Suien habló sin pensar, movida por el dolor, pero todo lo que ella había dicho aplicaba más bien a Lily... Genzo acribilló con la mirada a Suien, quien se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y desvió la mirada.

¿Cuándo hablará Kirei con nosotras?.- Haydee trató de poner algo de calma.- No queremos esperar más tiempo…

Ella tampoco, se los aseguro.- dijo Kazuki.- Solo quería que estuviéramos todos reunidos.

¿Nos dirá si nuestros hijos podrán volver?.- preguntó Sanae, esperanzada.

Como ya dije, lo desconozco, desgraciadamente… No sé, todos los que murieron la vez pasada revivieron, y en ésta ocasión supongo que no será diferente…

Pero la última vez sí fue diferente.- señaló Ken.- Porque fue la misma Kirei quien los mató, así que por su sacrificio todos regresaron, pero en esta ocasión la asesina no es ella sino más bien An…

Genzo carraspeó. A Ken también se le estaba yendo la lengua. Éste se calló abruptamente y tosió un poco, pero ya era algo tarde… Lily súbitamente se puso de pie. Estaba algo pálida.

Perdonen, me retiro un segundo.- dijo ella.- No me siento bien.

Y sin esperar contestación, la joven salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto, pero con el ánimo caído. Genzo les lanzó a todos una mirada de enojo.

Bueno, muchas gracias.- reclamó.- Buena la hicieron haciendo sentir culpable a mi esposa.

El joven se fue entonces a seguir a Lily, y los demás se quedaron con la cabeza gacha.

No dijimos nada que no fuera cierto.- comentó Ken, después de un rato.- La asesina y causante de todo esto es Anya.

En realidad, no.- negó Rika, triste.- Más bien, creo que podría ser Jazmín…

Kazuki no dijo nada. En esos momentos recordó lo que había dicho Kirei, de que también necesitaba hablar con la Hija de la Luz… ¿Acaso sería porque ella se convertiría tarde que temprano en la Heredera de la Oscuridad?

(Original que salí con los términos).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katariina contemplaba la enorme luna que dejaba ver su media cara. En esos momentos, todas las Ángeles y sus Protegidos hablaban con Kazuki sobre los hechos más recientes. Sorimachi le pidió a Katariina que lo dejara hablar un momento con las Alas Guerreras antes de hacer contacto con Kirei. Ésta le había pedido a Katariina que le dijera al hombre que no dejara pasar más tiempo, que el mensaje que tenía era urgente, pero Kazuki decidió que primero tenía que comentarle a todos acerca de su encuentro con el Demonio Negro. Katariina suspiró. Ella tenía un muy mal presentimiento, además de que Kirei también estaba inquieta, algo andaba mal y el Caos iba a volver a atacar...

La joven se sobresaltó cuando escuchó ruidos tras ella. Katariina pensó que se trataba del enemigo, pero era Armand. El muchacho se veía nervioso, como si estuviera armándose de valor para hablar con ella.

Hola.- dijo Katariina.- ¿Ocurre algo?

Quiero hablar contigo.- Armand se armó de valor.- Es importante.

Ingrid iba pasando por ahí cuando vio a Armand y a Catarina juntos. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, la franco-japonesa se sintió mal. Era idiota, apenas y había cruzado palabra con él, pero Ingrid había sentido que desde el primer momento, se había establecido una conexión entre ella y Armand… Una conexión que quizás existía desde antes de nacer…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Por fin terminé este capítulo… Entre tanta bronca y tanto trabajo, se me había ido el tiempo y la inspiración._

_"¿A dónde vas, conejo Blás?" es una canción infantil mexicana._


	19. El regreso de Anya

**Capítulo 18. El regreso de Anya. **

Kirei sabía que tarde que temprano Armand Schneider querría saber la verdad sobre sus padres. Era lógico, el muchacho no entendería el por qué su madre había regresado a la vida, renunciando a sus recuerdos y a sus poderes de Ángel...

Sin embargo, ése no era el momento. Kirei sabía que el Caos iba a actuar nuevamente, no podía seguir perdiendo más el tiempo, al Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte le urgía hablar con las Alas Guerreras...

Por favor.- pidió Armand.- Necesito saber qué paso.

Lo siento, Kirei se niega a hablarme de eso ahora.- respondió Katariina.- No la puedo obligar.

¿Por qué se niega?.- insistió Armand.

Porque... .- Katariina no quería decirle al muchacho la verdad.- Porque cree que es inútil perder el tiempo en algo sin importancia.

Claro, era un comentario muy clásico de Kirei. Para ella, el Amor era algo así como el menos importante de los Sentimientos, cosa que le había causado más de una discusión con Sanae, excepto cuando se trataba de Kazuki... Sin embargo, para Kirei era más importante darle el mensaje a las Alas Guerreras, y en esa ocasión tuvo mucha razón... Sin embargo, eso Armand no lo entendía. A él le valía un comino las Alas Guerreras y el Futuro del Universo, él lo único que quería saber era por qué su madre tuvo que perder sus valiosos recuerdos, por qué ella no lo recordaba, por qué su padre sufría por ese amor que cada vez se perdía más en las brumas del olvido...

¿Cosas sin importancia?.- Armand perdió la cordura.- ¡Mi familia no es cosa sin importancia! Todos los días tengo que ver a mi madre perdida en el mundo de los vivos, mientras que mi padre se la pasa tratando hacer que ella lo recuerde. ¡No me salgan con que es algo sin importancia, quizás Hana dejó de ser un Ángel pero sigue siendo mi madre!

El joven estaba furioso, Kirei lo sabía. Se podía sentir la enorme aura negativa que él despedía, Kirei temía que esa furia hiciera aparecer añ Caos... Además, de que por algún motivo, el Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte tuvo un poquito de consideración, algo raro en ella...

Armand iba a soltar otra andanada verbal cuando de pronto, Katariina se desmayó. El joven corrió a auxiliarla, y trató de reanimarla, pero aunque la chica no respondió al instante, Katariina se levantó de pronto y comenzó a levitar... Armand se hubiese caído hacia atrás del susto de no ser porque después del Demonio Negro, nada podía causarle temor... Katariina abrió los ojos, con la mirada perdida, y comenzó a hablar...

¿Quieres saber la historia del Ángel de la Confianza?.- dijo Kirei, a través de la voz de Katariina.- Te la diré, pero no me hago responsable del resultado...

Armand esperó. Detrás del árbol en donde estaba escondida, Ingrid aguardó también...

_Se suponía que ya todo había acabado. Las Ángeles habían regresado gracias a sus Elegidos, las Demonios habían sido purificadas y todo parecía estar bien... Hana había aceptado su destino de quedarse para siempre en el mundo de los Muertos, ayudando a la gente desde el más allá, pero con el paso del tiempo ella comenzó a extrañar a su familia... Claro, en el fondo le dolía que Ken estuviera con Haydee, pero Hana entendía que ellos habían nacido para estar juntos, y que ella solo había estado para desencadenarlo todo..._

_Kirei sabía que Hana estaba triste. Claro, ¿cómo no saberlo? Kirei siempre tenía respuesta para todo y de hecho, lo sabía todo. Claro, no era asunto ni problema de ella el que el Ángel de la Confianza se sintiera mal, pero hasta cierto punto Kirei sentía algo de deuda con Hana... Después de todo, ella la había matado... Así pues, como quien no quiere la cosa, Kirei le sugirió a Hana que le pediera al Destino la oportunidad de cruzar el Umbral una vez más, para poder despedirse de la gente que amaba. Hana se decidió a hacerlo, le pidió al Destino que la dejara volver a su forma humana para decirle adiós a su hermano... El Destino aceptó, después de muchas súplicas por parte de Hana y de promesas echas por ella en donde juraba que volvería después de decirle a su hermano que siempre estaría a su lado... Y claro, además Hana prometió no ver a Ken... El Destino aceptó; después de todo, Hana era el Ángel de la Confianza y el Destino era el Destino..._

_Hana regresó, con su cuerpo humano, un claro día de verano. Ella no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su hermano... Bueno, no era cualquier cosa un regreso desde la muerte... Y más que nada, porque ella volvería antes de que Genzo despertara en el campo de fútbol, después de salvar al mundo... Claro, todo podría sonar muy confuso pero el tiempo no era nada más que una variante que podía pasarse de largo cuando se conociera del todo su simplicidad... Sea como fuere, Hana volvió a despedirse de su hermano. Genzo no entendía el por qué Hana debía permanecer en el mundo de los Muertos, si ella era un Ángel y todos los Ángeles habían regresado (con excepción de Kirei). Hana le respondió que eso era porque ella no tenía un Elegido._

_Yo solo fui el mecanismo que desencadenó todo.- explicó Hana.- La simple llave de la puerta que abrió paso. Nada más, es por eso que yo no voy a regresar..._

_Lo entiendo.- claro que era mentira, como Elegido, Genzo lo comprendía pero como hermano no.- ¿Cuándo regresarás?_

_Volví para decirte adiós.- musitó Hana.- Solo me dieron un día que tú vas a olvida cuando me vaya..._

_No es justo.- protestó Genzo.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

_Porque así lo decidió el Destino.- murmuró Hana, abrazando a Genzo.- Pero tú tendrás a tu Ángel... Es todo lo que necesitas..._

_Genzo no podía resignarse. Cierto era que lo único indispensable para un Elegido era su Ángel, pero Hana era su hermana... Y él creía que la vida había sido injusta con su hermana, ya que aparentemente su único propósito era el ser la desencadenante de todo... Sin embargo, no había más por hacer. Hana solo estaría ahí un día, se despediría de su familia y adiós con todo..._

_Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! El Futuro no es siempre como uno se lo imagina... El Amor, la Amistad, la Justicia, la Misericordia y la Esperanza ayudan a los seres humanos a forjar el futuro que ellos desean, y era algo que Hana entendería en su momento... _

_De alguna u otra manera, el Destino permitió que la familia Wakabayashi se reuniera en pleno para decirle adiós a Hana. Obvio era que los señores Wakabayashi y Touya y Kenji no lo comprendían del todo bien, pero Genzo sabía que ellos olvidarían en cuanto a Hana se le acabara el tiempo..._

_Sin embargo, hubo ese día un invitado que no estaba previsto. Alguien que no sabía que al tocar el timbre de la casa de su más grande rival iba a encontrar al amor de su vida sonriéndole con tristeza..._

_¿Se le ofrece algo?.- Hana trató de controlar a su corazón, el cual latió como desbocado cuando vio al alemán rubio de ojos azules que estaba frente a ella._

_Perdón, estaba buscando a Wakabayashi.- Karl Heinz Schneider estaba convencido de que esa muchacha de cabello negro azabache era un ángel.- Pro creo que me topé con un ángel..._

_Hana sonrió, y sintió que el rubor subió hasta sus mejillas. En ese momento, Genzo apareció detrás de ella._

_¿Schneider?.- el portero se sorprendió al ver al káiser alemán en la puerta de su casa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Venía a hablarte sobre el contrato del Bayern, amigo.- Karl no despegaba los ojos de Hana._

_Estoy ocupado.- respondió Genzo.- Ahora no..._

_Lo sé.- dijo Karl.- Podría venir después..._

_Si es importante, los dejo solos un rato.- dijo Hana._

_No.- negó Genzo.- Esto puede esperar..._

_Karl y Hana no dejaban de mirarse. El Destino lo sabía, por algún motivo había dejado que ella regresara..._

Katariina salió del trance y cayó al suelo. Había sido extenuante el haber sido tanto tiempo el contacto de Kirei, así que cuando su cuerpo y su mente no lo resistieron, se rompió la conexión. Armand saltó como cualquier joven a quien lo dejan en la parte más interesante de la historia. Él sacudió a la desmayada Katariina, pero ella no respondió.

Ya pues.- suspiró él.- Supongo que tendré esperar...

Armand cargó a Katariina en brazos y la llevó hasta la que habían designado como su habitación. Escondida entre las sombras, Ingrid suspiró. Al parecer, según lo que había escuchado, cuando un Ángel y su Elegido se encontraban, el amor entre ellos era a primera vista. Así pues, era normal que ella se sintiera atraída por el hijo de Schneider.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podría haber sido una noche preciosa, de no ser porque el miedo se cernía sobre todos ellos. Más que nada, celos eran también lo que abundaba... Hayate ya se había enterado de que Erick Levin se encontraba ahí y de hecho, el japonés vio al muchacho paseándose por la campiña del brazo de Jazmín. ¿Para qué negarlo? Hayate estaba celoso. Ella siempre le había gustado mucho, no solo era su mejor amiga, era también su ángel, y era hasta esos momentos cuando Hayate entendía el por qué...

Deberías de decirle lo que sientes.- dijo Akiko, mirando a su hermano.

¿Decirle qué cosa?.- musitó Hayate.- No pasa nada. ¿A mí que me importa si Jazmín se pasea con su príncipe vikingo?

Ya, como quieras.- suspiró Akiko.- ¿Quién crees que sea la niña que vino con ellos?

Akiko hablaba de Katie, por supuesto. Dado que ella vivía sola con su hermano, si éste iba a acompañar a Jazmín, tenía que irse con ellos. A Katie no le gustaba llamar la atención, así que la niña se limitó a encerrarse en el cuarto que compartiría con Jazmín y se puso a ver la televisión. Así de simple.

Pues ha de ser su hija.- gruñó Hayate, mirando como Erick rozaba la mano de Jazmín.

No seas baboso.- Akiko miró a su hermano con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Esa niña no puede ser la hija de ese muchacho.

Me importa un comino.- replicó Hayate.

Hayate estaba cada vez más enojado. Para fortuna del muchacho, al poco rato apareció Genzo con su actitud de proteger lo que era suyo e hizo que los muchachos regresaran a la cabaña.

Encárgate de que Daisuke descanse, Jazmín.- pidió Genzo.

¿ A dónde irás?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

A buscar a tu madre.- respondió él.

¿Le pasó algo malo a mamá?.- Jazmín estaba aprehensiva.

No, solo que aun no asimila bien todo esto.- suspiró Genzo.- Tranquilízate, todo estará bien. Vuelvan a la casa, por favor.

Sí, señor.- dijo Erick, muy serio, al tiempo que se llevaba a Jazmín con él.

Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos, el joven trataba de ganarse su confianza... Jazmín iba preocupada, algo no andaba bien y pudo notarlo en la voz de su padre.

¿Pasa algo?.- quiso saber Erick.

No, nada.- mintió Jazmín.

No me puedes engañar y lo sabes.- replicó Erick.- Sé que estás mal. Confía en mí, dime tus temores...

Es solo que... .- Jazmín suspiró.- No sé, mi madre ha andado rara, mucho más que todos estos días. Es normal, con tanta locura y tantas muertes y...

Jazmín se detuvo. Erick aun no lo sabía todo y él iba a tacharla de loca si le contaba lo ocurrido, pero por otra parte, era como si Erick presintiera muchas cosas... Sin embargo, Jazmín prefirió callar.

Tu mamá está pasando por malos momentos.- dijo Erick.- Pero más que nada, ella está preocupada por ti.

¿Por mí?.- Jazmín estaba sorprendida.

Sí. Teme que por su culpa, tú cometas un error grave.- aclaró Erick.

No entiendo el por qué.- suspiró Jazmín.

No te preocupes, todo irá bien.- Erick tomó la barbilla de Jazmín.- Ten fe, no debes dejarte caer... Eres fuerte, y bueno, yo confío en ti y siempre estaré contigo...

Jazmín no pudo resistirse nuevamente a esos ojos grises. ¿Qué había en ellos que la hacían sentirse idiotizada? Erick se acercó lentamente a Jazmín; ella cerró los ojos y él le depositó un beso suave en los labios... Jazmín sintió que una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, que miles de campanitas sonaban en sus oídos, que... Bueno, sintió todas esas cosas que uno siente cuando es besado por primera vez...

Sin embargo, un fuerte estruendo separó a los jóvenes. A lo lejos, se escuchó un grito potente que parecía haber sido dado por Lily... Jazmín tuvo un mal presentimiento y echó a correr, seguida por Erick. Los jóvenes no tuvieron que andar mucho para encontrar el origen del problema... Genzo estaba parado en un claro de la Selva Negra, sosteniendo a Lily entre sus brazos. La mujer estaba desmayada, parecía muerta, aunque Genzo no hubiera estado tan tranquilo de ser así... Sin embargo, eso no era lo más sorprendente de todo, sino el hecho de que, sostenida por un par de alas negras, se encontraba la mujer pelirroja que Jazmín había visto en sus sueños...

Anya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El celular sonó. Umi no tenía ganas de tomarlo, pero quizás se trataba de Chiaki... La Hija del Fuego le había escrito a su amiga después de que se enteró de que Daisuke no había muerto, y Umi se pasó casi dos horas mandando mensajes de texto en el celular para que Chiaki pudiera tranquilizarse. Vaya, que nada le costaba a la chica Hyuga reconocer que quería al muchacho... En fin, Umi estaba segura de que se trataba de su amiga, por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando leyó el mensaje de texto que había recibido:

"_Espero que estés bien. Me preocupas, ojalá pudiera saber por qué ya no me quieres ver... Sin embargo, sabes que siempre me vas a tener a tu lado, para lo que me necesites..."_

El mensaje era de Louis Le Blanc. Umi no pudo evitar sonreír, muy a su pesar... Ojalá que él entendiera que ella no podía verlo más... Claro, Umi no pudo resistirse a responder el mensaje. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser una chica...

"_Gracias, estoy bien. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero cada vez me hago más a la idea... No te preocupes, saldré de esta. Gracias por preocuparte, en serio"._

Umi no lo quería del todo, pero no lo podía evitar. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de Louis y ese sentimiento no iba a desaparecer solo porque ella era un Neo Ángel...


	20. Amor rechazado

**Capítulo 19. Amor rechazado.**

Esta vez, todas lo sintieron. Sanae, Akiko, Rika, Ingrid, Suien, Chiaki, Haydee, Umi y la propia Jazmín, por supuesto, sintieron cuando Anya hizo acto de presencia.

Jazmín vio con ojos como platos a la mujer que volaba frente a ella, vestida de una manera que podría considerarse sexy, con un top rojo y una especie de taparrabos que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Llevaba el rojo cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y miraba a todo y a todos con los ojos negros más fríos que jamás se hubieran visto sobre la tierra.

¿Qué cosa?.- musitó Jazmín.- No puede ser...

Genzo contemplaba atónito a Anya, al tiempo que sostenía a Lily, la cual no daba señales de vida. Él tampoco parecía entender lo que había sucedido. ¿De dónde había salido Anya, y por qué apareció en esos momentos? Erick agarró a Jazmín de la mano con fuerza, al tiempo que sus labios hacían una mueca. Ella se aferró a él, como una mano que se aferra al borde de un precipicio.

Sucedió.- musitó Genzo.- No puedo creerlo... No pude evitarlo...

No podías evitarlo, ni podrás evitarlo nunca.- dijo Anya, con voz gélida.- No puedes destruir al Caos, nadie puede. Siempre estará latente, aunque Lily y yo muramos el Caos buscará a otro heredero. Y así, sucesivamente, toda tu familia está condenada a tener dentro al Caos mismo. No lo podrás evitar.

¿Y si acabo contigo?.- Suien apareció de quien sabe donde, vestida con su traje de batalla.- Te mataré, y adiós Caos.

¿No lo entiendes?.- Anya soltó una carcajada malévola.- Yo ya tengo un heredero. Si me matas, matas a Lily. Y con eso no podrás deshacer el Caos. Si yo muero, mi poder se irá a mi heredero, y si mi heredero muere, buscará otro anfitrión. Date cuenta, contra mí, no pueden. Lily intentó contenerme, intentó hacerme formar parte de ella misma, pero no lo consiguió. Es imposible, dense cuenta.

Suien quiso atacar a Anya, pero Rika llegó y la detuvo.

¿Estás loca?.- increpó.- ¡No debemos hacerle daño!

¡Ella mató a mi hijo!.- gritó Suien.

No, querida, ahí sí te equivocas.- Anya replicó.- Yo no he matado a nadie, y cuando te des cuenta de quien lo hizo, no podrás soportar el dolor que invadirá tu corazón y lo destrozará en mil pedazos.

Anya miró que Genzo no dejaba de ver a Lily, la cual no respondía por más que el suplicara. Genzo, sin embargo, miraba de reojo a la pelirroja, sin poder creerse todavía que ella estuviera ahí.

No te aflijas, no está muerta.- dijo Anya.- Solo que la separación fue muy agotadora para ella. Se recuperará, prueba de ello es que estoy yo aquí. Me voy, aunque regresaré. Debo buscar a mi heredero.

Anya miró fijamente a Jazmín. Ella se estremeció hasta lo más profundo al ver que esos ojos fríos la atravesaban como dagas. Era obvio, la mujer iría por ella... Anya agitó sus alas y desapareció en una lluvia de plumas negras. Suien entonces lanzó uno de sus poderes contra un árbol para descargar su frustración.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que ella no mató a Ryou?.- gritó ella.- ¡Anya lo hizo!

Anya no lo hizo.- contradijo Jazmín, sorprendiendo a todos.- Ella no mató a Ryou... Ni a Daibu...

No, fue el Demonio Negro quien hizo eso.- replicó Rika.

Quizás sí, pero... .- Jazmín no sabía ni qué pensar.- Pero algo me dice que no fue Anya... Ni el Demonio Negro...

¿Entonces quién?.- replicó Suien.- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

No lo sé.- Jazmín era sincera.- De verdad que no lo sé...

A Genzo lo que más le preocupaba por el momento era Lily. Cierto era que ella no estaba muerta, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y la joven no reaccionaba. Genzo la cargó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a la cabaña. Rika lo siguió.

Vas a necesitar mi ayuda.- dijo la francesa.

Gracias.- asintió Genzo.

Él miró entonces a Erick, el cual soltó hasta esos momentos la mano de Jazmín. Las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraron, y el mensaje que Erick recibió fue de lo más claro...

_Protege a Jazmín..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katariina despertó sobresaltada. Kirei le había pedido a gritos que se despertara, tenía que ir en busca de las Alas Guerreras... El Caos se había vuelto a liberar y pasarían cosas desastrosas... Sin embargo, a su alrededor solo vio su habitación, tenuemente iluminada. Había alguien sentado en una silla, leyendo tranquilamente. Katariina se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba puesta su ropa, solo le habían quitado los zapatos.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- quiso saber la joven.- ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

Yo te traje, era obvio.- respondió Armand, bajando el libro que traía en las manos.

Ah, gracias... .- Katariina estaba confundida.- ¿"El cementerio de animales"?

Me agrada Stephen King.- Armand se encogió de hombres.- Y no tienes que agradecer, es lo mínimo que pude hacer después de que me ayudaste a hablar con el Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte.

La verdad, me dio un poco de tristeza tu caso.- confesó Katariina.- Kazuki está igual, y me duele no poder hacer nada por él.

Pues gracias.- suspiró Armand.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", gritó Kirei. "¡Debes ir a buscar al Ángel de la Esperanza y a la Hija de la Luz!".

Katariina se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos. Armand se levantó también, preocupado.

¿Pasa algo?.- quiso saber él.

No lo sé.- negó Katariiina.- Kirei me pide que vaya cuanto antes a buscar a Lily Del Valle...

Katarriina abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kazuki, cosa que no le sorprendió. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver a Ingrid parada detrás de él.

¿Qué pasa?.- la pregunta era para ella, no para él.

El Caos se soltó.- explicó Kazuki.

Eso lo sé.- replicó Katariina.- Pero yo le preguntaba a ella...

Ingrid respingó. Armand apareció detrás de Katariina y la chica Misaki se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

Solo quería saber si estaban bien.- musitó Ingrid.

Armand no pudo evitar sonreír.

No se pudo hacer gran cosa, por supuesto. Kirei quería hablar con Lily, pero ella estaba inconsciente y así estaría por mucho tiempo... Rika había hecho una evaluación general del estado de su prima y determinó que la desfragmentación de Azucena en Anya y Lily habían dejado a esta última al borde de la muerte... No cruzaría el umbral, Kirei lo afirmó, pero le costaría trabajo regresar. Así pues, mientras Lily se encontrara del otro lado, Kirei no podría hablar con ella de ninguna manera...

¿Qué haremos, entonces?.- preguntó Katariina.

Esperar a que ella sane sola.- respondió Rika.- Espero que no tarde mucho...

Genzo sostenía la mano de Lily y le acariciaba el cabello. Todas las Alas Guerreras y sus Protegidos se encontraban ahí, tratando de averiguar qué se podía hacer ahora que Anya había regresado...

Es mi culpa.- musitó Suien.- No debí haberla culpado de matar a mi hijo...

Creo que todos tuvimos algo de culpa.- suspiró Sanae.- Yo también la acusé.

Podríamos pasarnos toda una vida discutiendo quién tuvo la razón.- dijo Kojiro.- Pero eso no nos va a llevar a nada...

Estoy de acuerdo.- apoyó Tsubasa.- Mejor busquemos una manera de salir de esto.

¿Y cómo lo haremos?.- preguntó Taro.- No tenemos ni una guía en esta ocasión...

Sutilmente, Eichiro tomó la mano de Akiko. Ingrid los miró con cierta tristeza y salió de la habitación. Sanae, que se dio cuenta de eso, le lanzó a Armand una mirada muy significativa.

¿Por qué no vas con ella?.- dijo la joven.

¿Qué cosa?.- Armand fue sorprendido mirando a Ingrid.- ¿Para qué querría hacer eso?

¿Por qué crees tú que Ingrid fue a buscarte a la habitación de Katariina?.- Sanae sonrió.

¿Tú como sabes eso?.- Armand estaba sorprendido.

Soy el Ángel del Amor, yo lo sé todo, lo que sientes tú, lo que siente ella.- replicó Sanae.- Sé que ambos piensan que es imposible, pero el Amor no tiene lógica.

Armand sabía que ella tenía razón. Así pues, salió y encontró a Ingrid sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Al parecer, ella sí tenía poderes de ángel, puesto que había bailar un muñeco de goma bailara impulsado con la fuerza de su viento. Ella lo escuchó y, asustada, dejó de usar sus poderes. El muñeco cayó al suelo, como si le hubieran cortado los hilos a un ítere.

No te asustes.- pidió Armand.- Sé lo que eres, y lo que haces.

¿Lo que hago?.- musitó Ingrid.

Sí. eres hija de un Ángel. La Hija del Viento, si no me equivoco.- respondió Armand.

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Durante toda mi vida crecí escuchando historias sobre las Alas Guerreras y sobre lo que ellas hicieron para salvar al mundo.- suspiró Armand, sentándose junto a Ingrid.- Y después, escuchaba la leyenda de las hijas de los Ángeles, cuyos poderes consistían no en dominar los sentimientos del mundo, si no los cuatro elementos y los poderes de la Luz.

Tu madre era un ángel, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Ingrid, tímidamente.- Perdona pero... Escuché cuando Katariina te contó la historia...

Sí, soy el hijo de un ex ángel.- suspiró Armand nuevamente.- Sin poderes algunos, solo con el dolor de ver a mi familia haciéndose pedazos por una decisión que aun no comprendo...

Fue por amor.- supuso Ingrid.- Cuando uno comete locuras, casi siempre es por amor...

Pues no lo entiendo.- Armand se puso de pie.- Nada de esto tiene ningún sentido.

Había sido una locura. El amor solo causaba problemas, así como se los había causado a sus padres. Y Armand no permitiría que también se lo hiciera a él...

Ingrid miró a Armand marcharse y entonces fue ella la que suspiró. Akiko apareció entonces y le hizo una seña. Era hora de que las Neo Ángeles se reunieran. Las dos chicas salieron entonces de la cabaña y se encontraron afuera con Jazmín, Umi y Chiaki. Las cinco se miraron fijamente.

Bueno, creo que es el momento de que peleemos juntas.- dijo Jazmín.- No sé que ha pasado, ninguna de nosotras lo sabe, y si bien nuestras madres son nuestras guías, ellas tampoco saben muy bien de qué es lo que pasa. Así que nos toca a nosotras salvarnos a todos de tanta destrucción.

Estoy de acuerdo en eso.- apoyó Akiko.- No podemos permitir que ningún otro de nuestros seres queridos muera...

Ya es demasiado tarde para algunas de nosotras.- musitó Chiaki.

Nunca es tarde.- replicó Ingrid.- Según sé, nuestros padres evitaron la destrucción del mundo con ayuda de nuestras madres, y todos los seres queridos que habían muerto, regresaron. Así pues, si nosotras peleamos juntas, evitaremos un desastre mayor y podemos hacer que todos los que se han ido regresen.

Yo no quiero que nadie más muera.- añadió Umi.- Y si unidas podremos ser más fuertes, pues entonces cuenten conmigo.

Las cinco chicas se miraron. Muchas de ellas no se conocían, pero a partir de ese momento serían más unidas que ninguna... Pero justo en ese momento, se dejó sentir un temblor de tierra, una llamarada de fuego se dejó ver, una potente corriente de aire sopló con fuerza, y las nubes de lluvia se cernieron amenazadoramente sobre ellas... Y en el fondo, una columna de fuego negro apareció, y de ella surgió el Demonio Negro, acompañado de las Cuatro Ánimas. Las Neo Ángeles se pusieron en guardia.

Llegó el momento.- dijo Jazmín, al tiempo que sacó sus alas.

Chiaki, Umi, Ingrid y Akiko la imitaron y sacaron sus trajes de pelea. El Demonio Negro le hizo una señal a las Ánimas y cada una se de le dejó ir a una Neo Ángel. Jazmín se encontró peleando sola entonces contra el Demonio Negro.

No podrás conmigo.- dijo el sujeto.- Mejor, únete a mí.

Ni lo pienses.- Jazmín se lanzó contra el Demonio Negro con un fuerte ataque de luz, pero el demonio lo detuvo con un ataque de oscuridad.

Bah, así no va a resultar divertido.- gruñó el Demonio Negro, al tiempo que sacaba un hacha.- ¿No tienes armas, Hija de la Luz?

No, claro que Jazmín no tenía armas. ¿Cómo iba a defenderse del ataque del hacha del Demonio Negro? La chica comenzó a temer, hasta que vio al espíritu de su madre flotando junto a ella, vestida con su traje de pelea.

Cree en ti, Jaz.- dijo el espíritu de Lily.- Eres mi hija, tienes mis poderes... Podrás contra él.

Jazmín creyó entonces en su madre, en su guía, y cerró los ojos. Sintió que una fuerte energía salía de ella y cuando abrió los ojos, encontró flotando frente a ella un báculo púrpura con un corazón en la punta. Jazmín lo tomó y se enfrentó entonces al Demonio Negro. Mientras tanto, Akiko trataba de impedir que el Ánima de la Tierra destruyera todo con un terremoto. Ingrid esquivaba las corrientes de aire del Ánima del Viento, Umi neutralizaba el ataque de agua del Ánima del Agua y Chiaki evitaba que el Ánima del Fuego volviera a causar un incendio.

Erick observaba todo desde prudente distancia. Él sabía que no debía intervenir, su misión era simplemente ser el Guardián de la Hija de la Luz y nada más, pero no podía intervenir, aunque quisiera...

¿Hermanito?.- Katie apareció detrás de Erick.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Ve a dormir.- ordenó Erick.- No debes estar aquí.

Hermano, sabes que debes ayudarlas.- dijo Katie.- Es tu deber.

No, Katie. Mi deber es solo ayudar al Ángel de la Luz Eterna.- negó Erick.- Nada más...

Katherine vio cómo Jazmín era herida por el hacha del Demonio Negro y no lo soportó más. La niña salió, mientras que el demonio amagaba al ángel.

¡No dejaré que la lastimen!.- gritó Katie.

¡No, Katie!.- gritó Erick, saliendo detrás de ella.

Pero era tarde. Katie tomó una piedra y se la lanzó al Demonio Negro. Éste soltó a Jazmín y se concentró en la niña de cabello negro mirándolo con furia, y al muchacho rubio corriendo tras de ella. Por supuesto, era un blanco fácil e imposible de resistir... El demonio Negro entonces agarró su hacha y se la lanzó a Katie, y antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo, la niña se consumió en la potente energía del arma...

Erick soltó un grito desgarrador. Jazmín entonces sintió que perdía el control y que nuevamente esa poderosa fuerza salía de ella...


	21. El secreto es revelado

**Capítulo 20. El secreto es revelado. **

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos, lo primero que ella vio fue a Genzo. y era obvio que él no se encontraba bien, algo había sucedido que había hecho que su hija soltara nuevamente toda su energía y eso siempre provocaba un gran malestar en él y también en Lily; no por nada eran los padres de la niña. Su fuerza era tan potente que habían hecho a Lily reaccionar.

¿En dónde está Jazmín?.- Lily se incorporó.- Debo buscarla...

No lo sé.- Genzo no intentó detener a su esposa, pero la ayudó a levantarse.

Alguien ha muerto.- dijo Lily.- Alguien cruzó el umbral...

¿Crees que haya sido Jazmín?.- Genzo no lo creía posible, pero debía preguntar.

No, no fue ella.- negó Lily.- Fue otra persona... Es como si...

No, debía ser imposible. Lily no había experimentado una sensación así desde que... Bueno, desde que Elliot murió... Pero obvio era que él no había podido regresar, ya había ocurrido una vez que un clon de él volvió pretendiendo ocupar su lugar, pero Anya había acabado con él...

¿Qué ocurre?.- Genzo vio esa sombra en los ojos de su esposa, esa sombra que siempre aparecía cada vez que ella pensaba en Elliot y que hacía mucho que no le veía.

Nada, debemos ver qué es lo que pasa.- Lily se tambaleó un poco, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie.

Quédate aquí.- pidió Genzo.- Yo iré a buscar a Jazmín.

No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes.- replicó Lily.- Ella me necesita ahora, más que nunca, sabiendo que Jazmín puede heredar los poderes de la oscuridad... Si no es que los ha heredado ya...

Genzo no dijo nada, se dedicó simplemente a ayudar a su esposa. Sin embargo, él había sentido la fuerza que soltó Jazmín cuando Katie murió (aunque en ese momento Genzo no sabía quien había muerto) y sabía que una fuerza así no era de alguien que pudiera tener poderes oscuros...

Afuera, todo era un desastre. Sanae, Rika, Suien y Haydee ya estaban ahí para ayudar a sus hijas, las cuales habían conseguido derrotar momentáneamente a las Ánimas. Erick sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su pequeña hermana, con la cabeza gacha. Y una furiosa Jazmín, cuyas alas brillaban como si se trataran de dos potentes faros, intentaba acabar con el Demonio Negro, el cual sorprendentemente apenas podía contener los embates de la muchacha. Al parecer, el poder de las Ánimas debía de provenir del Demonio Negro, porque ellas se debilitaban cada vez que Jazmín atacaba. Ella amenazaba con perder el control, lanzaba ataques potentes y nada parecía hacerla reaccionar...

Lo va a matar.- comentó Kazuki.- Es muy fuerte...

Se lo merece.- dijo Tsubasa.- Si acaba con él, podríamos sentirnos todos mejor y todo esto podría terminar...

Katariina, la cual había llegado junto con Kazuki y Armand, cayó en trance. Lily sintió que el alma de Kirei le urgía para hablar con ella y entonces le prestó atención a la joven. Katariina cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar con la voz de timbres graves de Kirei...

Detén a tu hija, Ángel de la Esperanza.- dijo Kirei.- No puedes dejar que mate al Demonio Negro... Sería un grave error...

¿Qué cosa?.- musitó Lily.

Detén a tu hija.- repitió Kirei.- La Hija de la Luz no debe acabar con el Demonio de la Oscuridad... No debe hacerlo... El equilibrio se rompería...

¿Otra vez con eso del equilibrio?.- Kazuki no lo pudo evitar e hizo un comentario, rompiendo así la conexión.

Katariina se desmayó, pero Kazuki la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Lily no necesito de más, le hubiera gustado saber el por qué Kirei le estaba ordenando que evitara que Jazmín matara al Demonio Negro, pero ya habría tiempo para explicaciones... Lily cerró sus ojos y entonces su par de alas blancas surgieron de sus espalda y su traje de pelea azul marino cubrió su cuerpo. Lily se elevó entonces y detuvo el ataque final que Jazmín había lanzado contra el Demonio Negro. La chica se sorprendió, no comprendía por qué su madre no la estaba ayudando...

Detente, Jaz.- pidió Lily, interponiéndose entre ella y el Demonio Negro.- NO puedes matarlo.

¡Mató a Katie!.- exclamó Jazmín.- ¡Mató a Cassidy, a Daibu, al hermano de Chiaki! ¡Ha matado a muchos y si no lo detenemos, seguirá matando a más gente!

¡Pero ésta no es la manera!.- gritó Lily, chocando su espada contra el báculo de Jazmín.- ¡Hay otra salida!

No, no la hay.- Jazmín estaba casi fuera de control.- ¡Debo matarlo!

Jazmín lanzó un ataque de luz, el más fuerte que había lanzado hasta entonces, pero entonces Lily lo desvió y comenzó a murmurar un conjuro en voz baja, el mismo conjuro que había usado Suien para quitarle sus poderes a Chiaki. El Demonio Negro no lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó para intentar escapar. Las demás Ángeles y Neo Ángeles no podían creer o que veían.

¿Qué está haciendo?.- exclamó Suien.- ¡Debería de dejar que Jazmín acabe con es demonio!

No debe matarlo.- replicó Kazuki, recordando que ya una vez Kirei le había impedido hacerlo.- El Demonio Negro no puede morir...

No tenía sentido, pero el demonio no se lo pensó dos veces, así que tomó su hacha y desapareció en una columna de fuego negro, y las Ánimas se marcharon con él, justo en el momento en que Lily terminaba el conjuro y Jazmín perdía su poderes de manera momentánea. Ella cayó, pero Lily la sostuvo y aterrizó con ella. La chica se separó entonces bruscamente de su madre, muy enojada.

¡De verdad que eres el demonio mismo!.- gritó Jazmín, enojada.- ¡Ayudaste a ese asesino a escapar! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Porque así me lo encargó Kirei.- respondió Lily, tratando de calmar a su hija.- Ella me dijo que no podía hacerlo y que tenía que evitar que tú lo hicieras.

¡Por tu culpa él volverá a matar!.- gritó Jazmín.- ¡Eres igual de asesina que él! ¡Te odio!

La chica salió corriendo en dirección a la Selva Negra. Lily ni siquiera intentó detenerla, su hija no comprendería sus motivos... Ella no conocía a Kirei y no entendería el por qué siempre había que hacer caso de lo que ella decía... Además, Lily tampoco se sentía bien, aun no había recuperado sus fuerzas desde que Anya salió de ella y el conjuro que realizó para neutralizar a Jazmín fue muy poderoso y consumió la última de sus energías... Lily volvió a desmayarse y Genzo no supo a quién ayudar, si a su esposa o a su hija, pero entonces Erick apareció cargando el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, el cual depositó suavemente en el pasto.

Yo iré a buscar a Jazmín.- dijo Erick, muy serio.- Es mi misión. Solo les pido que cuiden a mi hermana mientras voy por ella...

Sanae se acercó, agitando sus alas, y acarició el cabello negro de Katie.

Yo la cuidaré.- dijo ella.

Mejor cuiden de Lily.- dijo Genzo.- Yo iré a buscar a mi hija...

No. El Ángel del Eterno Sol la necesita, señor.- replicó Erick.- Usted es su Protegido, solo usted puede curarla y cuidarla. Yo soy el que debe hacerse cargo del Ángel de la Luz Eterna, es mi deber y... Quiero hacerlo...

Genzo y Erick se miraron fijamente. Algo había en esos ojos grises que le recordaron algo a Wakabayashi, pero no pudo precisar qué... Sin embargo, el ex portero se dio cuenta de que él y el hijo de su antiguo compañero de equipo tenían la misma misión... Genzo asintió entonces con la cabeza y Erick se marchó, no sin antes darle un beso a su hermana en la frente.

Lo lamento, Katie.- murmuró él.- Saliste perjudicada... Bien nos dijo nuestra madre que esto podría suceder...

Ahí otro misterio por resolver, pero Genzo decidió que primero se encargaría de mantener a salvo a su familia y ya después vería quién era en realidad Erick Levin...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había estado muy cerca. Poco faltó para que la Hija de la Luz acabara con el Demonio Negro, y eso evidentemente ocasionaría funestas consecuencias... Kirei estaba preocupada, había algo que le impedía hablar con el Ángel de la Esperanza para poder decirle toda la verdad, siempre que deseaba ponerse en contacto con ella, algo sucedía que Katariina quedaba imposibilitada para pasar su mensaje, o era Lily la que quedaba inconsciente...

Kazuki seguía sin comprender, aunque trataba de atar cabos. Supuestamente, si el Demonio Negro moría, se rompería el equilibrio y el mundo sufriría sus terribles consecuencias... Quizás por eso Kirei se empeñaba en impedir que él cruzara el umbral, aunque la cuestión estaba en quién era en realidad el Demonio Negro y de dónde había salido...

Claro, Genzo tenía otra teoría. Cuando Ellis (el clon de Elliot) murió, Anya se convirtió en el Demonio de la Guerra gracias al dolor que Lily experimentó. Así pues, quizás si Jazmín hubiese matado al Demonio Negro, el dolor que causaba el quitarle la vida a alguien podría hacer que el Caos se desatara y que ella terminara por convertirse en la Heredera de la Oscuridad...

Sea como fuere, quizás la incógnita más grande en ese momento era el saber quién era el Demonio Negro y qué estaba planeando para las Alas Guerreras...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke estaba preocupado por su madre y por su hermana. Él estaba dormido cuando todo sucedió, y ahí se demostraba cuán pesado tenía el sueño ya que el muchacho no despertó ni con los más potentes ataques... Sin embargo, no tardó en enterarse de que su madre estaba inconsciente y su hermana estaba perdida en la Selva Negra...

Es desesperante ser un completo inútil.- comentó Daisuke a Eichiro.- ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a mi familia?

Yo tampoco puedo hacer nada por mi madre ni por Ingrid.- replicó Eichiro.- Solo puedo darles ánimos.

Al menos tú haces eso, yo siempre estoy en la baba o dormido cuando ellas están en peligro.- suspiró Daisuke.

Es mejor así.- replicó Akiko.- Si estuvieras presente, podría pasarte lo que le pasó a Daibu...

¿Y qué tendría eso de malo?.- replicó Daisuke.- Él murió protegiendo a los que amaba, no que yo ni eso puedo hacer...

Nadie dijo nada. Hayate miraba por la ventana, obvio era que estaba preocupado por Jazmín pero no podía hacer nada... Sus padres le habían prohibido salir y además, ya había ido un príncipe en su búsqueda...

Daisuke no sabía qué hacer. Él siempre había sentido que era un completo inútil, alguien que no debió haber nacido. Él recordó que fue prematuro, con muchos problemas y sobrevivió de milagro. Sin embargo, Daisuke no entendía el motivo, mejor era morir. Jazmín había heredado los poderes de la Luz, él no era ni siquiera un Elegido, como había sido su padre...

Claro, Daisuke se equivocaba, aunque él no lo sabía. Sí era un Elegido, pero faltaría aun algo de tiempo para que pudiera descubrirlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armand suspiró. Todo estaba resultando más complicado de lo esperado. A él lo único que le había interesado en un principio no era tanto ayudar a Kazuki y a Katariina, sino más bien el saber qué había pasado con sus padres. Incluso, aun quería saberlo, pero ahora se le estaban presentando situaciones que no estaba considerando y que no sabía qué hacer con ellas...

Una de ellas era el que esas personas en verdad estaban sufriendo. Se suponía que todos eran Ángeles y sus Protegidos, Ángeles que no habían perdido sus poderes y que se los habían heredado a sus hijas, pero a pesar de eso, ninguno se veía feliz... Armand siempre había creído que las Ángeles que no habían dejado de serlo tendrían una vida de ensueño, llena de recuerdos memorables, pero en vez de eso parecía una vida de pesadilla que iba a conducirlas a todas al caos y la destrucción...

La otra cosa con la que Armand no estaba preparado para pelear era Ingrid. Claro, él jamás esperó conocerla ahí, jamás se imaginó incluso que pudiera haber una mujer en el planeta que lo hicieran sentirse como un tarado con solo verla, ni que hubiera alguien que pareciera poder leerle el alma con solo mirarlo a los ojos... Pero Ingrid le despertaba todo eso y mucho más, y Armand no sabía qué hacer al respecto... Ja, si su padre se enterara que estaba interesado en la hija de Taro Misaki muy seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo, aunque bueno, al menos no se trataba de la hija de Genzo Wakabayashi...

Sea como fuere, Armand estaba alejándose de lo importante, él debía descubrir qué había pasado con sus padres y después de eso, se marcharía. No le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir con las Alas Guerreras, él había cumplido con ayudar a Kazuki y a Katariina y lo menos que se podía esperar a cambio es que ella pudiera ayudarlo...

Sin embargo, habría que esperar. Katariina estaba inconsciente otra vez y no podría decirle nada a Armand. Sin embargo, él recordó que ambos eran básicamente lo mismo, portavoces de un ángel (o un ex ángel) y Armand se preguntó si no podría también él hablar con Kirei... Lo intentó muchas veces, el muchacho llamó al Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte en muchas formas y en muchas ocasiones pero no obtuvo respuesta. Kirei se negó de plano a hablar con él. Ni modo, Armand tendría que esperar a que Katariina despertara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín no supo cuánto tiempo corrió, ni cuanto se alejó de la cabaña. Después de mucho rato, tras un buen llanto y varios gritos de rabia, la chica se calmó y entonces se sentó en una piedra, en medio de un grupo de árboles muy altos...

Estaba furiosa. Su madre le había vuelto a fallar, primero le ocultó la verdad y después le salvaba la vida a ese demonio que había matado a Cassie, a Daibu, a Ryou y a tants otros más y que ahora había matado a Katie...

Pobre Katie. Ella era una niña muy dulce y muy tierna, ¿por qué tuvo que morir? Y más por su culpa... Erick debía estar muy enojado...

¡Erick! Vaya, en su furia, Jazmín se había olvidado de él... El muchacho debía de estar muy triste y ella estaba llorando porque su madre no la había apoyado...

Ay no, Erick.- musitó Jazmín.- He sido una idiota... ¿Cómo he podido dejarte solo?

No te preocupes por mí.- respondió el rubio en esos momentos, detrás de ella.- Yo estaré bien, ¿pero qué hay de ti?

¿Yo? Yo ni sé ni quien soy en estos momentos.- murmuró Jazmín.- No sé que hago aquí, cuál es mi destino...

Vas a descubrirlo.- murmuró Erick.- No pierdas la esperanza... Vas a hacerlo bien, solo tienes que creer en ti misma y en tu madre...

Erick tomó las manos de Jazmín, y ella lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Quién era ese ángel que aun en sus momentos de dolor le daba apoyo a ella? No tenía ninguna lógica...

En esos momentos, se escuchó una carcajada malévola y Erick y Jazmín miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía. A pocos metros de ellos, Anya volaba y los miraba con cierto sarcasmo en su mirada de hielo.

Por favor, no te puedes creer esas patrañas.- dijo Anya, con voz glacial.- Tú estás destinada a muchas cosas, es cierto, pero ninguna de ellas va a ser buena. Tienes en tu sangre el poder del Caos.

¿Quién es usted en verdad?.- exigió saber Jazmín.- ¿De dónde vino? ¿Por qué atacó a mi madre?

No ataqué a tu madre, corazón, no podría hacerlo.- Anya soltó una risilla malévola.- No puedo lastimar a Lily, porque si lo hago, me estaría lastimando a mí misma...

Una cosa es que no pueda lastimar a su gemela y otra muy diferente, que no quiera.- replicó Jazmín.

Anya rió aun más fuerte y agitó sus poderosas alas negras. Jazmín se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás. Erick la sujetó de las manos con más fuerza.

Ya es hora de que lo sepas, corazón.- dijo Anya.- Yo no soy la gemela de tu madre. Soy ella misma.

¿Qué dices?.- Jazmín se quedó sin voz.

Que tu madre y yo somos una misma.- repitió Anya, con aire triunfal.- Lily y yo somos la misma persona...

No era posible... No podía ser verdad... Pero Jazmín sabía que sí lo era...


	22. Un amor más fuerte que el olvido

**Capítulo 21. Un amor más fuerte que el olvido.**

No puede ser verdad.- musitó Jazmín.

Anya miraba triunfal a su hija. Ella no se esperaba enterarse de que ella en realidad también era su madre. El muchacho rubio cuyos ojos grises le recordaron mucho a alguien a Anya, también estaba sorprendido, aunque quizás en menor proporción que la muchacha.

Me dijeron que usted es la gemela de mi madre.- insistió Jazmín.- Es mi tía, no mi madre... Además, no es posible que usted y ella sean la misma persona... ¡No puede ser posible!

Pues lo crees, querida.- replicó Anya.- Lo es. Yo soy la Doncella del Caos, el Ángel del Eterno Sol Negro, la guardiana del Caos, y la mitad oscura de Lily Del Valle.

Mi madre me lo hubiera dicho.- protestó Jazmín.

¿Así como te dijo que eras la heredera de sus poderes?.- rió Anya, con burla.- Y estoy segura de que tampoco te dijo que incluso podrías heredar mi fuerza...

Claro, ahora sí tenía sentido todo... El temor de sus padres de que Jaz se convirtiera en un ser cruel y despreciable provenía del secreto que tenía Lily sobre Anya...

Así pues, prepárate, querida.- sonrió Anya.- Porque mi heredero acabará con todo y cumplirá la misión que Lily me impidió cumplir... Será fantástico, Lily será derrotada por uno de sus propios hijos...

Pero si usted es ella, debería de sentirse preocupada.- comentó Erick.- Si es que son la misma...

La verdad es que eso no me importa tanto.- replicó Anya.- Con el simple hecho de que ella sufra...

Jazmín se sintió mareada. Anya extendió sus alas y sacó su lanza en forma de media luna. Jaz se hizo para atrás y Erick se puso delante de ella.

Es conmovedor que hayas encontrado a tu Elegido.- se burló Anya.- Muy lindo. Naciste para estar con él, él nació para estar contigo. Lindo, muy lindo, pero cursi y patético al final de cuentas.

¿Lo dice porque fue Lily quien al final se quedó con Genzo?.- acusó Erick.

Cállate.- Anya se molestó y agitó su lanza.- Veremos si te gusta ser partido en dos por mi afilada lanza...

Anya se lanzó contra Erick, pero Jazmín se transformó al instante y detuvo el ataque de su otra madre con su báculo. Anya miró con burla a su hija.

Supongo que tu madre aun no te ha enseñado nada, pero estoy segura de que lo puedes hacer mejor.- dijo Anya.

Anya se puso en guardia, y Jazmín se preparó para defenderse... Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, la chica sintió que no debía lastimar a la pelirroja. Si lo que Anya decía era verdad, Jazmín no querría lastimar a su madre... Sin embargo, en el momento en que iban a comenzar a pelear la madre y la hija, con un Erick bastante preocupado, Genzo apareció y se interpuso entre las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Hola, Gen.- saludó Anya, con una sonrisa cautivadora, algo poco común en ella.- Tiempo de no verte, mi amor...

Ya basta, Anya.- ordenó Genzo.- No puedes lastimar a Jazmín, y lo sabes.

¿Quién te dice que quiero lastimarla?.- se burló Anya.- Solo quiero calar sus poderes y ver si realmente es digna de ser llamada la Hija de la Luz.

¿Y si no, qué harás?.- retó Genzo.- ¿La convertirás en tu heredera?

Anya, por respuesta, soltó otra de sus carcajadas malévolas.

Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, corazón.- la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo.- Pero creo que por el momento debo irme... Jazmín, querida, debes saber que el único en el mundo que puede detenerme es tu padre... Siempre he estado loca por él y Lily te lo puede confirmar...

La pelirroja agitó sus alas y desapareció en una lluvia de plumas negras. En cuando se fue, Jazmín se dejó caer al suelo.

Esto es más terrible que la peor de las pesadillas.- musitó Jazmín.- ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?

Ahora entiendo por qué Azucena temía casarse conmigo.- murmuró Genzo, decaído.- Ella siempre se temió algo como esto...

¿Azucena?.- Jazmín enarcó las cejas.- ¿Quién es ella?

Es una larga historia.- suspiró Genzo.

Pues me la puedes contar.- replicó Jazmín.- Y ya que estamos haciendo preguntas, ¿por qué nunca me dijeron que Anya no es mi tía, sino hasta cierto punto mi madre?

Ni modo, Jazmín se había enterado de la peor manera... Era momento de contarle a ella y a Daisuke toda la verdad...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si éste fuera tu último día sobre la Tierra... ¿Cómo te gustaría pasarlo?_

Katariina despertó con esa pregunta en la mente. Ella tenía un presentimiento extraño, pero dadas las circunstancias, no le tomó mucha atención. Claro, era normal sentirse temerosa y un poquito paranoica después de tanta muerte...

Ella sabía que debía hablar cuanto antes con Lily. Sin embargo, lo primero que Katariina quería hacer era hablar con Armand. Se lo debía, después de todo solo le contó la mitad de la historia de sus padres... Ella podría hablar con el muchacho y después de eso, buscar al Ángel de la Esperanza... Katariina encontró a Armand sentado en la campiña observando a escondidas a Ingrid, quien se esmeraba en dibujar el paisaje espléndido que formaba la Selva Negra que tenía frente a ella.

¿Estás muy ocupado?.- preguntó Katariina.

No.- Armand se sobresaltó.- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Deseas que te siga hablando de tus padres?.- ella sonrió con malicia.- ¿O prefieres que sea después?

Ahora está bien.- Armand se puso colorado.- Vamos.

Ingrid, por supuesto, sabía que Armand había estado observándola, así que cuando él se fue con Katariina, la chica Misaki decidió seguirlos. Ingrid había escuchado la primera parte de la historia y quería escuchar también la segunda...

_Genzo no tuvo más remedio que invitar a Karl a quedarse un rato. Había comenzado a llover y no sería muy prudente que Schneider viajara así, de manera que no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Karl se quedara, a pesar de las insistentes miradas que él le lanzaba a su hermana, y que eran correspondidas por ella..._

_Hana no sabía qué pensar. Ella había prometido no ver a Ken para evitar sentir nuevamente ese amor que le tenía, pero no esperaba encontrarse con el hecho de que Karl Heinz Schneider le pusiera a latir el corazón como tambor... Y Karl, por supuesto, también se sentía perturbado, él, que jamás se había tomado en serio a una mujer, sentía por Hana Wakabayashi el irrefrenable deseo de tenerla a su lado y hacerla feliz para siempre..._

_Por supuesto, esto se antojaba imposible. Hana debía regresar al mundo de los muertos dentro de poco, y entonces Karl olvidaría para siempre que la había conocido... Por supuesto, esto él no lo sabía y pensaba que podría pasar una larga vida junto a la hermana de su más grande rival... _

_Hana pretendió ocultar sus sentimientos. Ignoraba las miradas de Schneider, esquivaba sus preguntas, pretendía que él no estaba presente... Sin embargo, Karl no es de los que se dan por vencidos y buscó a Hana cuando ella se quedó sola... Schneider llegó por detrás y abrazó a la chica por la cintura..._

_¿Qué hace?.- Hana se puso colorada.- Suélteme..._

_Me encantas.- murmuró Schneider.- ¿Qué me hiciste? Me prendé de ti desde el primer momento que te vi..._

_Está loco.- musitó Hana.- No puede ser..._

_Sí que lo es.- replicó Karl, haciéndola girar para que quedaran frente a frente.- Dime que no sentiste lo mismo..._

_No, por favor.- musitó Hana._

_Sin embargo, él la besó, y ella se dejó perder en esos ardientes labios... Karl y Hana se besaron largamente, conociéndose y descubriéndose el uno al otro y dejándose llevar por el reciente amor que les había llegado a ambos sin pedirlo en el acto más sutil y hermoso que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos... Sin embargo, al final, ella se soltó, llorando amargamente._

_Esto nunca debió pasar.- sollozó Hana, vistiéndose de prisa.- Nunca debí haberte conocido... Tú me olvidarás pronto, pero yo te recordaré por siempre y eso no es justo..._

_Karl no lo entendió, y mucho menos cuando Genzo lo corrió de su casa sin decirle el motivo. El alemán, sin embargo, no iba a perder a Hana y decidió quedarse a ver qué estaba ocurriendo... Sorprendido, Schneider vio cuando la familia Wakabayashi en pleno reunida frente a una potente luz de donde salía una suave y dulce voz..._

_Ángel de la Confianza, es momento de volver.- dijo la Voz._

_Lo se.- murmuró Hana.- Debo volver... Fue mi promesa... Y sin embargo..._

_Ella titubeó. Obvio era que pensaba en Schneider..._

_Sabes que la respuesta será no.- replicó la Voz, sin dejar a Hana terminar.- Fue un trato, recuérdalo. No dejaré que te quedes por ese hombre..._

_¿Ese hombre?.- inquirió Genzo.- ¿De quién hablan?_

_De Schneider, por supuesto.- musitó Hana.- Yo... Creo que yo me he enamorado de él..._

_¿Estás loca?.- increpó Genzo.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?_

_En nada.- confesó Hana.- Bueno, no importa de todas maneras, porque sin importar cuánto lo ame, no podré estar nunca con él..._

_No, eso no puede ser posible.- intervino Karl en esos momentos.- No puede ser que vaya a perderte para siempre..._

_Genzo y Hana y el resto de la familia Wakabayashi miraron a Karl atónitos. Karl no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero sí sabía que debía evitar que Hana se fuera..._

_Por favor.- Karl se dirigió a la Voz.- No se lleve a Hana... Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida..._

_No sabes quien es ella.- replicó la Voz._

_No me interesa quien es, sino lo que me hace sentir.- replicó Karl.- Por ella estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera..._

_Apenas la conociste.- insistió la Voz.- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?_

_Porque ella es mi destino.- respondió Schneider, con tanta seguridad que hasta Genzo se sorprendió.- Por favor, no se la lleve..._

_El Destino no necesitaba nada más. Ella sabía que Hana había regresado para conocer a Schneider... Y sin embargo, las reglas eran demasiado claras... El Destino no podría dejar regresar a Hana sin poner algunas condiciones..._

Katariina terminó su trance. Era todo lo que Kirei tenía por decirle a Armand. Sin embargo, como dato extra, Katariina le dijo al muchacho que el amor entre Karl y Hana era tan grande que ella decidió renunciar a sus poderes y a sus recuerdos con tal de poder estar con él... Y Schneider estuvo de acuerdo, más que nada porque él prefería que ella lo olvidara a él olvidarla a ella...

Sé que no tiene lógica.- dijo Katariina, al final.- A mí tampoco me suena razonable, pero aparentemente tus padres lo hicieron porque querían estar juntos. Y todo fue por esa fuerza llamada Amor, esa fuera enorme que tú rechazas y que te niegas a creer que sea capaz de mover montañas...

El Amor no sirve de nada.- replicó Armand.

El Amor ayudó a tus padres a creer en el mañana.- replicó Katariina.- Y fue el Amor lo que te hizo llegar aquí. ¿Crees acaso que el motivo por el cual llegaste con nosotros fue porque debías ayudarnos? Pues no. Creo que estás aquí porque debías conocer a tu Ángel.

¿De qué rayos me hablas?.- Armand entendió, pero quiso hacerse el desentendido.

Kirei dice que eso se lo debes preguntar a Sanae Ozhora, el Ángel del Amor.- contestó Katariina.- Pero bien que sabes la respuesta.

Ingrid, que escuchaba todo desde una prudente distancia, se ruborizó. Quizás era momento de creer en el Destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis Le Blanc llegó al pintoresco pueblito cercano al "cuartel general", por llamarlo de una manera babosa, de las Alas Guerreras. Él iba en compañía de sus padres, el ex capitán de la selección francesa de fútbol, Pierre Le Blanc, y la supermodelo Claire Ford, la cual, "casualmente" era muy amiga de Suien Himmemiya y Haydee Solo-Mizuno... Bah, las casualidades no existen...

Sea como fuere, Louis estaba ahí por obra del Destino. Él duró más de un día pidiéndole a la vida que le diera la oportunidad de ver a Umi otra vez y decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella... Todo parecía indicar, sin embargo, que Umi se le escaparía, pero entonces hubo algunos cambios de itinerario de sus padres debido al mal clima y entonces decidieron parar en ese poblado para reorganizarlo todo...

Louis sabía en dónde se encontraba exactamente Umi, gracias al sistema de localización de celulares que tenía su compañía telefónica, así que el francés sabía que ella se encontraba muy cerca de él. Lo único que él necesitaba era tener un buen motivo para ir a verla... Suponiendo que se encontrara con el lugar exacto en donde ella se estaba...

Y de pronto, sucedió. Claire recibió una extraña llamada de su amiga Haydee quien le dijo que tenía que verla urgentemente... Louis apenas pudo contener su emoción cuando le pidió a su madre que le permitiera acompañarla...

Él tenía que ver a Umi y decirle cuánto la quería...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki ya se lo presentía. No sabia cómo, ni por qué, pero ya se presentía que eso pasaría... Kirei, hasta cierto punto, se lo había advertido...

Katariina aun seguía pensando en ese extraño presentimiento que tenía cuando despertó. Conforme pasaban las horas, se iba convenciendo cada vez más de que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, jamás podría darle al Ángel de la Esperanza el mensaje que Kirei tenía para ella...

Y Kirei también lo sabía. Lo supo siempre, mejor que nadie, pero quiso creer que podría evitar el desastre... Sin embargo, no se puede pelear contra el Destino...


	23. Adiós Katariina

**Capítulo 22. Adiós Katariina.**

_Corre, corre..._

_Si miras hacia atrás, mueres..._

_El fuego come tus cabellos, quema tu piel... La oscuridad es cada vez más densa... Pero no mires, que tus ojos pueden derretirse ante el horror de tal visión..._

_Corre, corre... Y reza, reza para que tus seres queridos aun sigan con vida..._

_O quizás desearías, por el bien de ellos, que ya estuvieran muertos..._

_Hija de la Luz..._

Jazmín abrió los ojos, asustada. Otra vez el maldito sueño, el cual iba modificándose levemente hasta convertirse en la más espantosa pesadilla, o quizás sería la más dulce de sus realidades... Ella volvió a soñar que Anya le hablaba, al tiempo que ella corría desesperada por una ciudad en ruinas, tratando de encontrar a su familia, sin éxito... El Demonio Negro se acercaba cada vez más a ella y la amenazaba con su afilada hacha, aunque cuando Jazmín intentaba huir de él, Anya le cerraba el paso con su poderosa lanza...

"_No hay escapatoria... Soy tu madre..."_

No, Anya no podría ser su madre... Bueno, sí, lo era, no tenía caso el seguirlo negando. Lily y Genzo creían que Jazmín podría heredar los poderes de la Oscuridad, ¿qué más daba si Jazmín se pasaba al lado maldito o no? Mejor era rendirse ante el destino y que las cosas siguieran su curso...

¿Jazmín?.- alguien tocó a la puerta con fuerza.- Despierta. Necesito hablarte.

Por la voz, parecía ser Katariina, cosa que sorprendió a Jazmín ya que ella había visto poco a la muchacha. Sin embargo, Katariina siguió tocando con fuerza la puerta y Jazmín no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta.

¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó la chica Wakabayashi, más sorprendida al ver que con Katariina iban también Ingrid, Akiko, Chiaki y Umi.

Necesito hablar con ustedes.- respondió Katariina.- Ahora.

A Jazmín no le pareció que una digna reunión de las nuevas Alas Guerreras pudiese llevarse a cabo en una habitación mal iluminada y conformada por cinco despeinadas chicas que se encontraban en pijama y capitaneadas por una joven mujer cuyas ojeras de miedo asemejaban a un muerto. Sin embargo, después de tantos impedimentos, a Katariina lo que menos le importaba era el atuendo. A Kirei le urgía hablar con la Hija de la Luz; al parecer, se le estaba acabando el tiempo...

Las he despertado a todas porque necesitan saber de una buena vez lo que ocurre.- explicó Katariina.- Necesitan saber a lo que se enfrentan para poder manejar mejor sus caminos.

Pues qué esperas.- replicó Chiaki.- Ya queremos saber como acabar con nuestros enemigos.

Katariina no necesitó más. Recibió la orden de Kirei y cerró los ojos, y entonces cayó en trance...

Digna respuesta de la Hija del Fuego.- musitó Kirei, en la voz de Katariina.- Pues bien, deben saber que las Ánimas a las que se enfrentan no son sus peores enemigos. Tampoco lo es el Demonio Negro...

¿Qué dices?.- exclamó Umi, sorprendida.- ¿Es una broma? ¡Esas cosas han acabado con nuestros seres más queridos!

Lo sé, pero lo que le da fuerza a las Ánimas proviene de lo más profundo del corazón de un ser humano.- habló Kirei.- Si el Demonio Negro y las Cuatro Ánimas de los Elementos son tan poderosos es porque así lo han deseado sus creadores...

¿Y cómo podemos evitar que los creadores de esas cosas las hagan tan poderosas?.- inquirió Akiko.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Es por eso que estoy aquí.- musitó Kirei.- El más grande secreto lo esconde el Ángel de la Esperanza en la zona de su corazón que no es iluminada por el brillo del Fénix. Ese secreto podría acabar con todo, o salvarlo todo...

¿Cuál secreto?.- interrumpió Jazmín, molesta.- YA sé que ella y Anya son la misma persona.

¿Quién es Anya?.- quiso saber Umi.

¿Anya en verdad existe?.- se sorprendió Ingrid.- Siempre creí que solo se trataba de una leyenda urbana...

Daisuke me habló de Anya, es algo así como la gemela de la mamá de Jazmín, ¿no?.- intervino Chiaki.

¿Y eso realmente importa ahora?.- intervino Akiko.

Por favor, no se distraigan.- se desesperó Kirei.- Hay algo tremendamente importante que debe saber Lily, Jazmín. Su verdadero heredero aparecerá prnto y entonces será el fin de todos ustedes...

Ya se que seré yo.- Jazmín no quería escucharlo de boca del Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte.- Es mi destino...

Kirei iba a replicar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde... La puerta de la habitación de Jazmín se abrió de golpe y por ella entró el Demonio Negro...

Lily abrió los ojos. El Fénix de la Luz la estaba llamando. Algo grave sucedía, ya que Lily no había escuchado la voz del Fénix desde que ella se había convertido en el Ángel de la Paz y había neutralizado al Fénix Negro... Su cuerpo estaba aun muy débil, pero Lily debía levantarse... El Caos había entrado a la casa...

Debe ser una broma.- Rika apareció surgida de la nada.- Dos ataques en un día. ¿Qué esos tipos no descansan?

Por lo visto, no.- replicó Sanae.- No descansarán hasta que no nos maten a todos...

¿Mamá?.- Hayate apareció detrás de Sanae.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Vete con tu padre y no salgan del cuarto hasta que yo vaya a buscarlos.- ordenó Sanae.- ¡Ahora!

Por la ventana entraron Suien y Haydee, agitando sus alas blancas. Las cinco mujeres se miraron y entonces Rika, Sanae y Lily se transformaron en ángeles. Las Alas Guerreras estaban listas para detener al Caos de nuevo... Cuando ellas llegaron a la habitación de Jazmín, ya todas las chicas se habían transformado y luchaban contra el Demonio Negro, aunque él parecía tener un objetivo específico... No fue sino hasta ese momento cuando Rika notó que el demonio parecía estar poseído por alguna fuerza superior... Anya, quizás...

Jazmín intentaba contener al Demonio. Por algún motivo, él se había ido contra ella, aunque más bien parecía que intentaba dejarla sin energías... A pesar de todo, no parecía que el sujeto quisiera matarla, más bien pretendía cansarla... Chiaki, Umi, Akiko e Ingrid intentaron ayudar a su amiga lanzándole sus poderes al demonio, pero éste los esquivaba con facilidad con tan solo un aleteo de sus poderosas alas.

Es demasiado fuerte.- murmuró Umi.

¿Por qué no podemos con él?.- musitó Chiaki.- ¡Somos hijas de Ángeles, deberíamos poder contra un simple demonio!

El susodicho comenzó a destruir cuanto se encontraba a su paso con sus poderes. Jazmín se dio cuenta de que necesitaba sacarlo de la casa para evitar que dañara a alguien más. Así pues, la chica creó un poderoso y sorprendente torbellino de luz en el cual encerró al demonio y lo sacó con ella de la cabaña. Jazmín no supo como, pero de repente se encontró peleando contra el Demonio Negro en la Selva Negra. Él lanzaba ataques, ella los evadía, cada uno iba dejando todas sus energías en tratar de detener al otro... Y de pronto, Jazmín se vio rodeada por las cuatro Ánimas que estaban formando un círculo de agua, tierra, aire y fuego alrededor de ella. Al parecer, ésa había sido la estrategia del Demonio Negro, sacar a la chica de la casa para emboscarla entre él y sus Ánimas...

Sin embargo, la Hija de la Luz no estaba sola. En cuanto ella salió de la casa, las Hijas del Viento, Agua, Fuego y Tierra salieron a enfrentar a sus contrapartes. Al ver el círculo de elementos, Ingrid tuvo una idea.

Unamos fuerzas, ángeles.- dijo ella.- Entre las cuatro podemos disolver ese círculo de energía.

Y sin esperar más, Chiaki, Umi, Akiko e Ingrid unieron sus manos y se concentraron. De ellas comenzó a salir entonces una poderosa energía que no tardó en neutralizar el círculo de las Ánimas. Así pues, al final Jazmín quedó luchando sola contra el Demonio Negro.

Nuestras hijas pueden arreglárselas solas.- comentó Suien, orgullosa.

Sí, ¿pero durante cuanto tiempo?.- titubeó Sanae.

Es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, querida.- replicó Anya, quien surgió de repente delante de ellas.

Y antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres pudiera reaccionar, Sanae, Rika, Suien y Umi fueron lanzadas al abismo del Caos, entre gritos de pánico y terror... Lily alcanzó a salvarse, más que nada gracias a la fuerza del Fénix, pero algo debía hacer si quería salvar a su hija y a sus amigas...

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa, Kojiro, Taro, Ken y Genzo veían a las mujeres de sus familias pelear. Una vez más, ellos se encontraban imposibilitados para ayudar.

Debe haber alguna manera.- comentó Kojiro.- ¡No puedo quedarme así cuando mi esposa y mi hija están sufriendo!

Pero en esta ocasión temo que no bastará que demos la vida por ellas.- replicó Taro.- Ni siquiera sabemos qué quieren ellos... Ni quienes son...

No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.- replicó Ken.- Debo ayudar a mi familia.

¿Y cómo lo harás?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.- No podemos hacer nada...

Genzo veía a Jazmín y a Lily pelear. Ambas se veían más parecidas que nunca, las dos demostraban el mismo espíritu de lucha y el mismo empeño por querer salvar a los que querían... Sin embargo, Genzo presentía que ellas perderían mucho más dentro de poco...

Kazuki encontró a Katariina justo cuando ella iba saliendo de la cabaña con dirección a la zona de guerra. Él intentó detenerla, aunque sabía que no lo iba a lograr...

No vayas, es peligroso.- pidió Kazuki.

Lo sé, pero debo ir.- replicó Katariina.

No tienes poderes de ángel, acabarán contigo en cuestión de minutos.- insistió Kazuki.- Por favor, Katariina, le prometí a Kirei que te cuidaría...

Y todo lo haces por ella, ¿no es cierto?.- Katariina sonrió con tristeza.- Siempre supe que contra ella no podría, por eso jamás lo intenté...

¿De qué hablas?.- Kazuki estaba desconcertado.

Y por respuesta, Katariina lo besó suavemente en los labios. Kazuki la miró, atónito.

Gracias por la esperanza.- sonrió Katariina.- Le daré tus recuerdos a Kirei. Solo espero que ella no me odie por esto...

La joven se zafó del muchacho y corrió hacia la zona de guerra. Jazmín seguía luchando contra el Demonio Negro y Lily trataba de contener a Anya.

Ángel de la Esperanza.- habló Kirei, en la voz de Katariina.- Hija de la Luz. Su secreto debe ser revelado.

Momentáneamente, la pelea entre Anya y Lily y entre Jazmín y el Demonio Negro se detuvo y los cuatro miraron fijamente a la chica.

El Heredero de la Oscuridad aparecerá cuando el canto del Fénix se transforme en dolor.- anunció Kirei.- Pero el heredero no será quien se espera, sino alguien que al parecer no tiene relación...

Ah, no.- interrumpió Anya.- No voy a dejar que arruines mis planes otra vez, Kirei.

Anya se le dejó ir a Katariina. Ella vio todo como si transcurriera en cámara lenta... Por supuesto, lo sabía. Sabía que ese remolino de oscuridad la lanzarían al vacío y de ahí a la luz segundos antes de que el sabor de su sangre le subiera a la garganta...

Kazuki gritó. Había fallado... Katariina se había ido...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_¡Despierta, Erick, despierta!"._

_Erick ya sabía en donde se encontraba. No era la primera vez que eso le ocurría, casi una vez por semana él le llamaba en sueños y entonces Erick recibía nuevas instrucciones..._

_Aquí estoy.- respondió Erick._

_Ya era hora.- replicó él.- El final está cerca. La Hija de la Luz está a punto de encontrarse con su destino._

_Lo sé.- replicó Erick.- Pero no puedo intervenir por el momento._

_Eso es verdad, pero tu misión es mucho más que intervenir en el momento oportuno.- replicó él.- Debes ayudar a la Hija de la Luz y guiarla hacia su verdadero camino..._

_Eso lo sé perfectamente.- suspiró Erick.- Pero me gustaría no tener que engañarla así..._

_Pronto todo esto terminará.- dijo él._

_Pero terminará mal... .- replicó Erick._

Erick se encontró en su cama. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero eso cada vez le importaba menos. Lo que más le dolía, era otra cosa... El rubio se levantó de su cama y se asomó por la ventana. Desde ahí pudo ver que el Ángel de la Esperanza y la Hija de la Luz habían logrado salvar a las Alas Guerreras del Caos... Erick sonrió con tristeza, la unión entre el Ángel del Eterno Sol y el Ángel de la Luz Eterna no sería duradera...

Lo que más me duele es tener que lastimarte así, Jaz.- murmuró Erick.

Detrás de la puerta entreabierta, Hayate Ozhora espiaba al muchacho. Él había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que Erick Levin no era quien decía ser...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire Ford no esperaba encontrarse con semejante espectáculo. Sus dos queridas amigas Suien y Haydee estaban acostadas en el suelo cual muñecas rotas. Y ellas no eran las únicas, había otras tres o cuatro personas tiradas en el suelo, inconscientes o quizás sin vida... Debía ser un mal sueño...

Sin embargo, en cuanto Louis vio la escena, comprendió al instante el por qué Umi había estadi huyendo de él. Fue como si de repente el horror del universo cayera sobre él de un solo golpe...

Y de pronto, Umi apareció frente a él, vestida de aguamarina y con un par de extrañas alas surgiendo de la espalda de ella. Umi se veía agotada, y parecía sangre lo que escurría de una de sus sienes...

Esto es lo que soy, Louis.- murmuró Umi.- Por eso, no puedo estar contigo, por más que te quiera...

Luis de momento, no supo qué hacer más que mirar fijamente a la Hija del Agua...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Claire Ford y Louis Le Blanc son personajes creados por Lilith y Arwen y actualmente son protegidos por Lily de Wakabayashi. _


	24. No name

**Capítulo 23. No name.**

Kojiro no sabía por quien preocuparse más, si por su mejor amigo, por su esposa, por su hija o por él mismo. Suien y Chiaki aun seguían inconsolables por la muerte de Ryou y Kazuki estaba muy triste por la muerte de Katariina. Y el propio Kojiro, por supuesto, estaba preocupado por su familia, la cual amenazaba con fragmentarse...

No sabía lo que ella sentía por mí.- murmuró Kazuki, mirando por la ventana.- Jamás se me ocurrió...

¿La querías?.- preguntó Kojiro, con suavidad.

Sabes que solo puedo amar a Kirei.- suspiró Kazuki.- Siempre la voy a amar a ella, aunque Katariina era alguien importante para mí... Les fallé, a ambas... Otra vez...

No les fallaste.- replicó Kojiro.- Hiciste lo que pudiste. No tienes poders, jamás los tendrás, y además nos estamos enfrentando a algo que ni las propias Alas Guerreras saben.

Kirei sí lo sabía.- replicó Sorimachi.- Pero no la quise escuchar. Ella me pidió que la dejara comunicarse cuanto antes con Lily, pero yo no la dejé. Y ahora, Katariina ha muerto y ahora ya no hay un portavoz...

Kojiro no dijo nada. A él también le hubiera gustado saber lo que Kirei tenía que decirles pero ahora no había más remedio... No tendría caso el echárselo en caraa su amigo, más considerando que él se sentía muy mal por eso...

Ahora había dos cuerpos por sepultar. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde la muerte de Katherine Levin cuando ya tenían otra persona más a quien sepultar... Después de un consenso general, Ángeles y Elegidos trataron de decidir si lo mejor y lo más humano sería sepultar los dos cuerpos en una ceremonia sencilla. Las Neo Ángeles lo pensaban, pero los Ángeles no estaban de acuerdo: si el cuerpo era enterrado, la persona no podría regresar a la vida. Por supuesto, las Neo Ángeles ni siquiera estaban seguras de que eso pudiera ser posible...

¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?.- preguntó Erick, quien estaba ahí ya que una de las muertas era su hermana y al que se le había tenido que contar todo lo ocurrido más que nada porque no les quedó de otra.- ¿Dejarla pudrirse a media campiña?

Podríamos encerrarla en una de las cajas especiales de cristal que conservarían el cuerpo hasta que encontráramos la manera de hacerlos volver.- respondió Rika.- Eso hicimos la vez pasada.

Y sin embargo, no todo es tan fácil como parece.- comentó Genzo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- cuestionó Kazuki.- No es difícil, solo es cuestión de que Kirei deje que las almas pasen nuevamente el umbral.

Sí, y a cambio de eso se necesita otra alma que vaya al mundo de los muertos.- añadió Genzo.- ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Todos se quedaron sin palabras. Habían dado por hecho de que los muertos regresarían del más allá, olvidando que para que eso pudiera llevarse a cabo se necesitaría que alguien más muriera a cambio...

¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Chiaki, de la manera más cortés posible.- ¿Me lo podría explicar?

Hace tiempo, cuando los Ángeles murieron... .- Genzo titubeó en hablar al principio, pero al ver la mirada de aprobación de los demás, continuó.- Cuando tu madre, y las madres de tus amigas fallecieron tratando de protegernos, nosotros dimos nuestras vidas a cambio para que ellas pudieran regresar. Kirei, el Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte, nos dijo que para hacer que un alma regrese del mundo de los muertos, un alma del mundo de los vivos debe ocupar su lugar.

Lo que técnicamente significa que se necesita que alguien de nosotros muera para que los que se fueron, regresen.- completó Umi.

Exactamente.- suspiró Genzo.

Vaya, qué porquería.- musitó Chiaki.

Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencita.- la regañó Kojiro.

Por favor, estamos hablando de que forzosamente alguien de nosotros tiene que morir y lo único que a ti te preocupa es que sea maleducada.- protestó Chiaki.

Por favor, Chiaki.- pidió Suien.- Ahora no.

¿Entonces cuando?.- la niña estaba muy herida.- Todo esto es una estupidez. Es una locura, es una tontería. ¡Estoy harta!

Chiaki se paró, llorando a mares y salió de la habitación. Kojiro suspiró y se puso de pie.

Discúlpenme, por favor.- pidió Hyuga.- Iré a hablar con ella.

Si me lo permite.- Daisuke también se puso de pie.- Iré yo. Creo que Chia está harta de tener que hablar con Ángeles, Elegidos y demás. Necesita hablar con alguien que sea un perfecto inútil, alguien que no sea un elegido del destino.

Kojiro miró al muchacho por varios minutos. Daisuke era la viva imagen de Genzo, y Hyuga sintió cierto rechazo hacia él debido precisamente al gran parecido que tenía con su padre. Sin embargo, Kojiro sabía que él tenía razón. Daisuke salió de la habitación, caminando con su tranquilidad de siempre. Kojiro miró entonces a Genzo.

Si tu hijo le pone las manos encima a mi hija, lo golpearé, me importa un comino que sea tu hijo.- gruñó Kojiro.- Sin ofender, Lily.

Bah, como si a mí me agradara imaginarme que podría emparentar contigo.- gruñó Genzo.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa leve, aunque con cierto matiz triste. Sus hijos estaban creciendo parecía que había sido apenas el día anterior cuando Lily tuvo entre sus brazos al recién nacido y prematuro Daisuke, al tiempo que la pequeña Jazmín, de entonces dos años, pedía impaciente el poder cargar a su hermano. Ahora, Jazmín tenía quince años, Daisuke casi cumplía los trece y ya ambos estaban pensando en ayudar a otras personas...

No quiero sonar descortés.- Erick Levin interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.- Pero quisiera saber qué puedo hacer con mi hermana. Apenas se me acaba de informar de todo lo ocurrido y no sé si lo entendí bien, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que me gustaría que mi hermana tuviera un descanso decente.

Eso lo sabemos.- sonrió Lily.- Y créeme que tu hermana lo tendrá. Pero te pediré que confíes en mí cuando te digo que ella va a regresar.

No me importaría dar mi vida por ella.- replicó Erick.- Katie es de lo poco que tengo en la vida, y no me importaría morir por ella.

Jazmín no supo por qué, pero sintió una especie de admiración por el muchacho rubio. Se notaba que él amaba a su hermana y que la cuidaba como era su deber. Jazmín sabía cómo se sentía Erick, ella haría lo mismo por Daisuke en el caso de que se necesitara.

Eso lo sé muy bien.- la sonrisa de Lily se hizo mucho más dulce.- Pero no será necesario. Puedes confiar en mí.

Erick sonrió, conmovido. Casi nunca nadie lo había mirado con tanto amor maternal, excepto, por supuesto, su propia madre...

Mi tío tenía razón.- murmuró Erick.- Es usted tan bella como un ángel.

Lily se sobresaltó. Una vez más, había algo en esos ojos grises que la sorprendieron muchísimo, más que nada porque le recordaron tremendamente a alguien... Y ella no fue la única, Genzo también noto el parecido. Jazmín, por su parte, se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba a Hayate, porque miraba a Erick con unos ojos tan cargados de odio que hasta ella se asustó.

Sea como sea.- dijo Kazuki.- Debemos decidir qué haremos con los cuerpos.

Insisto en que lo mejor sería poner los cuerpos en las cajas de cristal.- respondió Rika.- Para que sus cuerpos permanezcan intactos para cuando ellas estén listas para regresar a ellos.

Me parece la mejor idea.- asintió Erick.

¿Y qué va a pasar con los demás que murieron y cuyos cuerpos quedaron destruidos?.- quiso saber Umi.

Por ellos no debemos preocuparnos por ahora.- respondió Haydee.- Volverán, no te preocupes...

Sin embargo, Kazuki y Erick pidieron, como última muestra de respeto, que Katariina y Katie fueran puestas en los ataúdes de cristal en una ceremonia sencilla. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se efectuaría al atardecer. Ahora bien, lo siguiente por preocuparse era el mensaje no dicho por Kirei. Era algo importante, eso era seguro, pero ahora ya no tenía mucho caso preocuparse por eso... Katariina se había ido, y nadie más podría ser su sucesora...

Armand escuchaba todo desde detrás de una puerta. se sentía culpable, si él no hubiera insistido en saber la verdadera historia de sus padres, Kirei habría alcanzado a dar su mensaje...

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Ingrid.

¡Ah!.- Armand se asustó. No la escuchó llegar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba preocupada por ti.- Ingrid se armó de valor.- De hecho, aun lo estoy...

No tienes por qué estarlo.- replicó Armand, tratando de ocultar su turbación.- Pero gracias...

No tienes por qué ocultarte de todos.- comentó Ingrid.- O al menos no tienes por qué ocultarte de mí. No sé como, ni tampoco sé por qué, pero puedo sentir como te sientes, y sé que hay mucha soledad en tu corazón...

Armand no dijo nada, prefirió no seguirse resistiendo a ese sentimiento que lo envolvía como una llamarada... Él se acercó a Ingrid y la besó suavemente en los labios, comprendiendo en ese momento que el Destino siempre tiene la última palabra...

Daisuke encontró a Chiaki a las entradas de la Selva Negra. La chica estaba trepada sobre un árbol, como siempre hacía cada vez que se encontraba triste. Daisuke sonrió al darse cuenta de que su amiga no cambiaba en nada...

¿Hay espacio en este árbol?.- preguntó Daisuke, comenzando a trepar.

No. Búscate otro.- gruñó Chiaki.- No estoy de humor, Dai.

Eso lo sé, Chia.- suspiró Daisuke, llegando junto a ella.- Y vas a tacharme de idiota, pero créeme que sé como te sientes... Es terrible no poder hacer nada por los que amas, pero al menos tú tienes poderes. Lo único que yo puedo hacer es trepar árboles...

No te pierdes de nada con lo de no tener poderes.- gruñó Chiaki.- No te sirven de nada. Lo único que sé hacer es encender fogatas...

Eso es por ahora, pero estoy seguro de que después te convertirás en una gran guerrera.- replicó Daisuke.- No te he visto luchar, pero Jazmín me ha dicho qu lo haces muy bien...

¿Eso te ha dicho?.- Chiaki se sorprendió.- Me sorprende, soy la más joven de todas y no soy buena con eso de la lucha...

Te aseguro que ninguna de nuestras madres nació sabiendo.- replicó Daisuke.- Todas tuvieron que aprenderlo, y así también lo harás tú. Ten un poco más de fe en ti, Chiaki... Yo tengo fe en ti...

Chiaki se sorprendió. La mirada de Daisuke era tan... Profunda... Chiaki cayó presa en esos ojos oscuros que habían heredado la mirada de los Wakabayashi... Daisuke no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, él besó a su amiga en los labios... Fue el primer beso de los dos, y a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos y amigos, Chiaki y Daisuke pensaron que no estaba tan mal...

Sé que no te sirvo de mucho.- murmuró Daisuke, cuando se separaron.- Pero estaré contigo a tu lado, cuando me necesites...

Chiaki se puso muy colorada. Ay, si su padre la viera, los mataría a ella y al chico Wakabayashi...

Sea como fuere, el "entierro" fue a orillas de la Selva Negra, con un magnífico ocaso como fondo. Kazuki y Erick, por supuesto, eran los más tristes, aunque de hecho, casi todos tenían ganas de llorar, ya que todos habían pasado por la situación de perder a un ser amado antes y por lo mismo sabían como debían sentirse esos dos… Más Kazuki, quien primero había perdido a Kirei y después a Katariina…

Por respeto, todos se vistieron de negro. Genzo recordó que para el funeral de Hana sí hubo entierro del cuerpo, lo que quizás eso explicaría el por qué ella estaba destinada a no volver… En fin, Genzo alejó los pensamientos de su mente, parecía que eso había ocurrido hacía años y en realidad, así había sido… A su lado se encontraba su sobrino de diecisiete años, cosa que Genzo jamás pensó que ocurriría…

Estás muy pensativo.- murmuró Lily, tomándolo del brazo.

Es solo que… .- Genzo suspiró.- Es como si esto nunca acabara…

Lo sé.- Lily se puso triste.

No me gusta ver sufrir a mi familia… .- Genzo abrazó a su esposa con ternura, al tiempo que observaba a Jazmín.

La chica llevaba un sencillo vestido negro y su cabello suelto, y llevaba en las manos un ramito de olorosos jazmines que quien sabe de dónde había sacado. Erick estaba frente a ella, cargando el cuerpo de su hermana, la cual se veía muy tranquila, como si durmiera. El muchacho, a una señal de Rika, colocó a Katie en la caja de cristal. Jazmín se acercó también y dejó las flores en las manos de la niña

¿Segura que va a estar bien?.- preguntó Erick, con profunda tristeza.

Confía en mí.- sonrió Rika.- Ella volverá pronto…

Jazmín derramó algunas lágrimas. Erick se veía tan desconsolado, tan… Bueno, se notaba que de veras había querido a su hermana… Y Jaz comenzó a sentirse muy culpable… A pesar de todo, no la pudo proteger… Y sin embargo, en cuanto Erick se alejó de su hermana, se acercó a Jazmín y la tomó de la mano. La chica estaba sorprendidísima, como era de esperarse, y con el temor de que su padre golpeara al muchacho, pero aun así le apretó la mano con fuerza. Después, Kazuki dejó a Katariina en el ataúd y la besó con suavidad en la frente.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad.- murmuró él.

Rika cerró ambas cajas de cristal, y las chicas quedaron ahí, como si fueran Blancanieves en busca de sus príncipes… Jazmín sonrió ante la absurda idea.

Gracias por todo.- de repente, Erick la abrazó.

¿Gracias por qué?.- musitó Jazmín.- No hice nada… Por mi culpa, Katie está muerta…

Eso no es cierto.- replicó Erick, murmurando al oído de Jazmín.- Fui yo el que falló, pero no volverá a pasar, mi Ángel de la Luz Eterna…

Los dos jóvenes se fundieron en ese abrazo, sin importarles que los demás los estuvieran observando… Al final, Erick la soltó y se marchó a llorar su pena, y Jazmín temió que su padre la regañara, pero para su sorpresa, fue Hayate quien la abordó…

Mejor será que te alejes de ese Erick.- dijo Hayate, muy serio.- No te conviene.

No vamos a empezar otra vez, por favor.- pidió Jazmín, molesta.- Erick no es mala persona.

La chica echó a andar, muy molesta, pero Hayate la detuvo con una pregunta que la paralizó.

¿Y si te dijera que Erick es en realidad el Demonio Negro?


	25. Dudas

**Capítulo 24. Dudas.**

Jazmín no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Hayate acababa de acusar a Erick de ser el asesino que había acabado con tantas personas inocentes. ¿Tendría bases el muchacho para justificar semejante acusación? Jazmín regresó y encaró a Hayate, tratando de no sonar demasiado molesta.

¿Qué has dicho?.- inquirió ella.

Lo que escuchaste.- afirmó Hayate.- Erick es el Demonio Negro.

No lo es.- replicó Jazmín, con frialdad.- ¿Qué clase de declaración idiota es ésa?

Se que suena increíble, pero te digo la verdad.- Hayate estaba muy serio.- Y puedo comprobarlo.

¿Y cómo?.- Jazmín se cruzó de brazos, imitando una pose muy conocida de su padre.

Cerca de ellos, Akiko los miraba con curiosidad. Hayate quería hablar a solas con Jazmín, así que la tomó de la mano y se la llevó con él hacia un lugar apartado. Jazmín estaba muy molesta, así que se zafó de la mano del muchacho cuando se encontraron a solas.

Estoy esperando.- Jazmín se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

Mira, escuché a Erick hablando solo.- comenzó Hayate.- La otra noche, cuando ustedes estaban peleando por nuestras vidas...

Gran cosa.- bufó Jazmín.- Yo también hablo sola cuando estoy aburrida.

No, pero lo escuché diciendo cosas que no tenían sentido.- replicó Hayate.- Era como si estuviera hablando con otra persona que no estuviera presente.

Aja. ¿Y?

Pues lo que dijo fue muy revelador.- Hayate frunció el entrecejo.- Dijo algo así como que no le gustaba tener que engañarte.

¿Engañarme en qué sentido?.- la voz de Jazmín titubeó un poco.

Yo que sé.- gruñó Hayate.- Solo se que dijo que no le gustaba tener que mentirle a la Hija de la Luz...

¿Erick me llamó así?.- Jazmín ahora sí estaba sorprendida.

Bueno, no.- Hayate también titubeó, después de que se puso a pensar detenidamente en lo que había pasado.- De hecho, había otra voz...

¿No me dijiste que estaba hablando solo?.- la voz de Jazmín tuvo en esta ocasión un dejo de triunfo.

Bueno, no vi a nadie más en la habitación, pero ahora estoy seguro de que había otra voz, una voz de hombre.- insistió Hayate.- De hecho, fue esa voz la que le dijo a tu galán que tenía que ayudarte a encontrar tu verdadero camino o algo así.

¿Y eso qué?.- Jazmín no entendía.- ¿Qué tiene eso de prueba de que Erick es el Demonio Negro?

¿No te das cuenta?.- Hayate estaba exasperado.- Pudo haber estado hablando con su parte malvada.

Eso no tiene ningún sentido.- exclamó Jazmín.- Además, Erick no puede ser el Demonio Negro, él estaba presente cuando dicho personaje mató a Katie. Además, ¿por qué querría Erick matar a su hermana?

Por la misma razón que tu mamá quiere matarnos a todos.- respondió Hayate, duramente.

Jazmín se quedó sin palabras. Ése había sido un golpe muy, muy bajo...

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Jazmín trató de no sonar muy dolida.

Pues que Anya es la parte malvada de tu mamá.- explicó Hayate, muy serio.- Y esa parte oscura quiere acabar con todos. ¿Por qué con Erick no podría ser lo mismo? ¿Y si su parte oscura quisiera acabar con nosotros y lo estuviera obligando a él a ganarse tu confianza para lograr sus objetivos?

Eso es lo más idiota que he escuchado en toda mi vida.- murmuró Jazmín.- ¿Qué acaso crees que esta historia es un maldito refrito escrito por alguien a quien se le acabaron las ideas? Por supuesto que no. Erick no puede ser el Demonio Negro, es solo una víctima más de todo esto.

¿Por qué te niegas a ver la verdad?.- gruñó Hayate.- Tu adorado príncipe vikingo es en realidad un asesino. Si tu madre sufrió una bipartición de su personalidad, tu novio también puede hacerlo.

Fue suficiente para Jazmín. Ella nunca había golpeado a nadie, por lo que le resultó doloroso estrellar su mano en la mejilla de Hayate, pero se sintió mucho mejor al hacerlo.

No puedo creer que te digas mi amigo.- murmuró ella.- Eres un idiota...

Jazmín tuvo que contener las lágrimas para evitar que Hayate la viera llorar. El muchacho, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos, al tiempo que se frotaba la mejilla adolorida. Jazmín trató de convencerse de que el muchacho estaba celoso; sin embargo, sus palabras habían sembrado una duda en su corazón...

Porque había algo cierto en las palabras de Hayate. Si Lily tenía a Anya, Erick también podía tener una parte oscura...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Katariina no sabía muy bien en donde estaba, pero a juzgar por el aspecto un tanto cuanto transparente de las personas que caminaban a su lado, era obvio que no se encontraba ya en el mundo de los vivos... Claro, la mayor prueba que necesitaba para convencerse la tuvo al ver a Kirei, con su ala negra y su ala blanca, esperándola a la entrada de algo que parecía ser un pasadizo._

_Fabuloso.- musitó Katariina.- Estoy bien muerta._

_Lo hiciste bien, Kat.- dijo Kirei.- Te lo agradezco._

_¿Es una broma?.- espetó la joven.- No hice nada bien, ni siquiera pude darle tu mensaje a las Alas Guerreras._

_No estaba escrito en el libro de la Vida, por lo tanto, no debía suceder.- replicó Kirei, enigmáticamente.- Lo sabía e intenté violar las reglas, y en castigo a eso, tú perdiste la vida._

_¿O sea que yo no debía decirles a las Alas Guerreras tu mensaje?.- Katariina estaba sorprendida._

_Exactamente.- suspiró Kirei.- Por eso no sucedió. Si por mi fuera, les habría dicho todo lo que sé, pero no soy yo quien escribe las reglas..._

_Ya, o sea que todo esto fue tiempo perdido.- bufó Katariina._

_Una cosa que debes aprender, es que no existe el tiempo perdido.- replicó Kirei.- Todo sucede por alguna razón..._

"_Por alguna razón...". Katariina se dio cuenta de que, si no hubiera sido por el mensaje de Kirei, ella nunca le habría podido decir a Kazuki lo que sentía por él... Suerte que ahora no era poco más que un fantasma, ya que de tener un cuerpo, Kirei hubiera podido ver el rubor que bien podría haber teñido sus mejillas. _

_No te preocupes, no me molesta que hayas besado a Kazuki.- comentó Kirei, sobresaltando a Katariina.- Sé que tu amor es más platónico que otra cosa._

_¿Cómo supiste que...?.- Katariina no supo qué responder._

_No me puedes ocultar cosas como ésas.- la sonrisa de Kirei fue más una mueca que otra cosa.- Menos, si se relacionan con mi Protegido..._

_¿Kazuki era tu Protegido?.- Katariina se sorprendió. A esas alturas, ella ya sabía la relación que había entre un Protegido y su Ángel.- Vaya que no me lo esperaba, aunque en realidad me lo sospechaba... Lo siento, yo solo quise..._

_No te preocupes.- la cortó Kirei.- Sé cuales eran tus intenciones, no tienes por qupe afligirte._

_Kirei suspiró. A partir de ese momento, ella ya no podría interferir en el camino que estaban recorriendo las Alas Guerreras. Lo único que Kirei podría hacer era observar..._

_Y esperar... Esperar que sus amigas supieran afrontar con entereza lo que se les avecinaba..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke estaba ahora preocupado por su hermana. Apenas y había conseguido tranquilizar a Chiaki con sus besos (vaya que el chico seguía el camino de su padre) cuando ahora tendría que tranquilizar a su hermana. Daisuke comprendió en esos momentos cómo se debía sentir su padre, preocupado no solo por su madre y su hermana, sino también por su primo el cual Daisuke no se había enterado de que existiera. El chico encontró a Genzo sentado en las escaleras del pórtico, acariciando distraídamente a Windstar, la perra de raza Golden Retrevier de Jazmín, ante la mirada de reproche de Yue, la labradora chocolate de Lily.

¿Papá, estás bien?.- preguntó Daisuke, en voz baja.

He estado mejor, hijo.- se sinceró Genzo.- Pero no es nada que no vaya a solucionarse algún día.

Sí, cuando nos muramos todos.- suspiró Daisuke, trágicamente, sentándose a un lado de su padre y dándole a Yue las caricias que le había negado Genzo.- ¿Es normal que me sienta un perfecto inútil?

Muy normal.- suspiró Genzo.- Cuando tu madre me dijo que era un Elegido y que misión era salvar al mundo, no me la creí. Más hizo ella luchando contra los Demonios, que yo. Lo único que hice bien fue dar mi vida para salvar la de ella.

¿Demonios?.- a Daisuke le llamó la atención la palabra.- ¿Había más de uno?

Sí.- asintió Genzo.- Cada Elegido tenía a su Ángel y a su Demonio. El mío era...

Anya.- completó Daisuke.- ¿Por qué no quisieron decirnos que ella y mamá son una misma?

¿Nos hubieran creído de habérselos dicho?.- respondió Genzo, con otra pregunta.

No, la verdad es que no.- reconoció Daisuke.- Como sea... ¿De verdad creen que Jazmín vaya a heredar sus poderes?

Lo más seguro es que lo haga.- Genzo volvió a suspirar.- Solo una mujer puede heredar los poderes de un ángel. Así pues, solo ella podría ser la heredera completa de tu madre... Incluyendo, los poderes de Anya...

Pero dices que una mujer hereda los poderes de un Ángel.- replicó Daisuke.- ¿Pero también funciona así con los poderes de un Demonio?

Esta pregunta dejó un tanto perplejo a Genzo. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero rechazó la idea al instante.

Supongo que sí.- contestó Genzo, después de largo rato.- Después de todo, los Demonios también eran mujeres, así que es de esperarse de que sus herederos también sean mujeres.

Pero las demás Neo Ángeles no están en riesgo de tener los poderes de un Demonio, ¿cierto?.- insistió Daisuke.

No.

¿Y eso por qué? Si dices que todos los Elegidos tenían su ángel y su demonio, ¿por qué solo Jazmín va a tener ese problema de ser una heredera de los poderes de la oscuridad?

Quizás eso es porque Anya y Lily, mi demonio y mi ángel, son una misma persona.- respondió Genzo, pensativo.- En el caso de los demás Elegidos, los ángeles y los demonios eran dos personas diferentes... Con excepción hecha de Kirei, pero ella no tuvo hijos con Sorimachi, así que quizás por eso Jazmín sea la única con el problema.

Muy confuso, pero a pesar de todo, lo entendí.- suspiró Daisuke.- Solo tengo una pregunta más... Si Jazmín resultara tener todos los poderes oscuros de Anya... ¿Qué harías?

Trataría de encontrar una manera de salvarla.- contestó Genzo.- Jazmín es mi hija, y lo seguirá siendo aunque se transforme en un demonio. Así como amo a tu madre como Lily y como Anya, amaré también a tu hermana como ángel y como demonio.

Daisuke esbozó una sonrisa. Durante algún tiempo, el muchacho había protestado por tener que ser el hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, el mejor portero de todos los tiempos, ya que más de uno pensaba que su hijo debía seguir sus pasos. Y esto le había causado muchos disgustos a Daisuke con su padre, al momento que también detestó ser el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi, pero en esos momentos, Dai no podía sentirse mucho más orgulloso de su padre que en esos momentos en que él afirmaba que apoyaría a su familia hasta el final...

Me sorprendes, papá, pero me da gusto que a pesar de todo, ames a tu familia por sobre el hecho de que podemos ser seres malvados.- dijo Daisuke.

Ninguno de ustedes es un ser malvado.- rió Genzo.- Y mucho menos tú, Daisuke. No puedes heredar ninguno de los poderes de tu madre. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hago? Porque cuando tenía tu edad me separé de mi familia para ir en busca de mis sueños, y cuando mi hermana murió fue cuando me di cuenta de o idiota que había sido y del tiempo que había dejado pasar... Así que decidí que no dejaría que eso me volviera a pasar...

Y yo no dejaré que eso me pase a mí.- afirmó Daisuke, seguro de sí mismo.

Y empezaría por ir a buscar a su hermana. Debía apoyarla, después de todo quizás Daisuke sería el único que podría darle algo de consuelo a Jazmín, ahora que Erick estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Katie. El chico encontró a su hermana en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y una almohada en la cabeza, como pasaba siempre que ella estaba muy preocupada.

¿Jaz?.- habló Daisuke.- ¿Estás dormida?

Si estuviera dormida, no podría responderte, menso.- replicó la chica.

Al menos me da gusto ver que sigues conservando tu sentido del humor.- sonrió Daisuke, sentándose en la cama.- ¿Cómo estás?

Como si tuviera una lavadora por cerebro.- se sinceró Jazmín.- Todos mis pensamientos giran y giran sin quererse detener y yo ya no sé que hacer. Quisiera que todo esto no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla...

Pero no lo es, Jaz, y no tiene caso que pretendas seguirlo negando.- replicó Daisuke.- No vas a llegar a ninguna parte negándolo. Tienes que aceptarlo, y afrontarlo. Sea cual sea que sea tu destino, ser ángel o ser demonio, deberás aceptarlo para poder cambiarlo.

¿Y si resulto ser un demonio?.- Jazmín se destapó la cara y miró a su hermano.- ¿Y si termino matándolos a todos?

¿Y si no lo haces?.- replicó Daisuke.- Hermanita, aunque me cueste decirlo, no creo que seas un demonio. Eres, más bien, un ángel.

Jazmín sonrió, conmovida, y en un impulso, abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

Gracias, Dai.- murmuró ella.- No sé que haría sin ti...

Nunca te dejaré sola, Jaz.- sonrió él.- Eres mi hermana, y estaré contigo siempre para apoyarte.

Y Jazmín estaba de acuerdo. Ella jamás dejaría solo a su hermano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El final se acerca, querida..._

_¿Para qué corres? No tienes a donde ir... De cualquier manera, sabes que te encontraré, de mí no puedes escapar..._

_Jazmín estaba vestida esta vez con su traje de pelea, y sus alas cristalinas se agitaba con fuerza. Delante de ella, Anya le sonreía con su clásica mueca malévola. Detrás de la pelirroja, el Demonio Negro agitaba su hacha con desdén._

_Jazmín se preguntó si de verdad Erick sería el Demonio Negro. Anya pareció leerle el pensamiento._

_¿Quieres saber quien es en realidad mi fiel guerrero?.- preguntó la pelirroja.- No te preocupes, responderé a tu pregunta..._

_El Demonio Negro salió entonces de las sombras y Jazmín pudo verle entonces la cara... Ella, sin poder creerlo, gritó..._

Lily se despertó cuando su hija la movió por un brazo. La mujer abrió los ojos y vio a Jazmín parada junto a su cama.

Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo.- pidió Jazmín, muy seria.- Por favor.

Lily suspiró. Había llegado el momento…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno, espero ya poder irme encaminando hacia el final..._


	26. Aclarando verdades

**Capítulo 25. Aclarando verdades. **

Genzo fingió estar dormido. Él no debía intervenir, así que dejó que su esposa y su hija salieran a quien sabe donde. Solo esperó que ellas estuvieran bien o mínimo que supieran cuidarse como hasta ese momento lo habían hecho. Lily y Jazmín salieron a la campiña y caminaron un poco hasta quedar lo bastante alejados de las cabañas.

Supongo de qué es lo que me quieres hablar.- comentó Lily.- Me preguntaba si en algún momento tendríamos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

No sé ni por donde empezar.- suspiró Jazmín.- Mamá, estoy muy confundida. Desde mi cumpleaños he estado soñando cosas horribles, y a últimas fechas Anya no me deja en paz... No sé ni siquiera si estoy segura de si alcanzo a comprender quién es ella... No sé si me trago el cuento de que ella y tú... Son la misma persona...

Es difícil de explicar.- suspiró Lily.- Al principio, yo tampoco lo creía pero... Es cierto, te lo puedo asegurar.

¿Pero cómo es que ella apareció?.- insistió Jazmín.- ¿Cómo dejaste que ella apareciera?

Pareciera que Jazmín le reclamaba a Lily por la existencia de Anya y el Ángel dela Esperanza lo comprendía. Ella también creía que si no fuera por su culpa, no estarían pasando por tanto problema...

Creo que no estaba preparada para afrontar todo lo que me ocurrió.- comenzó a decir Lily.- Yo tenía tu edad cuando por obra del destino perdí todo lo que tenía... Guardaba tanto odio y rencor en mi corazón que el Caos encontró en mí al anfitrión perfecto; sin embargo, como la Esperanza me había elegido como su anfitriona desde el nacimiento, mi personalidad se dividió en dos y no lo pude evitar...

¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?.- había muchas cosas que Jazmín no sabía de su madre, ella estaba segura de eso.- ¿Cómo que lo perdiste todo?

Debes de saber que yo no me llamaba Lily Del Valle.- el rostro de Lily se tiñó de melancolía.- Ni tampoco era un ángel, ni nada de ésas cosas... Mi nombre real era Azucena, y era una chica normal, con una vida normal, que jamás se imaginó que algún día estaría contándole a su hija estas cosas. Pero mi vida cambió de la noche a la mañana cuando él entró a mi vida...

¿Él?.- Jazmín captó la palabra.- ¿Hablas de papá?

No.- Lily negó con la cabeza.- No se trataba de tu padre. La persona de quien hablo fue mi primer amor, aunque él entró en mi vida para convertirme en un ángel. Él era el guardián de las Alas Guerreras y su misión era encaminarnos a todas las Ángeles en nuestros caminos, pero terminamos por enamorarnos y fue eso lo que nos llevó al desastre... O a nuestro destino, al fin y al cabo...

¿Quién era, mamá?.- quiso saber Jazmín, sorprendida de saber que antes que su padre, había habido otro hombre en la vida de su madre.

Se llamaba Elliot.- suspiró Lily.- Y tenía los ojos grises más hermosos que hubiera visto jamás. Él era una especie de ángel, pero bien que sabía que nunca estaríamos juntos al final... Mi destino era proteger a un hombre al cual yo todavía no conocía y con el cual no quería estar en esos momentos, aunque no podría evitarlo al final. Sin embargo, Elliot y yo intentamos ir en contra del Destino y eso causó que lo mataran a él y yo perdiera mi identidad... Lo curioso del caso es que eso es lo que debía pasar para que yo pudiera reunirme con tu padre y convertirme en tu padre...

¿Quieres decir que por culpa de papá, por así decirlo, lo perdiste todo y Elliot murió?.- preguntó Jazmín. Ella cada vez estaba más sorprendida.

Sí.- asintió Lily, con un enorme suspiro.

¿Y no odiaste a papá por eso?.- quiso saber Jaz.- Yo no sé que sentiría si por culpa de alguien a quien no conozco perdiera todo lo que quiero...

Sí, odié mucho a tu papá por eso.- suspiró Lily.- No quería conocerlo. Le guardaba tanto rencor, aun sin conocerlo, que ese odio precisamente fue lo que causó la aparición de Anya...

¿Y te arrepientes de haberte casado con papá?.- Jazmín estaba algo triste.- ¿Hubieras preferido no ser jamás un ángel?

Te mentiría si dijera que nunca he pensado en qué sería seguir siendo Azucena, con una vida completamente normal.- reconoció Lily.- Pero también mentiría si te dijera que no amo a tu padre con todo mi corazón, mucho más aun de lo que amé a Elliot. él es mi Protegido, yo soy su Ángel, y el amor que hay entre nosotros es más grande que cualquier odio o rencor que pude haber guardado. Además, gracias a eso los tengo a ti y a Daisuke, y ustedes son la luz de mi vida, el viento que guía mis alas, la esperanza de mi corazón...

¿Aun cuando yo pueda ser un demonio y heredar los poderes de Anya?.- Jazmín derramó una lágrima.

Aun a pesar de eso.- sonrió Lily.- No comprendía como era que tu padre me podía amar aun a pesar de ser mitad demonio, pero desde que consideré la posibilidad de que pudieras ser un demonio también, supe que no me importaba. Te amaré a pesar de todo, mi pequeña dama.

Gracias, mamá.- Jazmín derramó más lágrimas.- Solo quisiera saber... ¿Por qué no supimos nada de Anya sino hasta ahora?

Eso se debe a que en la última pelea, Anya y yo nos fundimos en una sola.- explicó Lily.- Pensé que podría purificarla, pero me di cuenta muy tarde de que no podría hacerlo. El Caos no puede desaparecer, aun cuando el mundo se destruya, el Caos seguirá presente, y nadie, ni siquiera yo, lo podrá purificar o desaparecer... Así pues, dadas las circunstancias, el Caos decidió buscar un nuevo anfitrión y nadie mejor que mi hija para serlo...

Y no es algo que se pueda evitar... .- Jazmín estaba pensativa.- ¿Sabes algo, mamá? Tú nunca aceptaste tu trágico destino, según lo sé ahora. A pesar de todo lo que te ocurrió, no dejaste que el Caos te dominara, luchaste con todo a pesar de que no era eso lo que querías y protegiste a papá y te casaste con él. Yo no voy a dejar que el Caos me domine. Es una promesa.

Lily abrazó a su hija. Ambas sintieron que un peso enorme se les quitaba de sus corazones . Sin embargo, había una cosa más por aclarar...

Por cierto, querida.- comentó Lily.- Creo que deberías investigar un poco más sobre Erick...

¿Por qué?.- Jazmín se asustó. ¿Acaso Lily también creía que Erick era el Demonio Negro?

Porque esos ojos grises me parecen tremendamente familiares.- respondió Lily.- Y él es mitad mexicano. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Ojos grises. Lily le había dado a Jazmín una clave muy importante, pero ella no pudo hacer la conexión de momento...

Por cierto.- a Jazmín se le ocurrió una idea.- ¿Yo también me dividiré en dos en el caso de que el Caos me elija? O sea, ¿también tendré yo una parte oscura o algo así?

La verdad, no lo sé.- confesó Lily.- Pero yo supongo que sí.

De lejos, alguien miraba a las dos mujeres con cierta tristeza. Esa persona no sabía aun lo que estaba haciendo, pero pronto todos se darían cuenta de ello...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis estaba confundido. Él había estado presente cuando Suien y Haydee le contaron a Claire toda la historia de sus vidas. La supermodelo pelirroja no podía creer lo que ocurrido, de no ser porque ella presenció en persona la última parte de la batalla que habían mantenido las Alas Guerreras. Umi había aprovechado para decirle a Louis la verdad sobre su condición y decirle que, aunque estaba enamorada de él, no podía estar con él porque no quería que sufriera por su culpa. Louis estaba confundido, él también estaba enamorado de Umi pero no sabía si realmente creía en las palabras de la chica.

Si no me quieres, bien podrías decírmelo.- dijo Louis, enojado.- Y no andarte con estos cuentos chinos.

No es ningún cuento chino.- protestó Umi, dolida.- Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Pues gracias por la broma.- gruñó él.- Y yo que pensaba pedirte que fueras mi novia. ¿Sabes algo? Hace mucho que dejé atrás bromas como éstas. Ésta es la primera vez que me rechazan, y debo admitir que es algo original.

Umi intentó decir algo más, pero Louis se marchó muy enojado. Él de verdad no creía en las palabras de su amiga, pensaba que ella no encontraba una manera de rechazarlo y que el simple hecho de que se inventara ese cuento le dolió más que el propio rechazo. Él se alejó lo más que pudo de la chica, y se encontró con Pierre y Claire hablando en voz baja sobre lo sucedido.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?.- preguntaba Claire.- ¿Ignorar lo que le pasa a mis amigas? No creo poder...

Nadie te pide que lo hagas.- respondió Pierre.- Ellas quizás solo quisieron explicarte todo...

Es que no puedo creerlo.- musitó Claire.- Han estado viviendo este infierno desde hace años, desde mucho antes de conocerme, y jamás me lo imaginé siquiera... ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Quizás porque no era su momento.- opinó Pierre.- Antes quizás no les hubieras creído...

De hecho, sino lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído... .- murmuró Claire.

¿En verdad era posible? Louis estaba confundido.

¿De verdad creen que lo que dicen es cierto?.- preguntó Louis a sus padres, molesto.- ¡Todo eso no es más que una patraña!

No creo que estén mintiendo, hijo.- reconvino Claire, con cuidado.- Tú mismo lo viste.

Yo solo vi a mucha gente desmayada, nada más.- replicó el muchacho.- Eso no significa nada.

¿Y crees que todo se lo inventaron para causar lástima?.- cuestionó Pierre.- No, hijo, todo tiene un límite.

¡No pueden esperar que me crea que Umi y su madre son ángeles!.- exclamó Louis, un tanto exasperado.- ¡Los ángeles no existen!

¿Crees que no existimos?.- preguntó Haydee, quien venía con Ken, en esos momentos.- Quizás eso es lo más ilógico que alguien me haya dicho, que yo no existo. Somos reales, somos ángeles y tenemos una misión, aunque ninguna de nosotras lo pidió. No me parece justo que alguien diga que no somos reales solo porque no está dispuesto a aceptar la verdad. Créeme que ninguna de nosotras quisiera ser lo que es, en el fondo. Y lo peor del caso es que con tu escepticismo lastimas a Umi más que a nadie...

Louis agachó la cabeza. Él, a pesar de todo, no quería lastimar a Umi... La quería más que nadie, por eso mismo estaba dolido pero aun así, no pretendía hacerle daño...

No te pido que lo aceptes de momento.- habló Haydee, con voz suave.- Pero sí te pido que le des a Umi la oportunidad de existir...

Louis quería, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo... No era la primera vez que un Elegido dudaba de la existencia de su Ángel, pero no sería la primera vez en que él se negara por completo a su destino... La cuestión estaba en que Umi rechazaba también estar con él, así que se necesitaría mucha ayuda por parte del Amor para conseguir que esas dos almas destinadas a amarse pudieran al fin estar juntos...

Umi miraba el cielo con melancolía, el cual comenzaba a nublarse otra vez. Sanae se acercó a ella, con cautela, y se sentó a su lado.

Otra vez va a llover, según parece.- comentó Sanae, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sí.- fue todo lo que Umi dijo.

¿Sabes algo?.- dijo Sanae.- Ninguna de nosotras quiso ser lo que somos, pero no nos quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Y la verdad, al final resultó mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos, ya que así pudimos estar con nuestros verdaderos amores.

Eso es algo que no creo.- replicó Umi.- ¿Cómo será que pueda estar con mi verdader amor si él corre el riesgo de morir por mi culpa?

Porque si él es tu verdadero amor, permanecerá a tu lado por siempre.- respondió Sanae.- Nadie sobre la Tierra puede separar a un Ángel de su Protegido.

Umi quizás en ese momento no lo entendió, pero lo hizo cuando vio a Louis acercarse a ella. El amor no necesitaba más explicación, sobre todo si se trataba del amor de un ángel... Umi se levantó y se echó en los brazos de Louis y ambos se besaron. Sanae sonrió al verlos. Una vez más, había hecho su labor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayate estaba convencido de que Erick ocultaba algo. Cierto es que no tenía pruebas para demostrar que él era el Demonio Negro, pero las encontraría, eso lo podía jurar... Akiko, sin embargo, no estaba muy de acuerdo. Ella creía que Erick no podía ser alguien malo, aun con la loca teoría de su hermano de que al muchacho pudo haberle pasado lo mismo que le pasó a Lily, que se dividió en dos, y más que nada Akiko no lo creía porque Erick no tenía el semblante de alguien que ha sufrido mucho.

¿Y tú que sabes de eso?.- se burló Hayate.- Siempre has tenido lo que quieres.

Mira quien habla.- replicó Akiko.- Pues aunque te burles, te puedo asegurar que sé quien ha sufrido mucho y quien no. Ése es un poder que heredé de mamá.

¿Ah, sí?.- Hayate estaba escéptico.- ¿Y quién sí ha sufrido, según tú?

Pues alguien como Ingrid.- respondió Akiko.- O la propia señora Lily. Incluso, también Armand... En sus ojos se les nota la sombra del Caos y del Dolor...

Hayate no dijo nada, porque él entendía de qué hablaba su hermana. Él también había visto esa sombra de la que Akiko hablaba. Incluso, Hayate la había visto en su madre, en su padre, en su hermana, incluso en sus propios ojos después de la muerte de Daibu...

Como sea, ¿cómo sabes que Erick no lo oculta?.- insistió Hayate, dispuesto a desacreditar a Erick a como diera lugar.- ¿Y qué pasa entonces con su familia? Únicamente trajo con él a esa pobrecita niña, pero no sabemos nada de sus padres.

Si estarás baboso.- replicó Akiko.- El apellido de Erick es Levin. ¿No te dice eso algo?

¿Levin?.- Hayate se sorprendió un poco.- ¿O sea que es hijo de Stefan Levin e, gran futbolista sueco?

Claro, babotas.- gruñó Akiko.- Y Levin no era mala persona. Si Erick es su hijo, tampoco puede serlo.

¿Y qué hay de su madre?.- cuestionó Hayate.- ¿En dónde está ella? ¿Y por qué nadie ha venido a velar a Katherine?

Ya estuvo bueno.- Akiko se hartó.- Se que estás enojado porque a Jazmín le gusta Erick, pero si realmente la quisieras tanto como dices, deberías aceptar que ellos están hechos el uno para la otra y apoyarlos, no boicotearlos.

Akiko salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano sin palabras. La chica salió al corredor y se dio cuenta de un movimiento en una de las jardineras de la campiña y se dio cuenta de que Armand e Ingrid se encontraban ahí. La muchacha sonrió. después de lo mucho que sufrió Ingrid con la muerte de Jaques, se merecía que alguien la hiciera feliz, y todo parecía indicar que Armand Schneider era el indicado... Claro, Taro Misaki pondría el grito en el cielo, pero en fin...

Deja de espiar a mi hermana.- pidió Eichiro, abrazando por detrás a la muchacha.

No la espiaba, solo me daba gusto ver que anda con alguien... .- respondió Akiko, con una risilla.

Sí, aunque me gustaría alguien más para ella que un Schneider, pero en fin.- Eichiro suspiró.- Supongo que contra el destino no se puede...

¿Y eso es molesto?.- Akiko besó fugazmente al muchacho.

Supongo que no.- sonrió él.

Rika, que espiaba a sus dos hijos, también sonrió. Al parecer, aun había esperanza en el amor y eso era algo muy bueno...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erick miró su reflejo en el espejo. Esos ojos grises los había heredado de la familia de su madre, todo el mundo se lo decía... Y también le decían que esa mirada era idéntica a la de su tío, fallecido mucho antes de que él naciera...

_No lo pienses tanto_.- dijo él.

Quisiera, pero no puedo.- suspiró Erick.- ¿Por qué no puedo decirle a Kazmín la verdad?

_Porque no es el momento.- _respondió él.- _Cuando llegue, se lo dirás. Si apresuras las cosas, quizás no recibas la reacción favorable que esperas._

¿Qué es lo que temes, que Jazmín no lo acepte o que su madre no lo tome de manera favorable?.- retó Erick.

_Vaya que ese fue golpe bajo.- _reconoció él.- _No he visto a Azucena en años..._

Lo sé, y es eso lo que más te trauma, lo sé.- dijo Erick.

Bueno, en algún momento Erick tendría que decir la verdad, y no sabía como se lo iba a tomar Lily Del Valle cuando lo hiciera...


	27. La verdadera identidad del Demonio Negro

**Capítulo 26. La verdadera identidad del Demonio Negro.**

Anya lo sabía. El final estaba muy cerca. Si bien las Ángeles y las Neo Ángeles estaban afrontando la adversidad con mucha entereza, Anya sabía que bastaba una jugada maestra para que todo se viniera abajo... Lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que el Ángel de la Esperanza tuviera la más mínima duda y eso haría que el resto de las Alas Guerreras perdiera el control...

Y Anya, por supuesto, sabía como hacer que Lily perdiera el control. Siempre tuvo las riendas en la mano, el único peligro real para que sus planes no funcionaran era Kirei, pero Anya había acabado con su portavoz en un santiamén. El Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte no conseguiría a tiempo otro portavoz, ya que la otra sobrina de Kirei, Lahja, se encontraba en Noruega y no conseguirían contactarla a tiempo...

¡Basta ya, Anya!.- gritó el alma de Kirei.

Anya hizo una mueca. Gracias a la mitad demoníaca de Kirei, ella podría contactarse con la pelirroja de vez en cuando. Lo irónico era que Kirei no podría contactarse con Lily a través de su parte angelical.

Deja de meterte, Kirei.- Anya le gruñó a la imagen de la chica que momentáneamente apareció flotando frente a ella.- ¿A ti que te importa, de todas maneras? Seguirás existiendo aun cuando el mundo sea destruido.

¿Y para qué quieres eso?.- reprochó Kirei.- No te entiendo. Vas a hacerte daño a ti misma, a tu contraparte, a tu propia familia. ¿Por qué no te detienes?

Porque tengo derecho, ¿sabes?.- reclamó Anya.- Derecho a tener todo lo que Lily tiene. ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme oculta mientras ella es feliz con el hombre de mi vida y tiene los dos hijos que yo siempre quise tener?

No puedo creer que seas tan idiota.- suspiró Kirei.- Tú eres ella. Si Lily es feliz, tú eres feliz.

No, no lo soy.- contradijo Anya.- No soy feliz cuando me ocultan como si fuese algo terrible... No soy feliz cuando por culpa mía Genzo sufre... No soy feliz sabiendo que solo le daré dolor a la gente que me interesa. Así pues, he decidido que no me importe nadie y me dedicaré a destruirlos a todos. Me llevaré a mi heredero y entre los dos, le daremos fin a todo...

Las Alas Guerreras te detendrán, y lo sabes.- replicó Kirei.- No podrás contra ellas.

¿Estás segura de eso?.- Anya esbozó una sonrisa malévola.- Ya quisiera ver si Lily sigue siendo feliz después de que se entere de la verdad... Y ya vete, no quiero seguir hablando contigo.

Anya lanzó un pequeño ataque de Caos, lo suficiente para conseguir que la conexión con Kirei desapareciera. La mujer sacó su nuevo traje rojo de pelea y extendió sus alas negras. Era momento de ir por su heredero...

Erick lo sintió. Fue una sensación de ésa que dicen que cala hasta los huesos. Incluso, hasta "él" lo sintió.

_Ya es hora, Erick_.- dijo él.- _Debes decirle al Ángel de la Luz Eterna la verdad... pero debes decírselo a solas... Nadie más lo entendería y quizás ella tampoco... De hecho, quizás a la Hija de la Luz no le afecte, pero al Ángel de la Esperanza, sí... ._

Lo haré.- asintió Erick.- No te fallaré.

Hayate y Eichiro estaban espiándolo. El chico Misaki encontró a su amigo en camino a la habitación de Erick, y, temiendo que fuera a golpearlo, Eichiro quiso detener a Hayate, pero éste le dijo que lo único que quería era espiar al muchacho para encontrar pruebas que apoyaran su teoría de que el chico Levin era en realidad el Demonio Negro. A Eichiro no le quedó más remedio que acompañar a su amigo, más que nada para evitar que golpeara a Erick que por otra cosa... Sin saberse espiado, Erick suspiró y tomó una especie de arma que sacó de quien sabe donde. Los otros dos muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ambos corrieron a esconderse cuando el rubio salió de su habitación.

¿Viste eso?.- preguntó Eichiro.- ¡Tenía un arma!

Te lo dije.- dijo Hayate, triunfal.- ¡Él es el Demonio Negro! Tenemos que advertirle a Jazmín.

No.- Eichiro detuvo a su amigo.- No va a creernos, y además, si Erick nos ataca no podremos defendernos. Mejor vamos a buscar a nuestras madres...

Tienes razón.- aceptó Hayate, a regañadientes.- ¡Pero no perdamos más tiempo!

Los dos jóvenes fueron en busca de sus madres, rogando poder encontrarlas a tiempo...

Jazmín estaba tratando de distraerse un poco leyendo una vieja revista de sóccer de su padre, de ésas que él no quería tirar porque le traían buenos recuerdos ("Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos sentimentales", pensó Jazmín). Ella estaba esperando a que se reunieran las otras cuatro Neo Ángeles para que Jazmín pudiera revelarles lo dicho por su madre, y distraídamente hojeaba la revista. De pronto, vio un artículo que le llamó mucho la atención...

"_Stefan Levin, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de Suecia y estrella del Bayern Munich, contraerá nupcias con Débora Cortés, la supermodelo mexicana. La feliz pareja ofreció una cena de despedida a la que asistieron personalidades como el mediocampista alemán Karl Heinz Schneider en compañía de su esposa Hana y el portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi junto con su prometida, la cantante mexicana Lily Del Valle..."._

"¡Levin!", exclamó Jazmín, en su mente.

¡Erick es hijo de Stefan Levin y Débora Cortés!.- gritó la chica, de repente.

Gran cosa.- dijo Akiko, en esos momentos, quien iba en compañía de Ingrid.- Ya lo sabíamos.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió Jazmín.

Ay, vamos, si Erick es casi un clon de Stefan Levin, excepto por los ojos grises.- replicó Ingrid.- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta...

Bueno, como que en el fondo lo supe.- reconoció Jazmín.- Pero aun así... Bueno, no sé, es que es algo raro...

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Ingrid.

Pues es que no es que no supiera que Erick es hijo del famoso Stefan, es solo que... No sé, como que me llama más la atención el hecho de que sea hijo de Débora Cortés...

¿Eso que tiene?.- Akiko no comprendía.

Creo que ella era una amiga muy querida de mamá.- respondió Jazmín.

¿Qué tiene eso de raro?.- insistió Akiko.

Jazmín no sabía explicarlo. Ella tenía el recuerdo muy vago de que Débora Cortés era una amiga muy antigua de su madre, de las "amigas de antes de que todo pasara", como Lily solía decir. Ahora que Jazmín sabía toda la verdad acerca de su madre, ella pensó que quizás Débora era una de las pocas amigas de Azucena. Lo raro estaba en el hecho de que el padre de la mujer no se apellidaba Cortés, sino Tapia, Jazmín lo escuchó por casualidad en alguna conversación entre sus padres, y por alguna extraña razón, Genzo siempre se ponía muy serio cada vez que escuchaba ese apellido...

No importa.- negó Jazmín.- Ni yo misma lo sé bien. Como sea, ¿en dónde están Umi y Chiaki?

Umi está con Louis, y supongo que Chiaki está con sus padres, sino es que está con tu hermano.- respondió Ingrid.

Ni la una, ni la otra.- replicó Chiaki, en esos momentos.- Daisuke no está conmigo. Quien sabe en donde se metió.

¿Y tú donde estabas?.- preguntó Akiko, con cierta malicia

No te importa.- Chiaki se puso algo molesta.

En realidad, la estaba retando su padre.- respondió Umi.

¿Y eso por qué?

Por haberse besado con el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi.- rió Umi.

¿QUÉ?.- Jazmín se puso de pie de un salto.- ¿TE BESASTE CON MI HERMANO?

Grítalo más fuerte.- Chiaki se puso coloradísima.- Creo que no te escucharon en Australia...

Las demás comenzaron a reír. Jazmín iba a preguntarle a Chiaki qué rayos había pasado cuando Erick apareció de repente. El muchacho, muy serio, le pidió a la muchacha que hablaran a solas. Jazmín, un poco aturullada, aceptó y salió con Erick de la casa.

No tardaré, chicas.- dijo ella, antes de irse.

¿Qué le irá a decir?.- preguntó con curiosidad Umi.

¿Qué no es obvio?.- bufó Ingrid.- Se le va a declarar...

Uhm.- gruñó Akiko.- A mi hermano le va a dar un ataque...

Él tuvo la culpa, ¿por qué no se le declaró?.- replicó Ingrid.- Todos sabíamos que estaba loco por Jazmín.

Todos, menos la propia Jazmín.- suspiró Akiko.

¿A tu hermano le gusta Jaz?.- preguntó Chiaki, sorprendida.

Sí, y por cobarde y baboso se la bajaron.- suspiró Akiko.- Salió igualito a mi papá, según me cuenta mamá, pero él no tuvo su misma suerte...

Ni, modo, así es la vida.- sentenció Umi.- Te la pasas huyendo del amor en vez de aceptarlo...

Iba Akiko a hacer un comentario cuando la casa se sacudió desde sus cimientos. Las chicas ya sabían lo que eso significaba y sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron del lugar y sacaron sus alas. Las Neo Ángeles vieron a Anya y a las Cuatro Ánimas esperándolas.

Bienvenidas a mi fiesta, queridas.- dijo Anya, con una sonrisa cruel.- Éste es el infierno, y yo soy el demonio. No se preocupen, habrá lugar para todas...

¿Qué has hecho con Jazmín?.- preguntó Ingrid, enojada.- ¿En dónde está ella?

Yo no le he hecho nada.- replicó Anya.- No sería capaz de lastimar a mi propia hija... Al menos no ahora... Pronto, mi querida hija sufrirá un gran cambio.

Ni en sueños, mamá.- dijo Jazmín, en esos momentos.

Todas voltearon. Jazmín estaba parada a pocos metros de ellas, vestida con su traje de pelea. La chica se veía muy segura de sí misma, aunque se notaba algo confundida. Vaya paradoja...

No me importa que tú también seas mi madre y que me quieras heredar tus poderes. No seguiré tu camino, no seré la anfitriona del Caos.- dijo Jaz.

No te preocupes, que no lo serás.- respondió Anya, enigmáticamente.- Pero quiero que estés en primera fila para el espectáculo que estamos por presentar...

Las Cuatro Ánimas se les dejaron ir a Akiko, Ingrid, Chiaki y Umi. Las cuatro Neo Ángeles contraatacaron con fuerza y la batalla se inició, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención a Jazmín, ni siquiera la propia Anya. Ésta estaba más concentrada en observar a las otras chicas pelear.

Deja ya de hacerles esto, madre.- pidió Jazmín.- ¿Por qué no las dejas en paz?

¿Bromeas?.- Anya se puso muy seria.- No me perdería esta diversión por nada del mundo. Además, no soy yo quien les hace esto...

¿Entonces quién?.- Jazmín no se la creía.

Creo que no sabes lo que son las Ánimas, ¿cierto?.- Anya soltó un bufido.- Bueno, querida hija, te explicaré: las Ánimas no son más que los sentimientos oscuros de cada ángel...

¿Qué cosa?.- Jazmín no se esperaba eso.

Así es, querida.- asintió Anya.- Las Ánimas no las creé yo, cada ángel la hizo nacer con su rechazo a ser lo que es, y las neo ángeles las fortalecieron y les dieron una parte de sus poderes al negarse a aceptar sus destinos. ¿Cómo crees que nací yo? Me parece que ya Lily te lo explicó, soy el producto de la negación de Azucena de aceptar lo ocurrido... Así mismo, las Ánimas son el producto del rechazo de las Alas Guerreras a la realidad...

Jazmín no podía creerlo. Entonces, sus amigas habían estado peleando siempre contra una parte de sus sentimientos... Y la manera de vencerlas definitivamente era aceptando esas sensaciones negadas... Ella debía avisarle a sus amigas, pero entonces Anya comenzó a reunir una especie de nube negra a su alrededor, la cual comenzó a tomar la forma de un Ave Fénix.

El Fénix Negro.- murmuró Jazmín.- La leyenda antigua era cierta...

Claro que lo es.- respondió alguien, a sus espaldas.- Siempre ha sido cierta.

Un potente ataque derribó a Jazmín con mucha fuerza, sin que ésta pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. La chica golpeó con dureza el piso y, sorprendida, intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo, miró frente a frente al Demonio Negro. Y esta vez, Jazmín pudo verle bien la cara...

Y se dio cuenta, con horror, confusión y tristeza, de que su sueño había resultado cierto...

Lily no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió... Jamás, nunca, se le ocurrió que él pudiera ser el Demonio Negro... Después de mucho pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que era lo más obvio, pero Lily nunca quiso verlo...

Hayate y Eichiro llegaron corriendo como locos, exigiendo hablar con Lily, con Sanae, con Rika o con la primera ángel que se les pusiera enfrente. Afortunadamente, los primeros en verlos fueron Genzo y Lily.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Genzo.

¡Debemos ir a salvar a Jazmín!.- exclamó Hayate, preocupado.- ¡Está con Erick y él va a lastimarla!

¿Qué dices?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

¡Porque Erick es el Demonio Negro!.- exclamó Hayate, desesperado.

¿Estás seguro de eso?.- a pesar de lo mal que le caía el chico Levin, Genzo no se creía el cuento.

¡Claro que lo estoy!.- protestó Hayate.- Lo escuché hablar con una voz del más allá, que le decía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Jazmín.

Y además, yo lo vi sacar un arma.- añadió Eichiro.- Yo tampoco lo creía, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos.

¿Están seguros de eso?.- Genzo se negaba a creerlo.

Si no nos creen, allá ustedes, pero entonces no nos digan que no les advertimos.- replicó Hayate, algo altanero en la desesperación por hacer que alguien le creyera.- Erick fue en busca de Jazmín y les puedo apostar lo que quieran a que no la van a encontrar por ninguna parte.

Lily y Genzo se miraron con terror. Inmediatamente fueron en busca de las demás Ángeles y los Elegidos y salieron a la campiña en el preciso momento en que la tierra se sacudió. Lily ya sabía que se trataba de Anya, quizás estaba ahí porque ella había mandado a Erick para que secuestrara a Jazmín... Lily se mordió los labios, por primera vez su instinto de ángel le había fallado...

Al llegar a la zona de batalla, las ángeles se dieron cuenta de que sus hijas estaban peleando con las ánimas. Anya contemplaba fijamente a Jazmín, la cual estaba arrodillada con la cabeza gacha, mientras que frente a ella el Demonio Negro, de espaldas a las ángeles y los elegidos, la miraba con desdén.

Lily.- dijo Anya, al ver a su contraparte.- Llegas en el momento justo. Estoy por mostrarle al mundo entero quién es mi verdadero heredero. Genzo, querido, no te va a agradar la idea, pero así son las cosas... Mi fiel guerrero, mi admirable heredero, muéstrales tu rostro.

El Demonio Negro se dio la vuelta. Y por supuesto, él era el Heredero de la Oscuridad, cosa que nunca fue Jazmín... Pero que tampoco era Erick...

El Heredero de la Oscuridad, el anfitrión del Caos...

Era Daisuke...

Lily, Genzo y Jazmín no lo podían creer... Daisuke, el querido Daisuke, el que parecía no tener relación con nadie ni con nada, era en realidad el asesino, el Demonio Negro...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Muejejeje, esperen pronto el final..._


	28. El destino de Daisuke

**Capítulo 27. El destino de Daisuke. **

_Náuseas matutinas, vómitos frecuentes, ascos al oler la comida, desmayos a media sesión de grabación... Lily se lo presentía, pero aun así no estaba preparada cuando la prueba de embarazo salió positiva. Jazmín tenía apenas un año y medio y ya iba a tener un hermanito... Lily se mordió los labios, ¿cómo iba a tomarlo Genzo? El anterior embarazo había terminado mal, en una cesárea que casi le cuesta la vida a Lily y que hizo que Jazmín tuviera algunos problemas durante sus primeros días de vida... Sin embargo, no había marcha atrás: el anticonceptivo había fallado (o mejor dicho, a Lily se le olvidó tomárselo) y ahora Lily estaba esperando un bebé..._

_A su representante le dio un infarto. O casi. El pobre hombre tenía ya miles de giras planeadas para su cantante estrella y ahora ésta le salía con que estaba esperando un bebé. Claro, se lo habían dicho: no trabajes con una cantante casada, en cualquier momento se embarazaban y adiós con todo. Pero no, él no hizo caso y ahora tendría que avisar que quizás algunas presentaciones de Lily Del Valle quedarían canceladas por culpa de un niño que venía en camino..._

_Cuando Genzo se enteró de que iba a ser padre por segunda ocasión, lo tomó mejor de cómo Lily se esperaba. Ella pensó en que quizás él se enojaría por su descuido, o que se pondría a hacer planes a lo loco, pero no pasó ninguna de las dos cosas. Él, simplemente, cargó a Lily y la hizo girar por los aires para después besarla en los labios con una ternura poco usual en él._

_Siempre quise tener un hijo.- dijo Genzo.- Jazmín estará feliz de tener un hermano._

_¿Qué te hace pensar que será un hombre?.- a Lily le sorprendió la afirmación de su esposo._

_Pues no lo sé, pero algo me lo dice.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Tú no lo crees así?_

_¿Y si tenemos otra hija?.- musitó Lily._

_Pues entonces nos ahorraremos un cuarto.- replicó Genzo.- Así las niñas dormirán juntas._

_Qué gracioso.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Y si este nuevo bebé hereda mis... extrañas habilidades?_

_Genzo soltó una risilla y volvió a besar a su esposa. Jazmín ya estaba creciendo, alegre y sana como cualquier niña, pero ya comenzaba a mostrar que ella tendría algunos de los poderes de su madre. Aun así, Lily seguía teniendo temor, eso nunca desaparecería... _

_Pues en ese caso, tendremos que cortarle los sombreros para que puedan salir sus cuernos.- respondió Genzo._

_¡No estoy bromeando!.- exclamó Lily.- Hablo en serio._

_También yo.- replicó Genzo, muy serio.- ¿Qué más da si alguno de nuestros hijos es como Anya o no? Ya hablamos de eso. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que, a pesar de todo, voy a quererlos por el simple hecho de que son míos? De que son nuestros._

_Jazmín puede ser hija de Salvatore Gentile.- bromeó Lily._

_Qué graciosa.- gruñó Genzo._

_Lily rió y besó a Genzo en la boca. En fin, el miedo no se iría, pero al menos no estaría sola... El embarazo trascurrió bien los primeros meses, hasta que por el séptimo mes Lily tuvo un sueño extraño... Era Anya, felicitándola por su nuevo bebé, cosa que para Lily no tuvo nada de sentido ya que el bebé también era de ella._

_Eso lo sé, querida.- sonrió Anya.- De hecho, este bebé es más mío que tuyo... Pero en fin, disfrútalo, porque Jazmín puede que no sea la única que puede salir a nosotras..._

_Esto le sonó a Lily como una amenaza, por lo que lo primero que hizo al despertar fue el solicitar una cita con su ginecóloga para que le hiciera un ultrasonido y así saber el sexo del bebé. Genzo estuvo de acuerdo, en parte por curiosidad, en parte porque así Lily se tranquilizaría. La doctora les anunció a ambos que el bebé sería un varón. La pareja no podía estar más feliz, él porque tendría un hijo varón que seguiría sus pasos, ella porque un hombre no podría heredar sus poderes..._

_Sin embargo, a los pocos días del estudio, Genzo y Lily regresaban a casa después de una cena de gala organizada por el Bayern Munich. En dicha cena de gala, los Wakabayashi habían estado en compañía de Stefan Levin y su esposa Débora Cortés. Los hombres aprovecharon para platicar sobre fútbol, el tema eterno, mientras que ellas charlaron sobre los "viejos" tiempos..._

_¿Eres feliz, Azu?.- quiso saber Débora._

_La verdad es que sí.- reconoció Lily.- Después de todo lo que pasó, al fin he encontrado la paz..._

_Mi hermano estaría feliz de saber que eres feliz.- suspiró Débora.- Estaría satisfecho de que encontraras a alguien que sabe cuidarte._

_Me da un poco de remordimiento, ¿sabes?.- confesó Lily.- Y es que tú sabes cuanto quise a Elliot, pero amo más a Genzo..._

_No te sientas mal.- Débora esbozó una sonrisa triste.- Elliot sabía que Genzo es tu destino..._

_Débora le contó a Lily entonces que ella y Levin tenían un hijo de tres años y que estaba buscando embarazarse otra vez. Lily bromeó y comentó que quizás sería bueno que su hija y el hijo de Débora se conocieran; podrían hacer una linda pareja. Débora estuvo de acuerdo; ella y Stefan irían a México para que su hijo conociera a sus abuelos maternos, y quizás después de eso, ellas podrían reunirse, con sus hijos esta vez. Al finalizar la fiesta, Lily estaba más tranquila por haber podido hablar con una de las pocas amigas que sabían cual era su verdadero nombre... Genzo estaba tranquilo por ver a su esposa feliz, pero él no sabía que eso pronto iba a cambiar..._

_Un borracho que venía en el camino contrario invadió de pronto el carril contrario y Genzo no alcanzó a maniobrar. Ambos automóviles se estrellaron, aunque el Fénix de la Luz alcanzó a protegerlos a todos y nadie perdió la vida. Sin embargo, Genzo se dio cuenta, con horror, de que su esposa sangraba y tenía mucho dolor... En el hospital les informaron que el choque había ocasionado que la placenta se desprendiera y habría la necesidad de hacer una cesárea de urgencia para que naciera el bebé. Lily y apenas alcanzó a comprender lo que sucedía, solo supo que su pequeño nació antes de tiempo y que por lo mismo no pudo respirar y que tuvieron que llevárselo a la unidad de terapia intensiva de bebés... Lily comenzó a perder sangre, los doctores luchaban por salvarle la vida... _

_Después de horas de angustia, a Genzo le avisaron que su esposa había salido con bien de la operación y que podría verla en su habitación. Él había salido del accidente con tan solo unos cuantos rasguños. Genzo entró a la habitación de su esposa y la encontró recostada en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_¿Cómo te sientes?.- Genzo la besó en la frente con cuidado._

_Mal.- confesó Lily.- ¿Cómo está nuestro bebé?_

_Vivo, que es lo importante.- respondió Genzo.- Lo demás vendrá después._

_¿Y tú?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Estás lastimado?_

_No realmente.- negó Genzo.- Solo unos cuantos raspones en la frente. Lo que no me gustó... Es que no encontraron al otro conductor..._

_¿Qué quieres decir?.- Lily miró fijamente a su esposo._

_Que no hallaron al responsable en ninguna parte.- aclaró Genzo.- Es como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire... _

_Lily se mordió los labios. Parecía cosa de Anya, pero sería algo demasiado loco... Sea como fuere, lo más importante ahora era su hijo..._

_Ni siquiera le hemos puesto nombre.- comentó Lily.- A nuestro bebé. No habíamos ni pensado en ello..._

_Me gustaría ponerle el nombre de mi abuelo.- comentó Genzo._

_Supongo que está bien.- sonrió Lily._

_Él estaría feliz de que alguno de sus nietos se llamara Moncho.- comentó Genzo._

_¿Cómo?.- Lily creyó no escuchar bien._

_Moncho es un nombre común en Japón.- explicó Genzo._

_Lily lo miró con cara de "what?". Genzo se soltó a reír._

_Es broma.- dijo Genzo.- Mi abuelo se llamaba Daisuke. Significa "hombre justo", en japonés._

_Me gusta.- sonrió Lily.- Y es justo. Yo escogí el nombre de Jazmín._

_Genzo sonrió también. La Esperanza seguía viva, y Daisuke luchaba por su vida. Por las noches, Lily tenía pesadillas en donde Anya le contaba que si el niño seguía con vida era gracias a ella. Lily le reclamó lo del accidente, pero Anya le dijo que jamás le haría daño a su hijo... Sea como fuere, al final Daisuke sobrevivió y sus padres al fin pudieron llevárselo del hospital._

_Quería comentarte algo.- le dijo Lily a Genzo, cuando Jazmín le daba la bienvenida a su hermano.- Sobre el nombre de Daisuke. Jazmín tiene dos nombres, y me preguntaba si él podría tener también dos..._

_¿En qué piensas?.- quiso saber Genzo._

_Enzo.- respondió Lily.- Es italiano, y significa "el victorioso". Creo que el queda bien, Daisuke venció en su lucha por vivir. Y además, se parece mucho a tu nombre. _

_Me agrada.- Genzo esbozó una sonrisa._

_Daisuke creció también como un niño feliz y normal, aunque su carácter pronto se mostró como serio y enigmático. Nunca se sabía lo que estaba pensando en realidad, era tan callado que muchas veces no se daban cuenta de su presencia... Sin embargo, Lily nunca tuvo temor por él, porque un hombre no podría heredar los poderes de un ángel..._

Pero sí podría heredar los poderes de un Demonio. Daisuke, vestido como el Demonio Negro, tenía la mirada perdida. Parecía como si alguien le hubiese robado la voluntad. Eso no tenía sentido, pero tampoco tenía sentido el que él fuera el Heredero de la Oscuridad...

¿Qué le has hecho, Anya?.- gritó Genzo.- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?

A nuestro hijo, querrás decir.- corrigió la pelirroja.- Y no le hice nada. Daisuke solo está siguiendo su Destino.

Pero un hombre no puede heredar los poderes de su madre.- musitó Lily.

Eso es cierto, querida.- Anya sonrió con sarcasmo.- Lo que no sabes es que sí puede heredar los poderes de un Demonio. Solo una mujer puede ser un ángel porque solo una mujer puede traer vida al mundo, pero un hombre puede ser un demonio porque un hombre puede quitar la vida... Por eso es que Daisuke es mi heredero. Fuiste tan tonta, siempre preocupándote por Jazmín cuando era él a quien debías cuidar.

No puede ser posible.- Lily comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Pues lo es, y hazte a la idea.- replicó Anya.- Mi hijo y yo acabaremos con este mundo. Pobre e ingenua Kirei, ella pretendía avisarte de todo a través de su sobrina, pero una vez más no entendió que no puede conmigo...

¿Eso era lo que quería decirnos Kirei?.- preguntó Kazuki, atónito.

Claro, ella sabía que Daisuke es mi heredero, por eso quería avisarle al Ángel de la Esperanza y a la Hija de la Luz y ponerlas al tanto.- bufó Anya.- Y por poco lo logra, gracias a ti. Una vez más, casi arruinas mis planes pero al final, yo gané.

Por eso era que me dijo que no lo matara.- Kazuki entendió todo.- No podía matar al hijo de Wakabayashi...

Y por eso también me lo dijo a mí, que evitara que Jazmín matara a su hermano.- murmuró Lily.

Ay, de verdad que me dan lástima.- suspiró Anya.- Son tan tontos.

Mientras tanto, las Neo Ángeles seguían peleando con sus respectivas Ánimas. Ellas aun no sabían que la manera de derrotarlas sería aceptar sus destinos, por lo que las Ánimas se hacían cada vez más fuertes... El remolino de agua de Umi no era nada contra el potente maremoto del Ánima del Agua, los movimientos de tierra no eran ni remotamente parecidos a los terremotos del Ánima de la Tierra, ni el viento de Ingrid se comparaba con el huracán del Ánima del Viento, ni Chiaki podía hacer nada con sus llamas contra el potente incendio del Ánima del Fuego... Las Ángeles intentaron ayudar a sus hijas, pero Anya se les puso enfrente.

Ah, no.- negó la pelirroja.- Ustedes pelearán conmigo.

La mujer lanzó un ataque, que las otras cuatro ángeles desviaron. Una nueva batalla se inició, pero había cinco personas a quienes no les importaba en lo más mínimo... Daisuke seguía mirando fijamente a Jazmín, quien no podía levantar la cabeza. Genzo miraba a su familia, sin saber qué hacer, mientras que Lily lloraba lágrimas silenciosas. Y Kazuki trataba con toda su alma de contactarse con Kirei...

Ésta, por su parte, no estaba muy segura de lo que podía hacer. Daisuke era su ahijado, y era muy importante para él, tan importante que rompió las reglas y mandó a su sobrina a tratar de ayudarlo, aunque al final no pudo hacer nada... Sin embargo, en lo único en lo que Kirei podía pensar era que resultaba ilógico que alguien pudiera tener de madrina a una persona muerta... Aunque bueno, había una leyenda española que contaba que una vez hubo un médico que tuvo por madrina a la muerte... Sea como fuere, Kirei era madrina de Daisuke. ¿Cómo fue eso? Cuando Daisuke se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, Anya usó sus poderes del Caos para darle la vida a su hijo, y el Destino intentó evitar la maldición tratando de buscarle una madrina que contrapusiera sus poderes a los de Anya. Y Kirei se ofreció a serlo; nadie mejor que la Muerte para controlar el Caos. Después de todo, Lily muchas veces salvó a Kirei, era lo menos que ella podía hacer por su hijo... Y de hecho, el Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte había mantenido contacto con su ahijado durante su infancia. Daisuke jamás le reveló a nadie, con excepción hecha de Jazmín, de que él veía a una mujer con una ala negra y otra blanca que le hablaba sobre su futuro.

Creo que no es momento para ponerse a pensar en eso.- suspiró Kirei.- Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarlos...

Kirei decidió hablar con el Destino. Tendría que pedirle perdón por haber roto las reglas, aunque también le pediría que le permitiera cruzar el Umbral hacia el Mundo de los Vivos...

Erick, por su parte, contemplaba toda la escena. Junto a él, el fantasma de Elliot miraba todo también y le susurraba frases al oído. Por supuesto, Elliot no tenía conocimiento de que Daisuke era el Heredero de la Oscuridad, pero sí sabía que Azucena iba a pasar por la prueba más difícil que pudiera afrontar. Por ese motivo, él había pedido a Erick, el último de los varones de la familia Tapia, para que protegiera a la Hija de la Luz y ayudara como pudiera al Ángel de la Esperanza. Después de todo, ésa era la misión de Erick como nuevo y último Guardián de las nuevas Alas Guerreras.

Es peor de lo que pensé.- murmuró Elliot.

¿Esperabas esto, tío?.- musitó Erick, atónito.

No.- negó él.- Solo sabía que Azucena sufriría pero... No me imaginé que sería con esto...

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?.- quiso saber Erick.

Proteger al Ángel de la Luz Eterna.- respondió Elliot.- Es tu deber, y lo único que puedes hacer... Ella pasará por momentos difíciles y necesitará más apoyo que nunca...

Solo espero que pueda proteger a Jazmín esta vez.- suspiró Erick.- Quizás no deba decirlo, pero la quiero.

Lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir.- Elliot sonrió con tristeza.- Es como si nosotros estuviéramos destinados a enamorarnos de ellas. Solo espero que tú sí seas el Destino de esa chica...

Elliot miró con tristeza a Lily, quien estaba abrazada de Genzo. Erick no sabía la historia de Azucena, Elliot y Genzo, por lo que no comprendió las últimas palabras de su tío. Lo que sí comprendió era que lo peor aun no había pasado...

Mientras tanto, Lily se dio cuenta de que tendría que actuar. Sus dos hijos estaban en peligro y ella no podría permitirlo. Decidió no ponerse su traje de batalla y, soltando a Genzo, se acercó a Daisuke, lentamente.

Dai, corazón.- murmuró Lily.- Mi dragón occidental... Por favor, no hagas esto...

Es mi destino.- respondió Daisuke, con voz de autómata.- Es lo que debo hacer. Para esto nací.

No, eso no es cierto.- contradijo Lily.- Tú no naciste para ser el Heredero de la Oscuridad, tú naciste para ser un muchacho normal, ser mi pequeño, ser feliz...

Es mi destino destruirlos a todos.- repitió Daisuke.

Por favor, hijo.- intervino Genzo.- Tu madre y yo te amamos... Por favor, no cometas esta locura...

Genzo intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro a Daisuke, pero entonces éste tomó su hacha y la lanzó contra su padre. Genzo recibió una herida profunda en un hombro y cayó al suelo. Lily y Jazmín, quien levantó la cabeza al escuchar a su padre gritar, contemplaron la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Al ver caer a Genzo, Lily no lo pudo evitar y gritó...

Jazmín también lo hizo. Antes de perder el control, se dio cuenta con mucha tristeza de que su sueño se había convertido en realidad...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hay una leyenda que cuenta que en alguna ocasión, un hombre muy pobre le pidió a la Muerte que fuese la madrina de su hijo recién nacido, el cual terminó por convertirse en doctor. No sabía que esa leyenda era española, sino hasta hace poco. Le agradezco a Liesl Von Kaulitz por el dato y por darme la pieza final para el rompecabezas de mi historia con sus mensajes y reviews. Quizás suene un poco extraño que Daisuke tenga por madrina a alguien que está muerto, pero oficialmente Kirei Nieminen es la madrina de Daisuke Wakabayashi y pues ser el ahijado del Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte es algo que le queda bien a Daisuke para este fic. _

_Quizás les resulte un poco confuso lo de Erick y Elliot, pero lo explicaré pronto._


	29. La herencia de Erick

**Capítulo 28. La herencia de Erick. **

_Jazmín se sintió flotando en un sitio que estaba lleno de Luz, la cual de repente se trocó en oscuridad. Ella sentía un inmenso dolor, un dolor que era más intenso que cualquier tipo de dolor físico que ella hubiera sentido antes, era más bien como si esa sensación proviniera de lo más profundo de su corazón, era como si su alma se partiera en dos... Jazmín no podía dejar de gritar del dolor, sentía como si fuese a estallar... Pero lo más extraño del caso era que Jazmín sentía que no era la única que sufría... Lily también gritaba, y su sufrimiento era mucho más grande que el de su hija..._

_Daisuke cambió. El dolor y sufrimiento del Ángel de la Esperanza y de la Hija de la Luz desataron los poderes del Caos al máximo. Anya rió, con su largo cabello rojo agitándose detrás de ella mientras que Daisuke se elevaba impulsado por sus alas negras y recibía toda la energía negativa que provenía de su madre y su hermana... El niño creció hasta tomar el cuerpo de un adulto, sus ojos del color del chocolate derretido, iguales a los de su madre, adquirieron una expresión de maldad como ninguna otra... _

Jaz, abre los ojos.- pidió una voz.

Jazmín se sintió de repente transportada a la Tierra. Al menos el sufrimiento había desaparecido, ahora solo sentía una gran paz, aunque sabía que lo peor aun no había ocurrido. Lentamente, Jazmín abrió los ojos. Ella enfocó bien y vio los ojos grises de Erick mirándola fijamente.

Levántate, Princesa.- dijo Erick.- Debes continuar. Tu familia te necesita, más que nunca.

Quisiera no preguntar qué pasó, más que nada porque lo sé y también porque no lo quisiera saber.- suspiró Jazmín, incorporándose lentamente.

Debes ser fuerte, mi Ángel.- murmuró Erick.

Ya no había para donde correr. Todo estaba oscuro y envuelto en llamas negras. A lo lejos, Jazmín vio a sus padres; Lily estaba desmayada, como muerta, con sus alas blancas rotas, recostada sobre el cuerpo de Genzo, el cual también estaba inconsciente, sangrando por una herida que le había causado su propio hijo. Daisuke contemplaba a sus padres sin la más mínima expresión en el rostro...

Mi fiel guerrero.- dijo Anya.- No los mates. Son tus padres, no olvides.

Como si eso le importara. La realidad era que sin Lily, Anya no podía existir y pues sin Genzo, la vida de Anya no tendría razón de ser.

Todo era como en su sueño, sus amigas y las Ángeles luchaban contra las Ánimas y contra Anya, y cada vez las Alas Guerreras se debilitaban más... Daisuke seguía blandiendo su hacha. Su cuerpo era el de un hombre adulto, pero Jazmín estaba segura de que en su interior, él seguía siendo el mismo niño de doce años de siempre...

Cumplirá trece años en un par de días.- murmuró Jazmín.- ¿Por qué le está pasando esto? Él no tiene la culpa de nada... Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de nada...

Son solo víctimas de un Destino que ninguno eligió.- dijo Erick.- Pero de ustedes depende el cambiarlo. Ya una vez tus padres lo lograron, ahora es tu turno...

Pero ellos se tenían el uno al otro.- musitó Jazmín, sollozando.- Yo estoy sola.

Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes.- replicó Erick, tomando a Jazmín por los hombros.- Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, para protegerte, para estar a tu lado para siempre. Mi destino es estar junto a ti, y lo aceptaré sin réplicas porque te quiero.

Erick besó a Jazmín con mucha ternura en los labios. Ella se sorprendió muchísimo.

¿Qué cosa?.- murmuró ella.- ¿Me quieres?

Sí, te quiero, y por eso estaré siempre a tu lado.- asintió Erick.- No tuve la oportunidad de decirte quién soy en realidad, pero te diré ahora que mi familia por años se ha encargado de guiar a las Alas Guerreras en sus destinos. Cada varón de mi familia se ha convertido en su Guardián, aunque durante mucho tiempo no hubo ninguno ya que el último fue asesinado en el cumplimiento de su misión y no había nacido ningún otro hombre en la familia hasta que mi madre se cambió el apellido y se casó con un hombre extranjero a quien no le importó nada acerca de su pasado. Yo nací entonces y cuando tenía doce años un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises me habló en sueños diciéndome que estaba en mi camino el proteger a la hija del Ángel de la Esperanza.

O sea, yo.- dijo Jazmín, sorprendida.

Sí. No quería contarle a mi madre sobre las visiones, para evitar asustarla, pero tarde que temprano ella se enteró y entonces me contó la verdad sobre mi herencia. Ella me reveló entonces que ese hombre a quien veía en visiones era en realidad mi tío, el hermano menor de mi madre.- continuó Erick.- El cual, aparentemente, estuvo durante mucho tiempo enamorado de tu madre...

Jazmín lo comprendió todo. La última pieza del rompecabezas terminó de encajar y entonces las cosas se le hicieron menos difíciles.

¿Cómo se llamaba tu tío?.- quiso saber Jazmín, aunque ya se presentía la respuesta.

Elliot.- contestó Erick.- Y Tapia era el apellido de mi madre hasta que decidió usar el apellido de mi abuela para proteger su identidad. Ya todos los miembros de mi familia habían sido asesinados en el cumplimiento de su misión y ella no quería que la estirpe se perdiera para siempre...

Eres el sobrino del primer amor que tuvo mi madre.- Jazmín esbozó una sonrisa leve.- ¿Podría haber más casualidades en nuestro encuentro?

No es casualidad.- respondió Erick.- Es nuestro destino.

Jazmín sabía que su madre no había podido ser feliz con su Guardián, porque no era ése su destino. Sin embargo, al parecer éste había decidido que lo justo sería que las familias de ambos se unieran aunque fuese a través de sus hijos. Jazmín se sintió renovada, quizás habría una esperanza...

Debo salvar a mi familia.- dijo Jazmín.- Gracias por estar conmigo...

Siempre estaré contigo.- respondió Erick.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo, antes de que Jazmín se dirigiera hacia su hermano. Daisuke era muy importante para ella, pero a pesar de eso, ahora se trataba del enemigo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kirei agitaba sus alas con suavidad. Esperaba que el Destino diera su veredicto._

_No puedes ir y lo sabes.- dijo la Voz._

_No pienso cambiar nada.- replicó ella.- Solo deseo ir por unas cuantas horas... Solo eso pido..._

_Sabes que no se puede.- repitió la Voz._

_Kirei intentaba convencer al Destino. Ella necesitaba ir a la Tierra y ayudar a su ahijado, aunque realmente no tenía ningún plan para eso. No importaba, con el simple hecho de cerrar el Portal bastaba. Nadie podría cruzar el umbral durante las pocas horas que Kirei estuviera en la Tierra._

_Les diste la oportunidad de tener una vida normal.- dijo Kirei.- Las ayudaste a tener una familia y ser felices. ¿Por qué ahora se los quieres quitar?_

_Ellas deben descubrir si en verdad son merecedoras de sus futuros.- respondió la Voz.- Y sus Hijas deberán aceptar lo que son. Si no lo hacen, es que no merecen tener lo que tienen._

_Pero ellas no van a saber eso si nadie se los dice.- replicó Kirei.- Déjame ir al menos a ponerlas al tanto... Intenté romper las reglas y eso me salió caro, pero acepto la responsabilidad. Solo te pido ahora que me des la oportunidad de ayudar a quienes en su momento fueron mis compañeras de batalla. El Ángel de la Esperanza no me abandonó cuando la necesité, no puedo abandonarla a ella ahora, ni a su hijo, ahora que me necesitan._

_La Voz no dijo nada por varios segundos. Quizás estaba considerando la proposición de Kirei, quizás solo vigilaba lo que pasaba en la Tierra. Sea como fuere, el Destino habló al fin para dar su decisión final... _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo abrió los ojos. Le escocía el hombro, pero al menos ya había dejado de sangrar. Él sentía un peso ligero, casi de pluma, sobre su propio cuerpo, y el aroma inconfundible de su ángel. Genzo se incorporó inmediatamente, cuidando de sostener a Lily entre sus brazos. La mujer estaba inconsciente, aunque tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y las plumas de sus alas estaban comenzando a caer. Genzo sabía lo que eso significaba, la muerte de un ángel se anuncia cuando comienza a perder sus alas...

Azucena, despierta por favor.- pidió Genzo.- Te lo suplico, no te dejes caer ahora...

Genzo la besó en los labios, intentando despertarla. Lily abrió poco a poco los ojos.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.- musitó ella.- Nuestro hijo... No puede ser...

No te dejes caer.- pidió Genzo.- Nuestros hijos nos necesitan ahora...

Ya es demasiado tarde.- murmuró Lily.- Daisuke tiene ahora los poderes del Caos. No pude evitarlo, los solté sin querer... Fue demasiado para mí...

Fue demasiado para todos.- replicó Genzo.- Pero no por eso nos vamos a dejar vencer. Aun hay esperanza, no todo está perdido...

¿Aun cuando Daisuke sea ahora más poderoso que la propia Anya?.- cuestionó Lily.

Algo que debes entender es que si bien Daisuke tiene tus oscuros poderes, Jazmín tiene tu fuerza de la Luz.- replicó Genzo, abrazándola.- Ella podrá salvar a su hermano. Solo necesita que creas en ella.

Lily se abrazó a su Protegido. Él era la fuente de su Esperanza, mientras estuvieran juntos no habría problemas. Así pues, ahora sus hijos se verían obligados a pelear por el futuro de la tierra, pero el Ángel de la Esperanza y su Elegido se encargarían de evitar que sus propios destinos fuesen destruidos...

Daisuke, sin embargo, no les prestaba ya atención. Anya seguía alimentando al Fénix Negro el cual después de la liberación de poderes de Lily y Jazmín se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Esto, después de que ella misma se dividió en cuatro partes para que cada una de ellas se encargara de las Ángeles.

Es ya el momento, madre.- dijo Daisuke.- Acabemos con todo de una vez.

Así es como debe hablar mi heredero.- dijo Anya.- Necesito de tu fuerza. Tú harás que el Fénix Negro crezca.

No si lo puedo evitar.- replicó Jazmín, enfrentándolos a los dos, al tiempo que sostenía con fuerza su báculo de luz.

Anya esbozó una sonrisa maligna. Sería genial que Daisuke matara a su hermana, así de verdad de convertiría en el nuevo Caos y nadie podría detenerlo, ni siquiera Lily.

Qué ingenua eres.- rió Anya.- Querida, no podrás ni hacerle el más mínimo rasguño a tu hermano.

Espera, madre.- Daisuke sonrió de una forma que le produjo escalofríos a Jazmín.- Deja que me encargue de ella.

Daisuke extendió sus alas y Jazmín hizo lo mismo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas ella se imaginó que se enfrentaría a su propio hermano... Ambos jóvenes se elevaron y comenzaron a pelear; el hacha de Daisuke se estrellaba contra el báculo de luz de Jazmín y con cada golpe salían miles de truenos que hacían retumbar todo.

En algún punto, el Ánima del Fuego fue alcanzada por un ataque de Chiaki, quien se dio un respiro aprovechando el momento y miró hacia atrás... Y no debió de haberlo hecho... Ahí, frente a sus propios ojos estaba el Demonio Negro, el cual era... No, no podía ser...

¿Dai?.- musitó Chiaki, incrédula.- ¿Tú eres el Demonio Negro?

Daisuke apenas y se volteó a mirarla por una fracción de segundo y le sonrió con cierta lástima. Chiaki seguía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban...

¿Tú mataste a mi hermano?.- musitó Chiaki.- ¿Tú mataste a Ryou?

Chiaki comenzó a llorar. No podía ser cierto, su querido Daisuke, el chico del que estaba enamorada y que le había dado su primer beso, había asesinado a su hermano... El Ánima del Fuego aprovechó entonces el momento y le lanzó a la chica un ataque que le dio de lleno en las alas, las cuales se incendiaron e hicieron caer a Chiaki al suelo con brusquedad.

¡Chiaki!.- gritó Suien, al ver a su hija caer, y corrió en su ayuda, pero entonces la parte de Anya que peleaba con ella se fusionó con el Ánima del Fuego y el nuevo ser creado lanzó contra Suien una combinación de Caos y Fuego.

Kojiro vio que su esposa e hija eran consumidas por las llamas y trató de ayudarlas, pero el Fénix Negro crecía y cercaba a las Alas Guerreras, impidiendo que los Elegidos pudieran acercarse. Los únicos hombres que quedaron dentro del círculo del Caos eran Daisuke, Genzo, Elliot y Kazuki. Chiaki sentía que se quemaba por dentro, pero el golpe había sido tan certero que no pudo moverse... Lentamente, iba dejando que las llamas la consumieran, experimentando tranquilidad en vez del dolor...

Sin embargo, y en un movimiento que sorprendió a Jazmín, Daisuke agitó sus alas negras sobre las alas de Chiaki y éstas inmediatamente se apagaron. Suien hizo más o menos el mismo movimiento con sus propias alas para apagar el fuego que la consumía. Ambas estaban muy malheridas, pero vivas. Y Chiaki seguía viva gracias a Daisuke.

¿Vieron eso?.- preguntó Umi a Ingrid y Akiko.- ¡Daisuke es el Demonio Negro!

Sí, y le salvó la vida a Chiaki.- añadió Ingrid.

¿Qué está ocurriendo?.- quiso saber Akiko.

Sin embargo, no hubo mucho tiempo de responder porque las partes de Anya que estaban luchando contra las Ángeles se fusionaron con las Ánimas creando seres más poderosos y muy difíciles de controlar. Cada Ángel y su respectiva Hija tendrían que combinar fuerzas para poder detener a las nuevas enemigas, aunque en vez de unirse, parecía ser que se separaban más: las Ángeles intentaban proteger a sus hijas, pero las Neo Ángeles creían que sus madres no confiaban en ellas. Así pues, se iba creando una situación de desconfianza que Anya sabría aprovechar... Cada nuevo guerrero del mal lanzó potentes ataques a las Alas Guerreras que destruyeron las alas de las Hijas del Viento, del Agua y de la Tierra. Los Ángeles de la Justicia, del Amor, de la Amistad y de la Misericordia no sabían que hacer al ver a sus hijas indefensas y sin sus alas.

En igual situación estaba Lily. No sabía como poder ayudar a sus hijos, los cuales seguían peleando, además de que Anya seguía en su conjuro para traer al Fénix Negro y eso no podía permitirlo.

¿Qué hago ahora?.- musitó Lily, mordiéndose los labios.- Tendría que partirme en dos para poder ayudar a mis hijos y detener a Anya.

Creo que partirte en dos fue precisamente lo que originó esto.- dijo Genzo.

No es momento para bromas.- regañó Lily, al tiempo que sacaba su traje de pelea y sus hermosas alas blancas.

No podrás con todo.- le dijo Genzo.

Yo sé que no, pero debo intentarlo.- replicó Lily, al tiempo que echaba a volar.- Son mis hijos.

"Son nuestros hijos", pensó Genzo, desesperado por no poder hacer nada, una vez más...

"_Kazuki, dame tu mano"_.

Sorimachi se sobresaltó. No supo de donde le había llegado ese mensaje, pero definitivamente era de Kirei... Ésa era su voz...

"_Kazuki, dame tu mano... Ayúdame a volver...". _

Sorimachi tuvo entonces una visión de Kirei acercándose a él con la mano extendida, esforzándose por alcanzarlo... Él extendió de pronto la mano y sintió el contacto de Kirei...

¿Y qué haremos ahora?.- musitó Sanae, al ver que no podían contra las nuevas guerreras del mal.

Estamos acabadas... .- musitó Haydee.

Eso no se dice hasta el final.- replicó Kirei, en esos momentos.- Y aun así, yo no estaría de acuerdo.

Sorprendidas, todas voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que Kirei estaba ahí, lista para pelear.


	30. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Capítulo 29. ¿Qué pasa aquí?**

(Vaya título más original ¬¬).

El Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte lanzó un hechizo parcial que congeló por algunos momentos a los Guerreros de la Oscuridad. Lily volteó y vio a Kirei frente a ella, con sus inconfundibles alas bicolor. Bueno, eso sí que era para sorprenderse, se suponía que Kirei no debía de volver jamás.

Sé lo que estás pensando.- dijo Kirei.- Solo tengo algunas horas. Después de eso, regresaré, pero al menos les conseguí tiempo: Mientras yo esté aquí, el Portal permanecerá cerrado.

Lo que significa que nadie puede morir en estos momentos.- dijo Rika.- No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo.

Dado el estado en el que están nuestras hijas, creo que es malo.- comentó Suien.

Me sorprende que sigas con vida después tanta muestra de optimismo que das.- dijo Kirei.- En fin, algunas cosas nunca cambian... Alas Guerreras, he venido a hablarles sobre su futuro. Me habría gustado poder decírselos antes, lástima que no pude hacerlo...

Nunca es tarde.- dijo Lily.

Kirei miró al Ángel de la Esperanza. La mujer había sufrido un duro golpe, eso se notaba por la tristeza en sus ojos, pero alguien le había devuelto la fe. Muy seguramente, su Protegido.

Lo lamento, Kielo.- dijo Kirei.- Realmente por ti no puedo hacer nada. Daisuke es mi ahijado, y eso ha evitado que el poder del Caos de Anya lo consuma al cien por ciento. Una parte de su corazón sigue aun siendo puro y con sentimientos de humano, pero no depende de mí el hacer que esa parte venza sobre la otra. El volverlo a convertir en lo que era es misión de tu hija. Si ella es la auténtica Hija de la Luz, evitará que su hermano se convierta en el Demonio de la Destrucción. Solo tienes que tener fe en ella.

Lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Pero quisiera poder hacer algo más...

Puedes hacerlo.- replicó Kirei.- Debes impedir que Anya convoque de nuevo al Fénix Negro, porque cuando lo haga, Daisuke será inmensamente poderoso. Necesitas neutralizar su fuerza con el Fénix de la Luz.

Lily suspiró. Tenía años de no convocar al Fénix, no sabía si le respondería o no, más en esos momentos que su fe estaba minada. Le hubiera gustado que Kirei le diera más apoyo, pero al parecer ella no podía hacer nada más.

Mientras yo esté aquí, el portal estará cerrado.- dijo Kirei.- Recuérdalo. Tus hijos no pueden morir mientras tanto. Es lo más que puedo hacer por Daisuke, impedir que cruce el portal.

Quizás puedas responderme una pregunta.- titubeó Lily.- Ya que tú eres la madrina de Daisuke, y el Ángel de la Vida, quizás me puedas responder...

¿Qué ocurre?

Cuando estaba embarazada de Daisuke, Anya me decía que gracias a ella, él estaba con vida.- musitó Lily.- ¿Es cierto eso?

Desgraciadamente, sí.- suspiró Kirei.- El Caos fue lo que le dio vida a Daisuke, irónicamente. Y lo hizo dos veces, ya que cuando el Ánima del Fuego consumió el cuerpo de Daisuke, él no murió porque Anya le impidió el paso al Umbral y lo mantuvo con ella en el Caos hasta que tu hija lo hizo regresar. Lamento decírtelo, pero tu niño no estaba destinado a nacer. Fue Anya quien modificó las cosas para que Daisuke naciera y convertirse en su heredero...

No esperarás que te crea eso.- intervino Genzo, en esos momentos.

Lily y Kirei voltearon y vieron al hombre parado con los brazos cruzados, frente a ellas. Parecía enojado, como si hubiera sido un insulto el que le dijeran que su hijo no debió haber nacido.

Pues créelo.- replicó Kirei.- Daisuke no estaba en los planes de la Vida. Si me hice su madrina, fue para darle una oportunidad de vivir, ya que si las Alas Guerreras triunfan, Daisuke morirá sin remedio.

¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!.- protestó Genzo.

Desgraciadamente, hablo muy en serio.- Kirei estaba de lo más seria.

¿No dijiste que impedirías que Daisuke cruzara el portal?.- cuestionó Lily, dolida.

Solo puedo evitarlo por algunas horas, después de eso no puedo impedir el cruce de almas.- contestó Kirei.- Por lo tanto, no podré impedir que sus hijos mueran...

¿Hijos?.- Genzo captó el plural.- Creí que solo Daisuke...

Entiéndeme esto: si Daisuke vence, Jazmín morirá. Si Jazmín vence, será Daisuke quien se vaya al más allá.

Lily y Genzo se sintieron muy desanimados. No habría de otra, uno de sus hijos tendría que morir forzosamente... Si el Caos vencía, Jazmín moriría, si las Alas Guerreras triunfaban, Daisuke moriría... Terrible decisión, ¿a qué padre le gustaría decidir quién de sus dos hijos debe morir para que se salve el otro?

- No pierdan la Esperanza.- pidió Kirei.- Sé que suena imposible, pero si lo hacen, todo estará perdido. No se les olvide que es su fe lo que mantiene a este mundo de pie.

Lily y Genzo asintieron con la cabeza. Ella extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, al tiempo que él no hizo nada más que rezar por la vida de su familia. El Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte entonces se dirigió al resto de las Ángeles, quienes la miraban expectantes.

Sus enemigos son tan fuertes porque ustedes se los han permitido.- les dijo Kirei.- El temor de que sus hijas heredaran sus poderes, su constante incertidumbre por el futuro que las aguardaba creó en ustedes una fuerza negativa que luchaba por salir. Quizás en ninguna de ustedes el dolor fue tan grande como para hacer que sus personalidades se dividieran en dos, como sucedió con Kielo, pero su temor unido al miedo natural de sus hijas por ser quienes son hicieron que las Ánimas aparecieran. Ellas son parte de los poderes de las Neo Ángeles, nada más.

¿Es una broma?.- preguntó Haydee, atónita.- ¿Nosotras hicimos eso?

La joven señaló con la mano a las nuevas guerreras de la oscuridad, las cuales habían sido parcialmente congeladas por el poder de Kirei.

Así es.- respondió Kirei.- ¿No han notado que sus poderes son idénticos a los de sus hijas? Es porque forman parte de ellas.

Y si forman parte de ellas, ¿cómo rayos vamos a vencerlas?.- quiso saber Sanae.

De hecho, ustedes no pueden hacerlo.- replicó Kirei.- Quienes tienen que hacerlo, son las Neo Ángeles. Ellas tienen que aceptar al cien por ciento lo que son. Las Ánimas no son otra cosa que el reflejo de sus propios miedos.

¿Y cómo lo harán, si han perdido sus alas?.- musitó Rika, mirando a Ingrid con tristeza.

Ésta es la parte fea de la historia.- suspiró Kirei...

El Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte dio la solución: ella podría reconstruir las alas de las Neo Ángeles, tal y como ya había hecho con Lily en alguna ocasión, pero a cambio, Kirei necesitaba un sacrificio...

Si ustedes dan sus vidas, podré hacerles alas nuevas a sus hijas.- anunció Kirei.

¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Haydee.

Se supone que no podemos morir.- recordó Rika.- ¿Cómo será eso entonces de que te daríamos nuestras vidas?

No morirían, simplemente se convertirían en las alas de sus hijas.- replicó Kirei.- Nada más. Podría darles esa habilidad, aunque el que vuelvan a tener sus cuerpos humanos ya dependerá de ustedes. Su nueva forma solo duraría el tiempo que yo permanezca en la Tierra, antes de irme ustedes deberán desear el ser nuevamente humanas, sino lo hacen antes de que yo me vaya, ustedes serán solo alas para siempre.

Un tanto arriesgado.- comentó Suien.- Podríamos no volver jamás... No moriríamos, pero no seríamos humanas...

Si no quieren hacerlo, nadie las obliga.- replicó Kirei.- Es solo una opción. Solo les recuerdo que solo sus hijas puede acabar con las Ánimas.

Nadie dijo que no queríamos hacerlo.- replicó Rika.- Hagámoslo.

Las demás Ángeles asintieron. Kirei entonces se dispuso a actuar... Mientras tanto, fuera del círculo creado por Daisuke, Kojiro, Tsubasa, Ken, Taro, Hiro, Hayate, Galen y Eichiro contemplaban la batalla sin poder actuar. Todos estaban desesperados, nunca antes se habían sentido tan inútiles por ser hombres. Las mujeres que ellos querían estaban dando la vida por ellos, por sus futuros, y los hombres no podían hacer nada más que observar. No era justo.

¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?.- preguntó Galen, mirando a su hermana desmayada en el suelo.

Solo observar.- gruñó Ken.- Lo único que podemos hacer es el intercambio de almas. Es lo único para lo que somos buenos, somos comodines de la vida, nada más.

¡Debe haber otra cosa que podamos hacer!.- exclamó Hayate.

¿Cómo qué?.- cuestionó Eichiro.- Ni modo que nos dediquemos a aventarles piedras...

Quizás no, pero podríamos hablar con Kirei.- sugirió Kojiro.- Ella podría tener alguna alternativa...

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Era mejor que no hacer nada... Mientras tanto, Daisuke y Jazmín, los únicos que no habían sido afectados por el hechizo de Kirei, seguían peleando. Ella estaba cansada de evadir los ataques de su hermano, y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, y en un descuido su hermano consiguió dejarla sin sentido con un fuerte golpe. Erick había corrido a auxiliarla e intentó reanimarla, sin conseguirlo de momento. Genzo fue hacia ellos con el afán de ayudarlos, ya que Erick comenzaba a creer que Jazmín estaba muerta.

Tranquillo, no está muerta.- dijo Genzo.- Nadie puede cruzar el umbral con Kirei aquí.

¿Qué cosa?.- por supuesto que Erick no entendió.

Es difícil de explicar, pero mientras aquella mujer.- Genzo señaló a Kirei.- La que tiene las alas negra y blanca, esté aquí, nadie puede morir.

¿Es broma?.- Erick no sabía si reírse o no.

No, no lo es.- Genzo negó, muy serio.- Ella es el Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte.

Ah, cierto.- exclamó Erick, sin querer.- Mi tío ya me lo había comentado, acerca del Ángel Mestizo.

¿Tu tío?.- Genzo tuvo un presentimiento.- ¿Quién eres tú, en realidad?

Mi tío me dijo que si Genzo Wakabayashi me lo preguntara, le respondiera sin evasivas.- quizás Erick comenzó a comprender un poco.- Soy el nuevo Guardián de las Alas Guerreras, el último descendiente de la familia Tapia, cuya misión ha sido por años el guiar el camino de las ángeles sobre la tierra.

Tapia. Para Genzo, ese apellido jamás habría pasado desapercibido, ni tampoco aquellos ojos grises que eran idénticos a los de Ellis... Y que quizás, también eran idénticos a los de...

Eres sobrino de Elliot.- dijo Genzo.- Su descendiente.

Él no tuvo hijos, así que fui yo el que heredó sus habilidades.- asintió Erick.- Estoy aquí para proteger a la Hija de la Luz, al Ángel de la Luz Eterna.

Debí haberme dado cuenta en un principio.- suspiró Genzo, algo desalentado.- Por algo Lily nunca desconfió de ti...

Erick estaba algo confundido, pero comenzó a atar cabos. Cada vez que Elliot hablaba sobre Lily Del Valle, había en su voz un dejo de nostalgia. Una vez, Débora le contó a su hijo sobre su tío, el primer Guardián de las Alas Guerreras que murió intentando proteger a la chica de la que se había enamorado, la chica que estaba destinada a amar a otro hombre. Ahora que lo pensaba, Erick estaba seguro de que Elliot, su tío, estaba enamorado de Lily, la madre de Jazmín, la cual había nacido para amar a Genzo, el hombre que estaba parado frente a él. Iba Erick a decir algo al respecto cuando Jazmín comenzó a despertar. Genzo y Erick inmediatamente se acercaron para ayudarla.

Es muy fuerte.- musitó Jazmín.- Creo que mamá y yo le dimos todo ese poder...

Podrás contra él.- dijo Erick.

No quiero lastimarlo.- dijo Jaz.- Es mi hermano, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

Genzo hizo una mueca. ¿Debía decirle a Jazmín que solo uno de ella y Daisuke iba a sobrevivir? Pero apenas y estaba pensándolo cuando la chica volvió a extender sus alas de cristal y emprendió el vuelo.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.- murmuró Erick.

Genzo optó por no responder. Elliot, o mejor dicho, su fantasma, su alma, o lo que quedara de él después de tantos años, quizás solo el recuerdo del corazón que lo amó, contemplaba la escena, pero más que nada, su atención estaba fija en Genzo. Elliot sabía como se sentía, y, quizás por una vez en la vida, él tendría que unirse al hombre por cuya culpa sus sueños se destruyeron, para ayudar al ángel que una vez amó y que no estaba destinada para él...

Kirei terminó de hacer su nuevo hechizo, justo a tiempo. Las Ánimas ya estaban liberándose del poder de la Muerte. Kirei esperó que al menos las ángeles supieran aprovechar la oportunidad que ella les había dado.

Esto es patético.- dijo Kirei.- ¿Desde cuando pido permiso para romper las reglas, y desde cuando veo los toros desde la barrera?

Supongo que las cosas cambian.- comentó Kazuki, abrazándola por detrás.

¿Qué haces?.- Kirei hizo una mueca que bien podría haberse considerado como de disgusto, o quizás de vergüenza.

Nada.- murmuró Kazuki, al oído de ella.- Es solo que he esperado por años este momento...

Kirei sacudió la cabeza. Hacía años que no pensaba como mujer, sino como ángel, y a pesar de lo que dijeran, había mucha diferencia entre ser una cosa y ser la otra... Sea como fuere, no era desagradable el estar entre los brazos de Kazuki...

Perdonen si interrumpimos.- dijo Kojiro, en esos momentos.- Pero queremos hablar con el Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber Kirei.

Tenemos una oferta que hacerte.- dijo Taro, decidido.- Quizás no esté permitido, pero eso no nos importa.

Si no está permitido, tengan por seguro que cuentan conmigo.- replicó Kirei.- Pero no sé por qué algo me dice que me veré obligada a dejar a pasar muchas almas al más allá.

¿Y a quién le importa, si con eso podemos ayudar a nuestras familias?.- replicó Ken.- ¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?

Todo depende.- respondió Kirei, aunque sonrió levemente.

Kazuki no podía creer lo que sus amigos querían hacer; sin embargo, los comprendió. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo de encontrarse en la misma situación... Demasiados sacrificios se estaban haciendo ese día, y todos con un mismo fin: salvar a las Neo Ángeles y hacerles entender la belleza de la Vida. Kirei pensó, con cierta amargura, que para eso, muchas personas habrían de morir...

Lily, por su parte, esperó a que el hechizo de Kirei concluyera para lanzarle a Anya uno de sus más potentes ataques. La pelirroja, por supuesto, no estaba preparada y recibió el golpe de lleno en el estómago. La Doncella del Caos se sorprendió ya que no esperaba que Lily la atacara debido a que ella saldría también lastimada. Sin embargo, eso al Ángel de la Esperanza no le importó. Lily continuó atacando una y otra vez a Anya, hiriéndola en todo el cuerpo, cosa que también le estaba causando heridas a la primera. El Fénix Negro se tambaleó. Daisuke dejó de atacar a su hermana y volteó a ver a sus "madres".

¿Madre?.- exclamó él.- ¿Qué pasa?

No te preocupes, Daisuke.- replicó Anya.- No es nada serio. Esta tonta no me mataría. Si lo hace, el Fénix de la Luz desaparecería y no podría detenernos.

La tonta eres tú.- replicó Lily.- No soy yo quien va a detenerlos.

¡Ja! ¿Me estás diciendo que esperas que tu hijita detenga a mi hijo?.- se burló Anya, con sorna.

Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.- replicó Lily.- Mi hija liberará a mi hijo. Yo tengo fe en que Jazmín podrá hacerlo.

¿Sabes que si Jaz triunfa, Dai morirá?.- Anya no podía dejar de sonreír.

Sí, lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Pero yo tengo fe en que los dos se podrán salvar.

Eres tan ingenua.- Anya soltó una risotada.- Deja de soñar con un mejor mañana. Mira lo que te ganaste por creer: dos hijos que están destinados a matarse el uno al otro.

"_No la escuches"_, le habló la Esperanza a Lily. "_Si vuelves a dudar, todo estará perdido... Por algo te escogí desde antes de nacer, y te volvería a escoger entre millones. No dejes que el Caos te derrote... No dejes de tener fe..."._

Lily sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Si Anya conseguía liberar el poder del Fénix Negro, todo habría terminado. Daisuke ya estaba preparado para ser el Heredero de la Oscuridad, pero Jazmín aun no estaba lista para ser la Hija de la Luz, así que aunque Lily convocara al Fénix de la Luz, no serviría de mucho, a menos que hiciera lo que estaba pensando en hacer...

Por primera vez, Anya no pudo predecir lo que planeaba su contraparte. Dado que el Portal, o el Umbral pues, estaba momentáneamente cerrado, Lily no podría matar a Anya, que parecía ser la opción más viable dado que Lily había sacado su espada. Y sin embargo, Lily escogió una opción mucho mejor...

No tengo más opción, Anya.- musitó Lily.- Solo así podré detenerte...

La voz de Lily tenía un tono tan macabro que Daisuke y Jazmín dejaron de pelear para voltear a verla. Incluso Genzo y el fantasma de Elliot parecieron petrificarse, aunque éste último ya se presentía lo que iba a ocurrir... Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Lily agarró con fuerza su espada y... Se la clavó en el pecho, justo abajo del esternón. La espada atravesó su cuerpo y destruyó sus alas. Anya lanzó un grito desgarrador, y el Fénix Negro se agitó con violencia.

Jaz, querida.- gritó Lily, poco antes de desfallecer.- Nunca pierdas la Esperanza en el mañana. Yo creo en ti. Creo en ustedes...

Un enorme agujero negro se abrió en el preciso lugar en donde se encontraba el Fénix Negro, y comenzó a tragarse a Anya. La pelirroja, desesperada, intentó huir, pero las heridas que Lily se había infringido así misma debilitaron a la Doncella del Caos. Lily lentamente también fue arrastrada por el agujero negro, al tiempo que sus alas perdían todas sus plumas. Genzo vio, con el corazón encogido, cómo una vez más se iba la mujer a la que más amaba sobre la Tierra, aunque en esta ocasión, él sabía que quizás no regresaría, debido a que al lugar a donde iba no era el Mundo de los Muertos...

Kirei estaba atónita. Para salvar a sus hijos, Lily se había suicidado, consiguiendo con eso el encerrar a Anya en el único sitio de donde no podría escapar...

El mismo Caos...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Kielo" significa "lily of the valley" (Lily Del Valle) en finlandés, y es el apodo que Kirei le puso a Lily. Solo ella puede llamarla así. _


	31. Armas y alas

**Capítulo 30. Armas y alas.**

Bien, una menos. Sin Anya, ahora solo quedaban cuatro Ánimas y un Demonio Negro por derrotar. Sin embargo, había un ángel menos y eso minó la confianza de las Alas Guerreras, pero sobre todo, de la Hija de la Luz...

Mamá.- musitó Jazmín, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Para protegerlos a ti y a Daisuke.- dijo Kirei.- Kielo sabía que si Anya seguía en este plano terrenal no habría esperanza para nadie, pero sobre todo, para ustedes. La Doncella del Caos habría terminado por destruirlo todo. Por eso, prefirió suicidarse para poder encerrar ahí a Anya...

Jazmín, por supuesto, no comprendía nada. Para empezar, no sabía quién rayos era esa rara mujer con alas y traje bicolor que la miraba con lástima. Sin embargo, algo despertó esa mujer en Daisuke que éste apretó los labios en una mueca y agitó sus alas negras. Kirei esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

Tú sí sabes quien soy, ¿cierto, Daisuke?.- dijo ella.- Qué lástima que nos hayamos conocido en esta situación.

No sé quien eres.- replicó Daisuke, pero era obvio que mentía.

¡No es justo, Nieminen!.- exclamó Genzo, en esos momentos.- ¡Dijiste que nadie podía morir, dijiste que el portal estaba cerrado!

Sí, eso dije, ¿y qué?.- replicó Kirei, lacónica.

¡Lily se ha ido!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Te la llevaste de mi lado!

No, Genzo, desgraciadamente eso no es verdad.- suspiró Kirei.- Kielo se fue por su cuenta, y se fue a un lugar a donde no puedo alcanzarla.

¡Ella está muerta!.- Genzo estaba fuera de sí.

No, no ha muerto, y ojalá lo hubiera hecho.- replicó Kirei.- Cuando una persona normal se suicida, cruza el Umbral al Inframundo, eso todos lo saben. Pero cuando un ángel se suicida... Bueno, obvio es que un ángel no tiene permitido hacer eso, así que cuando lo hace, su alma es enviada a un sitio de dolor del cual no pueden salir jamás...

¿Dónde?.- quiso saber Jazmín, quien no se había perdido palabra.

El Caos.- respondió Kirei.- Y de hecho, Kielo fue de lo más inteligente, ya que al matarse se iría al Caos y se llevaría a Anya con ella, y debido a su prohibida acción, Anya jamás podrá salir de él, menos ahora que Daisuke es el nuevo anfitrión.

¿Jamás?.- Jazmín captó la palabra.

Un ángel que se suicida no puede volver jamás.- suspiró Kirei.

Genzo suspiró, desalentado. Azucena siempre tomaba decisiones precipitadas y drásticas, todo con el fin de salvar a las personas a quienes amaba, pero ella no terminaba de entender que eso lastimaba a la gente que la amaba... Daisuke, fastidiado, agarró su hacha y la dirigió con una velocidad espeluznante hacia su padre, pero Kirei se interpuso en el camino. La Hija de la Luz necesitaba recuperar energías y aceptar el suicidio de su madre.

Vamos, ahijado.- dijo Kirei.- Veremos qué es lo que Anya te ha enseñado.

Kirei sacó su guadaña y se dispuso a atacar a Daisuke. Éste se defendió con su hacha y peleó contra su madrina con violencia. Kirei, a pesar de todo, estaba disfrutando la batalla. Daisuke era un estupendo guerrero, Lily se habría sentido orgullosa... Exceptuando el hecho de que él era un demonio...

Lo hace bastante bien, para ser el Ángel de la Muerte.- dijo Daisuke, en una pausa.

¿Bromeas, verdad?.- rió Kirei.- Pequeño, tú no sabes lo que es pelear. Déjame enseñarte.

Otra vez, Muerte contra Caos, pero en esta ocasión el Caos venía diferente: más reformado. Erick sintió entonces que Elliot le hablaba; un tanto sorprendido, el chico Levin se dirigió a Genzo.

Disculpe, señor.- dijo Erick.- Pero mi tío tiene un mensaje para usted...

¿Elliot Tapia quiere hablarme?.- Genzo estaba sorprendido.

Dice que hay una manera de hacer que su esposa regrese.- respondió Erick.- Pero que todo depende de usted... De si está dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

Daría hasta mi propia vida.- contestó Genzo, inmediatamente.- Lo daría todo por mi familia y por mi ángel.

Elliot estaba sorprendido. Ese hombre, el que le había quitado la mujer que Elliot amaba y por cuya culpa había muerto, amaba a Azucena tanto o quizás más que él... El antiguo Guardián de las Alas Guerreras se decidió entonces a ayudar al Elegido de la Esperanza. Erick le contó la manera en cómo Genzo podría ayudar a Azucena. Tanto Genzo como Jazmín se quedaron sorprendidos.

Pero si hago lo que me dicen, dejaré solos a mis hijos y eso no puedo hacerlo.- replicó Genzo.- Jamás voy a abandonar a Daisuke, ni a Jazmín, mucho menos ahora que me necesitan.

Papá.- habló Jazmín en esos momentos, con una seriedad y una madurez que Genzo nunca antes le había visto.- Sé que jamás nos abandonarías. Durante todos estos años te encargaste de protegernos, de ver por nosotros, y nos demostraste tu amor de mil y una maneras, y Daisuke y yo lo sabemos perfectamente. Pero ahora, mamá te necesita. Solo tú puedes salvarla ahora, y nosotros estaremos mucho mejor si ella vuelve. Ve con ella, tráela de regreso, nosotros estaremos bien. Yo te prometo que salvaré a Daisuke. Confía en mí.

Genzo sonrió. Jazmín tenía el mismo tipo de fuerza de su madre, una fuerza que se escondía bajo un dulce exterior. Él abrazó a su hija y la besó con ternura en la frente, pero no fue un beso cualquiera. Jazmín sintió como si una fuerza enorme pasara a ella desde su padre.

Cuídate, por favor.- murmuró Genzo.- Yo confío en ti.

Genzo soltó a su hija y entonces se dirigió a Erick. Éste le hizo la promesa silenciosa a Genzo de cuidar a Jazmín en caso de que algo le sucediera a él, y a Jazmín le prometió que se encargaría de que su padre viajara al Caos con la mayor seguridad posible. Jazmín entonces dirigió su atención a Kirei y a Daisuke, quienes seguían peleando fieramente. La Hija de la Luz sacó nuevamente sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, sosteniendo con fuerza su báculo entre las manos. Kirei estaba por lanzar uno de sus ataques cuando Jazmín la detuvo.

Discúlpeme, por favor.- pidió Jazmín.- Sé que usted es muy fuerte, por algo es el Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte, pero si no le importa, quiero ser yo quien detenga a mi hermano. Ésta es mi batalla. Además, creo que ya ha hecho mucho por Dai al permitirle vivir tantos años. Ahora, si es posible, le pediría únicamente que le conceda algún tiempo más de vida.

Kirei sonrió. Claro, esa batalla no era de ella... Y esa muchacha era la digna hija de Lily Del Valle, de eso no quedaba duda. El Ángel Mestizo se hizo para atrás, y entonces la Hija de la Luz se dispuso a pelear con su hermano.

Muy bien, Daisuke, ya es suficiente.- dijo Jazmín, terminantemente.- Sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo permitir que acabes con el mundo entero.

Daisuke, por respuesta, hirió a su hermana en una de sus alas de cristal. Sin embargo, la chica no se inmutó mientas el aire tintineaba con el sonido del cristal roto. Jazmín tomó su báculo y, rogando por elegir el camino correcto, se lanzó contra su hermano...

Mientras tanto, y después de tanto tiempo, las demás Neo Ángeles comenzaron a despertar. Chiaki fue la primera en darse cuenta de que tenía alas nuevas, cosa que la sorprendió, como era de esperarse. Ella estaba segura de que el fuego de su Ánima las había destruido por completo.

¿Cómo fue que...?.- Chiaki musitó, probando a agitar sus alas.- ¿Pero cómo?

Me duele la cabeza.- musitó Umi.

¿De dónde salieron estas alas?.- exclamó Akiko.- ¿Cómo fue que se regeneraron?

Quizás no sea eso lo que más nos deba preocupar.- replicó Ingrid.- Sino más bien, cómo fue que llegaron estas armas a nosotros.

Las otras tres chicas miraron, más sorprendidas aun, las armas que había a un lado de ellas. Akiko tenía dos espadas pequeñas, Ingrid tenía una ballesta, Chiaki un arco con flechas y Umi un tridente.

¿Serán para nosotras?.- musitó Umi.

Pues definitivamente, no son para ellas.- replicó Ingrid, señalando a las Ánimas.- Vamos, que ya hemos perdido mucho el tiempo.

Y tomando su ballesta, emprendió el vuelo con sus nuevas alas y se dirigió hacia el Ánima del Viento. Akiko fue la segunda en tomar su arma y atacar a su oponente. Chiaki tomó también el arco y la flecha, pero Umi estaba indecisa.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Chiaki.

Hay algo que no me gusta aquí.- respondió Umi.- ¿De dónde salieron estas armas y nuestras nuevas alas? ¿Y si es una trampa?

No creo que lo sea.- negó Chiaki.- Hemos tenido mala suerte, ya es hora de mejorar, ¿no crees?

Chiaki emprendió el vuelo. Umi, inconscientemente, pensó en su padre y en su hermano y se preguntó en donde estarían. Hasta hacía unos instantes, o por lo menos hasta antes de que ella quedara inconsciente, Ken y Galen habían estado observándola pelear desde afuera del círculo creado por Daisuke. ¿En donde estaban ahora? Quizás se habían ido con Louis y su familia... Quizás...

Sin embargo, Louis estaba parado a pocos metros del círculo de la oscuridad, mirando a Umi pelear. Ella se sintió renovada ante esa mirada de confianza y amor y tomó el tridente y emprendió el vuelo. Quizás el arma era un regalo hecho por el Amor...

Quizás...

Louis miraba todo sin comprender. A su lado, Armand observaba el cielo con actitud melancólica, pero sobre todo, miraba fijamente a la mujer con las alas bicolor… Después, Armand miró a Ingrid y se preguntó si su madre habría peleado con tanta fuerza alguna vez con las Alas Guerreras…

¿Será todo esto un sueño?.- preguntó Louis, con más nostalgia que incredulidad.

Quizás el mundo como lo conocemos era el auténtico sueño, y esto, la temible realidad.- replicó Armand.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el horror que había visto, Armand estaba más seguro que nunca de que su Destino lo empujó ahí esa noche. No fue casualidad que sus padres se enamoraran, ni tampoco capricho del Ángel de la Confianza el que ella abandonara su ser angelical para convertirse en humana… Su destino era amar a Karl Heinz Schneider, así como el de Armand era amar a Ingrid Misaki…

Las Neo Ángeles usaron sus nuevas armas para atacar a sus oponentes, las cuales nada podían hacer contra las nuevas armas de sus enemigas. Las cuatro Ánimas comenzaron a debilitarse ante la fuerza de esas armas, aunque cada vez que una Neo Ángel las utilizaba, se dejaba oír un sonido lastimero, como de voces humanas que sufren dolores intensos…

¿Escuchan eso?.- Umi dejó de atacar momentáneamente para poder escuchar mejor.

No escucho nada.- replicó Akiko.

Yo sí; es el sonido de la victoria.- replicó Chiaki.

No es eso.- negó Umi.- Es como si… Como si alguien llorara de dolor…

¿Quién podría serlo?.- cuestionó Chiaki.- ¿Las Ánimas?

Dudo mucho que ellas puedan sentir dolor.- replicó Ingrid.- Aunque por lo visto, sí experimentan la rabia…

Eso es porque se fusionaron con las dobles de Anya.- dijo Chiaki.- ¿Y qué más da quien llore? Lo importante es que las venzamos a ellas.

La chica tomó su arma y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque; Ingrid y Akiko la imitaron, pero Umi estaba dudosa. Había algo raro ahí… ¿Por qué de repente su padre y hermano habían desaparecido? Sin embargo, el Ánima del Agua lanzó un tornado y la Hija del Agua tuvo que esquivarlo, usando sus nuevas y poderosas alas, las cuales parecían estar hechas con agua. De hecho, ahora que lo miraba bien, las nuevas alas de todas estaban hechas de distintos materiales, según su elemento: las alas de Ingrid eran de aire puro, las de Chiaki ardían en llamas y las de Akiko parecían estar hechas de arena… ¿Cómo fue que sus alas volvieron a ellas? Umi no lo entendía, pero parecía que a nadie más le importaba…

Kirei contaba los minutos. El tiempo se agotaba, no habría muchas alternativas… Cuando el último grano de su reloj de arena terminara de caer, ella volvería, el Portal se abriría y entonces muchos morirían… Y esta vez, no habría intercambio de almas…

No hay opciones, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Kazuki, suavemente.- O al menos, no hay muchas…

Ellos escogieron su camino.- respondió Kirei, sin inmutarse.- Yo solo seguiré el mío.

Daisuke y Jazmín seguían haciendo chocar sus armas, las alas de ambos se agitaban y de sus manos salían poderosos rayos de energía que se estrellaban en el suelo, a pocos metros de en donde se encontraban Genzo y Erick, tan cerca que muchas veces Genzo se tambaleó. El ex portero se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría evadir esos ataques sin salir lastimado, los ataques que provenían de sus propios hijos.

Tranquilícese, por favor, señor.- pidió Erick.- Elliot lo estará protegiendo.

¿Por qué hace eso?.- Genzo, como era de esperarse, se sorprendió.- ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?

Porque, mal que bien, usted es el hombre a quien ama Azucena.- respondió Erick.- Es lo que mi tío le dice…

Y era verdad. En medio de tanta destrucción, Elliot se había dado cuenta de que ese hombre, tan ocupado con el fútbol, tan obsesionado con ser el mejor, guardaba la mejor parte de su corazón para Azucena y la amaba con tanta ternura y tanto fervor como él…

No tenga miedo, no debe dudar.- dijo Erick, extendiendo su mano.- Si desea ayudar al Ángel de la Esperanza, debe creer.

Lo sé.- replicó Genzo, sujetando la mano de Erick con firmeza.

Genzo sintió que una segunda mano lo sujetaba con fuerza. Y de pronto, se sintió transportado a otro lugar, un sitio en donde la felicidad no existía…


	32. Destruyendo almas

**Capítulo 31. Destruyendo almas. **

Genzo estaba confundido. El sitio en donde se encontraba se parecía demasiado al mundo real, exceptuando el hecho de que todo se veía muy... Caótico...

- _No te va a costar trabajo el encontrar a Lily_.- dijo Elliot.- _Lo difícil está en que ella te reconozca..._

_- _¿En donde está ella?.- exigió saber Genzo.- ¿En donde esta Azucena?

-_ Encerrada en lo más profundo del Caos_.- respondió Elliot.- _Está en un sitio a donde la esperanza no la puede alcanzar. Ella renunció a sus poderes de Ángel para poder salvarlos a ustedes de ella misma._

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?.- musitó Genzo.- ¿Cómo voy a encontrarla?

- _No te será difícil encontrarla_.- replicó Elliot.- _Lo difícil será hacerla reaccionar... Azucena no recordará quien es ella o quien eres tú... Ya te lo dije..._

_- _¿Es una broma?.- musitó Genzo.- ¿Ella no sabe quien soy? ¿Por qué?

- _Te recuerdo que estamos en el Caos.- _respondió Elliot.- _En este sitio nada tiene sentido y los recuerdos no son más que frágiles burbujas de jabón... Sin embargo, de ti depende el que Azucena regrese. Tú eres su Protegido y, por tanto, la única persona en la tierra que la puede hacer reaccionar..._

Genzo no tardó en darse cuenta de que un hombre iba materializándose frente a él, un hombre al que conoció solo en persona pero que ya había tenido la mala fortuna de conocer en clon. Genzo se imaginó que debían encontrarse en alguna zona de transición, alguna zona especial en donde muertos y vivos se reunían por igual. En cuanto pudo, Elliot miró a su rival con sus penetrantes ojos grises, como si estuviera calando que tan capaz era de proteger a Azucena.

- ¿Vamos?.- preguntó Genzo.

- ¿Estás listo?.- cuestionó Elliot.

- Nunca había estado más preparado.- replicó Genzo.

Los dos hombres echaron a andar por ese mundo en ruinas. Parecía que por ese sitio habían pasado un tornado, un huracán, una erupción volcánica y un terremoto, todo al mismo tiempo. El sol no brillaba, en el cielo había un enorme disco negro que sumía al mundo en tinieblas... Y de pronto, Genzo la vió... Ella estaba sentada en una banca, con sus alas rotas y marchitas y su largo cabello, el cual lanzaba destellos rojizos, cayendo por su espalda y cara. Anya y Lily habían vuelto a ser Azucena, pero al mismo tiempo, había dejado de ser ella misma... La mujer levantó la mirada y Genzo se dio cuenta de que la Luz de la Esperanza se había fugado de aquellos dos hermosos ojos negros...

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?.- preguntó Lily, de forma automática.

Vengo por ti.- contestó Genzo, dudando en si debía sentarse a un lado de ella o mantener su distancia.

¿Por mí?.- Lily lo miró de esa forma vacía que ahora tenía. - ¿Para qué?

Debemos volver.- respondió Genzo.- Nuestros hijos nos necesitan.

Lily miró a aquel perfecto desconocido como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Para ella, no había mundo más que ése en donde se encontraba y en donde no pasaban más que calamidades...

No sé de que me habla.- dijo Lily, con voz seca.- Yo no tengo hijos.

Sí los tienes.- replicó Genzo, dando un paso audaz y sentándose en la banca, tomando las manos de Lily entre las suyas.- Eres mi esposa. Tenemos dos hijos, los cuales te necesitan más que nunca. Y yo también te necesito. Por favor, vuelve conmigo...

Por un momento, en los ojos de Lily brilló por un momento fugaz la Esperanza; pero el Caos arremetió con todo. Lily se paró con la velocidad del rayo y literalmente sacó las uñas y le dio un zarpazo a Genzo en la cara. Éste se sorprendió al ver que Azucena se había convertido en una fiera.

Lárgate si no quieres sufrir.- dijo Lily, con una voz desfigurada.- No pretendas derrotar al Caos, sufrirás graves consecuencias.

Deja en paz a Azucena.- Genzo se enfrentó al Caos, en el cuerpo de la mujer de su vida.- No me iré sin ella.

No te conviene retarme.- replicó Lily.- No tienes una idea de mi tremendo poder destructivo.

No me iré.- repitió Genzo.

Elliot supo que las cosas andaban muy mal. El Caos estaba desatado, por fin había conseguido dominar completamente las dos mitades de Azucena y no iba a dejarla ir... El problema sería que Genzo podría resultar lastimado si las cosas se salían de control, por no mencionar que el Caos ahora sería mucho más poderoso. El antiguo Guardián de las Alas Guerreras debía actuar.

_Tendrás que matarla_.- dijo Elliot a Genzo.

¿Qué?.- Genzo creyó no escuchar bien.

_Azucena debe morir.- _repitió Elliot.- _No podemos dejarla a merced del Caos. _

A ver, a ver.- Genzo no comprendía.- Azucena se suicidó. Está muerta, o debería estarlo.

_¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo el Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte?.- _Elliot miró al hombre con cara de "hello con tu hello".- _Si un Ángel se suicida, no muere. Se va al Caos. Pero, si tú "matas" a Azucena, ella podrá morir y entonces su alma quedará libre._

¿Esperas que mate a mi esposa?.- Genzo seguía sin poder creerlo.- ¿Estás loco?

_Si de verdad la amas, deberás hacerlo_.- asintió Elliot.

¿Matar a Lily? ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde? A Genzo no le parecía lógico ni natural, es más, ni aunque quisiera y se le ocurriera hacerlo, él no tenía un arma ni nada con qué matar al amo de su vida... Sin embargo, Elliot pareció leerle el pensamiento.

Yo seré tu arma.- Elliot nunca fue más "material" como lo era en esos momentos.- Seré tu espada y deberás clavarme en el corazón de Azucena. Pero no puedes perder más tiempo.

Durante los escasos minutos transcurridos desde la primera reacción de Lily, ella había seguido lanzando zarpazos y golpes al por mayor, lastimando a Genzo ya que él se negó a hacerse a un lado. No se movería, no se iría de ahí, no iba a dejar a Lily sola...

Y por supuesto, tampoco podía matarla...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo se agotaba y la batalla no terminaba. Kirei miró su reloj; solo quedaban sesenta granos de arena en él. Sesenta segundos. Tiempo suficiente como para acabar con la humanidad entera. Sin embargo, la última oportunidad estaba siendo desperdiciada porque las Neo Ángeles no terminaban de entender el principal problema. En vez de que ellas usaran sus nuevas alas y sus nuevas armas para destruir sus propios miedos, las estaban usando para la guerra. Esto, por supuesto, le estaba dando más fuerza a Daisuke. En alguna pausa, Jazmín se acercó un poco a sus amigas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¿Qué esperas, que no lo derrotas?.- exclamó Chiaki, dirigiéndose a Jazmín.- Acaba de una buena vez con ese demonio.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- reclamó Ingrid.- Estás hablando de Daisuke, es su hermano.

Sé que lo es, sé que es Daisuke.- replicó Chiaki.- Y por eso quiero que acaben con él de una vez. No tolero ver a Dai así, no tolero saber que él mató a Ryou. Prefiero verlo muerto.

A Chiaki le dolía decirlo, pero era cierto. Era mil veces peor ver a Daisuke convertido en un asesino. Jazmín, sin embargo, miró a la chica con un tinte que parecía de madurez.

Daisuke no es un asesino.- replicó Jazmín.- Sé que no lo es. No mató a nadie. Sé que dentro de su corazón sigue siendo mi querido hermano. Voy a hacerlo volver a como de lugar.

¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?.- quiso saber Akiko.

Porque no dejó morir a Chiaki cuando ella estaba en problemas.- respondió Jazmín.- Daisuke apagó el fuego de las alas de ella con sus propias alas.

Eso es verdad.- musitó Chiaki.- No lo recordaba... Pero entonces Dai... ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre?

Ya lo creo que sí.- replicó Jazmín, decidida.- Él no ha dejado de ser el maravilloso chico que es.

Ya déjense de cursilerías.- dijo Daisuke, yendo contra las Neo Ángeles.- Démosle punto final a esto.

El muchacho blandió su arma e hirió a Umi en un ala, la cual, sorprendentemente, soltó un alarido. Umi cayó al suelo, pero a diferencia de la primera vez que perdió sus alas, en esta ocasión ella no sintió ningún dolor. Chiaki se lanzó entonces a proteger a su amiga y atacó a Daisuke, el cual no esperaba esa respuesta y dejó que ella le clavara sus dos espadas en el pecho. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, las dos espadas se rompieron en cuanto Chiaki intentó sacarlas del pecho de Daisuke. Y más sorprendidas quedaron las Neo Ángeles cuando se dejaron oír dos lastimeros gemidos, como de un ser humano sufriendo dolores indescriptibles...

¿Qué ha pasado?.- Chiaki se alejó, asustada.

Esto no me gusta.- Umi estaba a punto de llorar.

Treinta segundos. Quedaban treinta granos de arena en el reloj de Kirei.

¡Ya basta!.- gritó Akiko, tomando su ballesta, pero entonces el Ánima de la Tierra la atrapó en una potente tormenta de arena que destruyó el arma por la mitad.

Más gritos se dejaron oír, y a cada grito las Neo Ángeles se sentían más tristes, aterradas y desesperadas. Era como si el dolor de la gente que ellas querían estuviera concentrándose en esos momentos. Jazmín, con su nueva clarividencia, lo comprendió todo.

Sus armas están vivas.- dijo Jazmín a las chicas.- Al igual que sus alas.

¿Vivas?.- exclamó Ingrid.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

No lo sé.- respondió la pelinegra, sinceramente.- Solo lo presiento.

Eso tendría sentido.- murmuró Umi, contemplando su tridente. Si las armas estaban vivas, ¿de dónde había salido tal vida?

Por supuesto, nadie mejor que Kirei para responder esa pregunta. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde... Quince granos de arena por caer...

¿Qué está sucediendo?.- cuestionó Jazmín a Kirei.

Sí, querida madrina.- Daisuke dejó de atacar a Chiaki y miró a Kirei con una sonrisa burlona.- Dinos como usaste tu infalible poder para ayudar a mis enemigas esta vez.

Es muy tarde para explicaciones.- replicó Kirei, mostrando su reloj en el cual solo quedaban diez granos.- Solo puedo decir que no hay poder más fuerte que el de una familia cuando está unida.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.- cuestionó Ingrid.

Hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance.- dijo Kirei.- No conseguí hacerlas entender. Ya todo queda ahora en manos del Destino.

Cuatro granos en el reloj de arena. Tres granos. Dos granos. Kirei comenzó a desaparecer pero antes de esfumarse, hizo un último intento y lanzó su guadaña contra Daisuke; sin embargo, él golpeó el arma con su hacha y ésta iba directo a clavarse en Umi, pero entonces ella la esquivó con su tridente, el cual también se fragmentó en dos. Otro grito desgarrador se dejó escuchar y las demás chicas intentaron socorrer a su amiga. Kazuki, por el contrario, corrió hacia donde estaba Kirei e intentó sostenerla, pero sus brazos solo tomaron el aire.

De verdad, es una lástima.- la mirada de Kirei era de más compasión que de otra cosa.

Un grano. Kirei se esfumó en el aire. Y de pronto, el hechizo hecho por ella desapareció y dio pasó a la realidad, la cual, por demás, era abrumadora...

Umi, Chiaki, Jazmín, Ingrid y Akiko no podían creerlo. Las Neo Ángeles habían perdido sus armas y en vez de eso, había en el suelo varios cuerpos inertes... Ken, Kojiro, Tsubasa, Taro, Galen, Hiro, Hayate y Eichiro estaban en el suelo, inconscientes... O quizás... Muertos... Las Neo Ángeles descendieron a tierra agitando sus poderosas alas y tratando de ayudar a sus familias, aunque ya era muy tarde...

¿Papá?.- musitó Akiko, agitando suavemente el cuerpo de Tsubasa.

¿Papi?.- murmuró Umi.- ¿Galen? Por favor, respondan...

Chiaki simplemente contemplaba los cuerpos de Kojiro y de Hiro, sin decir palabra. E Ingrid no necesitaba acercarse a su gemelo para saber que había cruzado ese famoso umbral... Lo sentía en sus huesos, en lo más profundo de su alma, como cuando se pierde una parte de uno mismo... Y claro, si Eichiro estaba muerto, Taro también lo estaba...

¿Pero cómo?.- musitó Umi.- ¿Cómo pasó esto?

¿Qué de verdad son tan tontas?.- se burló Daisuke.- ¿Qué no es obvio? Sus padres y hermanos intercambiaron sus vidas para darles armas y que así pudieran acabar con mis Ánimas. Y el hechizo se rompió cuando mi madrina querida volvió al más allá.

No, era imposible... No podía ser cierto... Pero lo era... Jazmín no sabía qué hacer, contemplaba los cuerpos inertes como hipnotizada. A eso se refería Kirei cuando dijo que muchas almas tendrían que cruzar el umbral... Jazmín suspiró. Ya todo había sobrepasado el límite de su capacidad de asombro. Solo quedaba seguir luchando.

Ya todo está perdido.- murmuró Umi, llorando amargamente.- Nuestros padres y hermanos han muerto...

Hemos fallado.- murmuró Ingrid.- Todo acabó.

Es el fin.- apoyó Akiko.

Chiaki, en un acceso de rabia, se le dejó ir a Daisuke, lanzando fuego al por mayor. El muchacho la detenía sin problemas, se divertía muchísimo esquivando los débiles ataques de la chica. Chiaki estaba por perder el control, quería ella misma acabar con la última persona que le importaba y no encontrarlo después muerto por accidente...

¡Te odio!.- gritó Chiaki.- ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

La rabia de Chiaki fue transformándose poco a poco en una tristeza inmensa. En algún punto, y sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, Daisuke tomó a la chica por las muñecas y la acorraló, pero en vez de lastimarla, acercó mucho su rostro al de ella.

Deja de pensar con el corazón y piensa con la cabeza.- dijo Daisuke.- No vas a llegar a ninguna parte si lo haces al revés.

Pero antes de que Chiaki pudiera responder, Daisuke le propinó un golpe en el estómago y la lanzó a tierra. Akiko detuvo la caída con sus poderes, pero aun así la Hija del Fuego se quedó sin fuerzas. Sin embargo, Chiaki escuchó que una voz la llamaba. La voz de su madre.

Chiaki.- murmuró Suien.- Debes levantarte y seguir luchando. Si no comprendes que todo lo que sucede está basado en tu miedo a ser lo que eres, no ganarás esta batalla...

Pero tengo miedo.- murmuró Chiaki.

Todos lo tenemos.- replicó Suien.- Pero está en nosotros el superarlo si es que queremos salvar lo que amamos.

Chiaki no era la única a la que su madre le hablaba. Akiko, Ingrid y Umi comenzaron a escuchar las voces de sus madres que las alentaban a continuar, a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor, de la espera, del miedo, del cansancio. Contra todo, ellas debían seguir luchando, y las Ángeles querían hacérselo entender a sus hijas...

No quiero pelear por el futuro de la humanidad.- dijo Ingrid a Rika, cuando su madre trató de confortarla.

No estás peleando por la humanidad.- replicó Rika.- Estás peleando por tu propio futuro. Y solo de ti depende el que sea algo bueno y duradero.

Cada una de las Neo Ángeles sentía en su corazón el apoyo de su Ángel Guía. Y las alas de cada chica se hicieron mucho más fuertes... Las cuatro Hijas extendieron sus alas, se elevaron por el cielo y unieron sus fuerzas para acabar con sus enemigos...

Kirei, sin embargo, no estaba nada optimista. El plazo se había vencido y las Ángeles no podrían regresar a lo que antes habían sido...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Ok, quizás los sesenta segundos parecieron más bien minutos, pero el tiempo de un Ángel es diferente a los de los seres humanos. _


	33. El Ángel de la Luz Eterna

**Capítulo 32. El Ángel de la Luz Eterna.**

Las Neo Ángeles estaban listas para la última batalla. Las cuatro Hijas se acercaron a sus respectivas Ánimas y en vez de atacarlas, se limitaron simplemente a cercarlas. Las Ánimas intentaron hacer enojar a las Neo Ángeles, pero ellas no se dejaron intimidar.

Mamá me dice que debo aceptar lo que soy.- dijo Akiko, mirando fijamente al Ánima de la Tierra, la cual había creado otro tornado de arena. La chica Ozhora solo se dedicó a esquivar el ataque y mantenerlo a raya.- Debo aceptar que soy la Hija de un Ángel. A pesar del miedo, a pesar del dolor...

Akiko estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse. En su mente tenía la sonrisa de Sanae, llena de amor y confianza, y Akiko dejó de tenerle miedo a su destino. Si su madre consiguió aceptar lo que era, ella también podría hacerlo.

Y de pronto, el Ánima de la Tierra comenzó a perder fuerza. El tornado de arena iba debilitándose hasta quedar tan solo en un simple movimiento de tierra que no consiguió espantar a nadie. Akiko entonces usó sus poderes y logró atrapar al Ánima en un anillo de arena que la inmovilizó.

Ingrid estaba tranquila. Cierto era que su padre y su gemelo estaban muertos, pero ya en una ocasión su madre había muerto también y su padre había dado la vida por ella. podría volver a repetirse la historia, Ingrid estaba segura de que ellos volverían si ella conseguía derrotar al Ánima del Viento. Y lo conseguiría, siempre y cuando consiguiera aceptar lo que era.

Soy un Neo Ángel.- dijo Ingrid.- No puedo evitarlo, pero no es una desgracia el serlo.

De las manos de la chica salió un potente pero cálido viento que atrapó al Ánima del Viento, la cual parecía estarse debilitando también. Ingrid estaba segura de que podría vencerla.

Umi no conseguía terminar de aceptar la realidad, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que tendría que hacerlo, tarde que temprano. Haydee había ofrecido su vida para salvar a los que amaba, sin importarle si tenía o no un trágico destino, ella no se conformó con eso sino que buscó un futuro distinto. Umi debía hacer lo mismo, era la Hija del Agua y no podía defraudar a su madre. Umi pensó en Haydee y le pidió que la protegiera, como su Ángel Guía, y decidió enfrentarse a su destino... El Ánima del Agua no supo de dónde salió el potente maremoto que la derribó y la mantuvo cautiva sin poder hacer nada más que contemplar con cierta sorda indignación como sus poderes comenzaban a debilitarse.

Chiaki miró brevemente a Daisuke y suspiró. Primero Ryou, después Daisuke y al final Hiro y Kojiro. Uno a uno, las personas a quienes Chiaki amaba iban desapareciendo de su vida. Y sin embargo, Suien le había pedido a su hija que no dejara de tener fe. Ya en una ocasión, Suien también había tenido que darlo todo para evitar que su vida y la de sus seres queridos se fuera al cuerno. Y al final, los Poderes de la Luz habían triunfado sobre los Poderes de la Oscuridad y el mundo había sido salvado. Cierto era que Chiaki no estaba peleando por salvar al mundo, estaba peleando por su familia, y para ella no había nada más importante que su familia... Y si su madre se había arriesgado para salvar algo menos importante, o sea, la humanidad entera, Chiaki bien podría arriesgarse por defender lo más preciado que ella tenía en la vida.

Si estos poderes me van a servir para algo.- comentó Chiaki, creando una inmensa bola de fuego entre sus manos.- Que sea para salvar a los que quiero.

El Ánima del Fuego recibió de lleno el ataque de la Hija del Fuego y no pudo reaccionar. Por más que el Ánima quiso zafarse, no consiguió quitarse las llamas que la consumían lentamente y que le iban quitando todo su poder...

Soy la Hija de un Ángel.- dijeron Umi, Chiaki, Ingrid y Akiko, al mismo tiempo.- Y lucharé para cambiar mi destino.

Las cuatro Hijas de los Elementos se hicieron entonces más poderosas y sus alas resplandecieron. Las Cuatro Ánimas terminaron por consumirse en los rescoldos del rencor que las cuatro Neo Ángeles habían tenido en sus corazones. Chiaki, Umi, Ingrid y Akiko sonrieron, satisfechas, al darse cuenta de que sus enemigas habían sido destruidas.

Sin embargo, en cuanto las Ánimas desaparecieron, las cuatro Neo Ángeles tuvieron que descender a tierra porque sus alas habían dejado de pronto de responder. Kirei se preparó entonces para dejar pasar a otras cuatro almas por el Portal al Más Allá.

¿Qué está ocurriendo?.- quiso saber Ingrid.- ¿Por qué nuestras alas desaparecen?

No lo entiendo.- musitó Umi.- Acabamos con las Ánimas, ¿qué hicimos mal?

¿Acaso nos lanzaron una especie de hechizo?.- sugirió Akiko.

Si es así, no les va a servir de nada.- replicó Chiaki.

Sin embargo, sí se trataba de un hechizo, pero hecho por las Ánimas... Chiaki, Umi, Ingrid y Akiko perdieron sus alas y se sorprendieron mucho cuando frente a ellas aparecieron Suien, Haydee, Rika y Sanae, quienes las miraban con mucho orgullo.

Lo hiciste muy bien, Ingrid.- dijo Rika.- Pensé que nunca te recuperarías de lo sucedido con Jakes, pero ahora veo que maduraste más de lo que creí. Estoy orgullosa, hija mía.

¿Madre?.- Ingrid se asustó al ver que su madre no era más que una sombra.

Eres igual a mí cuando era niña.- le dijo Sanae a Akiko.- Tienes mi misma voluntad, y eso me da muchísimo gusto. Vas a ser una gran guerrera, pero más que nada, una gran mujer.

¿Mamá?.- musitó Akiko, queriendo abrazar a su madre sin poder conseguirlo.

Saliste igual a tu padre, Chia.- le dijo Suien a su hija.- Cada que te miro, lo miro a él con su misma impulsividad, aun cuando físicamente te pareces más a mí. La verdad es que estoy orgullosa de que hayas podido desarrollar tus poderes siendo tan joven. Llegarás muy lejos, yo lo sé.

¿Mami?.- Chiaki sabía que su madre terminaría por desaparecer, era tan etérea que no podría ser de otra manera.

Umi, hija mía, durante mucho tiempo quise cambiar lo que eras.- le confesó Haydee a su hija.- Pero tardé en darme cuenta de que no debía cambiar lo que eres. Te amo a pesar de todo, y te amaré por siempre. Ahora sé que tienes un don y una misión, así como yo los tuve, y que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, conseguirás obtener la victoria.

Mamá... .- Umi derramó algunas lágrimas al ver que su madre desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

Tardíamente, las Neo Ángeles habían comprendido que sus madres habían sacrificado sus cuerpos para convertirse en las alas de sus hijas y darles la oportunidad de pelear por su futuro. El trato que había hecho Kirei se había consumado a un precio muy alto...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot no culpaba a Genzo. En su lugar, él tampoco podría matar a Azucena, de hecho, no quería que él lo hiciera, pero era la única manera de poder salvarla a ella… Y de paso, ella iría al más allá, en donde Elliot podía esperarla… No era algo bueno el querer separar a dos personas que nacieron para estar juntas, pero a pesar de todo lo transcurrido, Elliot seguía amando a Azucena…

Ella atacaba a Genzo con furia, usando dientes, uñas, puños, piernas, todo lo posible, cualquier cosa con la que pudiera lastimarlo. Genzo simplemente se defendía, intentando no hacerle daño, pero en algún momento, él reaccionó por instinto y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Lily que la lanzó al suelo. Ella quedó unos momentos ahí, sin poder moverse.

¡Azucena!.- gritó Genzo, corriendo a ayudarla, pero la mujer lo alejó de un empellón.

Suéltame, idiota.- habló Lily, con esa voz que no era la de ella.- Déjame en paz.

Mátala, Genzo.- ordenó Elliot.- No hay alternativa.

¡No voy a hacerlo!.- gritó Genzo.

¡Debes hacerlo!.- replicó Elliot.- No hay salida.

El joven se transformó entonces en una potente y reluciente espada que apareció flotando frente a Genzo. Él, renuente, la tomó en sus manos pero no quería descargarla contra la mujer que amaba. Azucena, sin embargo, se puso de pie y sacó un arma que le recordó mucho a Genzo a la lanza de Anya. Ella atacó y él no tuvo más remedio que usar la espada para defenderse…

Clávale la espada en el pecho.- ordenó Elliot.- Hazlo ahora.

¡No!.- negó Genzo.

¡Házlo!

Azucena iba cobrando más y más fuerza y ataca a Genzo sin parar, el cual solo usaba su espada para defenderse de los golpes. Elliot, exasperado por la pasividad de Genzo, hizo que éste lastimara a Lily en un hombro, del cual comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Azucena soltó la lanza y cayó al suelo, sujetándose la herida.

¡Azucena!.- Genzo, molesto, soltó la espada y quiso acercarse a la chica, pero algo se lo impidió.

¡Deja de ser tan idiota!.- reclamó Elliot.- ¡Acaba con su sufrimiento! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que ella es muy infeliz?

Genzo miró a Lily y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Ella lloraba a lágrima viva, pero más que nada parecía que lo hacía por sufrimiento mental más que por el dolor de la herida. A él se le rompió el corazón al verla así, Genzo no soportaba ver sufrir a su ángel… Quizás sí debía matarla para ayudarla…

¿Ahora sí vas a hacerme caso?.- preguntó Elliot, cuando Genzo tomó la espada.- Ya era hora…

Voy a hacer lo que me dicte el corazón.- replicó Genzo.- Siempre he seguido lo que él me dice, aunque así no lo parezca.

Y antes de que Elliot pudiera decir nada, Genzo alzó la espada en vilo y la dirigió hacia Azucena, pero en vez de lastimarla, él estrelló la espada contra el suelo. Elliot estaba muy sorprendido.

No voy a matar a la mujer que amo.- protestó Genzo, iracundo.- Azucena es mi ángel, es el amor de mi vida. Voy a hacerla volver con mi fuerza, no voy a matarla.

No vas a conseguir derrotar al Caos con eso.- replicó Elliot.- Es inmune a sentimientos como el Amor.

No me importa el Caos.- replicó Genzo.- Sé que Azucena no es inmune a lo que siento por ella.

Sanae le había dicho mil veces, no solo a Genzo sino también a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla, que el Amor lo podía todo. Ya en una ocasión había resultado cierta la leyenda, ¿por qué no habría de funcionar una segunda? Azucena seguía sosteniéndose el hombro. Genzo se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los brazos, pero estuvo casi a punto de retirarlas. El contacto de la piel de ella causaba quemaduras intensas y le ampolló a Genzo la piel de las manos. Pero a pesar de eso, él no la soltó y la obligó a ella a mirarlo a los ojos.

Regresa, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- Regresa de en donde quiera que estés. No te lo pido solo por nuestros hijos, te lo pido por mí. Te necesito. Antes de conocerte no me interesaba nada que no fuera yo mismo. No sabía lo que era el amor, y ni me importaba. A pesar de todo lo vivido, tú le diste Esperanza a mi vida y ahora no puedo dejarte ir. No así. Si te vas, ha sido porque llegó el momento de que el Destino me separe de ti, pero no porque el Caos quiera tenerte con él. Así que, no me daré por vencido. No dejaré de pelear por ti, ni por Daisuke. No dejaré que el Caos se lleve a mi familia.

Lily lo miró con cierta sorpresa, y una chispa de reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos. Él entonces decidió jugársela y la besó en los labios. Era como besar brasas ardientes, Genzo sintió que se quemaría por completo, pero aun así él no se separó de Azucena. El dolor iba haciéndose cada vez más intenso y Genzo se desmayó...

A pesar de todo, Elliot estaba sorprendido por la audacia del hombre. Violó todas las reglas y fue en contra de su destino únicamente para salvar a lo que él más amaba en la vida...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín sintió compasión por sus amigas. Ellas habían perdido a sus familias por una batalla que bien podría haberse evitado si todas hubieran aceptado lo que son desde un principio. Jazmín no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba en la misma situación, aunque parecía no importarle. Como Hija de la Luz, Jazmín tenía fe en que podría vencer...

Daisuke, como Heredero de la Oscuridad, aprovechó el dolor de las Neo Ángeles desencadenado por la pérdida de sus familias para hacerse más fuerte. El joven comenzó entonces a entonar una especie de canto y a acumular una gran cantidad de fuego negro entre sus manos. Las Neo Ángeles sintieron miedo, esa energía era demasiado negativa y agotaba todas sus fuerzas. Ingrid miró a Akiko, Chiaki y Umi y las tres asintieron con la cabeza. Había que seguir luchando hasta el final, no había de otra. Las cuatro Neo Ángeles e acercaron a la Hija de la Luz.

Jaz.- habló Ingrid.- No hay que perder más tiempo. Nosotras ya no podemos hacer mucho solas, pero si unimos fuerzas contigo, podremos derrotar a Daisuke.

¿Unirse conmigo?.- preguntó Jazmín, sorprendida.- ¿Eso cómo?

No lo sabemos con exactitud.- suspiró Ingrid.- Pero fue lo último que nos dijeron nuestras madres antes de morir...

Jazmín asintió, al tiempo que descendía a tierra. Las otras cuatro Hijas entonces se reunieron alrededor de ella y se tomaron de las manos, formando un círculo en cuyo centro se encontraba Jazmín. Daisuke seguía cantando y convocando esa energía negativa a su alrededor. Jazmín cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar también con una voz bellísima, digan heredera de la voz de su madre. Las otras cuatro Neo Ángeles hicieron lo mismo, y entonces Jazmín se elevó y su energía hizo que las demás se elevaran también. Creaban una energía tan pura y tan poderosa que contrarrestaba la energía de Daisuke. El muchacho comenzaba a sorprenderse, al principio no se tomó muy en serio a ninguna de las Neo Alas Guerreras, sobre todo a su hermana, pero en esos momentos parecía que ellas podían ofrecer demasiada resistencia. Había en las chicas tantos deseos de volver a ver sanos y salvos a las personas que amaban que la energía que despedían era poderosamente intensa...

Por nuestro futuro.- dijeron las Neo Ángeles, al tiempo que toda la energía se acumulaba en torno a Jazmín.

Ella elevó sus brazos al cielo y concentró esa energía entre sus manos. Daisuke entonces lanzó su más poderoso ataque, pero Jazmín lo contrarrestó con la energía de Luz... Ambas fuerzas chocaron, y se creó un potente torbellino que amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Daisuke sonrió, satisfecho, al ver que el Caos parecía ganar la batalla, pero entonces las fuerzas de la Luz dieron un último esfuerzo y envolvieron a la oscuridad por completo. El torbellino entonces se hizo más potente y Daisuke comenzó a ser atraído por él. El joven agitó sus alas negras con fuerza, pero el tornado de luz era tan potente que no pudo hacer mucho por alejarse de él. En ese momento, Akiko, Umi, Chiaki e Ingrid cayeron a tierra, agotadas por el esfuerzo, pero Jazmín siguió sostenida por sus alas. En los ojos de Daisuke se vio entonces el pánico y de momento volvió a ser el mismo niño de siempre.

Jaz.- musitó Daisuke, con voz trémula.- Ayúdame... Hermana...

El tornado de Luz terminó por tragarse a Daisuke. Umi, Chiaki, Ingrid y Akiko estaban sorprendidas, pero aliviadas de que todo hubiera llegado a su fin.

Al fin todo acabó.- murmuró Chiaki.

No, no ha acabado.- replicó Jazmín, acercándose al tornado de Luz.- No voy a abandonar a mi hermano.

Ella recordó todos los momentos vividos con Daisuke. Jazmín tenía poco más de dos años cuando él nació, pero aun así recordaba cuando un día luminoso ella se acercó a su cunita y vio a un bebé dormido pacíficamente; recordaba cuando Daisuke cumplió su primer año de vida, contradiciendo todos los pronósticos establecidos por los médicos que no le habían dado más de dos meses de vida; recordaba la noche de tormenta en donde ella corrió al cuarto de su hermano y él la dejó dormir en su cama para que no tuviera miedo; recordó cuando él tuvo temor de subir las escaleras a oscuras y como ella lo tomó de la mano y le pidió tener miedo juntos para que resultara menos difícil de sobrellevar; recordaba el apoyo que él le dio cuando se enteró de que ella era un Neo Ángel...

Jazmín desvió brevemente la mirada y vio a Erick. Él vio entonces la determinación en los ojos de ella y asintió con la cabeza.

Sigue los dictados de tu corazón, Ángel de la Luz Eterna.- fue todo cuanto le dijo Erick.- Estaré siempre a tu lado.

Jazmín sonrió y le lanzó un beso a Erick. Él contempló, al igual que lo hacían Chiaki, Umi, Ingrid, Akiko, Louis, Armand y Kazuki, cómo Jazmín entraba decidida al torbellino de Luz...

De pronto, la Luz se hizo más intensa y empezó por cubrirlo todo. Los jóvenes solo cerraron los ojos y se dejaron arrastrar por esa poderosa energía que no causaba temor, solo una inmensa sensación de paz... En medio de esa enorme luz, Ingrid encontró los brazos de Armand y se refugió en ellos, Umi se acercó a Louis y Akiko pensó en Eichiro. Chiaki deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Jazmín consiguiera salvar a Daisuke...

Todos y cada uno de los seres fallecidos en las últimas semanas aparecieron frente a las Neo Alas Guerreras. Era como una especie de película en retroceso, en donde las imágenes eran más que simples recuerdos... Y ahí, en medio de esa lluvia de almas perdidas, Kirei abrió el Portal y por el apareció Jazmín, vestida completamente de blanco y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Y llevaba entre brazos a Daisuke, no al Demonio Negro...

Jazmín, cumpliendo su destino, se había convertido en el Ángel de la Luz Eterna...

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bien, este podría ser el capítulo final, o quizás no lo sea. Creo que podría hacerle falta un último capítulo y lo más seguro es que se lo agregue. Sea como fuere, esta historia ya llegó a su fin..._


	34. La Hija de la Luz

**Capítulo 33. La Hija de la Luz.**

Daisuke abrió los ojos, o mejor dicho, intentó hacerlo. Una luz cegadora y fortísima le daba de lleno en la cara; de hecho, parecía que no había nada más en ese sitio que esa luz brillante...

El chico sentía como si hubiese regresado de un largo viaje. Se sentía cansadísimo, tanto física como mentalmente aunque en esos momentos Daisuke dudaba de tener un cuerpo. Era como si simplemente fuese un alma o algo etéreo.Era algo curioso, pero él no estaba sorprendido. Hacía ya muchísimos años que, una vez frente al espejo, se vio a sí mismo unos diez años mayor hablándole sobre su condición de heredero, mientras que una mujer de peinado extraño y alas bicolor le prometía protegerlo de su destino. Era curioso, pero en esos momentos Daisuke esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Nadie podría rescatarlo del terrible destino al que estaba condenado. Conforme iba creciendo, Daisuke sentía que algo fuerte y temible crecía dentro de él, pero cada vez que quería hablar con alguien sobre eso era como si alguien le pusiera un dique al caudal de sus pensamientos y entonces él lo olvidaba todo. Daisuke se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo el Caos estuvo incubándose en su interior.

Puedo asegurarte.- le decía Kirei, en sueños.- Que vendrá alguien a ayudarte.

Lo dudo mucho.- replicaba Daisuke.- No creo que haya alguien con poder capaz de detener lo que guardo n mi interior...

Él tenía sueños frecuentes en donde se veía a sí mismo vestido de negro, con un par de alas negras en la espalda y un hacha con la que le daba fin a la humanidad. Pero no era eso lo que más le inquietaba, sino el hecho de que él terminaba por matar también a su propia familia... Si Daisuke hubiera podido comentar sus sueños con alguien, se habría enterado de que Jazmín tenía el mismo sueño, pero visto desde otra perspectiva. Era a él a quien Jazmín veía acompañando a Anya y amenazándola con el hacha, pero la chica jamás quiso compartir sus dudas con su madre ni con nadie más, por el deseo de que su sueño no fuera nada más que eso, un simple sueño que no predecía la realidad... Y sin embargo, pasó. Daisuke se convirtió en el Heredero de la Oscuridad, y al final, como debía de ser, las Guerreras de la Luz terminaron por derrotarlo. Daisuke se sintió, a pesar de todo, satisfecho. Al menos por fin terminaría su dolor... Cuando el torbellino de Luz lo tragó, él no sintió ni miedo, ni tristeza, ni desesperanza. Solo una inmensa sensación de paz...

Pero justo antes de sumirse en el limbo, Daisuke alcanzó a ver a su hermana, la cual le pedía que no se diera por vencido. Jazmín había entrado en el torbellino detrás de él y luchaba para evitar que la potente luz se los tragara a ambos. Ella estiraba las manos, intentando alcanzarlo a él, pero Daisuke no entendía el por qué de su esfuerzo.

Vete.- alcanzó a decir Daisuke.- Salva a los demás. Yo ya no tengo remedio.

No.- replicó Jazmín, decidida.- No voy a dejarte solo. No voy a dejar que mueras...

¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?.- musitó Daisuke.- Soy un asesino. Y si vivo, acabaré con el mundo entero. Debo morir y llevarme al Caos conmigo.

No eres un asesino.- negó Jazmín.- No fuiste tú quien mató a Cassie, ni a Ryou ni a ninguno de los demás. Ellos fallecieron debido al desequilibrio de las energías del universo provocado por nuestras dudas y temores. El Caos únicamente ayudó que ese desequilibrio aumentara, pero no fue él directamente quien los mató. No fuiste tú.

Aunque fuera cierto.- Daisuke no tenía ya esperanza.- Debo ponerle fin al Caos para evitar que siga aprovechando el dolor de los seres humanos.

El Caos es indestructible.- replicó Jazmín.- Está destinado a existir para siempre. Si mueres, lo único que conseguirás es que se busque a otro anfitrión, y el ciclo se repetirá, solo que en cada ocasión habrá más dolor y habrá algún momento en que ya no podamos controlarlo y entonces sí será el fin de todo. Además, no voy a dejar que mi hermano muera.

Pero si no muero, destruiré todo.- insistió Daisuke.

No, no lo harás.- replicó Jazmín.- Yo te ayudaré a controlar al Caos. No voy a dejarte solo nunca, eres mi hermano, y te quiero sin importarme lo que seas tú o lo que seamos ambos. Además, yo creo en ti.

En esos momentos, se produjo un cambio en Jazmín. En su frente, en el sitio en donde Genzo la había besado, comenzó a brillar un lucero, y parecía que la huella de ese beso le estaba dando a la chica nuevas energías . El cabello de la chica creció hasta llegarle a las pantorrillas y su ropa cambió a un vestido de un color plateado tan claro que parecía blanco. Las alas de la chica crecieron, y al ser transparentes reflejaron los colores del arco iris en la luz brillante que lo cubría todo...

Ten fe en el Destino.- pidió Jazmín, extendiendo una mano al tiempo que sonreía.- No me importaría pelear contra el mundo entero si con eso puedo salvar a mi hermano.

Daisuke vio en los ojos de su hermana el brillo de Esperanza que había perdido. Él extendió la mano y rozó los dedos de la mano de Jazmín...

Kirei observaba todo a prudente distancia. La Hija de la Luz al fin había cumplido su destino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot suspiró, algo desanimado. No sabía por qué tenía esa sensación de desasosiego, quizás era porque en el fondo él tenía la esperanza de que Azucena se fuera a su lado... Sin embargo, él no contó con ese hombre extranjero al cual nunca había visto en su vida pero por cuya culpa había muerto. Quizás cualquier otra persona habría hecho caso de su consejo, pero Genzo Wakabayashi, en vez de matar a la principal anfitriona del Caos, había seguido los dictados de su propio corazón y se había jugado el todo por el todo para salvar a la mujer que amaba y por cuya vida estaba dispuesto a dar la suya... Genzo, por su parte, no lograba concebir la idea de que ese hombre que había sido el primer amor de su Azucena se le hubiese ocurrido que podría matarla así como si nada. Ambos hombres se calaron la mirada, y al final Elliot desistió.

Por algo te la ganaste.- dijo él, después de un rato.- Nadie más que el hombre destinado a amarla hubiera dado todo por salvar a Azucena.

Lo sé.- contestó Genzo, simplemente.

Después de que Genzo se desmayó, él y Lily habían sido arrastrados por una especie de agujero negro del cual Elliot no pudo rescatarlos. El Caos se los hubiera tragado de no ser porque Azucena reaccionó a la máxima prueba de amor que le habían dado en toda su vida y regresó del olvido a donde la habían lanzado. Quizás habría sido el final de ambos de no ser porque la Esperanza renació, impulsada por el Amor. Genzo recobró la conciencia cuando unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos y lo besaron con dulzura. Él abrió entonces los ojos y en vez de encontrarse con el demonio que había visto antes, vio a un hermoso ángel que le sonreía con la Esperanza reflejada en los ojos...

No tengas miedo.- le pidió Azucena.- Todo va a estar bien, porque estamos juntos...

Y Genzo estaba seguro de eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El mundo de los vivos y de los muertos se mezcló por algunos momentos. Las Neo Ángeles y sus Neo Elegidos miraron como frente a ellos aparecieron las almas de todos aquellos que habían fallecido en esos días de oscuridad. Entre la confusión, Erick vio a Katie y se le hizo tan real que bien podría haberla abrazado. Chiaki miró a Ryou, quien le sonrió con cierta picardía; Umi vio a su profesor y poco le faltó a Akiko para lanzarse a abrazar a Daibu... Kazuki miró a Katariina sonreír con misterio, como si estuviera guardando un secreto. Detrás de todos ellos, Sanae, Tsubasa, Rika, Taro, Suien, Kojiro, Haydee y Ken aparecieron y se mezclaron en la confusión... Kirei se elevó por encima de todos y agitó sus alas provocando una lluvia de plumas negras y blancas, para después mover su guadaña y dar paso a la Hija de la Luz, la cual venía acompañada de su hermano, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Jazmín dejó a Daisuke en tierra y miró con una gran sonrisa a sus amigas. Detrás de ella, Lily y Genzo aparecieron, tomados de la mano... _

¿Qué ha pasado?.- quiso saber Akiko.- ¿Por qué todos han regresado?

¿Es todo esto un sueño?.- preguntó Umi.

¿Acaso al fin se ha terminado?.- cuestionó Chiaki.

¿O es que ya todas hemos muerto?.- musitó Ingrid.

Pero no, no podían estar muertas porque Louis, Armand y Erick también estaban ahí. Todo era demasiado confuso, pero Jazmín no dejaba de sonreír con confianza. Kirei entonces descendió y se paró frente a Jazmín, mirando fijamente a las Neo Ángeles.

La maldición se ha roto.- anunció Kirei.- El Caos ha sido derrotado.

¿De verdad?.- Umi casi aplaudió.- ¿Logramos eliminarlo?

El Caos no puede ser eliminado de la Tierra.- negó Kirei.- Existirá por siempre, hasta el final del tiempo. No hay manera de erradicarlo, pero sí de contenerlo. A todas ustedes, y también a sus madres, padres, hermanos y protegidos, les costó trabajo y mucho sufrimiento el darse cuenta de que no hay que acabar con el Caos, sino simplemente contenerlo y que no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que con la fuerza del Amor, el poder de la Amistad, la dulzura de la Misericordia, la templanza de la Justicia y la fe de la Esperanza, con un poco de ayuda por parte de la Confianza. Se necesita de la unión de los Poderes de la Luz para contener a la Oscuridad, y ustedes lograron hacerlo. Al unir sus fuerzas para ayudar a la Hija de la Luz, le dieron a ella el poder suficiente para convertirse en el Ángel de la Luz Eterna y así entonces pudo rescatar a su hermano. Así pues, con eso todo ha terminado y el Portal permitirá el paso retrógrado de almas hacia este mundo...

Pero creí que usted dijo que no habría intercambio de almas en esta ocasión.- recordó Ingrid.- Lo que significa que los muertos no podrían revivir...

No habría intercambio de almas, eso es cierto, más no significaba que no hubiera otra manera de hacerlos volver a todos.- replicó Kirei, sonriendo enigmáticamente.- Jazmín, al salvar a Daisuke, consiguió darle una fuerza sorprendente a los Poderes de la Luz y erradicar el mal que sus temores causaron en sus seres queridos. Así pues, el daño causado por los desastres naturales que causaron sus poderes ha sido corregido y todos los que han muerto podrán volver...

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto... Pero al parecer, lo era. Cada Neo Ángel se lanzó en pos de su respectiva familia, de manera que Umi volvió a reunirse con Ken, Haydee y Galen, Chiaki se abrazó de Kojiro, Suien, Hiro y Ryou, Ingrid fue hacia Eichiro, Taro y Rika y Akiko lloraba de la felicidad rodeada por Sanae, Tsubasa, Hayate y Daibu... Así mismo, Erick pudo reunirse con su hermana, mientras que Louis, Claire, Pierre y Armand contemplaban y compartían la felicidad de sus amigos.

Había, sin embargo, algunas personas que no estaban del todo felices. Genzo, Lily y Jazmín contemplaban el cuerpo dormido de Daisuke. Kirei sabía lo que ellos estaban pensando.

Daisuke no va a recordar nada de lo ocurrido.- dijo ella.- Cuando despierte, él va a creer que la vida sigue normal como siempre y que nada de esto ocurrió.

¿Cuánto tiempo estará el Caos bajo control?.- preguntó Genzo.

No lo sé con exactitud.- respondió Kirei.- Eso depende más que nada, de ustedes, del amor que le den y de la confianza que tengan en su futuro. Tarde que temprano, el Caos podría escapar nuevamente...

Pero no tenemos por qué preocuparnos por eso.- replicó Jazmín.- Porque yo me encargaré de contenerlo.

Genzo y Lily sonrieron. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo dormido. Jazmín entonces miró a su padre.

Pasó algo cuando estaba en el torbellino de Luz, con Dai.- le dijo Jazmín a Genzo.- Mi frente comenzó a brillar, justo en el sitio en donde me besaste y me sentí muchísimo más fuerte...

No creíste que iba a dejar solos a mis hijos, ¿o sí?.- Genzo volvió a sonreír.- No tendré poderes especiales, pero sé como proteger a mi familia.

Jazmín abrazó con fuerza a Genzo. nunca más tendría miedo, siempre que tuviera a su familia con ella...

Kazuki miró a Katariina. Ella se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos y él no entendía el por qué. Kirei sonrió con tristeza y se acercó a ambos.

Puedes despedirte, si lo deseas.- le dijo Kirei a Katariina.- Te daré tiempo.

¿Despedirte?.- Kazuki se sorprendió.

Sí.- suspiró Katariina.- Yo no voy a poder regresar...

¿Por qué?.- Sorimachi no lo entendía.

Porque yo violé las reglas.- contestó Kirei.- Usé a Katariina como mi portavoz cuando no podía hacerlo. Así pues, la regla no aplica con ella y no podrá revivir...

Ya veo.- Kazuki sintió pena, pero entonces comenzó a formársele una idea en su mente... .- Kirei...

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella.

¿No podría hacerse el intercambio de almas una sola vez?.- preguntó él.- Así Katariina podría regresar...

Bueno, quizás se podría.- lo pensó Kirei.- Ya que lo sucedido con ella rompe todo lo dicho, así que se podría. El problema estaría en conseguir un alma que quisiera hacer el cambio...

Por eso no hay problema.- replicó Kazuki.- Yo tengo una alma: la mía.

¿Qué? ¡No!.- exclamó Katariina.- No puedo permitirlo.

¿Por qué no?.- insistió Kazuki.- Yo realmente no tengo nada qué hacer en el mundo de los vivos. Mi misión ahí terminó hace mucho, además de que... Extraño muchísimo a Kirei... Preferiría estar junto a ella por el resto de la eternidad a seguir viviendo sin su compañía...

Kirei no dijo nada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de sentimentalismos, de hecho, los detestaba, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había extrañado a Kazuki... De hecho, no pasaba día en que ella no pensara en él...

Kirei.- Katariina trató de buscar apoyo.- Dile que no es posible.

Sí es posible.- replicó Kirei.- Si él está decidido.

Lo estoy.- repitió Kazuki.- Quiero estar a tu lado.

El intercambio de miradas entre Kazuki y Kirei fue tan evidente que Katariina supo que no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

Supongo que es tonto seguir intentando convencerte de lo contrario, Kazuki.- sonrió Katariina, resignada.- Aunque te voy a extrañar... Los extrañaré a ambos.

Estaremos bien.- sonrió Kazuki.

Kirei también lo hizo, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de sobrina y la de su Protegido.

_Era el momento de que todo volviera a ser como era antes. El Ángel de la Vida y la Muerte estaba por invertir el orden del paso de las almas de un mundo al otro, lo que significaba que era hora de prepararse para vivir el futuro... En algún momento, Umi había corrido a los brazos de Louis, Akiko estaba con Eichiro, Ingrid con Armand y Chiaki le acariciaba el cabello a Daisuke, quien aun seguía dormido. Jazmín y Erick se miraron y ambos corrieron a abrazarse y a besarse, con la alegría de saber que habían nacido el uno para la otra... Así mismo, también estaban juntos Tsubasa y Sanae, Taro y Rika, Kojiro y Suien, Ken y Haydee, y por supuesto, Lily y Genzo. _

_Kirei alzó su guadaña, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Kazuki; en su mente, les deseó buena suerte a todos. Era momento de vivir lo que les deparaba el Destino. Y fuera lo que fuera, todos habrían de enfrentarlo con valentía…_

**Fin. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno, pues por fin terminé este fic, después de algunos tropiezos, cambios en la trama y retrasos por causas de fuerza mayor. Creo que nunca me había tardado tanto para terminar una historia por obstáculos imprevistos… En fin, sea como fuere, me resultó algo complicado dar a entender el sentido de la trama. En la primera parte, los personajes lucharon por "salvar al mundo" tratando de demostrar que aun había sentimientos buenos en la tierra, y en esta parte más bien se trató de que cada personaje luchara por salvar su propio futuro y el de sus seres queridos, demostrando que la unión hace la fuerza y que los lazos familiares muchas veces pueden ser los más poderosos…_

_Este fic está dedicado con muchísimo cariño a Arwen, y va también en memoria a Lilith. Si bien nunca tuve el placer de conocerla, sigo agradeciendo a Dios por su confianza…_


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Fue como si hubieran pasado años, pero en realidad fue tan solo un segundo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que pasara eso, no era la primera vez... Era como si todo lo ocurrido no hubiera sido más que un sueño vivido en un parpadeo, un grano minúsculo y sin importancia en las arenas del tiempo, un suspiro de un ser humano, un segundo eterno en la larga historia de la humanidad...

Sin embargo, él sabía que todo había sido cierto. Se lo decían las miles de cicatrices en su piel, los recuerdos borrosos que poblaban su mente cual fantasmas del pasado, los anhelos y deseos de tantas vidas perdidas... Y sin embargo, él se frotaba los ojos y lo único que veía era el enorme prado que se extendía desde la parte trasera de su casa hasta el lago en donde él nadó de niño vigilado siempre por su madre; recuerdos felices e inciertos llegaban a su memoria, él no estaba seguro de que en realidad hubieran ocurrido, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que no lo hubieran hecho: recuerdos que mostraban a Tsubasa Ozhora, Taro Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga, Ken Wakashimazu, Pierre Le Blanc, Stefan Levin y Karl Heinz Schneider teniendo vidas normales al lado de sus esposas e hijos, vidas que eran como las que pudieran tener cualquier familia de cualquier país del mundo y que no tenían nada que ver con un grupo de ángeles que luchaban para salvar el futuro... Incluso, él se vio a sí mismo en compañía de un hombre que era considerado como el mejor portero del mundo y que era su padre, una hermosa mujer que tenía la voz más bella del planeta y que era su madre y una linda jovencita que anhelaba ser bailarina y que era su hermana, cosa que hasta cierto punto, lo desconcertaba... Quizás el único recuerdo triste que él tenía era el de Lahja Higashi llorando desconsoladamente en el funeral de Kazuki Sorimachi, mientras que Katariina Higashi mostraba solo una cara de resignación...

Tan normales eran estas vidas recordadas que incluso los hijos de los mencionados jugadores empezaban a querer formar sus propios caminos juntos: Armand Schneider e Ingrid Misaki, Umi Wakashimazu y Louis Le Blanc, Eichiro Misaki y Akiko Ozhora, y claro, no podía faltar la pareja que más había causado impacto: Jazmín Wakabyashi y Erick Levin; aunque quizás, el recuerdo más sorprendente de todos los que tenía el muchacho era el de él besándose con Chiaki Hyuga, la cual se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente. Él no recordaba bien en qué momento ella había dejado de ser su amiga para ser su novia, pero realmente no le importaba... Era como si todos ellos estuviesen unidos por un lazo poderoso creado por el destino...

Ese día era un brillante 31 de mayo y todos se habían reunido para celebrar algo que quizás no debería de celebrarse. Sin embargo, una mujer de ojos de obsidiana que se le apareció en sueños le dio quizás el mensaje que más importancia tenía...

El tiempo es algo abstracto, por lo que pueden parecer años en realidad fue tan solo un segundo, así como de la misma manera podrían adelantarse varias décadas en el futuro o simplemente regresar al punto en donde comenzó todo. Recuerda esto cada vez que sientas que tu destino esté a punto de arrastrarte al vacío.

Una hermosa joven de cabello negro largo y ojos del color del chocolate derretido se acercó entonces a él y le tocó el hombro.

¿Daisuke?.- preguntó Jazmín, preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?

Daisuke pensó la respuesta por unos segundos. Nuevamente, sintió como si hubiera dado un enorme salto en el tiempo y estuviera viendo frente a él a la mujer que habría de detenerlo en el futuro, tal y como lo hizo en el pasado, y no a su hermana mayor. A lo lejos, Daisuke vio también a su padre, Genzo Wakabayashi, y a su madre, Lily Del Valle, mirándolos con atención a ambos, y el muchacho supo que ellos también estaban concientes de eso.

Sí, estoy bien.- respondió Daisuke, simplemente.

Quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.- dijo Jazmín.- Felicidades, hermano.

Daisuke tomó el presente y lo abrió. Se trataba del nuevo libro escrito por Katariina Higashi, el cual hablaba de una historia fantástica acerca de la pelea entre ángeles y demonios por el futuro del universo... Él y Jazmín se miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, pero con eso bastó para decirse todo. A pesar de lo dicho, Jazmín sabía que Daisuke nunca olvidaría cuál era su verdadero ser y que tenía muy presente que tarde que temprano, "Él" volvería con toda su fuerza para tratar de acabar con todo...

Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que él también sabía que, cuando eso pasara, ella y la Esperanza estarían ahí para salvarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Me costó trabajo escribir el epílogo, creo que lo rehice al menos unas tres veces, pero al final fue lo que más me agradó. Quería un final que se dejara abierto a varias alternativas... _

_Kirei Nieminen, Katariina Higashi y Lahja Higashi son personajes creados por Liesl Von Kaulitz._

_Suien Himmemiya, Chiaki Hyuga, Hiro Hyuga, Ryou Hyuga, Haydee Solo-Mizuno, Galen Wakashimazu, Umi Wakashimazu, Claire Ford y Louis Le Blanc son personajes creados por Lilith y Arwen y actualmente son protegidos por Lily de Wakabayashi._

_Lily Del Valle, Jazmín Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi, Anya De la Torre, Rika O´Hara, Eichiro Misaki, Ingrid Misaki, Débora Cortés, Erick Levin, Katherine Levin, Akiko Ozhora, Hana Wakabayashi, Armand Schneider y Elliot Tapia y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi._

_Ya como último, originalmente Débora Cortés y Elliot Tapia NO son hermanos, y ni Débora ni Erick tienen los ojos grises, más bien, los tienen negros, pero hice estas modificaciones única y exclusivamente para esta historia._

_Gracias a todos los que aguantaron tantas ideas fumadas. _


End file.
